


Мне нравится, как пахнет твоя одежда

by Wintersnow



Series: Мне нравится, как пахнет твоя одежда [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, maxi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тобио планировал держать свою влюбленность в секрете, но у Вселенной другие планы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ. ПРИЗНАНИЕ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I like the way your clothes smell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035458) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Ступни Тобио, в уже насквозь промокших кроссовках обегавшего лужицы и выбоины в асфальте, шлепали по земле. Непрекращающееся топанье за спиной говорило, что Хината с громыхающим сбоку велосипедом наступал ему на пятки. Тобио поднажал и услышал протестующие крики оставшегося позади Хинаты. 

«Еще одна победа в мою копилку».

Он не знал наверняка, где пролегает финишная черта, потому что прежде они ни разу не гонялись за пределами школы; но если Хината слишком уж отстанет, Тобио подождет его на месте, где расходятся их пути — просто чтобы закрепить свою победу. И плевать на льющий как из ведра дождь. Тобио и так уже промок до нитки, от небольшой задержки хуже не станет.

Раздался гремящий, скорее даже грохочущий звук, а потом мимо пронесся Хината, на бегу оседлавший велосипед. Вспышка молнии осветила окружающий серый мир — Тобио разглядел мокрые рыжие волосы, сверкнувшую белыми зубами широченную усмешку, — а потом рванул вслед за Хинатой, крича ему остановиться.

— В тебя же попадет! — проорал Тобио. — Молния бьет по наивысшей точке, тупица!

— Там дома́! — крикнул в ответ Хината.

— Нужно где-нибудь укрыться и переждать!

Но Хината лишь быстрее закрутил педали, дразня, и Тобио заставил себя продолжить стремительную гонку, надеясь, что не поскользнется и не размозжит голову об асфальт.

— Я серьезно! — прокричал Тобио, которого победа вдруг стала волновать немного меньше прежнего. Хината не отличался высоким ростом, но, стоя на педалях велосипеда, был даже выше Тобио. — Что, если в тебя попадет на пути домой?

Хината наконец замедлился, подъезжая к углу улицы, где расходились их дороги. Он добрался туда первым — доведя счет до равных шестидесяти трех очков — и остановился, спрыгнув на землю и обернувшись к Тобио.

— Ты серьезно? Думаешь, в меня ударит молния?

Тобио подбежал к углу улицы и согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Это вполне возможно. Нам лучше… пойти ко мне. — Его слова подчеркнуло тяжелое дыхание и раскаты грома, и спустя доли секунды Хината кивнул.

— Дом Короля, — нараспев протянул он, чем заслужил убийственный взгляд Тобио. — Интересно, какой он?

Хината сказал это так, словно они прогуливались по парку, а не стояли под жутким ливнем во время грозы. Тобио ворчливо фыркнул и зашагал в сторону своего дома, ощутив странную нервозность, когда Хината последовал за ним. Он бросил взгляд через плечо.

— Не отставай, ладно? И не смей залезать на велосипед.

А потом они снова побежали по опустевшим улицам, разбрызгивая воду из все разраставшихся луж, а над их головами зловеще нависало свинцовое небо. Яркая вспышка совсем рядом заставила обоих подпрыгнуть, а спустя считанные секунды раздался раскат грома.

— Ты это слышал? — спросил Хината голосом, в котором слышалось что-то среднее между восхищением и ужасом.

— Мы почти на месте.

Они забежали на подъездную дорожку перед домом. Оставив Хинату запирать засов, Тобио забрал у него велосипед и провез через ворота, а потом подбежал к входной двери и воткнул ключ в замок. Раздался щелчок — и вот они уже внутри, а текущая с них вода собирается в лужицы на полу прихожей.

— Думаю, у меня где-то на пояснице есть сухое местечко, — выдохнул Хината, размахивая руками, словно так вода могла бы стряхнуться. — Но, не считая этого, я промок насквозь. 

Тобио поборол улыбку, глядя на ручьи воды, льющиеся с Хинаты, чьи обычно торчащие вопреки всем законам гравитации волосы сейчас облепили череп. Тобио понимал, что выглядел ничуть не лучше: вода пропитала его одежду до самого нижнего белья, и на разгоряченной после тренировки коже он чувствовал холодок дождя, вытягивающий тепло из тела. Даже с бровей сбегали капли.

— Говорил же тебе, нужно было вернуться в спортзал, — проворчал он, хотя сам побежал за Хинатой, стоило тому только бросить вызов. Тобио мог бы вернуться один… но в тот момент такой вариант им даже не рассматривался. Гнаться за Хинатой, когда тот срывался на бег, уже стало для него привычкой.

— Идем, — позвал Тобио, снова ощущая ту же нервозность.

Он не приводил домой друзей с самого первого года в средней школе — возможно, его действия в чем-то ошибочны? Быстрый взгляд на Хинату ничего не прояснил — тот с раскрытым ртом рассматривал коридор. Тобио глубоко вдохнул.

— Ничего особенного, — пробормотал он, стаскивая кроссовки. Хината начал было громко говорить обычное «простите за вторжение», но был прерван быстрым: — Дома пока никого нет.

— Твои родители оба работают? — поинтересовался Хината, согнувшись, чтобы снять насквозь промокшие кроссовки.

— Ага. Проходи.

Хината замер в прихожей, смущенно глядя на коридор.

— Не могу. От меня все намокнет.

— Я потом принесу полотенца. И тебе нужна сухая одежда.

Хината недовольно наморщил нос.

— Мне твоя будет велика.

Тобио уставился на него тяжелым взглядом.

— И? Хочешь остаться в мокром?

Казалось, Хината был готов заспорить, поэтому Тобио протянул руку и сжал в кулаке рыжие, потяжелевшие под весом воды волосы, отчего по шее Хинаты потек холодный ручей. Хината, вздрогнув, отшатнулся.

— Совсем не обязательно было так делать! — вскинулся он, сверля Тобио злым взглядом.

— Сухая одежда? — невинно поинтересовался Тобио.

— Да, пожалуйста, — буркнул Хината и пошел следом за ним. По пути в свою спальню Тобио захватил полотенца из ванной. Внутри все слегка сжалось от мысли, что Хината увидит комнату, в которой он вырос.

«Идиот, — отругал себя Тобио. — Нервничать из-за этого вполне нормально».

Да и вообще, они всего лишь шли переодеться — не то чтобы Тобио решил устроить Хинате ознакомительную экскурсию по всему дому. Им пришлось оказаться здесь только из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств, не более того. Тобио почти сумел себя в этом убедить, когда Хината со стоном начал стаскивать с себя пиджак, а следом и рубашку. Он смял их в комок и положил рядом с дверью, после чего взялся за пуговицу на брюках.

Тобио отвел взгляд. Вид кожи Хинаты в последнее время творил с ним странные вещи. Когда они переодевались, Тобио ловил себя на том, что не может отвести взгляд, рассматривая короткие волоски у основания шеи Хинаты, линии бедер под бельем, мышцы спины и плеч. Эти образы оставались в мыслях Тобио куда дольше, чем должны были бы, и всплывали в самые неподходящие моменты. Хината был его напарником, возможно, даже другом, но это никак не объясняло, почему взгляд Тобио настолько упорно следовал за ним и вне площадки. Или почему мозг Тобио старательно складировал образы Хинаты.

Возможно, он собирал данные для последующих игр? Поначалу Тобио именно так и думал — что это вполне нормально, наблюдать за ценным сокомандником, не таким уж секретным оружием Карасуно, — но у него никогда не возникало потребности разглядывать вне площадки Асахи или Танаку.

«Это потому что сам по себе он бесполезен», — снова и снова убеждал себя Тобио, но это утверждение уже не отражало истину. Хината становился все лучше и лучше, теперь он мог работать и с другими связующими. И сиять при этом. Тобио никак не мог увидеть для себя поводов наблюдать за ним еще больше, чем прежде, и задумывался, что же подумает Хината, если поймает его на этом. Тобио очень старался, чтобы такого не произошло.

Тобио уронил школьную сумку на пол — Хината свою сбросил еще в прихожей — и принялся выворачиваться из одежды. Хината уже вытирался, а Тобио, раздевшись вплоть до вымокших трусов и сев на постель, начал промокать полотенцем влажные руки и ноги, а потом принялся за волосы. Когда он поднял голову, Хината наблюдал за ним, сжимая в руках полотенце.

— Гм, — быстро кашлянул Хината. — Одежда? Во что переодеться?

— Точно. — Тобио подошел к шкафу и вытащил оттуда пару неописуемо черных боксеров, которые на Хинате наверняка сойдут за волейбольные шорты. Бросив их Хинате, он выкопал кофту с длинными рукавами и тренировочные штаны, после чего быстро кинул их в том же направлении.

Когда он обернулся, чтобы спросить, подойдет ли такая одежда, Хината уже выпрыгивал из трусов, стоя к нему боком. Тобио чуть шею не свернул, поспешно отворачиваясь.

— Предупреждай, когда собираешься раздеваться догола! — крикнул он в шкаф, ощущая, как щеки заливает краской.

— Что? Ты же бросил мне трусы! Что еще я должен был сделать?

— Сказать мне не смотреть! Конечно же! — Хотя, может, это нормально — раздеваться перед друзьями? Но такое, несомненно, могло бы произойти только в общественных банях, а никак не в спальне.

— У меня на теле нет ни единого места, которое ты бы раньше не видел, — заявил Хината. И это было правдой, вот только разум Тобио, казалось, придал дополнительную значимость тому, что это самое тело принадлежало именно Хинате.

Собственно, да, так его разум и сделал. Да что с ним не так? Даже сейчас какая-то часть Тобио чувствовала разочарование от того, что он особо ничего и не увидел… что он все еще не знал, действительно ли волосы, уходящие вниз от пупка, такого же нелепо рыжего цвета, как и на голове. Вне площадки Тобио был далеко не гением, но даже он понимал, что все эти мысли с дружбой не имеют ничего общего.

Тобио отмахнулся от виноватого самокопания и, повязав полотенце на бедрах, переодел трусы — а все потому, что это было вежливо, именно так он себя убеждал, — а потом резко натянул сменную одежду, наслаждаясь ощущением сухой ткани на коже: тренировочные штаны, простая футболка. Нужно было и себе достать что-нибудь с длинными рукавами, но свою любимую кофту он уже отдал Хинате, а голышом перекапывать шкаф в поисках другой ему совсем не хотелось. На руках выступили мурашки.

Когда он развернулся, Хината пытался поправить повисшую на нем мешком кофту — его руки потерялись в длинных рукавах. Тобио подошел и выпутал руки Хинаты — пальцы у того были теплыми, — а потом аккуратно подвернул знакомую ткань.

— Ты согрелся? — спросил он.

Хината нагнулся, чтобы закатать серые штаны, а потом выпрямился.

— Да! Мне тепло. — Он огляделся вокруг, рассматривая волейбольные плакаты и различные предметы из детства Тобио. — Ты всегда здесь жил?

— Да…

— Мне нравится!

Пытаясь побороть смущение, Тобио притворился, будто поправляет волосы.

— Я положу твои вещи в сушилку.

Он поспешил именно этим и заняться, подобрав мокрую одежду Хинаты по пути, но замер на месте, когда за окном ярко вспыхнула молния, а следом за этим, мигнув, отрубилось освещение во всем доме.

— …о.

Позади раздались громкие поспешные шаги, а потом:

— Кагеяма!

Тобио обернулся. Проникавшего через окно едва заметного света все еще хватало, чтобы кое-как видеть. Хината стоял, пригнувшись, и на его лице сияло возбужденное волнение. Его руки сжимались в кулаки, а ноги были расставлены, словно он мог в любой момент подпрыгнуть высоко в воздух.

— Истории о привидениях, — с почтением в голосе прошептал он. — Что скажешь?

«Истории о привидениях?» — подумал Тобио, сначала не сообразив. А потом представил себе соревнование на смелость с Хинатой — здесь, в темноте, в отсветах сверкающих снаружи молний, — и внутри словно что-то загорелось, как бывало всегда, когда у Хинаты появлялся этот направленный прямо на него взгляд. Это был сиюминутный порыв, рефлекс, и он почувствовал, как на лице расползается усмешка. Влажная одежда Хинаты была забыта — Тобио бросил ее на сушилку и пошел искать свечи и спички, перерыв ради этого все шкафчики на кухне. Хината забрался на диван, а Тобио взялся расставлять свечи на журнальном столике. Его сердце громко и взволнованно стучало.

Тобио даже не был уверен, что истории о привидениях ему вообще нравятся — однажды кузина, которая была намного старше него, обеспечила ему ночные кошмары, рассказав жуткую историю. Но Тобио нравилось соревноваться с Хинатой, и страшилки в этом плане были ничуть не худшим вариантом, чем любой другой. Тобио сел на другой конец дивана, подогнув ноги под себя. Пламя свечей дрогнуло, и от последующего раската грома по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь предвкушения. 

— Ну ладно, — сказал Хината. — Я начну.

— Погоди. А как мы определим, кто выиграл?

Карие глаза задумчиво сузились.

— Кто больше напугался, тот и проиграл. Это будет очевидно.

— Ты уверен?

— Можем щупать пульс друг у друга после каждой истории?

Этот самый пульс в венах Тобио пустился вскачь.

— Я не уверен, что это…

— Разберемся! Ладно, я начинаю.

Спорить было ни к чему. Тобио собрался с духом. Он все еще думал о пальцах Хинаты, прижимающихся к шее или внутренней стороне запястья, отмечающих биение сердца, и бесился от того, как сильно это на него повлияло. Почему Тобио не мог просто пускать слюни на Шимизу, как все остальные? Почему именно из-за Хинаты его сердце начинало биться быстрее?

В том, чтобы испытывать симпатию к парню, не было никакого смысла. Не к такому, как Хината, который в присутствии Шимизу даже связного предложения выговорить не мог. Тобио это прекрасно понимал, но его тело отказывалось слушаться. Оно настаивало на том, чтобы он становился полным идиотом, если дело касалось Хинаты, наполнялось теплом от любой мелочи, заставляло неосознанно следить за Хинатой, подобно поворачивающемуся за солнцем цветку. Это бесило до крайности, но Тобио уже начал привыкать.

Сейчас Хината сидел напротив и оживленно говорил:

— …и вот они решили использовать волейбольный мяч, который нашли на складе, и все получилось очень круто! Их команда впервые выиграла…

Тобио усилием воли начал слушать, не обращая внимания на торчащую из ворота кофты левую ключицу Хинаты. Страшилка Хинаты, похоже, была об одержимом злыми силами волейбольном мяче, который подарил безымянной волейбольной команде особые силы, но потребовал взамен непомерную оплату: члены команды один за другим погибали в связанных с волейболом несчастных случаях. Время от времени Тобио с трудом удавалось удерживать на лице нейтральное выражение, и когда Хината закончил свою историю — бесстрашный первогодка в одиночку остался на складе с волейбольным мячом, и злые духи выбрались наружу, — он был уже не в силах бороться с лезущей на лицо улыбкой. Тобио зажимал рот ладонями, и смех вырывался из него сдавленными хрипами.

Хината прыгнул на Тобио, отводя его руки от лица.

— Ну что? Испугался, да?!

— Хината, тупица! Это было совсем не страшно! — Тобио откровенно захлебывался смехом, но Хината решил, что это притворство. Он положил обе ладони на шею Тобио, намереваясь нащупать пульс, и Тобио попытался скинуть его.

— Эй, прекращай…

— Сиди смирно!

Хината взгромоздился на него, неуклюже оседлав колени. Тобио подчинился, словно перепуганное животное; все желание смеяться словно испарилось, и он плотно зажмурился.

«Только не ускоряйся», — скомандовал Тобио своему сердцу. Словно оно бы его послушалось.

Хината оказался тяжелее, чем выглядел. Он сидел на скрещенных ногах Тобио добрых полминуты, вжимаясь в него своим теплом, но потом наконец слез с самым разочарованным видом.

— Ладно, — пробурчал Хината. — Думаю, ты не настолько испугался. Твоя очередь.

Тобио протяжно выдохнул с облегчением. Интересно, что было бы хуже: если бы Хината подумал, что его перепугала эта дурацкая страшилка, или если бы Хината осознал истинную причину, почему его сердце билось быстрее. Оба варианта казались в равной степени унизительными.

Тобио задумчиво хмыкнул и попытался вспомнить историю, которую давным-давно рассказала ему кузина. Там говорилось про девочку и маленькую собаку, всегда спавшую под ее кроватью по ночам. Когда было страшно, девочка просто тянулась рукой под кровать, собака облизывала ее ладонь, и она понимала, что все хорошо, пусть даже снаружи раздаются жуткие звуки, а в новостях твердят о подозрительном человеке, замеченном в округе.

Рассказывая историю и вспоминая приглушенный голос кузины, Тобио чувствовал, как по телу пробегала дрожь. Он пытался рассказать все точно так же, потому что помнил, как история тогда повлияла на него самого. Хината сидел, обхватив ноги руками, таращился огромными глазами, а сжимающие голени пальцы заметно дрожали.

— А потом… — Как же там было дальше? — Собака пропала, но девочка знала, что она обязательно вернется. Всегда возвращалась. И вот этой ночью девочка, как обычно, легла спать, а когда проснулась среди ночи, что-то услышав, засунула руку под кровать и почувствовала прикосновение теплого языка ее собаки. Девочка снова уснула.

Хината смотрел округлившимися глазами и, казалось, даже не дышал. Раскат грома заставил обоих подпрыгнуть.

— А потом… Потом, на следующий день, девочка проснулась и заглянула под кровать. Но собаки там не было. Она забеспокоилась, но подумала, что, может быть, это ее мама взяла собаку на прогулку. И вот она подошла к холодильнику, открыла его…

В глазах Хинаты отразилась вспышка молнии…

— И увидела клок серой шерсти, точно такой же, как у ее собаки, а рядом записка, написанная незнакомым почерком: «Люди тоже могут лизаться». И потом, вдруг, она почувствовала за собой чье-то присутствие… Конец.

Хината застонал и бросился на диван, уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку. Не давая ему времени прийти в себя, Тобио положил пальцы на шею Хинаты и принялся считать удары. Пульс был быстрый, словно они только что были на тренировке.

— Я выиграл, — провозгласил Тобио, отстраняясь. Хината поймал его запястья и удержал, все так же лежа лицом вниз.

— Я… вроде как испугался.

— Так в том и суть, не так ли?

Хината поднял голову, и на его лице отчетливо виднелось раскаяние.

— Я не думал, что действительно будет страшно! Не настолько.

«Он такой милый, — подумал Тобио, но потом пришел в себя. — Нет, раздражающий».

Он еще раз посмотрел в преисполненные искреннего сожаления огромные глаза.

«Ну ладно, может, и то и другое».

Хината все еще держал его за запястья, и попытки Тобио отнять свои руки все так же пресекались крепкой хваткой.

— Отпусти, — сказал Тобио, и в его голосе появились нотки дурного предчувствия.

— Почему?

Тобио сумел мрачно взглянуть на него, все еще пытаясь отстраниться.

— А почему нет?

— Потому что! — Глаза Хинаты сузились. — Ты в последнее время какой-то странный.

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

Тобио перестал сопротивляться, позволяя Хинате делать все, что вздумается. Тяжело вздохнул. Он и правда вел себя странно? Внутри, да, все было странно… но Тобио казалось, что ему успешно удавалось это скрывать. Идиотский трепет, который он ощущал у себя в животе, никак не проявлялся у него на лице, правда же? И что ему делать, если…

— Ну и в чем я странный? — спросил Тобио.

— Иногда ты отшатываешься, когда я тебя касаюсь, — начал Хината. — И ты не критикуешь меня так часто, как раньше. А иногда ты становишься жутко тихим и совсем-совсем не злишься.

— Идиот! Это потому что ты становишься лучше.

— Тогда что насчет первого пункта?

— Я… Я не знаю! Может, ты застал меня врасплох?

Хината помрачнел и наконец отпустил одно запястье Тобио, только чтобы положить ладонь ему на грудь — точно там, где глухо колотилось сердце. Тобио попытался отстраниться, но уже и так упирался спиной в подлокотник.

— Ты что делаешь?

Вместо ответа Хината подвинулся вперед на руках и коленях, его лицо оказалось всего в паре сантиметров от лица Тобио. Хината пристально смотрел, находился так близко, что можно было различить слабый запах его кожи — запах, заполнивший тело Тобио целиком, пробуждая такие части, которым лучше было бы оставаться спящими.

— Ты меня боишься, — озадаченно заключил Хината. — Почему…

— Я не боюсь!

Хината схватил его за подбородок и уставился прямо в глаза, все так же не убирая руку с места над отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. Он был так близко… достаточно близко, чтобы чуть потянуться и можно было бы поцеловать. Тобио представил, как Хината упал бы на него. Представил, как прижался бы поцелуем к гладкой коже, торчащей в вороте слишком большой кофты. Он проглотил жалобный стон.

Этот момент вообще когда-нибудь закончится? Лучше бы закончился… и поэтому Тобио сказал то, что наверняка должно было заставить Хинату отпрянуть. Слова сорвались с неповоротливого языка.

— Это потому что ты мне нравишься, тупица.

Повисла пауза. А потом:

— Я прикасаюсь к куче людей, которые мне нравятся!

«Тупица, тупица, тупица…»

— Не так! Это другое «нравишься», ясно? Отпусти.

Хината уставился на него.

— Другое «нравишься». То есть, как…

— Да! Именно так. И я не хотел, чтобы это произошло, ясно?

Брови Хинаты сошлись на переносице. Все его лицо выражало откровенное недоумение. Он чуть отстранился, уронив руки так, что они легли на колени Тобио. А Тобио удалось не отшатнуться.

— Но в таком случае ты должен хотеть меня трогать, а не наоборот.

Тобио мрачно уставился на стену, отвернувшись от вопросительного взгляда Хинаты.

— Я действительно хочу к тебе прикасаться. И именно поэтому стараюсь этого не делать. Счастлив?

Он ощущал на себе буравящий взгляд Хинаты, хотя сам прикладывал все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на него. Тобио не думал, что Хината откажется играть с ним в волейбол — это было за границами даже самого плохого варианта развития событий, — но что, если это разрушит зародыши их дружбы, или соперничества, или что там между ними было? Он не хотел, чтобы не было больше пробежек наперегонки до спортзала, или совместных обедов, или взаимных криков во время игры. Он не хотел, чтобы Хината жалел его или осторожничал рядом, но какие оставались другие варианты? У Хинаты ведь не хватит такта забить и вести себя как обычно, правда?

Не в силах больше выносить молчание, Тобио взглянул на Хинату и почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо.

— Что? — выдавил он.

Хината откровенно пялился; его щеки заливала краска, а рот непрестанно то открывался, то закрывался.

— Я? — выдохнул он, явно все еще находясь в процессе осознания реальности чувств Тобио.

— Я не специально! Думаешь, я бы не предпочел влюбиться в Шимизу-семпай, как ты и все остальные придурки?

— Эй! — вскинулся Хината. — Я не влюблен в Шимизу-семпай. Она просто… очень красивая. То есть… бва-а-а! Такая красивая. Она как кинозвезда.

Тобио задумался. Он действительно считал Шимизу красивой девушкой… но при этом считал ее присутствие рядом расслабляющим, в отличие от одного рыжеволосого парня, олицетворяющего собой чистую энергию и совершенно не понимающего, когда лучше отступить.

Но это не убивало в Тобио желания постоянно быть рядом с этим парнем.

— Так или иначе, — выдохнул Тобио. — Ты не мог бы просто забыть? 

«А я это переборю», — хотелось добавить ему, но он не мог уверенно это пообещать, особенно пока они остаются по одну сторону игровой площадки. Тобио будет чувствовать это каждый раз, когда Хината будет пробивать его пасы. Каждый раз, когда Хината будет подпрыгивать на одной слепой вере, это чувство будет сильно как никогда.

Во всяком случае, именно так Тобио и казалось. Он не мог знать наверняка.

Тобио уже собирался сказать что-нибудь еще, но вдруг вернулось электроснабжение, заливая их желтым светом. Он посмотрел на ладони Хинаты, все еще лежавшие на его коленях, и тот медленно их убрал.

— Разве я не должен дать тебе ответ? — спросил Хината. — Это ведь было признание, да?

— Я не… ты не должен… все нормально. — Тобио упорно сверлил взглядом одну точку чуть выше головы Хинаты. — Похоже, гроза кончилась. Можешь идти домой, если хочешь.

— На мне все еще твоя одежда…

— Можешь вернуть, когда тебе будет удобно. — Тобио поднялся с дивана. — Если только ты не планируешь меня игнорировать?..

— Игнорировать тебя? — Хината тоже встал. — С чего бы… Я бы не стал! Никогда!

Это как минимум утешало.

— Тогда можешь идти. Твою одежду я принесу завтра. Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?

Тобио понимал, что его слова звучали отрывисто, но от смущения просто не мог изобразить бодрость, которой совсем не ощущал. Он только что признался парню… своему сокоманднику. Это была худшая идея в истории плохих идей. Меньше всего их команда нуждалась в том, чтобы Хината начал в нем сомневаться. Тобио надо было просто скинуть Хинату с себя — такое и раньше случалось, не впервой, — но тайна хотела выплыть наружу, вот и использовала подвернувшуюся возможность.

Минутой позже Хината все еще ошарашенно поглядывал на густо покрасневшего Тобио, пока тот выталкивал его за дверь. Во взгляде Хинаты виднелся миллион вопросов, и если бы он задержался еще чуть дольше, то эти вопросы наверняка вырвались бы бесконечным безответным потоком. Тобио спасал себя и поэтому испытывал легкое чувство вины, когда Хината застыл у него на пороге с открытым ртом и зажатой в руках школьной сумкой.

— Пока, — бросил Тобио и закрыл перед носом Хинаты дверь.

Прислонился к ней спиной.

Испустил громкий, долгий стон, прижав ладони к лицу.

Что он наделал?


	2. ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ. МНЕ НРАВИТСЯ, КАК ПАХНЕТ ТВОЯ ОДЕЖДА

Шоё лежал в кровати, оторопело таращась на темный полоток. Дождь снова припустил, но почему-то не убаюкивал, как случалось обычно. Разум был переполнен осознанием главного открытия дня: он нравился Кагеяме.

Шоё в первый раз признались в любви, и все прошло совершенно не так, как предполагалось. Во-первых, Кагеяма — парень, а во-вторых, Кагеяма — соперник. Архисоперник — парень, которого он пообещал одолеть, несмотря ни на что, когда бы то ни было. Ну и как ему это осуществлять, если у них будет любовь-морковь?

Хотя, все же произошедшее не совсем ощущалось признанием. В процессе у Кагеямы было очень мрачное выражение лица.

Шоё повернулся набок, представляя в мыслях Кагеяму. Шоё много о нем думал — о его идеальном понимании игры, о его внешности, о его пасах, — но совсем не в романтическом смысле, как бы у него ни екало внутри при одном воспоминании о совместно отыгранных великолепных играх. Кагеяма был Кагеямой: король площадки, архисоперник, самый пугающий игрок волейбольной команды Карасуно. От его улыбки сворачивалось молоко, а ледяной мрачный взгляд был способен спугнуть злых духов. Но, если спросить Шоё, Кагеяма представлял собой не только это. Он был его сообщником, и Шоё ничего так не кружило голову, как осознание этого. Что бы Шоё ни делал, у него всегда был Кагеяма — кто-то, чья страсть к волейболу ничуть не уступала его собственной. И даже когда Кагеяма был угрюмым или пугающим или орал на него, Шоё хотелось быть рядом.

Была ли это любовь?

Он попытался подумать всякие нежности, которые вроде как полагается думать о возлюбленных, и представить себе Кагеяму. У Кагеямы отличные ноги и большие ладони, самое то для обращения с волейбольным мячом… нет, погодите. Никаких волейбольных мыслей. Шоё попробовал заново, представляя их с Кагеямой прогуливающимися бок о бок. Вообразить это было просто: они всегда так делали. А потом представил их держащимися за руки. Шоё встряхнуло вспыхнувшим смущением. Но держаться за руки с Кагеямой оказалось вовсе не ужасной мыслью — это было бы странно, но, вполне возможно, еще и весело. А Кагеяма станет пасовать ему еще больше, если они начнут встречаться?

Нет, погодите, это снова была волейбольная мысль. Шоё запретил себе даже начинать думать о волейболе, иначе он никогда не сможет разобраться со своими чувствами.

Шоё подумал о Шимизу-семпай и о том, как его мысли время от времени вращались вокруг нее, преисполненные светлого обожания; хотя ее место всегда занимали безликие девушки с плакатов, если он действительно начинал представлять себе что-нибудь конкретное. Получится ли у него вот так подумать о Кагеяме? 

Он вспомнил быстрое биение сердца Кагеямы под своей ладонью, вспомнил, как лицо Кагеямы залилось краской. Кагеяма весь был твердый — никаких округлостей в местах, где была бы мягкой Шимизу-семпай, — но касаться его все равно было приятно. Шоё представил себе недавнюю сцену, когда он стоял на коленях перед Кагеямой, и представил, будто подается вперед и целует.

Его затопило смущением, но он продолжил развивать сцену в своем воображении. Шоё представил резкий выдох, а потом губы Кагеямы, прижимающиеся к его губам. Он не совсем представлял себе, каково это — целоваться, но вообразил этот поцелуй мягким и теплым, а потом Кагеяма схватил бы его за воротник и притянул к себе, чтобы Шоё сел к нему на колени. Тело Шоё в реальности — то, что лежало в темной спальне — смущенно вздрогнуло от одного только мысленного образа, но ему почему-то хотелось, чтобы фантазия продолжилась. И он не стал сопротивляться этому желанию.

Сильные пальцы Кагеямы сминали его воротник, отчего внизу живота клубком сворачивался жар. Кагеяма разорвал поцелуй и начал скользить губами по щеке Шоё, подбородку, шее, и те самые пальцы скользнули ему в волосы, в кои-то веки мягко. Реальный Шоё собрался с духом, крепко зажмурился и представил, как Шоё из фантазии потянул за край футболки Кагеямы, задирая ее над твердым животом и грудью. Кагеяма поднял руки. Футболка оказалась отброшенной в сторону, и память Шоё незамедлительно подбросила мысленный образ Кагеямы с голым торсом: гладкая кожа с крепкими мускулами под ней.

Сердце Шоё забилось сильнее. Интересно, а Кагеяма когда-нибудь думал о нем вот так? Ощущал ли, как тело вот так же вспыхивает жаром, как член начинает твердеть при мысли о них вдвоем? Еще неделю назад эта идея была бы немыслимой, но теперь она казалась не просто мыслимой. Она казалась… осуществимой.

И это заставило реального Шоё скользнуть ладонью к поясу пижамных шортов, засунуть ее внутрь и обхватить наливающийся твердостью член. Он и правда собирается это сделать?

«А почему бы и нет?» — решительно подумал Шоё, убеждая себя, что для смущения нет повода. Это было совершенно нормально. Люди вечно мастурбируют друг на друга, так ведь? Да и никто ничего не узнает. Он просто пытался разобраться в своих чувствах.

Шоё перевернулся на спину, осторожно проводя пальцами по всей длине. На чем там они остановились? Он только что снял с Кагеямы футболку и оседлал его на диване. В воображении возникло залитое краской лицо Кагеямы, когда версия Шоё из фантазии провела ладонями по его обнаженной груди… а потом Кагеяма подался вперед за жадным поцелуем. Он перевернул их так, чтобы Шоё оказался лежащим диване, навис сверху, и на доли секунды Шоё растерялся, не зная, что должно произойти дальше.

Реальный он робко лизнул ладонь и снова опустил ее на возбужденный член, представляя, будто это рука Кагеямы касалась его тела, будто Кагеяма, дотронувшись до темно-рыжих волос на лобке, уверенно обхватил его член. Теперь уже Шоё из фантазии вздрагивал от смущения, и он представил, как Кагеяма тихо прорычал ему что-то, приказывая не двигаться.

— Тупица, — прошептал Кагеяма; его рот снова нашел губы Шоё, а рука начала двигаться, заставляя удовольствие прошивать тело насквозь. Шоё ахнул и потянулся к паху Кагеямы, ощущая там твердость. Кагеяма толкнулся ему в руки, и для Шоё это стало началом конца. Он запустил руку под трусы Кагеямы и почувствовал гладкую, горячую под прикосновением кожу. Секундой позже Шоё обхватил ладонью твердый член Кагеямы и снова ахнул, когда Кагеяма сжал руку на его члене в ответ.

Фантазия стала размытой, как только Шоё прошило вспышкой удовольствия. Он начал двигать рукой быстрее, а потом представил, как Кагеяма толкался бы ему в ладонь, выдыхая его имя — не фамилию, имя — на пике оргазма. И тут Шоё кончил — с опустевшими мыслями, со словами на кончике языка — беспорядочной смесью «Кагеяма», и «Тобио», и «да». Он выгнулся на кровати, и сперма забрызгала его трусы изнутри. Дыхание вырывалось судорожными хрипами, по телу разливались отголоски удовольствия, а потом вся кровь словно устремилась прямиком к лицу.

— Ни хрена себе, — с пылающим лицом прошептал Шоё в пустоту комнаты. Он правда только что это сделал?

Липкая влага на ладони и изнанке боксеров подтверждала, что да, сделал. Он встал, вытерся, нашел чистые трусы и, пока шел обратно к кровати, увидел на комоде одежду, одолженную ему Кагеямой. У них дома не было сушилки, поэтому Шоё пока ничего не постирал, и почему-то ему вдруг показалось лучшей в мире идеей взять кофту, в которой он так часто видел Кагеяму, с собой в кровать. Чувствуя себя воришкой, Шоё поднял кофту с комода и прижал к лицу мягкую ткань.

По большей части она пахла самим Шоё, потому что он ехал в ней до дома, но ее стирали у Кагеямы, и на ней все еще сохранился запах стирального порошка, который использовали в этой семье. До этого момента Шоё и сам не понимал, насколько ему нравился этот запах. Он вернулся в кровать и прижал кофту к груди.

Он представил себе, будто лежит рядом с Кагеямой — возможно, после того, что они только что сделали в его воображении, — и поймал себя на тяжелом вздохе. Это была вовсе не плохая фантазия, хотя реальный Кагеяма наверняка беспрестанно ворчал бы. Впрочем, кофта ворчать не могла, и Шоё благодарно уткнулся в нее лицом, уже видя сны о волейболе.

* * *

Проснулся Шоё с чувством крайнего смущения.

Вчера Кагеяма признался под давлением. А Шоё взял и представил его в такой фантазии, после чего — для полноты картины — напускал слюней на его любимую кофту.

Кагеяма его убьет. Или убил бы, если бы узнал.

Шоё запихал одежду в бельевую корзину, чтобы не сотворить с ней еще чего похуже, и поехал в школу, ощущая себя преступником в ожидании вынесения приговора. Почувствует ли Кагеяма запах произошедшего на его коже, пусть даже он вымылся под душем? Существует ли способ понять, что кто-то думал о тебе поздно ночью в постели?

Шоё настолько перенервничал из-за грядущей встречи с Кагеямой, что приехал к спортзалу для утренней тренировки, даже не заметив, что был один, что никто не попытался обогнать его на входе в металлические двери. Внутри все сжалось от беспокойства. Что, если Кагеяма решил его избегать? Но нет… это же Кагеяма боялся, что Шоё начнет его избегать. Может быть, он просто проспал?

Шоё отмахнулся от тревожных мыслей и выкладывался на тренировке по полной программе, даже когда Кагеяма показался на пять минут позже назначенного времени с таким видом, будто не спал вовсе. Если не считать румянца и странного трепета где-то внутри, Шоё даже смог нормально его поприветствовать — что озадачило всю остальную команду.

Они ожидали, что он начнет выговаривать Кагеяме за опоздание.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Дайчи после тренировки, когда все, кроме Шоё и Кагеямы, уже ушли. Это даже показалось Шоё подозрительным. Он увидел, как Кагеяма отрывисто кивнул, и Дайчи с вопросительным взглядом повернулся к Шоё.

«Как я обычно себя веду?» — отчаянно подумал Шоё, ощущая себя пришельцем, пытающимся изобразить человека, и это только заставило его еще сильнее сомневаться в своих действиях. Как он обычно ставил ноги? Как держал руки? Шоё выдавил из себя короткий смешок и неловко потер затылок.

— Да, капитан! — выпалил он, все еще сверкая фальшивой улыбкой. Ему показалось, что Кагеяма тихо цокнул языком, но Дайчи кивнул.

— Чтобы в следующий раз поменьше промахов, — сказал он. — На весеннем турнире вы нам нужны в лучшей форме. Вам нельзя работать вполсилы ни на одной тренировке. Поняли?

— Да! — хором крикнули они, и Шоё почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в искренней улыбке. Хотя бы их синхронизация ничуть не сбилась, и это, по всей видимости, успокоило и Дайчи, потому что он отпустил их без дальнейших комментариев.

— Что с тобой такое? — спросил Кагеяма, пока они поднимались по лестнице в клубную комнату. Он, прищурившись, мрачно смотрел себе под ноги.

— Со мной? — переспросил Шоё, мысленно поморщившись при звуке собственного повысившегося в тональности голоса. — Ничего! Я просто… У меня не было возможности постирать твою одежду, и, кхм, я подумал, что ты будешь злиться…

«Я гений», — подумал Шоё. Кто знал, что у него так легко получится придумать достойную ложь?

Но Кагеяму эта отговорка слабо впечатлила. Одна бровь скептически приподнялась.

— С чего бы мне на это злиться?

— Я-я не знаю! Может быть, ты подумал, что я с ней всякие странности делал! — Постойте, черт, ну почему Шоё сам поднял эту тему? — А я не делал! Ни за что бы не стал!

Он вбежал в клубную комнату прежде, чем огорошенное выражение на лице Кагеямы успело трансформироваться в гнев — или, того хуже, понимание, — и принялся переодеваться, повернувшись спиной к остальному помещению. Шоё натянул школьную униформу и побежал на занятия, не сказав больше ни слова Кагеяме. На свое место в классе он рухнул, ощущая себя вымотанным до предела. Сколько он так продержится? Если Кагеяма не поймет, что вызвало такое несомненно странное поведение Шоё, то возникала огромная вероятность, что он запишет в причины свое признание.

И это… наверняка было бы просто ужасное ощущение.

Во время обеденного перерыва Шоё пришел в класс к Кагеяме и увидел, что тот ест за своим столом. Шоё остановился в дверях, ожидая, пока Кагеяма его заметит и пойдет вместе с ним на улицу к их обычному месту, где они обедали при хорошей погоде. Но Кагеяма даже головы не поднял.

— Кагеяма, — позвал Шоё, перекрикивая гомон разговоров одноклассников. Кагеяма наконец посмотрел на него. — Ты чего ешь здесь?

Кагеяма с очевидным замешательством молча рассматривал его. А потом собрал свои вещи и подошел к ждущему у дверей Шоё — как должен был сделать ровно в тот момент, когда начался обеденный перерыв.

— Я не знал… — начал Кагеяма, пока они шли по коридору, но остаток фразы договорил так тихо, что Шоё не смог разобрать.

— Э?

— Тупица! Я не знал, захочешь ли ты теперь обедать вместе! Откуда мне было знать?

Они выбежали на улицу и плюхнулись на траву, бросая друг на друга сердитые взгляды.

— Не нужно было делать идиотские предположения, вот откуда!

Кагеяма проворчал что-то слишком тихо, чтобы можно было разобрать, и на этот раз Шоё ничего не сказал. Они оба расслабились — это был роскошный день, после грозы мир очистился, солнце светило тепло, а не безбожно жарко, как всю последнюю неделю — и погрузились в уютное молчание. Шоё ел свой обед, наслаждаясь захлестнувшим мысли облегчением. Казалось, все вернулось к норме.

Хотя… действительно ли он хотел, чтобы все было именно так? Это было бы неплохо, конечно, но что насчет прошлого вечера?

— О, — заставив Шоё подпрыгнуть на месте, вдруг сказал Кагеяма. Он покопался в своей сумке и вытащил пакет с чем-то темным внутри. — Твоя вчерашняя одежда.

Шоё забрал у него пакет.

— Спасибо, — бросил он.

А потом из любопытства поднес пакет к носу и принюхался. Одежда пахла стиральным порошком, который использовали в семье Кагеямы — тем самым запахом, к которому Шоё прижимался вчера, — и он почувствовал, как вспыхнуло лицо. Где-то глубоко промелькнула мысль не стирать больше футболку, чтобы на ней сохранился этот приятный запах.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Кагеяма, недоверчиво глядя на Шоё.

Тот замер.

— Я… Гм, просто проверял, постирал ли ты ее…

— Конечно постирал, тупица! Это все из-за вчерашнего? Потому что тебе не нужно об этом беспокоиться.

Шоё посмотрел на траву перед собой, а потом на место, где их колени почти соприкасались. Они всегда сидели вот так близко, касаясь или почти касаясь друг друга, и никогда — больше. Шоё пожал плечами и притворился, будто хочет слегка потянуться, позволяя ноге подвинуться так, чтобы их с Кагеямой колени действительно соприкоснулись, чтобы их разделяла лишь ткань форменных брюк. Кагеяма в совершенном замешательстве посмотрел на точку контакта, а потом сглотнул.

— Тебе не обязательно меня убеждать, — начал он, но Шоё его перебил.

— Мне нравится, как пахнет твоя одежда.

— Чего?

— Просто… наблюдение.

— И какого хрена это должно означать? — вскинулся Кагеяма. — Что, хочешь узнать, каким порошком пользуется моя мать?

— Идиот! Я говорю, что ты мне нравишься!

— Вот такой вывод вообще никак нельзя было сделать! — Кагеяма глубоко вдохнул с таким видом, словно собирался продолжить тираду, а потом вдруг застыл. — Погоди. Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Ну… До вчерашнего дня я об этом не задумывался, но, думаю… возможно?

— Возможно? Что это значит? Как так может быть, что тебе кто-то, возможно, нравится?

Шоё густо покраснел.

— Это новая для меня мысль, ясно? Я к ней привыкаю. Но я подумал о том, как нам было бы вместе, и я… мне это не противно. — Теперь уже краснеть начал Кагеяма, поэтому Шоё выпалил: — В смысле… мне вроде как нравится сама идея. Не имею ничего против.

— Идиот! Я не хочу, чтобы ты себя заставлял…

— Я сказал, что мне нравится! — Шоё дернул пучок травы, а потом нерешительно поднял голову. — Это тебя устраивает?

Кагеяма отвел взгляд.

— Д-да…

— Отлично. Так значит, мы теперь встречаемся?

— Если… если хочешь. Возможно… нам не стоит говорить остальным? На случай, если ты передумаешь.

Шоё кивнул.

— Ладно. Но я не передумаю. Во всяком случае, мне так не кажется.

Кагеяма сердито нахмурился, хотя румянец на его щеках испортил все впечатление.

— Сказал парень, которому я, возможно, нравлюсь.

Шоё вернулся мыслями к прошлой ночи, вспомнил, как быстро его тело среагировало на фантазию о поцелуях с Кагеямой. Ощущения были куда лучше, чем когда он представлял себе всякое с девушками с плакатов, и еще ему хотелось прижаться к попавшейся под руку одежде Кагеямы после. Такие чувства не казались чем-то из разряда «возможно», но Шоё пока не был полностью готов объявить об этом во всеуслышание. В конце концов, Кагеяма все еще оставался раздражающим засранцем. И, к тому же, главным соперником.

Просто… соперником, с которым Шоё был не прочь держаться за руки, и целоваться, и, возможно, делать другие вещи — когда-нибудь в будущем.

— Вот увидишь, — твердо сказал Шоё, слегка краснея. Кагеяма посмотрел на него.

— Я не буду пасовать тебе больше, чем уже пасую, знаешь ли.

— Знаю.

Губы Кагеямы растянулись в искренней улыбке, и Шоё заинтересованно уставился на него. Это было ни капельки не жутко.

Это было мило.


	3. ГЛАВА ТРЕТЬЯ. СТАНДАРТНАЯ СХЕМА

— Когда вы с папой начали встречаться, как у вас все было? — спросил Тобио у матери однажды вечером, когда они ужинали вдвоем. Отец уехал в командировку, и Тобио это показалось удачным моментом для вопросов.

Мама выпрямилась на стуле. Ее глаза округлились, а на губах начала появляться улыбка.

— Ты с кем-то встречаешься?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Тобио. Он знал, что этот разговор примет совсем другое направление, если мама узнает о его влюбленности в парня. — Но многие ребята в школе встречаются. Мне просто интересно.

Мама улыбнулась.

— Ну, мы с твоим отцом начали встречаться, когда оба были уже гораздо старше… и до нашего знакомства у обоих за плечами были отношения с несколькими людьми, поэтому можно сказать, что мы в этом были уже тертые калачи.

Тобио сморщил нос.

— Знаешь, у большинства людей все именно так. Первая любовь очень редко остается последней.

И вот теперь ему было уже не просто неудобно… ему приходилось бороться с болезненным ощущением глубоко внутри. Тобио понимал, что это абсурдно — еще неделю назад казалось невозможным даже то, что Хината когда-нибудь ответит взаимностью на его далеко не товарищеские чувства, — но от одного предположения, что ощущаемое в этот момент счастье может быть всего лишь временным, его замутило.

— Ну и? — надавил он, чтобы увести разговор от темы завершившихся отношений. — И как у вас все было?

— Обычно, полагаю. Мы ходили в кино, разговаривали о будущем… но это уже взрослые отношения. — Мама наклонилась вперед и широко усмехнулась. — Хочешь узнать о моей первой любви?

Тобио постарался не дать лицу скривиться в недовольной хмурости, но, судя по смеху мамы, его усилия пропали втуне. Ему не хотелось слушать о ее первой любви, потому что, во-первых, это был не его отец, а во-вторых, это только подчеркнет то обстоятельство, что большинство заведенных в старшей школе отношений в итоге заканчивается. Он прекрасно это осознавал, всегда понимал, но от подобных мыслей внутри образовывалась пустота. За два дня, прошедших с момента, когда Хината сказал те немыслимые слова — «Ты мне нравишься», — у Тобио упрочилось ощущение, будто какой-то узел внутри него ослабился, и от этого весь мир начал казаться ярче.

Не то чтобы что-то на самом деле изменилось. У Тобио просто появилось личное счастье, от которого становилось теплее по ночам: «Я нравлюсь Хинате». Ему не требовалось, чтобы об этом знал кто-то еще.

— А ты можешь объяснить как-нибудь так, чтобы было не противно? — Тобио вообще ничего не понимал в отношениях, и первые два дня, технически проведенные с Хинатой в статусе пары, это только подтвердили. Полагалось ли ему что-то делать для Хинаты? Нести его сумку, например? Нет… это было бы глупо. Хината и сам прекрасно справлялся с переноской собственной сумки. Так что Тобио мог бы сделать? 

«Ничего в пределах площадки», — подумал он.

Это линия, которую ни за что нельзя было пересекать. Тобио ни разу не перешагнул ее за все то время, пока осознавал свою влюбленность, вот и теперь даже не подумает это сделать. Вероятно, он мог бы наконец согласиться помочь Хинате выучить подачу с прыжка в свободное время, хотя от этой мысли захотелось скрипнуть зубами.

«Нет, — подумал Тобио. — Сначала ему нужно улучшить простую подачу».

Вот почему их первые два дня отношений внешне казались совершенно неотличимыми от всех предыдущих дней, если не считать воздушного чувства в животе и намечающейся тенденции краснеть каждый раз, как только Хината встречался с ним взглядом. В отношениях Тобио был чертовски плох.

— Мы делали все как обычно, — начала мама. — Шоколад на День святого Валентина и подарки на Белый день, сочельник вместе, поход в храм на Новый год. Долгие прогулки. У нас не было денег на то, чтобы много куда ходить, но это не имело значения. Просто быть вместе — одно это казалось раем.

Тобио поджал губы. Прогулки? Это было бы отлично, но… как-то обычно.

Мама хихикнула.

— У меня даже была его футболка. Я частенько спала, положив ее на подушку.

Лицо Тобио вспыхнуло жаром, как только в его мыслях прозвучал голос Хинаты: «Мне нравится, как пахнет твоя одежда». Значит, Хината… делал это? Он именно это имел в виду? На этой мысли Тобио захотелось сунуть голову в ведро с ледяной водой.

А еще ему захотелось отдать Хинате свою одежду, всю до последней вещи.

— Самое важное, — снова заговорила мама, — это делать только то, что покажется тебе комфортным. Тут некуда спешить. Только то, что твои одноклассники уже рассказывают о первых поцелуях, совсем не означает, что и тебе обязательно торопиться. Я знаю, в твоем возрасте в это сложно поверить…

— Я уловил суть, — быстро перебил Тобио, пока мама не принялась убеждать его дальше. — Я не… я вовсе не спешу… 

Перед глазами пронесся образ — губы Хинаты под его губами, их прижатые друг к другу тела, — и Тобио забыл, как собирался закончить предложение. Это была фантазия, а не воспоминание, но дыхание все равно перехватило, и он беспомощно пожал плечами, раз уж слова подвели. Мама улыбнулась.

— Я тебя смутила. Прости. Но я рада, что ты спрашиваешь меня о таких вещах, Тобио.

Он поднял взгляд, удивившись, насколько мягким стал голос мамы. Она казалась… успокоенной.

О. Это потому что Тобио проявил интерес к другим людям. Он повесил голову.

«Я не асоциален, — хотелось ему сказать. — Просто у меня плохо получается заводить друзей».

Но для родителя услышать такое должно быть не менее печально, верно?

«Но все в порядке, — представил он, как сказал бы маме. — У Хинаты это получается отлично».

Нет, не так: «У моего парня это получается отлично».

Тобио улыбнулся столешнице, на том разговор и завершился.

* * *

«Он был прав», — думал Тобио, прижимая к носу свою кофту, которую Хината вернул еще вчера. Тобио тогда без особых размышлений засунул ее в шкаф — только чтобы вытащить обратно сегодня. Она пахла как Хината, пропиталась запахом его дома. Тобио все прижимал кофту к лицу и глубоко вдыхал, словно это могло бы волшебным образом перенести к нему самого Хинату.

Вот только такого никогда не случилось бы. Тобио упал на кровать. На следующий день было воскресенье, и никаких тренировочных матчей не планировалось. Разверзающиеся впереди выходные казались пустыми, абсолютно лишенными Хинаты.

Не то чтобы для них с Хинатой было чем-то необычным проводить вместе в том числе и выходные дни — но это всегда обуславливалось предлогом в виде дополнительных волейбольных тренировок. Они не ходили друг к другу в гости, потому что даже не считались друзьями — они были соперниками, которые по стечению обстоятельств все делали вместе. Приглашать друг друга в гости просто для того, чтобы вместе позависать, было бы пересечением черты.

А сейчас это тоже означало бы пересечение черты, но уже совсем другой.

Тобио простонал в ткань кофты, плотно прижимая ее к лицу и пытаясь придумать, как же ему пережить эти выходные.

* * *

— Тобио? — позвала его мама от входной двери. — Тут к тебе пришли. Из твоего клуба.

Сердце Тобио рвануло вскачь. Он стоял в своей комнате, наполовину раздетый, с все еще влажными после душа волосами, и ему больших усилий стоило не вывалиться в коридор прямо так, с голым торсом, чтобы поскорее узнать, кто к нему пришел. Кофта, которую Хината одалживал у него, лежала на кровати, и он натянул ее уже на бегу.

— Хината, — хрипло выдохнул Тобио, увидев, с кем разговаривала мама. Утреннее угрюмое настроение испарилось без следа. — Ты не говорил…

— Сюрприз! — перебил Хината. Он уже разулся и, похоже, успел настолько очаровать маму Тобио, что та запросто впустила его в дом.

«Хорошо, я хочу, чтобы он был здесь», — подумал Тобио. Хината был одет в бриджи и полосатую футболку, и с этими своими волосами, торчащими под всеми углами, казался воплощением лета.

— Ты вчера много вздыхал, — сказал Хината. — Я подумал, что ты куксишься из-за отсутствия тренировочных матчей на выходных, и поэтому…

Мама рассмеялась — предательница — и обернулась к Тобио.

— Ого, он и правда хорошо тебя знает, да?

— Только потому что он сам такой же, — пробормотал Тобио. — Или даже хуже.

— Ага. Ну, угадай, кто уболтал тренера Укая-старшего разрешить нам воспользоваться сегодня вечером его площадкой?

Глаза Тобио округлились.

— Серьезно?

Хината просиял.

Тобио просиял в ответ и шагнул ближе, чтобы взлохматить ему волосы.

— Молодчина.

И только отводя руку, он осознал мягкость волос Хинаты под ладонью, а Хината в тот же момент заметил, какая кофта была надета на Тобио. Тобио резко отдернул руку, а щеки Хинаты залились краской. Казалось, даже воздух между ними вдруг нагрелся.

— И… — начал Хината, бросив взгляд на маму Тобио и сжав сильнее ремень сумки, — …я принес игровую приставку, так что…

— Думаю, — объявила мама Тобио, — мне как раз пора смотаться за продуктами.

Хината с радостным возгласом пробежал вглубь дома. Тобио посмотрел на маму, беспокоясь о том, как она могла понять эту ситуацию.

— Тебе вовсе не обязательно…

Она подтолкнула его локтем.

— Повеселись с другом. Мне очень приятно наконец познакомиться с одним из твоих приятелей по команде. Мне уже казалось, что ты их придумал.

— Н-нет…

Мама поцеловала его в лоб и выудила из чаши рядом с дверью ключи от машины. Секундой позже она подхватила свою сумочку и вышла за дверь. Приказав сердцу утихомириться, Тобио прошел в гостиную, чтобы сесть рядом с Хинатой напротив телевизора, и принялся наблюдать, как тот вытаскивает из сумки знакомую фиолетовую коробку.

— GameCube? У моей кузины была такая.

— Она древняя, но я решил, что это будет весело. — Хината поднял голову, его щеки все еще окрашивал легкий румянец. — Или, может быть, ты не хочешь?..

— Да! — чуть ли не крикнул Тобио. — Тупица! Почему нет-то?

— Ну а вдруг тебе нравится только играть в волейбол и пинать щенков.

— Я не… с чего ты взял, что мне нравится пинать щенков?

— Я шучу, придурок. Помоги мне воткнуть шнуры.

Тобио принялся помогать, а когда приставка была должным образом подключена, ему удалось поднять взгляд и посмотреть в лицо Хинате.

— Спасибо, что пришел сегодня. И что договорился обо всем с Укаем-старшим.

Хината склонил голову набок.

— Ты так говоришь, словно я тебе этим услугу оказал.

Тобио пожал плечами, глядя в пол.

— Мне, знаешь ли, хотелось провести день с тобой. Я думал об этом весь прошлый вечер и поэтому утром проснулся уже с четким планом в голове. Я не знал, захочешь ли ты, чтобы я зашел к тебе домой, поэтому мне пришлось заготовить хорошую причину.

— Почему ты так подумал? — спросил Тобио, принимая протянутый ему Хинатой джойстик. Он обошел стол кругом и уселся на край дивана. И ждал, что Хината поступит так же, но тот уселся прямо рядом с ним, ровно посередине дивана, так, что их колени соприкасались. Внутри что-то встрепенулось.

— В прошлый раз ты меня выгнал, помнишь?

— Это… мне было неловко! А кому бы не было?

Хината подтолкнул его коленом.

— И все же.

На экране появился логотип GameCube, и перезвон заставки воскресил воспоминания многолетней давности, а потом Хината принялся щелкать стартовое меню игры, в которую Тобио никогда раньше не играл.

— «Smash Brothers»?

— Ты ни разу не играл?! Мне казалось, ты говорил…

— Просто объясни. Уверен, я соображу.

Хината отложил свой джойстик и просунул руку под рукой Тобио, чтобы обхватить его джойстик с обеих сторон, расположив пальцы поверх. На какой-то долгий момент Тобио забыл, как дышать.

«Это всего лишь Хината, идиот», — мысленно обругал он сам себя.

Они с Хинатой всегда касались друг друга — постоянно, даже когда влюбленность Тобио заставляла его чувствовать себя из-за этого виноватым, — но теперь все ощущалось по-другому. Хината знал о его влюбленности, и теперь Тобио бы ни за что не удалось отделаться резким оскорблением, если бы Хината спросил, с чего это он вдруг напрягся.

Но, опять же, разве не полагается наслаждаться, когда тебя касается твой парень? Тобио посмотрел вниз, на макушку Хинаты, и внутри у него стало тепло. Парень. Это все еще казалось чем-то за гранью возможного.

— Эй, ты вообще слушаешь? Нажимаешь А для обычной атаки, а аналоговым джойстиком направляешь… — Хината продемонстрировал объяснения в действии, и на этот раз Тобио приложил все усилия, чтобы вслушаться. В для особых атак. Z — чтобы провести захват. Он не был уверен, что точно все запомнил, но не стал перебивать. Тобио мог бы сидеть вот так хоть целый день, ощущая, как узкие ладони Хинаты обхватывают его собственные, и был бы этим вполне доволен.

— Ну ладно! Все равно для начала будем играть в команде. Раз уж ты до этого ни разу не играл.

— Мэли! — провозгласила игра, и на экране появилось меню выбора персонажей. Хината поменял команды и выбрал себе какой-то розовый шар. — Кирби! — радостно заявила игра.

— Вот, а ты выбирай Джиглипаффа.

— Мне выбирать… что?

— Другого розового. Просто доверься мне.

Тобио сделал, как ему было сказано, мрачно глядя на экран. Буквально все остальные персонажи выглядели куда более круто, чем тот, которого ему присоветовал Хината — даже какая-то черная тень. Он, конечно же, знал, кто такой Джиглипафф — потому что играл на своей DS в две другие игры с покемонами, — но розовый шарик вовсе не казался достойным соперником для огромных обезьян и мастерски размахивающих мечами людей.

Тобио уставился на джойстик, пытаясь припомнить, какая кнопка за что отвечает, а потом Хината закончил выставлять настройки. Началась игра: красная команда Кирби и Джиглипаффа против синей Донки Конга и Боузера.

— Зачем ты выбрал самых больших?! — возмущенно воскликнул Тобио, наблюдая за обратным отсчетом на экране. Его персонаж стоял на парящей платформе над каким-то вулканическим полем.

— Неважно, насколько они большие! Так будет даже веселее…

Игра началась, и оправдания Хинаты сошли на нет. Его персонаж прыгал по экрану не хуже самого Хинаты в реальной жизни, в то время как Тобио пытался не запутаться, кто есть кто. Он избегал лавы и всего один раз выпрыгнул за пределы карты — и то только потому, что пытался выяснить, насколько далеко может пролететь его розовый шарик. Тобио уже подумал, что начал врубаться, что к чему, методично раздавая пощечины Донки Конгу, а потом подпрыгнул и провел новую атаку.

И Джиглипафф вдруг уснул.

В то время как лава поднималась все выше.

— Почему он не двигается?!

— Это твоя особая атака!

— Моя особая атака — завалиться спать?! 

— Тут все зависит от момента…

Тобио наблюдал, как рыже-желтая лава поднималась все выше, чтобы сжечь его персонажа, который только подпрыгивал на месте, обгорая. Он витиевато выругался, пытаясь не огрести больше ущерба, чем уже получал. Хината продолжал уворачиваться и расшвыривать противников направо и налево, явно одерживая победу, в то время как Тобио просто… барахтался.

— И за каким хреном я должен был выбрать именно его?!

— Это весело! Я раньше иногда играл в эту игру один, и всегда выбирал Кирби, и я… гм.

— Что?

Хината неловко рассмеялся.

— Я притворялся, что Джиглипафф — это моя подружка, которую мне нужно защищать. Потому что они выглядят похоже, видишь? Они вполне могли бы встречаться.

На осознание потребовалась пара секунд, но после Тобио не смог сдержать смех.

— Тупица, — пробормотал он, продолжая играть своим решительно не злобным персонажем уже с меньшим возмущением.

«Тупица Хината», — подумал Тобио, пытаясь понять, почему это ощущалось выражением симпатии.

— Ты не злишься?

— Конечно нет. — Но сказать, что счастлив, Тобио не мог, потому что это было бы глупейшей причиной для счастья, да и в животе у него совершенно точно не было никакого воздушного ощущения.

Они продолжили битву без дальнейших разговоров. Победные вопли Хинаты перекрывали фоновую музыку. Эта игра закончилась триумфом их команды, и следующий раунд они начали с теми же персонажами — на этот раз в огромном замке.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — позвал Хината.

— М-м?

— Давай ты будешь хватать их и бросать в меня. Как в волейболе.

Тобио фыркнул, но попробовал так и делать. Они оба потеряли немало очков здоровья за время множества последовавших провальных попыток, но потом Джиглипаффу все же удалось отбросить Донки Конга в сторону Кирби, который ему тут же и влепил со всей силы. Когда все наконец получилось, оба расхохотались, хотя задыхающийся смех Тобио был скорее реакцией на боевой вопль Хинаты.

— Еще раз! — крикнул Хината. Он перемежал удары с засасыванием врага целиком, а Тобио все не мог определиться, какой из приемов смешил его сильнее. Мышцы пресса уже начинали ныть.

Полчаса спустя лицо Тобио болело от улыбок. Они поставили игру на паузу, и Тобио пошел на кухню, чтобы организовать им попить. Хината наблюдал за ним, навалившись на спинку дивана.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — позвал он, и на этот раз в его голосе послышались какие-то осторожные нотки. Тобио сначала принес их напитки, а потом заинтересованно хмыкнул, показывая, что слушает.

— А как все это происходит? — спросил Хината. Он сидел прямо, подтянув одну ногу на диван, чтобы всем телом повернуться к Тобио. — Мы оба парни. Ты знаешь?..

Тобио смотрел на свободное место между ними. Именно на этом диване Хината — нечаянно — вырвал из него признание, и именно с того момента все пришло в движение. Все началось из-за Тобио, но он понятия не имел, что должно было происходить дальше, как именно им полагалось встречаться, или что все это значило.

— В смысле, разве то, что мы оба парни, не означает, что один из нас должен быть за девчонку? — продолжил Хината, и на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение. Тобио уставился на него. — Потому что у меня такое чувство, что это должен быть я, потому что ты выше, но мне на самом деле не…

— Нет! Конечно нет! Мы оба… никто из нас не девчонка. Ничего подобного.

— Но что насчет… — Лицо Хинаты залилось краской, а его следующее слово прозвучало совсем тихо, на грани слышимости. — …секса?

Рука Тобио дернулась по собственной воле и толкнула Хинату лицом в диванную подушку, чтобы тот не мог увидеть его ярко-красные щеки.

— Тупица! — выдавил Тобио, зажав ладонью нос и рот, словно это могло скрыть его румянец.

— Что! — крикнул Хината, выворачиваясь из-под его хватки. — Я кое-что разузнал, ясно? И в гомосексуальных отношениях…

— Пожалуйста, замолчи!

Плечи Хинаты опустились, но он уступил, и Тобио медленно убрал руку.

— Я не говорю, что я против этого, — угрюмо проговорил Хината, пока Тобио не успел накрыть его рот ладонью.

Вместо этого Тобио ограничился мрачным взглядом.

— Тебе совсем не терпится? — спросил он, чувствуя, как колотится сердце в груди.

«Если дело касается нас, я ни в чем не хочу облажаться, — беспомощно подумал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты перестал смотреть на меня вот так».

— Не… в смысле, чтобы это произошло, но… чтобы знать. Как все будет. — Хината подвинулся, чтобы встать на колени напротив Тобио, размахивая руками для лучшего донесения своих слов. — А тебе разве не хочется знать?

— Я… Наверное. — Тобио потер щеку, надеясь, что краснота уже ушла. — Но я не думаю, что нам с тобой нужно об этом беспокоиться. Тем более не сейчас. И… когда придет время, будем делать то, что захочется.

О боже, скрутившее внутренности волнение грозило тошнотой. Этот разговор нужно было сворачивать, и срочно, но Хината снова нахмурился.

— Ладно, но кто кому дарит шоколад на День святого Валентина?

— Кто захочет, тот и дарит, тупица. Я просто сказал…

— Я хочу.

— Что?

— Я хочу получить шоколад на День святого Валентина. От тебя.

Тобио в крайнем недоумении разглядывал Хинату.

— Сейчас сентябрь. 

— Хочешь сказать, что не подаришь?

— Подарю, идиот! Раз тебе этого так сильно хочется. Господи. — Тобио отвел взгляд, зная наверняка, что румянец уже тут как тут. Он не был готов к тому, что Хината с широкой усмешкой подпрыгнет к нему вплотную.

— Подаришь? Серьезно?

— Д-да. Если мы все еще…

— Мы будем, — не раздумывая, заявил Хината, и Тобио удивленно посмотрел на него. Как он может быть настолько уверен? Что это, все та же слепая вера, которая позволила ему тогда, в первый раз, замахнуться с закрытыми глазами?

Хината, казалось, заметил в выражении лица Тобио невысказанный вопрос и немного отстранился. Он все еще был близко — достаточно близко, чтобы получалось уловить аромат его шампуня и теплый запах его кожи. Все в Хинате теперь казалось Тобио привлекательным — все те же самые вещи, которые были ему противны при первом знакомстве. Он не знал, как такое вообще возможно, вот только теперь они ему ни за что не станут неприятны.

— Кагеяма? — позвал Хината. Тобио, почти не слыша звука, наблюдал, как эти губы складываются вокруг его имени. Рука Хинаты тепло лежала на его колене, и ему вдруг стало очень сложно глотать… даже дышать.

— Что? — ошеломленно пробормотал Тобио.

— Почему ты… смотришь…

Это Тобио подался вперед или Хината? Слова Хинаты оборвались, теплое дыхание повисло в воздухе между ними, и Тобио почувствовал, как его голова наклонилась, как его рука поднялась, чтобы коснуться подбородка Хинаты. Тело волной захлестнуло тепло, а потом… 

Осознание. Он пытался поцеловать Хинату — без предисловий, без обсуждений… и вдруг его спина уперлась в подлокотник, а между ним и Хинатой образовалось полметра свободного пространства.

Хината пристально разглядывал его.

— Мне показалось, что у тебя крошка на лице, — сказал Тобио. Его голос казался загнанным, даже ему самому.

— Ты собирался меня поцеловать.

— Не собирался. — И он действительно не собирался… потому что не знал точно, как это происходит, а налажать в таком деле ему не хотелось. Тобио поднял отложенный джойстик. — Долго еще до похода к Укаю-старшему?

Хината вздохнул и подсел ближе, как раньше во время игры. Тобио закрыл глаза и сглотнул.

— Еще два часа, — ответил Хината. — Но нужно будет перед этим что-нибудь поесть. Иначе я проголодаюсь.

— Ага, — кивнул Тобио все еще немного не отошедший от шока. — Конечно.

Хината включил звук на телевизоре, но, прежде чем снять игру с паузы, подтолкнул Тобио локтем.

— Ты собирался меня поцеловать, — низким голосом сказал он.

— Не собирался, — пробормотал Тобио.

А потом подумал: «Но поцелую».

«Надеюсь, что скоро».


	4. ГЛАВА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ. СОМНЕНИЯ

— Ноя-семпай! — позвал Шоё на бегу, скрипя подошвами ботинок по деревянному настилу спортзала. Кагеяма попытался поймать его и удержать на месте, но все без толку — Шоё был быстрее, и у него имелась миссия.

— Да? — отозвался Нишиноя, отчетливо просиявший гордостью, потому что явно не упустил уважительного «семпай».

«Может быть, он снова купит мне мороженое после тренировки», — подумал Шоё.

— Вы с Асахи-саном когда-нибудь устраивали совместные ночевки? А хотели бы?

Нишиноя оторопело замер на несколько секунд, а потом расхохотался и почесал затылок.

— Конечно!

— Значит, переночевать у друга-ровесника — не странно? Кагеяма вот думает, что странно. — Шоё стойко проигнорировал пинок от Кагеямы, не сводя внимательного взгляда со старшего товарища.

— Конечно же, это не странно! Однажды, в прошлом году, мы всей командой устроили ночевку в спортзале…

— Ночевка в спортзале? — не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном спросили у Шоё за спиной. Шоё даже чувствовал, как Танака нависал над ним, и прекрасно знал, какое у того в этот момент было выражение лица: чокнутое, с пугающей усмешкой. — Что, уже настало это время года?

Сугавара и Дайчи, которые несли сетку на склад, тоже встали рядом.

— Ночевка? — с широкой улыбкой произнес Сугавара. — Это и правда было очень весело.

Дайчи обвел всех испепеляющим взглядом.

— А еще это не было санкционировано школьной администрацией. Мы все могли влипнуть в жуткие неприятности. И это не повторится, пока я тут капитан.

— А как насчет пойти к кому-нибудь из нас домой? — спросил Сугавара.

— Ну и куда бы мы поместились? — с сомнением протянул Дайчи.

— Ну, мы могли бы…

— Энношита-сан! — на бегу крикнул Танака, растягивая «сан». Сугавара пожал плечами и рассмеялся, и они с Дайчи отошли от остальных, обменявшись понимающими взглядами. Шоё не расслышал ни слова из того, что говорил Танака, но предположил, что у Энношиты был большой дом… или совсем не строгие родители. Он, моргнув, посмотрел на Кагеяму, а тот моргнул в ответ.

— Ты именно этого и добивался? — поинтересовался Кагеяма.

Шоё покачал головой. Чего он хотел, так это заставить Кагеяму согласиться на ночевку только с ним самим. Но как-то совсем не возражал и против идеи провести с командой время вне волейбольной площадки. А еще теперь у Кагеямы не останется возможности отказаться, как он в последнее время отказывался от других предложений. Шоё улыбнулся. Раз уж им светила ночевка, возможно, ему удастся притвориться, будто он случайно перекатился на футон Кагеямы.

У него внутри все загорелось от этой мысли.

* * *

От: **Савамура Дайчи** (volley_of_fire@hmail.com) через lists.karasuno.edu  
Кому: mvolley_all  
Тема: **Собираемся в эту субботу**

_Всем привет.  
Финальные приготовления к ночевке в эту субботу завершены. Энношита и его родители любезно позволили нам воспользоваться их домом. А теперь вот что. Я знаю, вы все в курсе: родители Энношиты на этих выходных будут в отъезде. Ни на миг не смейте подумать, будто это означает полную свободу действий, потому что я все время буду пристально приглядывать за вами. Если кто-то снова уговорит Асахи принести выпивку из винного магазина, я точно выкину этого человека из команды. Асахи, а если ты позволишь себя уговорить, я буду капать тебе на мозги до конца твоей жизни.  
Что нужно принести: надувной матрас, если имеется (нужно 6, напишите мне, если принесете), спальный мешок, личные вещи, необходимые при ночевке вне дома, снэки на всех, любимый фильм, игры и так далее.  
Я прикрепил к этому письму карту. Встречаемся в 4, ужинаем в 6. В воскресенье у нас тренировочный матч, отправимся все вместе прямиком из дома Энношиты, так что не забудьте экипировку. И последнее: пожалуйста, подумайте, что вы хотите вынести из этого опыта, как команда. Уверен, мы все отлично проведем время._

_Увидимся на тренировке,  
Дайчи._

Шоё откинулся на спинку стула и уставился на потолок. «Подумайте, что вы хотите вынести из этого опыта, как команда», — так написал Дайчи. Это будет непростой задачкой — разум Шоё в последнее время работал исключительно в одном направлении, и в кои-то веки его главным объектом размышлений был вовсе не волейбол. Они с Кагеямой встречались уже почти две недели, и Шоё мог думать только о том, что хотел вынести из этого опыта лично он.

А хотел он свой первый поцелуй, черт подери.

Это казалось бессмысленным, но теперь, когда они встречались, Кагеяма касался его куда меньше, особенно если они оставались наедине. Именно Шоё всегда подбирался ближе, и все те несколько раз, когда он пытался что-то начать, Кагеяма умудрялся как-то уклониться: с помощью какого-нибудь милого жеста, или возражений, или — однажды — засунув конфету ему в рот. Вид у него при этом был жутко взволнованный.

Не то чтобы Шоё хотел поцеловать Кагеяму, если тот был против… но Шоё знал, что Кагеяма точно хотел того же. В тот раз, когда они играли в «Smash», пальцы Кагеямы коснулись подбородка Шоё, между их лицами оставалась всего пара сантиметров расстояния, да и сколько еще раз Шоё ловил Кагеяму на пристальных, тоскливых взглядах в свою сторону. Было что-то такое в том, как Кагеяма на него смотрел, что не сочеталось с общей картинкой: он смотрел на Шоё, словно тот был далеким, неприкосновенным, в то время как на самом деле тело Шоё упорно настаивало, что к нему очень даже можно прикасаться и «не мог бы ты дотронуться до меня прямо сейчас, а то я уже слетаю с катушек». Когда Шоё высказался в таком духе, Кагеяма резко покраснел и извинился, а потом добрых два дня старался не оставаться с ним наедине. С тех пор это удерживало Шоё от новых разговоров на подобные темы, хотя он и чувствовал неловкость и неопределенность.

Кагеяма ведь тоже чувствовал влечение к нему, правда? Именно с этого все и началось: с того, что физическая близость между ними стала означать нечто иное. Рядом с Кагеямой под кожей Шоё распалялся жар, от которого во рту пересыхало, а сердце начинало стучать отбойным молотком. Он продолжал замечать самые незначительные мелочи: например, как пальцы Кагеямы обхватывали коробку сока, или ручку, или палочки. Каждое движение этих длинных, мозолистых пальцев выглядело изящно. И как же Шоё хотелось почувствовать эти руки на себе. Стоило футболке Кагеямы задраться во время паса, и Шоё видел кожу, которую представлял под собственными ладонями — гладкую, теплую, на несколько оттенков темнее его собственной. Большую часть времени Кагеяма все так же оставался тем еще засранцем и главнейшим соперником Шоё, но оставшуюся часть он был либо привлекательным в том смысле, который Шоё только теперь начал осознавать, либо невыносимо милым. А иногда и сочетал все вместе.

В такие периоды Шоё с трудом понимал, что делать с самим собой.

Тем временем, слова «мой парень» все еще заставляли желудок Шоё взволнованно сжиматься — потому что он ни разу не произносил их в отношении Кагеямы, пусть даже и думал об этом сотни раз. Сидя перед компьютером в своей комнате за два дня до ночевки, Шоё ощутил присутствие этих слов на самом кончике языка, а следом — острую потребность сказать их вслух.

Шоё встал и на цыпочках подобрался к двери, приоткрыл ее, чтобы проверить, нет ли кого поблизости — никого не оказалось, — потом так же на цыпочках дошел до кровати. Уселся на край, крепко сжав руки в замок.

— Кагеяма — мой парень, — прошептал он в пустоту комнаты и покраснел. В животе словно засияло солнце. Шоё откашлялся, прикрыл глаза и повторил, на этот раз громче: — Кагеяма Тобио — мой парень.

Следующие пять минут он провел, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пока сообщение от Кагеямы не выдернуло его обратно в реальность.

Шоё все еще чувствовал, как горят щеки.

* * *

Шоё ожидал, что Кагеяма будет нервничать из-за предстоящей ночевки, точно как нервничал в последнее время каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине. Но в субботу, когда Шоё постучал в дверь, появившийся на пороге Кагеяма выглядел решительно уверенно и совсем не дергался. Не то чтобы он прямо улыбнулся, увидев Шоё, потому что его вымученные улыбки казались более подходящими какому-нибудь серийному маньяку, но все равно его взгляд говорил о хорошем настрое.

А… он не хмурился. Отсюда и общее впечатление.

Они вышли из дома Кагеямы бок о бок, неся в руках многочисленные пакеты и сумки. Шоё постарался, чтобы по пути его костяшки разок проехались по кулаку Кагеямы, и очень удивился, когда Кагеяма на это отреагировал ответным легким прикосновением. Когда он взглянул на Кагеяму, тот со смущенным видом смотрел в совсем другую сторону.

— Эй, — позвал Шоё, ткнув Кагеяму локтем в бок. — Ты в предвкушении? Это же наша первая не волейбольная командная встреча.

— Для меня это вовсе не прибавляет ей привлекательности, — ответил Кагеяма. — Я люблю волейбол.

— Но обычно мы не собираемся, чтобы поиграть в другие игры или посмотреть кино. Как думаешь, будем смотреть какой-нибудь ужастик?

Кагеяма чуть поморщился.

— И почему ты этому так радуешься?

— Еще одно испытание на смелость, — просиял Шоё. — И в этот раз я выиграю.

«И независимо от того, кто проиграет, один из нас будет цепляться за другого». Это была идеальная отмазка, и Шоё знал, что Танака с Нишиноей будут только рады посмотреть ужастик. Интересно, переживет ли такое испытание Асахи.

— Думаю, я этому рад, — сказал Кагеяма, возвращаясь к оставленной теме. — Мне удастся провести время с тобой без… — Он сбился, и любопытство Шоё разрослось до критической отметки.

— Без?..

— Без ничего. Забудь.

Шоё нахмурился, подвинув повыше ремень сумки на плече. Без чего? Без волейбола? В этом не было смысла. Без родительского присмотра, быть может? Шоё понятия не имел.

— Так ты все-таки хочешь провести время со мной? — спросил Шоё, чтобы удостовериться.

Ладонь Кагеямы опустилась ему на макушку, а пальцы немного неприятно вжались в кожу головы.

— Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые и без того знаешь, тупица.

«Но я не знаю ответ», — обиженно подумал Шоё. Он был вполне уверен раньше, но теперь, когда Кагеяма начал избегать оставаться с ним наедине, его уверенность померкла. Возможно, Кагеяма все же боялся физической близости? Шоё задумался, как ему справляться с такой ситуацией, если это окажется правдой. Он жаждал близости так же, как жаждал победы в волейболе: всецело и с бесконечной одержимостью. Но если Кагеяма не хотел…

— Прекращай, — приказал Кагеяма, отвесив ему мягкий подзатыльник, перешедший в нечто, подозрительно похожее на ласковое поглаживание. — Ты снова себя накручиваешь.

«Не без причины», — подумал Шоё, но постарался подавить в себе сомнения и ускорил шаг. Кагеяма с легкостью подстроился.

Шоё снова ускорился.

Как и Кагеяма.

Пять секунд спустя они бежали сломя голову в направлении дома Энношиты и не останавливались, пока не свалились на крыльцо после длительного и незапланированного крюка по окрестностям, стараясь отдышаться и прижимая руки к колющим бокам. 

Цукишима рассмеялся над ними, вместе с Ямагучи проходя мимо них в дом, но Шоё никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Пусть даже больше у него ничего не было, зато было вот это.

И ему это нравилось.

* * *

— Что-то я даже не знаю, — протянул Дайчи. Парни волейбольной команды Карасуно собрались напротив огромного телевизора, развалившись на большом диване, и Дайчи обводил их взглядом обеспокоенного папаши. — Да и потом, мы только что поужинали. А что, если кого-нибудь стошнит?

— Асахи! — крикнул Нишиноя, несмотря на то, что сидел прямо рядом с ним. — Ты как, будешь блевать, если посмотришь ужастик после ужина?

— Н-нет…

— Хината! — прибавил Нишиноя, навалившись ему на плечо. — Что насчет тебя?

— Нет!

— Видишь? — снова обернулся к Дайчи Нишиноя. — Самые вероятные кандидаты утверждают, что не блеванут. Все будет хорошо.

— Да и не то чтобы мы раньше никогда не разбирались с тошнотой Хинаты, — вставил Цукишима. Он на удивление активно поддержал идею с просмотром ужастика, и Шоё списал это на его садистскую натуру. Ему наверняка доставляло наслаждение наблюдать за смертельным ужасом других людей.

Дайчи уступил, и все расселись по местам. От обеденного стола принесли несколько стульев, но Шоё был вполне счастлив расположиться на полу возле дивана. Он сидел, привалившись к ногам Сугавары — семпай ему разрешил, — а Кагеяма опирался спиной на диван между Сугаварой и Нишиноей.

Они уже соприкасались плечами, и когда Шоё коротко улыбнулся Кагеяме, тот приподнял одну бровь в ответ.

— Первый, кто испугается — проиграл, — приглушенно прошептал Шоё. Кагеяма ворчливо согласился.

Начался фильм.

Это был один из фильмов о мстительных духах, в нем рассказывалось о фотографе с типичной камерой старого образца. Шоё чуть не пропустил момент, когда началась первая сцена в темной комнате, где главный персонаж ждал, пока проявятся фотографии. Все подпрыгнули, когда Танака сказал приглядеться к одной из фотографий. В его голосе прозвучало что-то среднее между восхищением и ужасом.

В окне можно было рассмотреть призрачную женщину. Шоё поежился.

Смотреть ужастик в такой большой компании было странно. Все страшные сцены смягчались фоновым шумом — постоянно кто-нибудь ел попкорн или усаживался поудобнее, раздавался шепот и ответные смешки. Во время всех напряженных сцен никто не разговаривал, но создавалось какое-то успокаивающее ощущение, которое заставляло испытываемый страх казаться скорее забавным, чем жутким.

Шоё боялся, но чувствовал себя в полной безопасности — чувствовал себя частью команды. Ему нравилось вот так смотреть ужастики.

Его безмятежное настроение изменилось, когда события в фильме начали накаляться. Гремящая дверная ручка, человек без лица — Шоё поймал себя на том, что протянул руку, и Кагеяма почти сразу же ее поймал. Ладонь Кагеямы была влажной, но Шоё крепко за нее держался.

Это значило, что они оба проиграли?

Однако времени на размышления у него не было, потому что события на экране становились все ужаснее и ужаснее. Мельком обежав взглядом комнату, Шоё увидел, что все вокруг цеплялись за соседей — некоторые даже за нескольких одновременно, — а Ямагучи сидел, прижав ладонь к лицу, и поглядывал на экран сквозь пальцы. Танака и Нишиноя пытались шутить, чтобы ослабить напряжение — оба явно заметили мертвенную бледность сидевшего между ними Асахи, — но когда во время одной особенно жуткой сцены фальшивая бравада Танаки оборвалась громким воплем, они наконец сдались.

Шоё тоже кричал. А еще он вроде бы слышал жалобное «за что» со стороны Кагеямы. У Шоё уже рука онемела в сильной хватке.

Они выдержали до конца фильма — Шоё прятал лицо на плече Кагеямы, когда уже просто не мог смотреть, что случалось довольно часто, — а когда наконец пошли финальные титры, комнату облетел коллективный вздох облегчения.

— Это было офигенно! — объявил Нишиноя. — Я испугался до полусмерти!

— Да что с ним не так? — услышал Шоё тихое ворчание Цукишимы. И в глубине души даже согласился: ему в итоге не удалось насладиться близостью Кагеямы, потому что страх был слишком силен. Шоё теперь ни за что не приблизится к зеркалам.

Энношита включил свет, и общая атмосфера ужаса немного ослабла. Сжимавшие ладонь Шоё пальцы Кагеямы расслабились, и Шоё поправил сместившиеся суставы, прежде чем пытаться вернуть руке какую-никакую чувствительность. Кагеяма неловко извинился, увидев, что делает Шоё, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Все в порядке, — немного смущенно сказал Шоё. Они держались за руки на протяжении почти всего фильма, и это казалось самой нормальной вещью в мире. Шоё обвел взглядом сокомандников. Все тихо переговаривались. — Так значит… кажется, я проиграл?

— Это была ничья, — покачал головой Кагеяма.

— Как это? Тут как ни посмотри…

— Ничья, — повторил Кагеяма. — Я часто закрывал глаза.

— О… ладно.

Вдруг Дайчи хлопнул в ладоши, и все сели прямо, оборвав разговоры. Он стоял, уперев руки в бедра, и ждал, пока станет тихо, а потом глубоко вдохнул — его фирменный признак надвигающейся речи.

— Время еще раннее, но мне бы хотелось разобраться со спальными местами до того, как вы все и шевельнуться будете не способны от усталости. — Хината почувствовал, как внутри все скрутилось от нервов. Он надеялся, что ему удастся урвать место рядом с Кагеямой. Дайчи продолжил: — В письме я говорил, что нам требуется шесть надувных матрасов, но в итоге на двенадцать человек нашлось всего четыре. Так что кому-то из нас придется расположиться и на настоящих кроватях.

У Шоё перехватило дыхание. В доме было всего две кровати: односпальная Энношиты и большая его родителей. Возможно, ему удастся выбить одну для себя и Кагеямы?

— Асахи, Нишиноя и Танака любезно предложили забрать себе большую кровать, — продолжил Дайчи, и по комнате прокатилось нестройное улюлюканье. Спать втроем на двуспальной кровати — вовсе не большая жертва, так было бы куда удобнее, чем на надувном матрасе. — Но тем двоим, кто разделит кровать Энношиты, придется сильно потесниться, так что…

— А разве не стоит позволить Энношите-сану спать в его собственной кровати? — спросил Ямагучи. Шоё постарался сдержаться и не уставиться на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Без обид, — усмехнулся Энношита. — Спасибо, конечно, но в этой комнате нет ни одного человека, с кем мне хотелось бы разделить односпальную кровать.

Несколько человек фыркнули в ответ на это, и Дайчи откашлялся.

— Итак. Мы подумали, что для разрешения этого вопроса заставим наших любимых кохаев тянуть жребий, поскольку мы, второгодки и третьегодки, по́том и кровью заслужили свое место в этом мире и нуждаемся в личном пространстве.

— Ладно, — скучающе протянул Цукишима. — Ну и как будем решать?

Вперед вышел Сугавара.

— У меня в одной руке зернышко попкорна. Вам нужно угадать, в какой. Кто ошибется, тому придется делить кровать с другим первогодкой. Хината, ты угадываешь первый. 

Он протянул кулаки к Шоё. Перебегая взглядом от одной его руки к другой, Шоё судорожно размышлял. В какой же руке? Ему просто необходимо было ошибиться, но…

Что-то заставило его поднять голову и встретиться взглядом с Сугаварой. Тот мимолетно взглянул на свой левый кулак, а потом снова на лицо Шоё, явно подговаривая выбрать левую руку. Вот только… Сугавара пытался помочь ему выиграть? Или проиграть? Шоё присмотрелся к улыбке Сугавары — милой и доброй, как всегда, — а потом показал на левый кулак, надеясь, что семпай правильно расценил его желания.

Улыбка Сугавары растянулась в зубастую усмешку, и он раскрыл левую ладонь: пусто. Все вокруг рассмеялись, и Танака сочувственно похлопал Шоё по плечу.

— Открой вторую руку, — сказал Кагеяма. В его голосе почти слышалась паника, а губы были плотно сжаты, пока он наблюдал, как Сугавара раскрывал вторую ладонь — являя свету нелопнувшее зернышко. Из Кагеямы словно воздух выкачали.

— Ну? — спросил Сугавара невинным голосом, хотя его глаза сверкали. — С кем будешь спать, Хината?

Шоё пнул лодыжкой голень Кагеямы.

— С Кагеямой, конечно же.

— Конечно же? — нахмурился Танака. — Но тут, как ни смотри, Ямагучи — самый очевидный выбор.

Ямагучи подпрыгнул.

— Ч-что?!

— Ну, ты пугаешь меньше остальных, а еще у тебя самые длинные волосы, — пояснил Танака. Прозвучало это словно какая-то очевидная истина.

«Самые длинные волосы?» — озадаченно подумал Шоё, но потом его отвлекло выражение на лице Кагеямы. Танака пустился в дальнейшие объяснения, но Шоё больше не слушал. Поскольку обсуждение оттянуло всеобщее внимание от них двоих, он попытался заставить Кагеяму посмотреть на себя.

— Эй, — тихо позвал Шоё. — Ты в порядке?

Кагеяма не ответил.

— Тебе нельзя злиться. Я не мог выбрать никого другого.

Кагеяма поднял голову. При ближайшем рассмотрении он не выглядел злым — скорее смущенным.

— Я мог бы лечь на полу…

— Нет! Почему?

«Почему ты меня избегаешь?»

Видимо, в отличие от остальных, Сугавара все так же пристально за ними наблюдал. Он подтолкнул Кагеяму плечом.

— Нам бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из нашего гениального дуэта проснулся утром с больной спиной. Не забывайте: у нас завтра днем тренировочный матч.

— Сугавара-сан… — начал Кагеяма, но Сугавара покачал головой.

— Никаких возражений. Да и время еще раннее. Давайте насладимся остатком вечера, хорошо?

Кагеяма кивнул, и на этом обсуждение закончилось.

* * *

Комната Энношиты была маленькой.

Маленькой, но при этом достаточно большой для кровати и двух надувных матрасов, а значит, и достаточно большой, чтобы вместить всех первогодок. Шоё нервничал по поводу ночи в одной кровати с Кагеямой, особенно учитывая его очень странное поведение, но спать в одной кровати с Кагеямой при Цукишиме, только радующемся возможности доканывать их гадкими комментариями, было во сто крат хуже.

Шоё надеялся, что с приходом сонливости его нервозность сойдет на нет, но в два часа по полуночи он все еще нервно ерзал в кровати и пытался найти такое положение, чтобы колени и локти никуда не утыкались. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал.

— Прекрати вертеться, — сказал Кагеяма, не открывая глаз. Он лежал на боку, прижимаясь спиной к стене и явно пытаясь оставить Шоё львиную долю спального места. Но этого самого места изначально было совсем не много.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — проныл Шоё. Если он ложился лицом к Кагеяме, ему в итоге приходилось дышать исключительно воздухом, выдыхаемым его парнем, и это было вовсе не так романтично, как могло бы показаться. А если он ложился на другой бок, то ему грозило либо свалиться с кровати, либо почувствовать упирающиеся в спину острые локти Кагеямы. — Места совсем нет.

— Я оставил тебе как можно больше места… — протянул Кагеяма с отчетливыми нотками раздражения в голосе, а потом с пола, где лежали Цукишима и Ямагучи, раздался страдальческий стон.

— Вам нужно обняться, идиоты. Представьте себе, что играете в сардины, или еще что-нибудь такое.

Кагеяма рыкнул в ответ, но Шоё не имел ничего против этого предложения. Собственно, именно этого он и хотел. Приняв язвительный совет Цукишимы за разрешение, Шоё сел и подвинул Кагеяму, засунув его нижнюю руку под подушку и приподняв другую, а потом забрался между ними, отвернувшись лицом к комнате. Он притянул руку Кагеямы на себя и снова накрыл их обоих простыней.

— Так нормально? — спросил Шоё. Кагеяма теперь обнимал его, жарко прижимаясь к спине. Из-за такой обширной площади соприкосновения сердце Шоё начало гулко стучать в груди.

— Ага, — выдохнул Кагеяма так тихо, что Шоё мог бы даже принять это за вздох, если бы все до единого его чувства не были настроены на Кагеяму. Он ощутил непривычный всплеск благодарности в адрес Цукишимы.

Какое-то время Шоё удавалось лежать смирно, его разум всецело захватило осмысление того, как тесно прижимались друг к другу их с Кагеямой тела. Но оказалось совершенно невозможно долго размышлять об этом, не почувствовав желания получить больше.

Он чуть подался назад, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Прекрати ерзать, — резко прошептал Кагеяма. Шоё попытался так и сделать, но пояс шортов неудобно впивался в бедро, и ему нужно было всего лишь немного приподняться и поправить…

Кагеяма немного подался назад, а Хината — за ним.

— Прекращай! — прошипел Кагеяма.

— Я просто пытаюсь улечься поудобнее…

Цукишима застонал.

— Мерзость какая. Хината, прекращай устраивать королю королевский стояк, ладно? Просто лежи смирно.

Где-то в темноте хихикнул Ямагучи. Цукишима, должно быть, просто хотел смутить Шоё, но тот мог думать лишь об одном: «Это что, и правда происходит?»

Кагеяма ничего не сказал, и это только заставило Шоё подумать, что подобное вполне возможно. В противном случае, почему он не стал ничего отрицать?

По телу Шоё прокатилась жаркая волна — возбуждение, смешанное с неловкостью от мысли о том, что именно он сотворил такое с Кагеямой. Любопытство заставило Шоё снова податься назад, чтобы их тела плотно прижимались друг к другу, и он почувствовал, как сзади Кагеяма уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Внутри вспыхнуло волнение. Шоё мог бы что-то почувствовать? Было тяжело сказать наверняка, учитывая преграду в виде его собственных спальных шортов и пижамных штанов Кагеямы — из темно-синей шотландки, что оказалось несколько неожиданным и, как следствие, очаровательным, — и поэтому Шоё подвинулся еще немножко, чтобы проверить, что изменилось, а что — нет.

Секундой позже к его щекам прилила кровь. Что-то, определенно, изменилось. Цукишима не шутил, а если и шутил, то случайно попал точно в яблочко.

«Офигеть».

Возбуждение забурлило внизу живота. Кагеяма завелся. Кагеяма завелся! Он избегал Шоё не потому, что его к нему больше не влекло. Кагеяма из-за этого хотел лечь на полу? Потому что боялся, что произойдет нечто подобное?

Шоё пришлось сдержаться, чтобы никак не отреагировать, хотя ему и очень хотелось. Хотелось поерзать еще и проверить, что получится. Хотелось сбежать в ванную и сполоснуть лицо холодной водой. Хотелось перевернуться, потребовать наконец у Кагеямы первый поцелуй и увидеть, к чему все это приведет. Если бы они были одни, он бы мог сделать столько всего… но они не были.

Абсолютно неподвижный, Шоё ждал, желая, чтобы Цукишима и Ямагучи побыстрее уснули. Он следил за их дыханием. Окончательно убедившись, что они уснули, Шоё поймал ладонь Кагеямы и прижался к ней поцелуем.

Кагеяма напрягся всем телом.

— Ты что творишь? — прошептал он.

Шоё наконец повернулся, чтобы они лежали лицом друг к другу. Проникающего с улицы света хватало, чтобы видеть перед собой, хотя лицо Кагеямы расчерчивали черно-серые тени.

— Я волновался, — прошептал в ответ Шоё. — Я думал, может… может, я тебе больше не нравлюсь. Или нравлюсь, но не так.

Кагеяма спрятал лицо за ладонью.

— Ты почувствовал?..

И что Шоё должен был на это сказать? «Все нормально» прозвучало бы так, будто Кагеяме было чего стыдиться; «Мне это понравилось» прозвучало бы так, словно сам Шоё — извращенец.

— Я не, гм… У меня все так же. В отношении тебя. Я просто счастлив, что все еще нравлюсь тебе.

— Ты нравишься мне слишком сильно, — прошептал Кагеяма. Он довольно долго молчал, прислушиваясь к дыханию остальных, а потом прибавил: — Я все беспокоился, вдруг сделаю что-нибудь такое, что тебе не понравится.

— Это глупо, — довольно громко сказал ему Шоё. — Я хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь делал. Много что.

Снова повисло долгое молчание, и у Шоё сложилось смутное впечатление, что Кагеяма хотел абсолютно точно убедиться, что никто их не подслушивает. Когда Кагеяма заговорил, его голос звучал даже еще тише, чем прежде, вообще на грани слышимости.

— Я почитал всякое. О том, как у двух парней складываются отношения. И… один из них всегда теряет контроль и делает больно другому. Даже до слез доходит… Я этого не хочу…

Шоё резко подался вперед, пряча лицо на груди у Кагеямы. Он не мог определиться, что чувствовал — то ли веселье, то ли жуткий стыд, — поскольку был почти наверняка уверен, что знал, чего именно начитался Кагеяма. Ему во время поисков такое тоже попадалось.

— Так ты поэтому не хочешь оставаться со мной наедине?

— Это выглядит очень болезненно… Я не понимаю…

На полу послышался шорох простыней, и они оба замерли совершенно неподвижно — но это просто кто-то повернулся во сне, и дальше со стороны матрасов раздавалось лишь ровное дыхание двух глубоко спящих людей.

Шоё немного отстранился, остро желая продолжить разговор.

— Все это… как сказать-то? Драматизировано? Не думаю, что в реальности все так же. Прикосновение ко мне не превратит тебя в кого-то другого. И потом, это в первую очередь ты сказал, что нам пока не стоит волноваться о подобных вещах.

Он откровенно дулся и понимал это.

Кагеяма резко выдохнул.

— Это было до того, как я решил посмотреть в интернете. Я не хочу становиться таким. Если бы подобное произошло…

Шоё схватил руку Кагеямы и засунул ее себе под футболку, положил на бедро. Кагеяма, казалось, совершенно перестал дышать.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Демонстрирую. Как думаешь, ты сейчас сделаешь мне больно?

— Нет?

Шоё подобрался ближе. Он отпустил руку Кагеямы, но тот ее не убрал — она осталась лежать на бедре Шоё, почти касаясь спины длинными пальцами. Из-за этого Шоё стало очень сложно придумать что-то еще, кроме как сократить последнее расстояние между ними.

— А теперь? — прошептал он.

Кагеяма покачал головой. Они лежали почти нос к носу, снова дышали одним воздухом, но теперь это было совершенно неважно. В конце концов, Шоё не пытался уснуть. Он скользнул пальцами вдоль подбородка Кагеямы, ожидая, что тот отстранится или остановит его. Но Кагеяма не пошевелил ни единой мышцей, его дыхание было поверхностным и неровным.

«Сейчас или никогда», — подумал Шоё. Он слегка запрокинул голову и, затаив дыхание, прижался поцелуем. А потом покраснел, ощутив под губами уголок рта — он целился вовсе не так невинно. 

Но секундой позже рука, лежавшая на его бедре, скользнула ему на спину, и Шоё почувствовал на губах губы Кагеямы — на этот раз уже точно по центру. Плавясь под прикосновением, Шоё отстраненно подумал, что меткость у Кагеямы всегда была лучше, чем у него. В животе, казалось, лопались тысячи пузырьков, все тело словно светилось изнутри, и ему хотелось, чтобы у него было больше опыта в этом деле. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот поцелуй продлился вечно… но ведь в поцелуях есть нечто большее, чем просто соприкосновение губ, верно?

Он мазнул губами по губам Кагеямы, потянул нижнюю. Кагеяма вернул это движение, и Шоё в приступе вдохновения — или безрассудства — чуть высунул язык, мягко провел им между губами Кагеямы, а потом прижался к ним в еще одном поцелуе. Он проглотил короткий удивленный вздох Кагеямы, погладил пальцами мягкие волосы на его затылке. Ноги Шоё онемели, когда Кагеяма сжал его нижнюю губу между своими и провел по ней языком. Кагеяма был на вкус как зубная паста и тепло, если у тепла вообще есть какой-то вкус.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Шоё чувствовал себя на удивление обмякшим. Кагеяма убрал руку с его спины, и, даже когда он опустил футболку на место, из-за пропажи этого прикосновения Шоё затрясло от холода. Он чувствовал, как дрожала рука Кагеямы.

«Я тоже хочу к нему прикоснуться», — подумал Шоё, подумывая запустить ладонь под футболку Кагеямы. Но ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Цукишима или Ямагучи проснулись и поймали их на чем-нибудь. Он представил себе, как покрывал бы поцелуями плоский живот Кагеямы, и снова вздрогнул.

— Замерз? — прошептал Кагеяма.

— Н-нет. Гм. — Возбудился. — Я в порядке.

Долгое молчание словно бы спрашивало: «Ты уверен?», но Шоё не изменил своего ответа.

— Хей, — позвал Кагеяма. — Давай поменяемся местами. Я хочу лечь на другой бок.

— И что? Думаешь, я из-за роста не могу быть большой ложечкой?

— Это не…

Кагеяма повысил голос, и беспокойное движение одного из спящих заставило его заткнуться. Он молча развернулся, бросив мрачный взгляд через плечо.

— Я… мне нужна минутка, — сказал Шоё. Если бы он в этот момент обнял Кагеяму, то оказался бы точно в таком же неловком положении, как раньше Кагеяма. Тот откровенно недовольно зарычал и каким-то образом умудрился подтянуть Шоё к себе за руку, одновременно подавшись ближе к нему, пока их тела не оказались прижатыми друг к другу. К счастью, благодаря разнице в росте бедра Шоё оказались немного отведены назад, и это спасло его от позора.

— Эй, — позвал Шоё после долгого молчания. — Мне понравилось. Очень.

Кагеяма немножко придвинулся к нему.

— Мне тоже.

— Очень?

— Да?

— Насколько?

Кагеяма вздохнул.

— Тупица. Настолько, что я бы все еще продолжал это делать, если бы мы были здесь одни. Удовлетворен?

Щеки Шоё потеплели, и он уткнулся носом в затылок Кагеямы.

— Пока — да.


	5. ГЛАВА ПЯТАЯ. ХОРОШИЙ СЕМПАЙ

— Я это в рамочку вставлю, — сказал кто-то с теплотой в голосе. Тобио крепко зажмурился: сон все еще плотно обволакивал его со всех сторон.

— Суга-сан, это странно. Это очень странно — такое говорить. По идее, с помощью этого людей, например, шантажируют.

— Ты пока еще не третьегодка, Нишиноя-кун. Тебе не понять эти чувства…

Раздался еще какой-то звук, наподобие щелчка телефонной камеры, и Тобио, вздохнув, с уже большей решимостью вынырнул из сна. Он лежал на спине, не чувствуя одну руку, и…

И Хината всем телом прижимался к его правому боку.

Кагеяма резко сел на кровати, вздернув следом за собой и Хинату. Он уже чувствовал, как под широченными усмешками семпаев и ухмылкой стоящего в дверях Цукишимы к лицу приливает краска.

Конечно же, это именно Цукишима притащил старшеклассников посмотреть на Тобио в момент слабости. Тобио уставился на одноклассника с убийственной тяжестью во взгляде, но Хината заговорил прежде него.

— Что… почему вы… почему все здесь?

Хината сонно моргнул, и внимание Тобио сразу же полностью переключилось на него. Чувство симпатии смягчило мрачный настрой, и Тобио тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив события прошлой ночи: собственную реакцию на объятие и то, что произошло после. Ладони покалывало от воспоминания о тепле коже Хинаты, мысли вернулись к воспоминанию о том, как Хината вздыхал ему в губы.

«Мой первый поцелуй».

Но это было совсем не время предаваться воспоминаниям — его отупелый со сна мозг наконец осознал, о чем разговаривали все остальные, когда он проснулся. Тобио осуждающе посмотрел на Сугавару.

— Не удалю, — быстро заявил тот. — Вы прямо как ангелочки.

— Материнская любовь воистину слепа, — пробормотал Цукишима, и по комнате пронеслась волна согласных смешков. Сугавара широко улыбнулся, не отрицая обвинений.

Тобио прикрыл лицо ладонью.

— Кровать совсем крошечная… нам пришлось…

— Не удалите что? — спросил Хината, сонно потирая глаза. Он посмотрел на наблюдавших за ними людей, и Тобио мог бы поклясться, что те так и поплыли… или это он просто спроецировал. Воронье гнездо на голове Хинаты в сочетании с сонно прикрытыми глазами могли сразить миллионы. Это всегда было слабым местом Тобио, даже до того, как он начал подозревать, что его чувства к Хинате связаны не только с волейболом. Тогда ему из-за этого постоянно хотелось что-нибудь пнуть.

— Доброе утро, Обнимашка, — усмехнулся Танака. — Наконец-то присоединился к миру живых. Ты тут капитально облапил нашего связующего, и Сугавара сделал фотографию. Ну, несколько. Штук десять примерно.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что король знает, как делиться? — протянул Цукишима. — Прошлой ночью мне казалось, будто ты его вот-вот с кровати вышвырнешь за то, что так много вертелся. Ямагучи даже приготовился уворачиваться и все такое…

— Кагеяма бы так не поступил, — заявил Хината, слегка просветлев. Он сонно почесывал живот под футболкой, и при виде открывшейся на этом движении полоски кожи все слова Тобио умерли на кончике языка. Что он там собирался сказать? А… точно.

— Я и раньше делился, — насупился Тобио. — Помнишь, как ты в прошлый раз перекатился на мой футон?

— О, ну, тогда было совсем иначе…

Тобио затаил дыхание, беспокоясь, что Хината возьмет и расскажет, почему тогда все было иначе, но их спас Дайчи.

— Вам нужно одеваться, — заявил тот своим капитанским голосом. — Обоим. Мы через час отправляемся на тренировочный матч, а нам еще надо позавтракать и убраться в доме перед уходом. Как думаете, справитесь?

Они синхронно кивнули. Но во время совместной утренней суеты у Тобио в голове было всего две мысли. Первая: как бы ему убедить Сугавару удалить эти фотографии. И вторая: удастся ли ему в ближайшее время снова поцеловать Хинату.

Надежда в нем была сильна.

* * *

Оказалось вполне возможно выжить, подпитываясь только короткими прикосновениями.

Конечно, оставалась еще площадка, где они соединялись так, что никакой поцелуй не смог бы сравниться: дуга паса, удар ладони по мячу. Хината взлетал, а Тобио казалось, что он может смотреть и смотреть на это хоть целую вечность, и в груди при этом было странно легко. Естественно, они опять соревновались, кто первый доберется до спортзала, хотя теперь это больше напоминало повод дотронуться, чем настоящую гонку. А еще они вместе шли домой, то и дело соприкасаясь руками на ходу, и в воздухе плотно повисало напряжение и какое-то новое осознание.

Это опьяняло, но это не было кожей Хинаты под его кожей, губами Хинаты под его губами, и воображение Тобио работало на износ. Ночью он представлял Хинату рядом с собой. На занятиях он куда больше думал о том, что Хината находился всего в двух кабинетах от него, чем о написанном на доске. Тобио казался себе прежним собой только в те моменты, которые проводил рядом с Хинатой.

Неужели любовь должна настолько напоминать одержимость? Или это Тобио и тут чересчур увлекся?

— Хината-кун? — позвал Сугавара после тренировки в среду. — Могу я с тобой поговорить?

Тобио остановился на пути к выходу, посмотрел на темнеющее небо, а потом обернулся к Хинате и наткнулся на его настороженный взгляд — они всегда вот так искали друг друга, когда случалось что-то неожиданное. Все остальные выходили из спортзала, стремясь побыстрее переодеться и отправиться домой.

— Насчет чего? — поинтересовался Хината немного повышенным голосом.

Сугавара неловко улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на Тобио.

— Это касается вас обоих, но мне кажется…

Хината цеплялся за висящее на плечах полотенце и явно нервничал, поэтому Тобио подошел и встал рядом. И с трудом поборол острое желание взять Хинату за руку.

— В чем дело? — спросил он взамен.

— Это… наверное, будет лучше, если я поговорю с вами индивидуально…

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Кагеяма остался, — напряженно выдавил Хината. Тобио тоже грызло беспокойство. Сугавара всегда был проницательным. Он что, догадался, что их отношения изменились? Кагеяма сомневался, что на площадке они вели себя как-то иначе, и он никогда не держал Хинату за руку на публике, но…

— Вы уверены? По отдельности может быть лучше…

Кагеяма почувствовал, как Хината прижался к нему сбоку. Может быть, встречаться с сокомандниками запрещалось правилами?

— Скажи нам! — воскликнул Хината, и Сугавара вздохнул.

— Ладно. Садитесь, оба.

Они вместе плюхнулись на деревянный пол, а Сугавара сел напротив. Он неуверенно почесал щеку, прежде чем наконец заговорить.

— Вы двое встречаетесь, — сказал Сугавара. — Верно?

Они ничего не ответили. А у Тобио в горле перехватило от серьезности тона Сугавары. Он собирался сказать им, что этого делать нельзя? Именно поэтому он хотел поговорить с ними по отдельности?

— Точно! Я так и думал. А… да прекратите так смотреть, будто влипли в неприятности. Не в этом дело. Я за вас только рад.

Тобио тяжело выдохнул с облегчением, и Сугавара рассмеялся.

— Кажется, с этого и надо было начинать, да?

— Так в чем дело-то? — спросил Хината, наклоняясь вперед. Он сидел, сложив ноги бабочкой и положив ладони на лодыжки.

— Дело… хм. Ну, простого способа поговорить об этом не существует. Дело в сексе. А если конкретно, сексе между двумя парнями.

Тобио почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь.

— Мы не… у нас для этого есть интернет…

Сугавара одарил его многозначительным взглядом.

— Интернет вам не расскажет, что важно, а что нет. Что, если вы забудете что-то выяснить? Что, если одному из вас будет больно?

— Думаете, будет больно? — с сомнением протянул Хината, А Тобио, тем временем, получил подтверждение своей правоты. Он совершенно правильно избегал Хинату. Но момент радости померк, как только Тобио осознал значение этих слов: сдерживаться придется еще сильнее.

— Вы двое умудряетесь калечить друг друга, просто входя в дверь, — сухо припечатал Сугавара, явно припомнив все те случаи, когда они с боем прорывались в спортзал и в итоге сверкали царапинами и синяками. — Секс не обязательно должен причинять боль. Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы относились к этому беспечно.

Тобио уткнулся лицом в ладони, предвкушая грядущую пытку. Которая и случилась секундой позже — хотя, к его удивлению, начало лекции Сугавары было вовсе не таким уж и плохим. Больше походило на наставления мамы Тобио, вот только тематика охватывала больше, чем простые поцелуи. Тобио даже смог держать голову поднятой и смотреть на Сугавару большую часть времени, хотя подозревал, что больше никогда не сможет посмотреть на Хинату.

— Итак, когда люди думают о сексе, то обычно это секс с проникновением, — сказал Сугавара, заставив Тобио пожалеть о мысли, что эта лекция не так уж и плоха. — Но это не единственная его разновидность. Не буду смущать вас описанием всех прочих вариантов. Попозже сегодня скину вам ссылку на статью, если, конечно, родители не проверяют вашу электронную почту?..

Тобио помотал головой. И краем глаза увидел, что Хината натянул полотенце на голову и сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Тобио вдруг почувствовал, как смущение немного отступило, хотя и не совсем понимал почему.

— Ладно, хорошо. А теперь, что касается… — Сугавара глубоко вдохнул, а потом выдохнул с закрытыми глазами. Он казался таким решительным, и Тобио вдруг осознал, что и для него этот разговор был вовсе не простой задачей — Сугавара действительно делал это исключительно по доброте душевной, а не ради того, чтобы задразнить их до такой степени, чтобы они не смогли коснуться друг друга еще год или того больше. И почему Сугавара просто не прислал им на почту всю лекцию целиком, если ему это так тяжело давалось?

Но Сугавара еще не закончил, и поэтому Тобио не мог спросить. Его губы были крепко сжаты.

— Что касается анального секса, вам понадобится много смазки, которая делает все скользким. То есть будет совсем не больно, если не будете торопиться. А еще большинство людей используют презервативы. Они помогают предупредить инфекции, а еще хороши в плане чистоты и… других аспектов. — Сугавара обвел взглядом спортзал, чтобы убедиться, что внутри больше никого не осталось. Он подвинулся, чтобы сесть спиной к открытой двери. — Скажите, если кто-нибудь появится позади меня.

Без дальнейших пояснений он вытащил из кармана куртки квадрат из фольги и поднял, чтобы они смогли его изучить. После чего оторвал краешек, и Тобио увидел, как Сугавара вынул на свет белесый кружок. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнуло жаром лицо, а все тело затопило волной смущения. В этот момент Тобио потел сильнее, чем на тренировке.

— Это презерватив — в них нет ничего странного или пугающего. Когда достанете его из упаковки, нужно посмотреть на него и определить, где верхняя сторона. — Сугавара протянул вперед ладонь с лежащим на нем презервативом. — Видите? Круглый, как пончик, край должен смотреть вверх. Так будет удобно его раскатать. Видите?

Тобио, несмотря ни на что, наклонился вперед и внимательно смотрел, как Сугавара показывал им презерватив с обеих сторон. Он подумал, что семпай отлично понимает, о чем говорит, и сделал себе на этот счет мысленную пометку.

— Итак, помещаете его на головку возбужденного пениса — прекращайте так смотреть, это все совершенно нормально, — а потом раскатываете его вниз, вот так. — Сугавара продемонстрировал на своих двух пальцах. — Видите? Прямо до самого основания.

И Тобио почему-то — это были самые неловкие десять минут в его жизни, он просто не мог понять причины такой реакции — почувствовал, как тело словно прошило электрическим разрядом. «Прямо до самого основания». Он не мог не представить себе это и прикрыл лицо ладонью. Вот же черт, он что… начал возбуждаться?

«Это худший момент в моей жизни. Худший».

Тобио пытался вызвать в воображении волейбольные приемы, удар по голени, что угодно… но в итоге мог лишь представить себе использование этой дурацкой белой резинки и сопутствующие этому обстоятельства. Он с трудом перевел дыхание.

— И еще, даже не думайте выбрасывать его в унитаз. Сразу же всплывет обратно. Если хотите все скрыть от родителей, просто заверните презерватив во что-нибудь, а потом выкиньте в ведро.

— А откуда вы все это знаете? — с каким-то благоговением спросил Хината.

«Не спрашивай об этом, идиотина!»

— Се-крет, — нараспев протянул Сугавара. — Я ваш семпай, в конце концов. Разбираться в подобных делах — моя обязанность.

Тобио облегченно вздохнул. Сугавара хотя бы не стал отвечать Хинате на полном серьезе. В жизни было много вещей, о которых Тобио не хотелось бы знать ничего, и то, как Сугавара стал экспертом в таких вопросах, было как раз одним из пунктов этого списка. Или, если точнее, Тобио было любопытно, но он вряд ли смог бы пережить подробное и откровенное объяснение.

У него было подозрение, что Сугавара это прекрасно понимал.

— Так или иначе, — сказал Сугавара, и Тобио заметил, что в какой-то момент он убрал презерватив куда подальше. Еще одно большое облегчение. — Это самые основы. Отношения каждой пары развиваются своим темпом, понимаете? Некоторые вообще не доходят до секса. И пока все счастливы и здоровы, в отношениях не может быть ничего неправильного.

Тобио скованно кивнул.

— Я буду рад ответить на любые ваши вопросы, так что не стесняйтесь. Вы бы хотели что-нибудь узнать?

Хината, казалось, что-то обдумывал, и поэтому Тобио резко встал.

— Я — нет. Можно мне идти?

Сугавара улыбнулся.

— Конечно. Увидимся на выходе.

— Я… да. Спасибо за лекцию.

Тобио выскочил из зала, словно за ним гнались по пятам, и припустил к раздевалке. На его лице все еще играл румянец, когда он поравнялся с Дайчи на дорожке возле спортзала, но тот ничего не сказал — только улыбнулся и похлопал Тобио по плечу, а потом пошел дальше, в противоположном направлении.

Тобио оторопело таращился вслед.

«И что это такое было?»

Он все еще размышлял об этом, когда вошел в пустую клубную комнату. Его брови задумчиво сошлись на переносице — если бы Хината их увидел, то наверняка заявил бы, что это жуткое зрелище.

«Жуткий не я, — подумал Тобио, вспоминая лекцию Сугавары и странное похлопывание по плечу от Дайчи. — Но Дайчи-то почему?»

Он быстро переоделся и, уже засовывая тренировочную одежду в сумку перед открытым шкафчиком, кое-что заметил: бумажный пакет с его именем на нем.

«О боже».

Тобио заглянул внутрь и увидел тюбик и россыпь тех самых пакетиков из фольги.

«О боже».

Это они сделали, да? Сугавара и Дайчи, сообщники. Была ли такая вероятность? Тобио быстро запихнул пакет между тренировочной одеждой и застегнул молнию, ощущая, как пылают щеки. Он еще как минимум неделю не может смотреть в глаза кому-либо из капитанского состава. В голове засели уверения Сугавары насчет «не торопитесь» и «это только для того, чтобы вы были готовы, когда решитесь».

«Я никогда не решусь», — подумал Тобио. Он до конца жизни будет слишком смущен, чтобы даже пальцем Хинаты коснуться.

Удостоверившись, что сумка застегнута прочно и из нее ничего не вывалится, Тобио выбежал из клубной комнаты, не желая, чтобы вернувшиеся переодеваться Сугавара и Хината его застали. Но он все равно столкнулся с ними на лестнице.

— Подожди меня у ворот? — бодро попросил Хината, и вопреки здравому смыслу Тобио кивнул. Было бы довольно неловко разговаривать с Сугаварой и Хинатой, но если он уйдет один, это только докажет, насколько велико его смущение, а этого ему тоже не хотелось. Но две минуты спустя Тобио испытал облегчение, когда Хината подбежал к школьным воротам один.

— А где Сугавара-сан? — поинтересовался Тобио.

— Ему позвонили, и он сказал мне идти вперед.

«Свежо предание».

— Ясно.

Они забрали велосипед Хинаты и пошли домой, выглядывая в сером небе признаки надвигающегося дождя. Встретившиеся им на пути фонари периодически моргали.

«Какой-то он тихий», — подумал Тобио, когда они прошли уже целых две улицы, а Хината так ничего и не сказал. Тоже чувствовал смущение? Хинате явно было неловко во время лекции, но после личного разговора с Сугаварой он выглядел куда бодрее. Тобио взглянул мельком, ожидая, что Хината будет избегать встречаться с ним взглядом, но вместо этого увидел, как тот счастливо улыбается, уткнувшись в свой телефон и ведя велосипед одной рукой.

— Что там? — спросил Тобио. Хината рассматривал какую-то картинку, и под таким углом Тобио не было видно, что на ней изображено.

Хината просиял.

— Я попросил Сугавару-сана скинуть мне наши фотографии, которые он тогда сделал. Я даже поставил одну на заставку.

Взметнувшееся было в груди Тобио волнение быстро улеглось.

— Но что, если кто-нибудь увидит?

— Это действительно было бы так уж плохо? — спросил Хината, моргая огромными невинными глазами. От этого Тобио почувствовал тепло и какое-то беспокойство. Он не знал, что ответить. Было ли это плохо? Тут не скажешь наверняка. Тобио не нравилось думать о том, что могут сказать или сделать люди. Он представить себе спокойно не мог, как кто-нибудь начнет обливать Хинату грязью из-за того, что тот встречается с парнем или — даже если люди переживут отношения с парнем — встречается с ним. 

Тобио не слишком легко заводил друзей. Что, если люди убедят Хинату, будто все это — ужасная идея?

— В смысле, — продолжил Хината, — я вроде как горжусь, понимаешь? И мне не особенно хочется держать это в секрете.

— Ты гордишься? — удалось выдавить Тобио, несмотря на вдруг вставший в горле ком.

— Ну, да. Ты единственный, кто вообще может подавать такие пасы, верно? Так что я встречаюсь с самым гениальным связующим нашего поколения. — Хината ярко улыбнулся. — И все девчонки в классе влюблены в тебя. Ха! Хотя, наверное, все было бы совсем не так, если бы они тебя на самом деле узнали.

— Влюблены? — Тобио озадаченно нахмурился.

— Ага. Они думают, что ты мужественный и несгибаемый, или типа того. Да еще и высокий. И это, кстати, очень несправедливо. На меня вот никто не западет, а я знаю как минимум пять девчонок, которые пускают слюни на тебя…

— Зато я — да.

— Что?

Тобио упорно смотрел в сторону.

— Я на тебя запал.

— Н-ну… да. — Хината замолк. Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, Тобио увидел, что выражение на лице Хинаты казалось темнее, чем обычно.

— Покажи мне, — сказал Тобио.

— Ч-что?

— Нашу фотографию.

Лицо Хинаты просветлело, и он протянул Тобио свой телефон. Фотография уже стояла на экране блокировки, и Тобио принялся разглядывать ее на ходу.

— Есть еще пять, но эта мне больше всего понравилась, — пояснил Хината. Тобио подумал, что ему понятны причины. Парни на фотографии, казалось, идеально подходили друг другу. Тобио лежал на спине, обняв одной рукой Хинату, а тот прижимался к нему, закинув поперек него руку и ногу. Было что-то такое интимное в том, как он на фотографии почти касался лицом волос Хинаты, и Тобио накрыло новой волной смущения при мысли, что вся команда видела его в таком состоянии.

— Это… гм…

Хината выхватил телефон у него из рук.

— Я запрещаю тебе их удалять.

— Даже не собирался!

— Я тебе не верю! У тебя какой-то странный взгляд. — Хината крепко прижал телефон к груди. — Я тебе его больше не дам.

— Тупица, — отворачиваясь, проворчал Тобио. Он задумался, нельзя ли как-нибудь попросить Сугавару поделиться с ним этими фотографиями. Ему не нравилась мысль, что они есть у других людей, но иметь возможность самому смотреть на них было бы неплохо.

Пока он размышлял, между ними снова воцарилось молчание; вечернюю тишину нарушали лишь звуки их шагов и шорох шин проезжающих мимо автомобилей. Где-то вдалеке лаяла собака.

— Эй, Кагеяма, — позвал Хината.

— М-м?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что надо хранить это в секрете?

Его голос звучал непривычно задумчиво, и Тобио услышал за этими словами невысказанный вслух вопрос: «Ты этого стесняешься?»

— Нет, — без промедлений ответил он. — Просто я немного беспокоюсь насчет того, как отреагируют окружающие.

— Команда? Или наши семьи?

— И те, и другие, наверное.

— Цукишима будет нас дразнить.

— Скорее всего. Но он и так этим занимается.

Хината улыбнулся.

— Сугавара-сан уже знает.

— Думаю, Дайчи тоже.

Карие глаза театрально округлились.

— Серьезно?

— Д-да. — Тобио обрадовался, что Хината не стал спрашивать, откуда ему это известно. — Думаю, пока лучше ничего не говорить и позволить им самим все понять. Наверное.

— Хм.

Перекресток, где они всегда расходились в разные стороны, был уже совсем близко, и Тобио почувствовал укол совести.

— В смысле, лучше для меня. Не для нас.

Хината вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Полагаю… думаю… Нишиноя-сан и Танака-сан наверняка решат, что ты сделал плохой выбор. Ты им по-настоящему нравишься.

Они остановились на углу, и Хината внимательно уставился на него.

— Ты им тоже нравишься.

— Да, но… по-другому.

— Да, конечно. Все люди разные. — Очевидно, Хината понятия не имел, о чем говорил Тобио. Не представлял, насколько его любят старшеклассники — насколько все, кого он когда-либо встречал, его любят. — Думаю, Танака на меня жутко разозлится. Скажет, что я пытаюсь добиться особого отношения.

Тобио смешливо фыркнул.

— А ты пытаешься?

— Конечно да! — широко улыбнулся Хината. — Я всякого хочу. Больше пасов, поцелуев, просмотров кино, ночевок…

— Ночевки — это плохая идея!

— Ты неправильно произнес слово «хорошая».

Тобио сверкнул на него мрачным взглядом, вспомнив давешнее унижение.

— Ты разве не слышал, что сказал Сугавара-сан?

— Слышал! Для того, чтобы начать этим заниматься, нет правильного или неправильного возраста, и нам в любом случае не нужно этого стесняться.

— Я думал скорее о «вам стоит подождать, пока оба не будете готовы».

— А ты не готов?

— А ты что, готов? 

Они молча таращились друг на друга несколько долгих секунд.

— Как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь вообще захочешь? — с явным беспокойством спросил Хината.

Тобио вспыхнул, подумав о скользящем растягивающемся на пальцах Сугавары презервативе.

— Я хочу. Но это… другое. Хотеть и делать — это разные вещи.

— О, — просиял Хината. — Тогда ладно. Видимо, просто ты еще слишком маленький.

Тобио не смог сдержаться и вскинул руку, чтобы схватить Хинату за голову.

— Мы. Одногодки, — процедил он сквозь зубы. С самого июня Хината почти постоянно напоминал об их разнице в возрасте.

— Ай! Ай, да, ладно, отпусти… — зашипел Хината, и Тобио внял просьбе. Хината потер голову. — Мог бы и полегче со мной, знаешь ли.

— Это и было полегче, — фыркнул Тобио. За такие проявления идиотизма Хината заслуживал куда худшего. — Ты всего на шесть месяцев старше меня, тупица.

— Да-да, ладно. — Они оба проводили взглядом проезжавшую мимо машину. — Ну, тогда до завтра, наверное.

Тобио подтолкнул его локтем.

— Ты чего это вдруг так поник?

Хината поднял голову. Его брови сошлись на переносице, а руки сжимались и разжимались вокруг тормозов на ручках велосипеда.

— Я не увижусь с тобой до завтрашнего дня.

Тело Тобио затопило теплом.

— О. Да.

Хината выжидающе посмотрел на него.

— Я тоже ненавижу эту часть дня, — через силу выдавил Тобио. Ему было непросто в этом признаться, но улыбка Хинаты того стоила.

— Ты мог бы написать мне сообщение, — сказал Хината.

— О чем?

— Да о чем угодно.

Тобио прищурился.

— Мне нечего рассказать.

— Ты мог бы написать, что думаешь о письме Сугавары-сана, когда прочитаешь, — предложил Хината. Уголки его губ подергивала улыбка.

— Не буду я этого делать! Ни за что!

— Тогда, может быть, я напишу.

— Тупица Хината! Не смей! Я не отвечу. — Хотя отчасти ему все же хотелось.

— Буду ждать твоего сообщения, — усмехнулся Хината. А Тобио яростно посмотрел в ответ… а потом наклонился.

Поцелуем стер усмешку с лица Хинаты.

Снова выпрямился.

Хината с совершенно растерянным видом коснулся губ.

— Это в честь чего?

— Прощальный поцелуй, — сказал Тобио. — Пока, Хината.

— Это был затыкающий поцелуй, — пожаловался Хината.

«Ну, и это тоже».

— До завтра.

— Вечером жду от тебя сообщение!

Тобио с ворчанием развернулся и пошел прочь, но в его походке была легкость. Он прислушался и пару секунд спустя уловил шорох шин и велосипедной цепи — Хината поехал домой. Убедившись, что Хината уехал из зоны видимости, Тобио позволил себе улыбнуться, касаясь губ в молчаливом раздумье.

Так значит, затыкающие поцелуи тоже действовали.

Он уже не мог дождаться возможности их применить.


	6. ГЛАВА ШЕСТАЯ. Я ХОЧУ

Страница, на которую прислал ссылку Сугавара, была… очень познавательной и всеобъемлющей.

Тобио прочитал все с телефона, неподвижно сидя на кровати и упираясь спиной в стену. Он дышал неглубоко, подтянув ноги к груди. Время от времени его рука прижималась ко рту, подавляя звуки, которым — к счастью — не удавалось сорваться с языка.

Оказалось, что для секса было куда больше способов, чем Тобио вообще мог себе представить. Раньше он неуверенно представлял, каким должен быть секс, но чувство вины не давало ему фантазировать о Хинате в таком ключе. На этом сайте было описано гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить или нафантазировать. Там даже имелись картинки, и во время прочтения Тобио частенько ловил себя том, что судорожно сглатывал, пытаясь не давать мыслям расползаться во всех направлениях.

Внезапное гудение телефона заставило подпрыгнуть и удариться затылком о стену. Тобио ахнул и чуть не уронил телефон, а спустя пару секунд услышал, как открылась дверь. Он поднял взгляд, ощущая себя ждущим решения своей судьбы преступником, и увидел маму, стоявшую в дверном проеме с обеспокоенным выражением на лице.

— Это было громко! — сказала она. — Ты в порядке?

Тобио отрывисто кивнул.

Тревожные складки на лбу его мамы разгладились, и она приподняла брови.

— Что это ты тут делаешь в одиночестве?

— Читаю с телефона. — Его голос казался загнанным, даже ему самому.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Он покачал головой, и его мама, загадочно улыбаясь, закрыла дверь.

— Не засиживайся допоздна! — крикнула она из коридора.

Тобио несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и снова посмотрел на экран телефона. Ему пришло новое сообщение — от Хинаты.

_**Хината:**  
Ты уже прочитал???_

Он явно не шутил насчет того, что напишет сообщение. Тобио сжал телефон дрожащими руками.

_**Вы:**  
Как раз читал. А от твоего сообщения подпрыгнул  
 **Хината:**  
Что, так увлекся?? ;)_

Тобио подумал, что можно было бы и так сказать.

_**Вы:**  
Я не буду с тобой об этом разговаривать_

Ответ пришел почти мгновенно.

_**Хината:**  
Но я очень хочу с тобой об этом поговорить. А если мы будем наедине, ты ни за что не согласишься, верно? Сейчас самое время :)  
 **Вы:**  
Не буду. Точка  
 **Хината:**  
Ладно тогда давай я с тобой об этом поговорю? Тебе не обязательно отвечать_

Тобио сглотнул слюну. Ему, несомненно, хотелось узнать, что думает Хината — но как потом реагировать? Завтра они увидятся вживую, и Тобио придется с ним разговаривать. Он сомневался, что будет на это способен — в зависимости от того, что Хината собирался сказать.

«Я смогу притвориться, будто ничего не прочитал, если будет слишком неловко», — подумал Тобио. Это решило проблему, и он отправил сообщение всего с одним словом — «ладно», — а потом снова откинулся спиной на стену, пытаясь подавить смятение.

Прошла целая минута, прежде чем его телефон снова завибрировал, и Тобио схватился за мобильник, как утопающий за спасательный круг. Что же сказал Хината?

_**Хината:**  
Когда читаю об этом, только сильнее хочется осуществить все на самом деле. И я боюсь, что ты не хочешь или, может, считаешь, что это мерзко, поскольку тебе это нравится не так сильно, как мне. Я очень хочу касаться тебя постоянно, и я хочу, чтобы ты касался меня (20:39)_

«А он стал лучше печатать», — рассеянно заметил Тобио, ощущая, как кружится голова. Слова Хинаты казались такими искренними — совсем не походили на простую попытку поддразнить. Тобио, затаив дыхание, ждал продолжения, и вскоре его ожидания оправдались.

_Ты мне действительно очень нравишься, и когда мы рядом, я чувствую себя по-другому. Всегда так было, но теперь все иначе. Я замечаю все, что касается тебя. А потом я прочитал этот сайт. Я и раньше много фантазировал о таком, просто не знал, как все это называется(20:42)_

Тобио с нажимом провел ладонью по лицу, осознавая, что ему постоянно приходится напоминать себе дышать, что ладони вспотели, что штаны натянулись из-за возбуждения. А еще он прекрасно понимал, что в соседней комнате сидят его родители.

_Наверное, на самом деле мне бы просто очень хотелось знать, думаешь ли ты обо мне так же, потому что я очень много о тебе так фантазирую. Типа того. Тебе не обязательно отвечать (20:44)_

Тобио судорожно сжал телефон одной рукой и принялся печатать ответ, прикрыв лицо другой. Это была плохая идея, но он в итоге не мог притвориться, будто не видел сообщений Хинаты. Он задержал дыхание, печатая: «Я пытаюсь не думать о тебе так, потому что это кажется неправильным».

Вот. Отправить.

_**Хината:**  
Почему? Но я хочу, чтобы ты так думал_

Тобио дернулся и упал на кровать, свернувшись вокруг телефона. Ну как Хината мог такое говорить? Он крепко зажмурился, пытаясь не обращать внимание на затопившее тело тепло. Тобио ни за что не сможет отреагировать на это сообщение — ни ответом, ни… чем другим.

_**Хината:**  
Хочешь? Сейчас? _

Ощущая, как сердце в груди отстукивает судорожное стаккато, Тобио прислушался к звукам в соседней комнате. Что бы подумали родители, если бы узнали, что он тут делает? Не то чтобы Тобио вообще что-то делал — лежал, свернувшись в плотный комок, поверхностно дыша и сжимая мокрые ладони, — но зато думал о том, чтобы что-то сделать. «Я хочу, чтобы ты так думал», — снова проиграл он в мыслях, все еще не отойдя от потрясения, и это вернуло его обратно к чуть более ранним словам Хинаты: «Я очень много о тебе так думаю».

Это правда означало то, о чем подумал Тобио? От этой мысли щеки залило краской, и он уткнулся лицом в подушку. К несчастью, его разум на этом не остановился — перед глазами возник мысленный образ Хинаты, который лежал один в своей комнате и, неглубоко дыша, крепко жмурился, скользя рукой под…

О боже. О чем он вообще думал? Возбуждение вернулось, черт подери. Тобио посмотрел на экран телефона, чтобы отвлечься, и увидел, что Хината как больше ничего не прислал, так и не предложил сменить тему. Может, Хината ждал? Беспокоился? Он действительно думал, что может быть противен Тобио?

_**Вы:**  
У меня за стеной родители, тупица. Они могут войти в любой момент._

В ту же секунду, как нажал кнопку «отправить», Тобио об этом пожалел. Он подошел невероятно близко к признанию — настолько отправленное сообщение казалось очевидным. Но какая-то его часть стремилась сделать все, чтобы Хинате хотелось говорить слова наподобие «Я хочу, чтобы ты так думал» и «Я замечаю все, что касается тебя». Перечитывая сообщения с самого начала, Тобио чувствовал себя так, словно у него в животе металась стая бабочек, отчаянно пытаясь сбежать.

_**Хината:**  
Так скажи им, что устал и ложишься спать. Уже довольно поздно, верно? _

Хината явно пытался его переубедить. Тобио бросил взгляд на оттопырившиеся штаны, размышляя, с каких пор каждое действие собственного тела начало его смущать. Раньше такого не случалось — он был куда более собранным, чем другие, обладал лучшими рефлексами, быстрее бегал. Его тело казалось идеально заточенным инструментом… вот только теперь оно уже таковым не было. В последнее время оно больше напоминало мешанину тепла, ломоты и совершенно бесполезных ощущений вроде нервного трепета.

И почему от этого было так приятно?

Не то чтобы двинуться с места было его собственным решением. Когда Тобио осознал собственные движения, он уже стоял на полу. Кровь прилила к голове, и он, спотыкаясь, побрел к двери.

«Что я творю?» — снова и снова спрашивал себя Тобио. Он открыл дверь.

— Я ложусь спать, — сказал Тобио, моргая от яркого света. Родители посмотрели на него, отвернувшись от бормочущего что-то фоном телевизора. Тобио предусмотрительно выглянул из-за двери лишь немного, отлично помня о выпуклости у себя в штанах. Хотя она, слава богу, казалась уже не такой очевидной.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спросила мама.

«Нет», — подумал он.

— Просто устал.

— Ты сделал уроки? — спросил папа.

— Ага.

— Ну тогда ложись, поспи.

Тобио закрыл дверь, ощущая, как колотится сердце. Он поднял телефон: ни одного нового сообщения. Интересно, ждал ли Хината… ждал ли, что Тобио сделает так, как он ему предложил.

«Я не могу ему сказать», — подумал Тобио, его смущение уже вышло за рамки возможного. Он попытался вспомнить, как обычно звучало его тело — раньше, когда он не представлял собой дикую смесь сдерживаемого дыхания и томительной боли.

_**Вы:**  
Я же сказал, что не буду с тобой об этом разговаривать, тупица._

Ответ пришел мгновенно.

_**Хината:**  
Ну, я все равно собираюсь с тобой поговорить, если ты не запретишь (20:56)  
Так что ха! И еще я собираюсь представлять тебя (20:56)  
…если только это тебя не напрягает? :( (20:57)  
 **Вы:**  
Не напрягает. Идиот. Я просто подумал, что это может напрягать тебя  
 **Хината:**  
Нет…_

Пальцы Тобио сжались вокруг телефона. И к чему было вот это многоточие? Это значило «вроде как напрягает»? С чего вдруг теперь нормальная пунктуация? Скрытое раздражение позволило Тобио свернуть сообщения и начать листать список контактов. Он без колебаний нажал на кнопку вызова рядом с номером Хинаты.

А потом вспомнил, о чем они только что говорили.

Он чуть не сбросил вызов, но Хината ответил слишком быстро. От его приглушенного шепота «Кагеяма?» все нервные окончания Тобио вспыхнули ярким пламенем.

— Что это за «нет точка-точка-точка»? — резко прошептал Тобио, прикрыв ладонью рот с левой стороны, чтобы звук не ушел дальше микрофона. — Это нет? Или да?

— Это… — голос Хинаты сбился. Он продолжил чуть тише: — Это нет с дополнением.

— Что?! Что еще за нет с дополнением?

— Это значит, что тут больше, чем просто нет! Это… гм…

— Что? — едва дыша, спросил Тобио.

— Меня это заводит, ясно?!

— Ч-что?

— Просто… думать о том, что ты… фантазируешь обо мне. Меня это заводит. И это нормально! Это не стремно. — Тобио прямо-таки слышал, как Хината нервно ерзает, но он был слишком поражен, чтобы как-то его успокоить. Это просто… ох. — Скажи что-нибудь! — прошипел Хината.

Тобио склонил голову, пытаясь упорядочить мысли. Болезненно сглотнул.

— Тогда ладно.

— Ладно?

— Д-да. Приятно знать.

— Что? Ты что, сам считаешь, что это стремно?

— Нет, я… мне нравится.

— Правда?

Тобио снова представил себе Хинату — покрасневшего, с ускорившимся дыханием, запрокинутой головой, дрожащей ладонью, которая глушит тихие вздохи. Он откашлялся.

— Да. И… и я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать. Тупица.

Даже он сам слышал, насколько неровно звучал его шепот.

— Ладно, — согласился Хината. — А ты… подумаешь обо мне? Пожалуйста?

— Идиот! Я только что сказал, что не буду с тобой об этом разговаривать…

— Потому что я собираюсь думать о тебе, ясно? После того, как мы повесим трубку. Получится, словно мы делаем это вместе.

В горле забурлила паника.

— Я еще не согласился!

— Еще, — легкомысленно повторил Хината. Ох, вот дерьмо. — Да ладно тебе. Будет весело. Все это делают.

— Не так, — прошептал в ответ Тобио.

«Никто не делает это вместе».

— Пожалуйста? Ты мне очень нравишься, Каге… гм. Т-Тобио.

Та самая стайка бабочек вновь замахала крыльями, да так сильно, что Тобио пришлось лечь, прикрыв лицо рукой. «Тобио». Хината хоть раз называл его так раньше? Вряд ли. Иногда казалось, будто Хината совсем забыл о том, что его зовут не просто «Кагеяма», в то время как сам Тобио всегда прекрасно знал, как зовут Хинату. Другие постоянно обращались к нему по имени, но… Тобио казалось слишком самому это произнести. «Шоё». Связующий Некома начал звать так Хинату с первой же встречи.

А Тобио все еще не мог, хотя ему и хотелось.

— Прости, — сказал Хината. — Это было странно, да?

— Нет, не было, — поспешно уверил его Тобио.

— Л-ладно. Но я… подожду. Прежде чем сказать это снова.

«Подождешь чего?» — подумал Тобио, но спрашивать не стал.

— Ладно.

— Тогда я отключаюсь?

— Ага. — Это прозвучало как вздох.

— Думай обо мне, ладно?

Должно быть, что-то ударило ему в мозг, потому что Тобио снова сказал:

— Ага.

Хината сбросил вызов.

Тобио перекатился на кровати, пряча лицо в подушку. Тело словно било в лихорадке, конечности казались слишком легкими и абсолютно бесполезными. Тобио переполняло слишком много эмоций. Удастся ли ему вернуться к нормальному состоянию? Или влюбленность в Хинату повредила его навсегда?

Тобио воскресил в памяти то, как Хината, запинаясь, произнес его имя, и эта мысль заставила его свернуться в комок на боку, словно он пытался не дать себе развалиться на части. На площадке Хината делал Тобио сильным, но вот вне ее…

Слабым. Очень слабым.

— Шоё, — выдохнул он в подушку. Словно поделился тайной.

Тобио подумал о Хинате, находившемся в своей темной спальне в двадцати минутах поездки на велосипеде. Думал ли он сейчас о Тобио, как и обещал? И что именно думал? Представлял ли их вместе, разделенных лишь тканью одежды? Или кожей на коже? От этой мысли дыхание Тобио стало мелким и поверхностным. Он вспомнил ночевку в доме Энношиты, как его окружал запах Хинаты — чистый аромат шампуня, и стирального порошка, и кожи. В тот раз ему было слишком стыдно, чтобы насладиться этим ощущением, но воспоминания о том, каково было чувствовать прижимающегося к нему спиной Хинату, уже который день оставляли Тобио наедине с тоскливой жаждой. Это ощущение было одновременно заветным и опасным.

Что бы они с Хинатой делали, если бы были одни? Стали бы экспериментировать, как советовал своим читателям сайт Сугавары? Попробовали бы потереться друг о друга всем телом, пока…

О боже. Тобио даже представить себе этого не мог без всепоглощающего смущения. Это же постыдно, да? Но Хината не говорил об этом так, словно им следовало стыдиться — он говорил так, будто подобные вещи совершенно нормальны, будто ему ничто такое не показалось бы отвратительным. Это было важно; Тобио было бы очень плохо, если бы что-то в нем отвратило Хинату. Раньше он жутко беспокоился, что у Хинаты одни его чувства вызовут неприятие. 

Конечно, тогда он не знал, что меньше чем через три недели Хината примется подбивать его по телефону на… всякое. Даже абсурдно, насколько кардинально переменилась его жизнь от неопределенной тоски к ежедневной пытке, но Тобио не мог заставить себя сожалеть ни об одном решении, приведшем его к этому дню.

Хината думал о нем. Даже фантазировал о нем. И хотел, чтобы он делал то же самое.

Тобио снял штаны и футболку и залез под одеяло, все еще с неловкостью ощущая, как горят щеки.

«Это не повод смущаться, — сказал он себе. — Это заводит Хинату».

Ух, нет… нельзя было об этом думать. Так он снова изведется от смущения, понимая, что Хината знает, чем он тут занимается. Или собирается заняться,

«Он не знает, — подумал Тобио. — Он подозревает. Он не узнает наверняка, пока я сам ему не скажу».

Так было лучше. Тобио вздохнул, закрывая глаза в уже темной комнате. Нервное биение сердца не сулило ничего хорошего. Он еще даже ничего не сделал, а уже чувствовал себя так, словно творит что-то нехорошее.

Тобио представил Хинату рядом с собой в постели, сидящим у него на бедрах, и на этот раз они были одни. Воображаемый вес давил на пах и плечи, призрачные вздохи оседали на лице, огромные карие глаза смотрели прямо него, взволнованные и возбужденные одновременно, с расширившимися до предела зрачками. Он представил, что его руки ложатся на бедра Хинаты, удерживая.

Лицо Тобио залила краска, когда на следующую же секунду проявились эффекты от этой фантазии. Он подавил смущение и сильнее сожмурил веки.

«Я хочу касаться тебя», — сказал Хината. Тобио был вполне уверен, что эта цитата вышла прямиком из их сегодняшних текстовых сообщений, но теперь «тебя» означало нечто иное. Руки Хинаты скользнули по груди Тобио вниз, к полоске волос, уходящей под пояс его трусов. Руки Тобио последовали воображаемому пути ладоней Хинаты, и он представил себе, что это Хината стащил вниз его боксеры, что это Хината обхватил пальцами его твердеющий член. Тобио сглотнул, собираясь с силами для того, что хотел представить дальше.

«Это дозволено», — подумал он снова, и воображаемый Шоё улыбнулся ему.

«Я хочу использовать свой рот», — тихо сказал Хината.

Тобио кивнул — реальный он кивнул, потому что его уже настолько занесло — и в следующий осознанный момент уже беспомощно выгибался на кровати, подхваченный агонией собственной фантазии: влажное тепло, язык Хинаты, скользящий по твердому члену. Тобио проглотил стон. Он понимал, что это только он сам, только его собственные руки. Но еще Тобио понимал, что где-то в километрах от него Хината делал тоже самое — и вдруг его фантазия переключилась именно на это.

Он представил себе реального Хинату — задыхающегося, выгибающегося на кровати, шепчущего имя… не просто «Кагеяма», но и «Тобио» тоже. Губы, произносящие это слово, будто какое-то таинство, точно как Тобио чуть раньше произносил имя Хинаты. Он представил себе хриплое дыхание, и жажду; ту же жажду, которая пронизывала тело, приближающееся к оргазму. Тобио хотел, чтобы Хината был здесь, а не там. Хотел слышать это неровное дыхание, хотел услышать, как Хината произнесет его имя. Тобио поймал себя на том, что протянул руку, сжимая в кулаке простынь и представляя себе, будто может почувствовать Хинату.

— Хината, — выдохнул он, толкаясь в ладонь. — Хината.

«Шоё».

Тобио не смог сказать это сразу же — он не мог даже представить себе, как произнесет это имя, — поэтому он снова вообразил Хинату, лежащего на боку с подтянутыми к груди коленями и прикусившего нижнюю губу. В каждой линии тела Хинаты чувствовалось напряжение… а потом облегчение, когда он кончил, толкаясь бедрами, бормоча «Тобио-Тобио-Тобио», а в следующий моменты Хината был уже не один — Тобио тоже кончил, так увлекшись воображаемой картинкой, что едва вспомнил прикрыть левой ладонью головку члена, чтобы не забрызгать спермой кровать, пока волны удовольствия сотрясали его тело,

— Шоё, — прошептал он, вдруг ощутив опустошение. Хината был нужен ему здесь, сейчас, чтобы прикоснуться, и поцеловать, и почувствовать его рядом. Тобио требовалось, чтобы расстояние между ними сократилось до нуля, чтобы весь разделяющий их дома ночной воздух исчез, чтобы стены пропали… чтобы остались только он и Хината, вместе, задыхающиеся и смотрящие друг на друга.

«Что мы только что сделали?» — читалось бы на их лицах, но они бы ни о чем не жалели. Лицо Хинаты растянулось бы в улыбке, а Тобио отвернулся бы, чтобы Хината не увидел, как он покраснел.

А Тобио уже краснел, в одиночестве собственной комнаты. Ладонь покрывала липкая сперма, и в какой-то момент этой фантазии Тобио умудрился скинуть с себя простыни. Если бы его мама зашла в комнату — если бы она услышала его сорванное дыхание и беспокойные движения, — он бы окончательно и бесповоротно попался.

И все же Тобио не мог найти в себе силы пошевелиться. Вместо этого он подумал, напишет ли еще Хината сегодня. Ощущение было точно такое же, как раньше, когда Хината расстраивался из-за того, что остаток вечера им придется провести вдали друг от друга. Часы между этим вечером и завтрашним утром казались слишком длинными, растянутыми до бесконечности. Какой-то части Тобио хотелось схватить отцовский велосипед и проехать весь путь до дома Хинаты.

Тобио с некоторым трудом подавил эти мысли, убеждая себя, что это непрактично. И небезопасно. И навряд ли останется незамеченным.

В конце концов он смог натянуть обратно трусы и добраться до стола, где лежали салфетки. Тобио как можно тщательнее вытер руки и все другие места, ощущавшиеся влажными, но на самом деле ему хотелось в душ. Или хотя бы помыть руки.

Но поскольку его родители были в соседней комнате, ни на что из этого Тобио решиться не мог. Ему казалось, что любой, кто посмотрел бы на него в этот момент, сразу же понял бы: что-то изменилось.

Гудение с кровати заставило его рвануть обратно к телефону, забыв об ощущении липкости. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.

_**Хината:**  
Эй, Кагеяма?_

«Тобио», — подумал он, и в груди проснулась новая потребность. — «Зови меня Тобио».

Но он не мог этого сказать.

_**Вы:**  
Да?  
Хината:  
Знаешь, ты мне правда очень нравишься_

Тобио вздохнул, с раздражением ощущая пульсирующее тепло в груди. Он был безнадежен.

_**Вы:**  
Тупица. Ты мне тоже очень нравишься. _


	7. ГЛАВА СЕДЬМАЯ. ТРЕНИРОВОЧНЫЕ МАТЧИ

Шоё дрожащими руками пристегнул велосипед к стойке возле школы. По дороге пальцы онемели от холода, что сделало задачу еще сложнее, но усилием воли он все же смог подчинить себе замок.

Шоё выпрямился, ощущая, как сердце нервно колотилось в груди. Он приехал рано. Слишком рано. Рано даже для раннего приезда — они с Кагеямой всегда приходили в школу примерно без десяти семь утра, но сейчас на часах было без двадцати.

«Еще десять минут».

Нескончаемое ожидание было бы легче перенести в спортзале, где Шоё мог просто почувствовать вокруг себя присутствие Кагеямы, даже когда того рядом не было. От самой велосипедной стойки он рванул бегом, намереваясь как можно быстрее сократить расстояние между ними… прежде чем подумал, что ему, возможно, следовало подождать у входа.

Шоё отмахнулся от этой мысли. Он никогда раньше не ждал Кагеяму у входа, и если вдруг начнет делать так сейчас, тот наверняка занервничает.

«Так вот, насчет прошлого вечера», — представил себе Шоё свои слова. Ха. Нет. Он хотел спросить, поступил ли Кагеяма так, как его просили, но не представлял себе, как это можно сделать, не заставив Кагеяму выражаться исключительно посредством хмурых гримас и дерганья за волосы.

Так что пока это Шоё придется потомиться в неизвестности.

Ноги Шоё стучали по бетону, сумка подпрыгивала на спине, и вот он уже оказался на земляном поле перед спортзалом…

А потом вдруг начал тормозить.

Освещенный фонарем у западного угла спортзала, Кагеяма стоял у входа, засунув руки в карманы и выдыхая облачка пара. Это утро выдалось самым холодным с прошлой весны, и никто из них не надел куртку.

— Хей, — на ходу позвал Шоё. — Ты пришел слишком рано! Это не идет в зачет нашего соревнования.

Кагеяма ворчливо фыркнул и, шагнув вперед, протянул руку — Шоё чуть не отшатнулся, ожидая взбучки. Но Кагеяма сжал в кулаке ткань форменного пиджака Шоё на плече и притянул его к себе.

Шоё затопило теплом.

— Почему ты перестал бежать? — как-то раздосадовано спросил Кагеяма. Руки сжались вокруг Шоё; ладонь правой надавила на затылок, так чтобы он лицом уткнулся в плечо Кагеямы. Шоё не возражал: так ему было тепло, и чувствовался запах Кагеямы.

— Потому что ты уже здесь, — пробормотал он в черную ткань.

— Идиот. Это плохая причина.

Шоё закрыл глаза, поднимая руки, чтобы сжать в кулаках пиджак на спине Кагеямы и прижаться плотнее. Кагеяма казался теплым и крепким, и — что самое важное — именно он первым потянулся и придвинул Шоё к себе, а не наоборот. Шоё довольно помычал, ощущая нервный трепет в груди и желудке.

— Я очень хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал он. Потому что отлично понимал: хотя обычно Кагеяма очень редко спонтанно выражал привязанность, он вполне умел на неё реагировать. Что вчера и подтвердилось: «Ты мне тоже очень нравишься».

Кагеяма чуть сильнее сжал объятия, хотя ничего при этом не сказал. Все тело Шоё начало согреваться, хотя солнце пока не встало, а воздух все еще пропитывала ночная прохлада. К тому времени, когда Кагеяма опустил руки, уже даже пальцы Шоё казались не настолько замерзшими. После долгой, наполненной молчанием паузы они, казалось, одновременно отступили друг от друга, и Шоё вдруг поймал себя на том, что не знает, куда смотреть.

И чего это он вообще нервничал? Это Кагеяма у них был нервным! Но… вчера Шоё назвал его по имени, и… вообще. К лицу подступил жар.

«Я об этом не жалею», — подумал Шоё. Он стрельнул взглядом в Кагеяму, который тщательно изучал землю справа от себя. Возможно, это Кагеяма сожалел?

— Я не…

— Давай не…

— Гм, — одновременно кашлянули они, на секунду неловко встретившись взглядами. И сразу же уставились в противоположных направлениях.

— Ты первый, — буркнул Кагеяма очень низким голосом. Это напомнило Шоё об их вчерашнем шепоте, и это как-то совсем не помогло. Низкий голос Кагеямы играл ведущую роль в фантазиях Шоё вчера вечером.

— Вчера вечером…

— Только не об этом! — воскликнул Кагеяма, и его большие ладони взметнулись вверх, чтобы накрыть рот Шоё.

Внизу живота запульсировало возбуждение — внезапное, острое.

«Прекращай», — мысленно приказал Шоё своему телу, немного рассердившись. Казалось, постоянные мысли о Кагеяме навсегда изменили его восприятие, поскольку большая часть того, что делал его Кагеяма, заставляла Шоё чувствовать тепло и лишала покоя. Он только чудом умудрялся не терять концентрацию на площадке, и иногда ему казалось, что, возможно, этому была лишь одна причина: их быстрая вызывала в нем ощущение… ну…

Это был не секс. Но Шоё ничуть не меньше хотелось этого ощущения непобедимости, момента единения между ним и Кагеямой, в который он словно летел.

Ну а сейчас Кагеяма смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Шоё кивнул, и Кагеяма убрал руки.

Шоё поборол желание коснуться своих губ.

— Я не собирался заставлять тебя говорить, — сказал он. — Просто чтобы ты знал.

— Ага, точно как не собирался вчера ве… — Кагеяма запнулся, видимо, осознав, что говорил. Уголки его губ опустились, а брови опасно нахмурились в воистину грозной мрачной гримасе. Хотя это не особо помогло скрыть то обстоятельство, что он покраснел.

Шоё вскинул руки.

— Эй, ты сам это сказал, не я. — Он подтолкнул Кагеяму локтем. — Пойдем поднимемся в клубную комнату, подождем там. И ты должен мне сегодня много пасовать.

— Разве я обычно этого не делаю? — проворчал Кагеяма, но без возражений пошел следом, и неловкость немного рассеялась.

Немного.

* * *

— Аоба Джосай? — пронесся хор как минимум пяти голосов, наполненных различными эмоциями, от восторга до полного ужаса.

— Ну почему они? — простонал Танака. — Почему не поехать в Токио и не попрактиковаться с командами, которые нам действительно нравятся?

— Это запрос от их тренера, — пояснил Такеда. — Но тренер Укай согласился; для вас это хорошая возможность.

— Отлично потренируетесь, — сказал Укай.

— А они не попытаются прикинуть наши возможности, чтобы в следующий раз победить наверняка? — обеспокоенно спросил Сугавара. — Может, лучше, чтобы они не знали, на что мы способны?

— Так все и было бы, — кивнул Укай. — Вот только я рассчитываю, что вы не будете использовать свой арсенал по полной программе. Только то, что они и так о вас знают. Я хочу, чтобы в официальных матчах они боролись с совершенно другой Карасуно, если в итоге мы выйдем против них.

Шоё и Кагеяма обменялись взглядами, и Шоё почувствовал на себе внимание всей команды. Они наверняка думали, что он не сможет сдержаться.

И почти наверняка не ошибались.

— Я не имею в виду, что вам нужно тормозить, — вскинул руки Укай. — Просто не удивляйте их. Наша цель — потренироваться в игре против лучшей команды. И наблюдение за Аоба Джосай для этого отлично подходит.

— Некома — лучше, — проворчал Танака, и Шоё от всего сердца с ним согласился.

— Да ладно вам! — фыркнул Укай. — Это та самая волейбольная команда старшей школы Карасуно, которую я знаю? Мне казалось, вы будете готовы умереть ради такой возможности. Видимо, вы боитесь…

— Ни за что! — одновременно воскликнули Нишиноя и Танака. На лицах игроков застыла твердая решимость.

— Так держать! — усмехнулся Укай. — У нас есть неделя на подготовку, а потом еще неделя перед следующим игровым туром. Нет времени расслабляться.

Шоё почувствовал, как где-то в животе потянуло беспокойством, и бросил очередной взгляд на Кагеяму. Однако на этот раз Кагеяма на него не посмотрел.

Вместо этого он хмуро разглядывал пол под ногами.

* * *

Полторы недели спустя в девять часов утра они все сидели в автобусе, направлявшемся в Аоба Джосай. Шоё, преисполненный энергией, сидел на своем привычном месте рядом с Кагеямой.

— Эй, — позвал он и потряс Кагеяму за руку. — Ты чего такой тихий? Знаешь, будет классно. Куча матчей против Великого Короля — это хорошо!

Последние десять дней они жили и дышали волейболом, тренируясь даже вне командных тренировок. Укай-старший все грозил начать брать с них плату за использование его площадки, но эти угрозы так и не стали реальностью — хотя однажды вечером он все-таки выгнал их со своей территории, потому что в одиннадцать часов вечера они все еще практиковали подачи и приемы. Долгожданная поездка на битву против Великого Короля казалась желанной наградой за такую тяжелую работу.

Кагеяма поднял голову, хотя, казалось, даже не видел Шоё. Он нервничал? Но потом его взгляд прояснился, а брови сошлись к переносице.

— Ты как-то странно пахнешь, — заявил он с явной неловкостью. Шоё отшатнулся.

— Ч-что?! Странно? В каком смысле странно? Плохо?

Взгляд Кагеямы скользнул в сторону.

— Ага, типа того. Прости.

Шоё оттянул ткань футболки возле подмышек и смущенно принюхался. Чисто! Утром он почистил зубы, а прошлым вечером принял душ. Его даже не тошнило перед посадкой в автобус. Какого хрена Кагеяма имел в виду? Почему Шоё плохо пах?

— Я ничего не чувствую! — расстроенно сказал Шоё. — Что это за запах?

— Он чувствуется, только когда ты близко… едва ли это проблема…

«Не проблема?» — подумал Шоё. Это была огромная проблема! Что, если Кагеяма больше никогда не сможет находиться рядом?

— Серьезно, прекращай волноваться. Просто сконцентрируйся на игре.

«Сконцентрируйся», — мысленно повторил Шоё. Ладно, это он сделать мог. Но после запланированных на сегодня тренировочных матчей он обязательно переберет все свои продукты гигиены и заставит Кагеяму понюхать каждый из них, пока не выявится источник этого плохого запаха.

Надувшись, он отвернулся, хотя чувствовал на себе быстрый взгляд Кагеямы.

— Что? — резко огрызнулся Шоё. Они уже даже не касались друг друга, он что, все еще сидел слишком близко? 

— Ничего, — ответил Кагеяма. — Я буду много пасовать тебе, хорошо?

Шоё почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась волна тепла, а губы растянула улыбка. Он вдруг вспомнил все те месяцы, когда они с Кагеямой были только сокомандниками — не бойфрендами. Если бы в то время Кагеяма заявил, что Шоё плохо пахнет, тот наверняка сунул бы ему под нос подмышку. Не случилось ничего такого, с чем он не смог бы справиться.

— Лучше тебе так и сделать! В конце концов, нам нужно победить Великого Короля.

— Победим, — сказал Кагеяма.

* * *

Не победили.

Из четырех тренировочных матчей они выиграли всего один — самый первый, а в третьем им не удалось даже провести полный сет. Вся команда поникла под грузом сокрушающего поражения, а Шоё пришлось смотреть, как Великий Король ухмылялся Кагеяме, отпуская колкие комментарии по поводу возможной встречи на турнире. Даже Цукишима, казалось, взбесился при виде этой сцены, а Дайчи удерживал Танаку за футболку на спине.

Они все вымотались до предела.

Поход обратно до автобуса прошел в полнейшем молчании; над всеми нависла мрачная атмосфера. Если они оказались не в силах победить Аоба Джосай в тренировочных матчах, что же им делать на официальных играх? Как им побить Шираторизава, которые стояли даже выше?

— Эй! — крикнул тренер Укай, когда они выстроились в очередь перед автобусом. — В чем дело?

Ослабевшая волейбольная команда вопросительно посмотрела на него — они слишком устали, чтобы спрашивать.

— Я-то думал, что вы будете собой гордиться. Я вот горжусь Хинатой, например… знаете, и другие команды такое проворачивают.

— Какое такое? — переспросил Сугавара, поддавшись на очевидную подначку Укая.

— Тайные приемы! Поехать на тренировочный матч и сдерживаться! Я и не думал, что вы на такое способны, но вот же. Вы играли так, словно все еще остаетесь командой, которой были несколько месяцев назад, но лучше. И даже так смогли выиграть один матч.

Он вздохнул, увидев, что ответной реакции так и не последовало.

— Ваши приемы лучше. Ваши подачи лучше. Вы взаимодействуете как команда, которая играет вместе куда дольше, чем вы. Все ваши тяжкие труды наконец окупаются — и это без использования наших новых приемов. Разве вы не можете гордиться этим?

— Сдерживаться совсем не приятно! — вдруг заявил Шоё. Руки сжались в кулаки. Ему хотелось стереть эту ухмылку с лица Ойкавы своим новым ударом. Он так близко подходил к этому больше десятка раз, но ему всегда удавалось бить по мячу в самой обычной манере. Шоё играл хуже, потому что так сильно старался не играть лучше. И он это понимал. — Мы могли бы выиграть!

— Возможно, — пробормотал кто-то, но Укай усмехнулся.

— Да, — сказал он. — Могли бы.

Шоё ошеломленно уставился на него.

— Тренер Укай пытается сказать, — начал пояснять Такеда, — что сегодня мы тренировались на высоте. На следующей неделе, на турнире, мы снова будем играть на уровне моря — и все эти высотные тренировки окупятся с лихвой.

Шоё с Кагеямой переглянулись. Это ничуть не помогало понять мотивацию Укая. Высота? Это вообще к чему? Но, казалось, остальную команду эти слова вдохновили, и, забравшись в автобус, Шоё увидел слабую улыбку на лице Сугавары. На самом деле, многие ребята улыбались, а Нишиноя хлопнул Шоё по спине.

— Они пытаются сказать, что в следующий раз мы будем лучше. Намного лучше.

«Но какой от этого толк, если мы не выиграем сейчас?» — удрученно подумал Шоё. В Токио он привык проигрывать, но это не значило, что у него пропало желание побеждать. Шоё поплелся по салону автобуса, желая только спрятаться куда-нибудь ненадолго и чувствуя себя так, словно весь боевой настрой его покинул.

— Эй, ты куда собрался? — спросил Кагеяма, когда Шоё прошел мимо их сиденья.

Он и сам не знал. Ему хотелось просто свернуться где-нибудь в углу автобуса и спать, пока не станет лучше. Но Кагеяма подтянул его назад, чтобы они снова сели рядом.

— Мне казалось, я плохо пахну, — пробормотал Шоё, размышляя, с чего это Кагеяма стал таким настойчивым.

— Нет. Я соврал.

Тело Шоё пронзило внезапной вспышкой энергии.

— Чего?!

— Просто ложись спать, идиот, — заявил Кагеяма, притягивая его голову к себе на плечо. Все вокруг уже лежали в полном изнеможении, многие даже развалились друг у друга на коленях. Близость между ним и Кагеямой не выбилась бы из общей картины, но прямо сейчас Шоё не хотелось лежать у Кагеямы на плече. У него было слишком много вопросов.

— Что ты имел в виду? — спросил он, снова садясь прямо.

— Не повышай голос.

В автобусе и правда было тихо. Впереди Дайчи с Сугаварой переговаривались на пониженных тонах, но в хвосте вагона единственными звуками были гул двигателя и приглушенная музыка из наушников Цукишимы. Шоё хмуро уставился на Кагеяму, не понимая, почему тот не хотел, чтобы их услышали.

«С чего он мне вообще соврал?» — беспомощно подумал он.

В конце концов тихое дыхание вокруг сменилось сопением. Шоё видел, как на сиденье перед ними Ямагучи обмяк, прижавшись к Цукишиме; слышал ровное сонное дыхание позади, где развалились второгодки. Энношита свернулся на сиденье рядом с ними, уставший после отыгрыша двух из четырех матчей.

Шоё сомневался, что теперь кто-то услышал бы их разговор.

— Ну? — спросил он, не глядя на Кагеяму. В животе все скрутило — не столько из-за лжи Кагеямы, сколько от непонимания причин этого вранья. К тому же еще остались отголоски досады из-за необходимости сдерживаться во время матчей, отчего неприятные ощущения только усиливались. Шоё думал, что насладится этим днем, но вместо этого чувствовал… опустошение.

И озадаченность.

— Я думал… что будет лучше, если Ойкава ничего не заметит. Насчет нас.

— А?

Кагеяма вздохнул, сползая вниз по сидению, чтобы их головы оказались на одном уровне. Он выглядел смущенным.

— Мне подумалось: скажи я, что не хочу, чтобы Ойкава узнал про наши отношения, ты наверняка перенервничал бы и сделал их даже более очевидными. И поэтому я соврал. Прости.

— Но почему бы ему не?.. — спросил Шоё, и в его голове возникла просто ужасающая мысль. Он же точно был у Кагеямы первым, так ведь? — Погоди… вы что, с Ойкавой?..

Покаянное выражение на лице Кагеямы сменилось откровенным ужасом.

— Что? Нет! Тупица! Конечно же нет. Ты мой первый… во всем.

Шоё решил не обращать внимания на то, как при этих словах все внутри перевернулось.

— Ладно, но тогда почему?

— Он использует все, что только может, — пояснил Кагеяма, отводя взгляд. — Если бы он подумал, что сможет воспользоваться нашими отношениями, чтобы сломать команду, он бы это сделал. Я так думаю.

— О. — В этом был некоторый смысл. — Разве это не означает, что нам следует рассказать команде?

Кагеяма оглянулся на спящих сокомандников.

— Возможно.

Шоё кивнул. Они еще поговорят об этом — позже, без риска быть подслушанными.

— Ты сегодня молодец, — сказал Кагеяма напряженным голосом, как всегда, когда делал комплименты. Он сидел, отвернувшись.

— А?

— Что не выложился на полную. Должно быть, тебе было сложно.

Шоё сузил глаза.

— Ты не злишься? — Он вспомнил, каким был Кагеяма в средней школе, когда его сокомандники сдерживались в игре. А ведь Шоё делал это намеренно, даже когда видел, как Кагеяма сжимал челюсти, чтобы проглотить комментарии.

— Тебе так сказали. Мне это совсем не по душе, но тебе-то еще хуже. Так что все нормально.

Часть напряжения ушла из тела Шоё. Он посмотрел на Кагеяму, как тот изогнул свое длинное тело, чтобы их головы были на одном уровне, и вдруг это показалось ему смешным. Шоё нравилось вот так сидеть рядом в автобусе. А теперь он еще и знал, что с его запахом все в порядке.

Или скорее... раньше было в порядке. А вот теперь, учитывая, что он обильно потел на протяжении последних нескольких часов, от него наверняка несло. Шоё умылся и сполоснул руки после матча, но все остальное его тело воняло — с другой стороны, он никогда не имел ничего против того, как Кагеяма пах после тренировок: дезодорантом и потом, но не тем кислым потом, который иногда можно унюхать в классе во время тестов. Чистым потом, если такое вообще бывает.

Шоё оглянулся на Энношиту, лежавшего трупом на соседнем сидении, а потом потянулся к руке Кагеямы и переплел их пальцы. Кагеяма наблюдал, не сопротивляясь, и Шоё поднес их сцепленные руки к губам. Один за одним, он прижимался мягкими, ленивыми поцелуями к пальцам Кагеямы, желая большего. Шоё прекрасно понимал, что вокруг сокомандники, а в передней части автобуса — Укай и Такеда.

Ему впервые захотелось, чтобы у него не было необходимости постоянно играть в волейбол. На прошлой неделе они жили и дышали игрой, и на следующей ситуация почти наверняка не изменится. Шоё хотел побыть с Кагеямой, осуществить что-то большее, чем просто идти бок о бок и тренироваться, заставить Кагеяму поговорить обо всем, чего тот так мастерски избегал на прошедшей неделе.

Глубоко внизу живота свернулось беспокойство.

И вдруг Шоё осознал, как Кагеяма на него смотрел — напряженно, неестественно неподвижно, словно его дыхание остановилось. А еще Шоё осознал, что во время размышлений продолжал прижиматься открытым ртом к пальцам и костяшкам Кагеямы, оставляя на них влажные поцелуи.

Неудивительно, что Кагеяма теперь так выглядел.

Шоё уронил их сцепленные руки и едва заметно сглотнул. Когда Кагеяма смотрел на него вот так пристально, становилось невозможно думать о чем-то еще, хотелось только прижаться ближе, удержать на себе взгляд этих темных глаз, понимая, что каждое нервное окончание в теле Кагеямы настроено на него, точно как тело Шоё, казалось, так и тянулось к Кагеяме. Он посмотрел на колени Кагеямы, ощущая внезапно нахлынувшее желание забраться на них.

«Мы в автобусе», — напомнил он себе. Но другая часть его думала: «Все спят».

Кагеяма проследил направление его взгляда и вспыхнул. Он выпрямился на сиденье, чтобы они больше не были на одном уровне, и исподтишка осмотрелся вокруг. Кагеяма все еще оглядывался, когда Шоё приподнялся и прижался поцелуем к гладкой коже на его шее.

Кагеяма дернулся и замер абсолютно неподвижно.

Шоё робко начал отстраняться, когда Кагеяма вдруг потянулся к нему, запрокинул его голову и припечатал губы поцелуем. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, и Шоё смутно почувствовал, как левая рука Кагеямы обхватила его запястье, словно стараясь удержать.

Шоё и не пытался сбежать.

Было очень сложно сохранять тишину, когда дыхание стало неровным, а легкие начало тянуть от потребности в воздухе. Это не походило на обычный поцелуй, потому что они оба пытались не издать ни звука. Они скользили губами, и Шоё словно пронзило электрическим зарядом, когда Кагеяма быстро обвел языком его нижнюю губу. Ладонь Шоё подобралась к краю волейбольной куртки Кагеямы и легко скользнула под нее, под футболку, даря ощущение гладкой кожи на животе Кагеямы. Пальцы на запястье сжались в ответ, но Кагеяма не сделал ничего, чтобы отвести его руку. Когда Шоё наконец вспомнил о необходимости дышать, его уже окружал, дурманя, запах Кагеямы.

«Тобио», — подумал он. Теперь это имя всегда крутилось где-то на задворках мыслей. Ему хотелось выдохнуть это имя в губы Кагеямы, прошептать, оставить узором на загорелой покрасневшей коже. Обычно ему не хотелось выкрикнуть это имя на площадке, где все могли бы услышать, но вот в такие моменты, когда каждая клеточка его тела кричала о желании большего, ему хотелось иметь возможность произнести его, сделать так, чтобы Кагеяма знал о каждом взрыве наслаждения… обо всем, что Кагеяма в нем пробуждал.

Их лица пылали красным, когда они отстранились и уставились друг на друга. Кагеяма посмотрел на запястье, которое удерживал все это время, и медленно отпустил, словно не совсем понимал, насколько сильно сжимал пальцы.

Шоё было наплевать. Ради такого поцелуя он был согласен получать синяки на запястьях хоть каждый день. Шоё вскинул ладонь, чтобы заглушить звук своего рваного дыхания.

— Завтра… — начал Кагеяма и запнулся, услышав собственный хриплый голос. Он откашлялся. — После тренировки у Укая-старшего…

— Да, — выдохнул Шоё. Он не знал, на что соглашается, но ответом все равно оставалось «да».

Кагеяма отвернулся; его лицо заливал яркий румянец.

После этого они до самого конца поездки не осмеливались взглянуть друг другу в глаза, но Шоё чувствовал, что близость между ними была как никогда сильна.


	8. ГЛАВА ВОСЬМАЯ. ВСЕГДА ЖЕЛАННЫЙ ГОСТЬ

«Завтра», — сказал Тобио, словно у него был какой-то план. Но он говорил серьезно. В тот момент, когда Хината таращился на него с залитым краской лицом, а на коже живота все еще ощущалось прикосновение пальцев, какая-то тупая как полено часть Тобио подумала, что ему удастся остаться с Хинатой наедине, стоит только им обоим захотеть.

Однако судьба была не на их стороне.

— Останешься на ужин? — спросила мама, тепло улыбаясь Хинате. Если не брать в расчет Тобио, она была его самым большим фанатом, и каждый раз, когда он заходил в гости, ее взгляд значительно теплел.

Наверное, это было даже хорошо. Но еще в таких обстоятельствах мама постоянно предлагала им пользоваться гостиной, в то время как Тобио ничего так сильно не хотелось, как найти повод запереться с Хинатой в своей спальне. Вот бы его отец был дома — он всегда оккупировал телевизор, а его усталое ворчание было бы дурной компанией.

Но вот его мама просто не хотела выпускать их из виду.

— Я… — протянул Хината, мельком взглянув на Тобио. — А это удобно?

— О, конечно же! Ты здесь всегда желанный гость.

Тобио вспыхнул. Ей не обязательно было говорить настолько искренне, но, с другой стороны, он был согласен с этим заявлением. Хината широко улыбнулся.

— Тогда я с радостью.

Мама просияла, и Тобио утащил Хинату обратно на диван.

— Как получилось, у такой милой мамы родился такой ворчун? — спросил Хината далеко не тихо, и Тобио услышал сдавленный смешок мамы.

— Заткнись!

— Вот видишь, твоя мама ни за что не приказала бы мне заткнуться…

На этот раз от кухонного стола раздался совсем не сдерживаемый смех, а рука Тобио уже сжимала в кулаке волосы Хинаты. Тобио мрачно прожигал Хинату взглядом, но его убийственный вид, казалось, не работал, как бывало обычно. Хината смущенно смотрел на него снизу вверх.

Тобио отдернул руку, словно коснулся огня. В его теле что-то резко изменилось — взвинченное возмущение уступило место напряженному предвкушению. Он даже как-то забыл, что не только его одного до смерти расстраивала невозможность остаться наедине.

— На этот раз я выиграю, — пробормотал Тобио, поднимая свой джойстик. Они снова играли в «Smash», только теперь в свободном режиме и используя случайный выбор персонажей. Началась новая игра, и механическое нажатие кнопок позволило ему немного выпустить раздражение, хотя вовсе не отвлекло от сидевшего рядом Хинаты. После тренировки оба приняли душ — Хината сгонял домой, а потом вернулся сюда на велосипеде, и Тобио теперь даже на расстоянии чувствовал запах его шампуня. От этого в голове лишь ярче всплывали воспоминания о том, насколько мягкими казались волосы Хинаты, насколько сильно ему хотелось к ним прикоснуться.

— Эй, — позвал Хината. — Как думаешь, мы когда-нибудь поедем на Олимпийские игры? Мы оба.

— Это ты к чему? — поинтересовался Тобио. На экране его персонаж лупил какого-то игрового монстра сковородкой.

— Ты спрашивал, буду ли я соревноваться с тобой на мировом уровне. Ты это имел в виду?

— Это бессмысленно, — буркнул Тобио. — Если ты собираешься победить меня, тебе придется играть за другую страну, так что ничего не получится.

Донки Конг Хинаты наступил на мину и перелетел на другой конец экрана.

— Забудь, что я сказал насчет желания победить тебя. Так ты именно этого хочешь добиться?

— …наверное.

— Как думаешь, а у меня получится?

— Надеюсь на это.

— О-о, — протянула его мама откуда-то сзади. — Мой малыш уже планирует установить мировое господство в волейболе. У тебя все получится, Хината-кун. Разве ты не единственный, кто может пробить его подачи?

Хината просиял.

— Те, которые очень быстрые, да.

— Вот видишь? Ну ладно. Мне нужно выйти, купить продуктов на ужин, раз уж у нас гости. Есть пожелания?

— Карри со свининой, — сказал Тобио в тот же самый момент, когда Хината крикнул:

— Только не карри со свининой!

— Что? — чувствуя себя преданным, протянул Тобио.

Хината рассмеялся.

— Шучу я.

Отведя взгляд от экрана, Тобио снова увидел на лице матери тот самый блестящий теплый взгляд. Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку, а потом — после секундного колебания — поцеловала и Хинату тоже.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещала она, словно это было что-то хорошее. — Будьте умницами, ладно?

Они синхронно кивнули и наблюдали за мамой Тобио, пока она открывала входную дверь — а потом за тем, как дверь за ней закрылась. Прошло пять секунд — десять, — казалось, все было безопасно. Тобио нажал на паузу ровно в ту же секунду, когда Хината бросил свой джойстик на журнальный столик и развернулся на диване. У Тобио была всего секунда на то, чтобы отложить свой джойстик, а потом Хината схватил его и, стащив с дивана, потянул к спальне. Сердце Тобио уже билось как сумасшедшее, и, почувствовав под спиной закрывшуюся за ними дверь спальни, он подумал, что ему может грозить сердечный приступ.

Хината налетел на него, вцепился обеими руками за футболку на груди, чтобы не упасть, приподнимаясь на мысках. Ему удалось достать лишь до шеи Тобио, хотя это не остановило его от того, чтобы начать покрывать ее поцелуями. По всему телу Тобио пробежали мурашки, и он напрягся, почувствовав, как Хината с силой втянул кожу в рот.

— Т-ты что творишь?!

— Я не могу достать до твоего рта…

— Если оставишь следы, она увидит! Идиот!

— Так наклонись немного!

— Ты меня к двери припер…

— О, ну простите, мистер гениальный связующий. Я и не осознавал, что достаточно силен, чтобы припереть тебя…

Тобио зарычал, силой своей досады заставил конечности работать, подхватил Хинату подмышки и бросил его в сторону кровати. Упав на матрас, Хината дважды подпрыгнул, и вид у него при этом был слегка ошарашенный и… покрасневший.

Он казался очень смущенным.

— Ты чего вообще краснеешь? — буркнул Тобио, вскинув руку, чтобы прикрыть вспыхнувшее лицо. Идиот! Почему Хинате обязательно было смотреть на него таким взглядом? Он смотрел так, будто…

Будто что? Будто ожидал, что Тобио сорвет с него эту футболку с дурацким медведем и проведет ладонями по коже под ней? Или это Тобио проецировал собственные желания?

— Иди сюда, — позвал Хината, все еще краснея. Тобио подчинился, осторожно опустился на колени напротив Хинаты, не зная, то ли навалиться на него, то ли попытаться спрятать лицо. Дыхание вырывалось короткими вздохами.

Хината подался вперед и приподнялся, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне. Он тоже дышал слишком быстро, а его зрачки сильно расширились. Тобио не смог бы сказать, кто шевельнулся первым, но они встретились посередине, и секундой позже он почувствовал на своих губах мягкость губ Хинаты. Руки поднялись, чтоб обхватить ладонями лицо Хинаты, не дать ему отодвинуться… не то чтобы Хината пытался это сделать. Хината напирал, показывая больше энтузиазма, чем умения, но, если спросить Тобио, это был идеальный поцелуй — сбивающий дыхание, непрекращающийся.

«Непрекращающийся» было ключевым словом.

Тобио тоже подался вперед, следуя за движением языка Хинаты, за мягким укусом зубов. Неосознанно скользнул ладонью на затылок Хинаты, углубляя поцелуй. В ответ раздался звук — стон, — и Тобио ощутил, как сжались мышцы внизу живота. Ему хотелось притянуть Хинату к себе на колени и вжаться в него, но даже преодолей Тобио смущение, вряд ли у него хватило бы сил в руках, чтобы осуществить это желание. Казалось, все его тело дрожало.

Он ахнул в губы Хинате, когда почувствовал, как тот смял в пальцах край его футболки. Хината немного отстранился.

— Можно? — выдохнул он.

Тобио не знал. Можно ли? Под силу ли ему поднять руки? Он попытался и обнаружил, что да, под силу. Хината задрал его футболку и стащил через голову, а потом уронил ее на кровать. Пристальный взгляд Хинаты мог бы польстить, если бы так сильно не смущал.

— Что? — спросил Тобио, отводя взгляд. — Ты меня и раньше голым видел.

— Это другое, — выдохнул Хината загнанным голосом. — Я тогда не знал, что ты мне нравишься.

— Я тебе тогда и не нравился. Идиот. — А Тобио большую часть времени блаженно не осознавал собственные чувства, пусть даже что-то в Хинате всегда заставляло его чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Хм. Возможно.

Хината подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать его. На этот раз уже Тобио ухватился за край футболки Хинаты, и тот вскинул руки вверх. Как только футболка была отброшена, взгляду Тобио предстала обнаженная кожа, и он с трудом поборол желание провести ладонями по бокам Хинаты, вытянуть пальцы и проверить, насколько у него получится обхватить ими талию Хинаты.

— Знаешь, ты можешь ко мне прикоснуться.

Тобио поднял взгляд, ощущая, как в груди гулко бухает сердце. Хината краснел, но в его глазах горел вызов. Он приподнялся на коленях, чтобы оказаться выше, и пальцы Тобио дернулись, отчаянно стремясь сделать то, что ему было позволено.

Тобио сглотнул, собираясь с духом.

После долгой, напряженной паузы он протянул руки и позволил ладоням скользнуть вдоль бедер Хинаты, по коже и шлевкам на штанах, до выступивших на спине мурашек. Хината рвано выдохнул, и Тобио подался вперед, мазнул ртом по гладкой коже живота. Тобио глубоко вдохнул; смущение растворилось в полном блаженстве от запаха Хинаты, от ощущения кожи Хинаты.

В волосах Тобио крепко сжались руки, а бедра, которые он обнимал, отчаянно дернулись вперед.

— П-прости, — секунду спустя выдохнул Хината, и Тобио с трудом сглотнул, упираясь лбом в его солнечное сплетение.

«Не извиняйся», — хотелось сказать Тобио. Он тоже хотел провоцировать, как Хината, говорить что-то вроде «Мне нравится» и «Меня это заводит». Но подобное казалось невозможным — настолько же невозможным, как притянуть бедра Хинаты к своим, прижаться зажатым в штанах возбужденным членом к выпуклости в штанах у Хинаты, показать, насколько он понимает то случившееся секундой раньше беспомощное движение. Горло перехватывали слова, которые никак не получалось выдавить наружу. 

Или, возможно… возможно, Тобио мог провоцировать. Не словами, но действиями, хотя и не так напористо, как хотелось. Он зацепил пальцами шлевки на штанах Хинаты и без дальнейших промедлений потянул его к себе на колени. Тобио… бы все почувствовал, если бы подвинулся еще немножко вперед. Он затаил дыхание, сократил последнее расстояние между ними, прижимая Хинату к себе, и точно поймал момент осознания.

— Нх… — невнятно выдохнул Хината. Он приоткрыл рот и на мгновение закрыл глаза, а потом, приподняв тяжелые веки, встретился взглядом с Тобио. — Т-Тобио…

Тобио забыл, что нужно дышать.

Хината качнулся вперед, всего чуть-чуть, вырывая у них обоих приглушенные вздохи. Тобио уткнулся лбом в лоб Хинаты и усилием воли заставил себя сидеть смирно, боясь сдвинуться хоть на сантиметр. Он никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного и не совсем понимал, как с этим разбираться. В голове звучал голос Хинаты: «Тобио…»

— Тебе нужно сесть нормально, — сказал Хината, пнув его ступню. — Когда ты сидишь на коленях, я двигаться не могу.

— Н-не уверен, стоит ли тебе вообще двигаться…

Хината снова его пнул, и на этот раз Тобио подчинился, скользнул ладонями вниз, чтобы приподнять Хинату и сменить положение, вытянул ноги вперед. По телу пронеслась горячая вспышка, когда Хината качнул повел бедрами и прижался крепче, пока Тобио устраивался поудобнее.

— Прекрати! Если продолжишь в том же духе… станет очень неловко.

— Почему? — с искренним недоумением спросил Хината. — Ты не хочешь?

— Да, но… моя мать может вернуться в любой момент…

— И что? Большая часть одежды все еще на нас, мы можем остановиться, как только услышим дверь. И я очень хочу. — Огромные карие глаза смотрели умоляюще, и Тобио вспыхнул, когда Хината потянулся назад, чтобы сильнее прижать ладони Тобио к своей заднице, и снова качнулся вперед. У Тобио дыхание сперло.

— Вот видишь? — выдохнул Хината. — Ты тоже этого хочешь, правда?

— Д-да. — Пусть даже джинсы казались неприятно тесными. Пусть даже в трусах потом будет мокро. Тобио ничего так не хотелось, как притянуть Хинату к себе и вжаться в него, поймать его губы в поцелуй. Кусать бледную коже на шее, пока не останутся метки.

Он мог сделать все это, за исключением последнего пункта.

— Тобио, — выдохнул Хината. Тобио снова почувствовал себя так, словно все функции тела вполне могли бы застопориться при одном только звуке его имени в выдохе Хинаты. — Пожалуйста? Двигайся?

Тобио сильнее сжал задницу Хинаты, притягивая его к своему паху, и проглотил ответный стон. Казалось, все тело трясло, но ему пока как-то удавалось контролировать свои конечности, и на каждое его движение Хината отвечал своим — неуверенным, неуклюжим. И этого хватало, чтобы у Тобио кружилась голова.

Поцелуй распался, и Хината склонил голову набок, снова прижимаясь влажным ртом к шее Тобио.

— Не оставляй следов, — загнанно сказал Тобио.

— Не буду. Если…

«Есть еще и если?»

— Если ты скажешь мое имя.

— Я… не могу.

— Но ты же хочешь, да?

— Тупица, — удалось выдавить Тобио, ощущая, как сжимаются мышцы пресса, как нарастает давление. Дыхание сбилось, когда руки Хинаты скользнули вниз по его груди — ладони были такими горячими, что, казалось, оставляли на коже ожоги. — Откуда тебе знать, чего я хочу?

— Я этого хочу.

Именно желания Хинаты всегда позволяли Тобио поддаться собственным. Он почувствовал это имя на своем языке, во всем теле, оно рвалось наружу. «Шоё». Тобио провел ладонями по бокам Хинаты, вдоль его рук, запустил пальцы в волосы. Хината смотрел на него — губы покраснели от поцелуев, на щеках густой румянец.

Тобио отвел взгляд.

— Ш… Шоё…

Хината качнул бедрами.

— Еще раз, — сказал он низким голосом, вытянувшись всем телом, чтобы быть ближе к Тобио. Это означало, что они больше не сидели лицом друг к другу, и Тобио смог повернуть лицо к шее Хинаты, закрыть глаза и почувствовать, как Хината весь, целиком прижимался к нему. 

— Шоё, — повторил он, на этот раз на выдохе, потому что ему было позволено, потому что так было проще, казалось, будто все это сон. Возможно, тепло Хинаты не пропитывало всю суть Тобио до основания. Возможно, Хината не терся о Тобио, а от каждого движения по телу не расходились волны удовольствия. Если Тобио спал, то ему не придется нести ответственность за эти рваные выдохи, за то, как пальцы сжимались в волосах Хинаты, за каждый крошечный хриплый выдох Хинаты, подводящий его все ближе к концу.

— Ах… — выдохнул Хината. — Я… ах… Тобио…

— Я-я тоже, — прошептал Тобио.

Хината подвинулся, немного отстраняясь, и его руки легли под подбородок Тобио, запрокинули голову… а потом губы Хинаты с силой прижались к губам Тобио — голодно, влажно, жадно. Ноги Хинаты сомкнулись вокруг него, изменяя позицию, один неуверенный толчок бедер — и Тобио кончил, сжимая задницу Хинаты и толкаясь к нему. От наслаждения в его разуме воцарилась блаженная пустота. Во рту ощущался привкус крови — он что, прокусил себе губу? — но Тобио мог лишь сосредоточиться на Хинате, цепляющемся за него, сжимающем пальцы в его волосах. Они уже не целовались — лишь дышали одним теплым воздухом.

— Шоё, — шептал Тобио снова и снова, пока не заткнул себя шеей Хинаты, прижимаясь к ней влажными поцелуями. Хината застонал, а потом задергался, толкаясь рваными движениями и громко дыша. Его стоны во время оргазма почти напоминали всхлипы, и Тобио приказал себе запомнить беспомощный ритм голоса Хинаты, чтобы потом, когда он останется один и начнет сомневаться в себе, воспроизвести его в мыслях.

В этот момент он никак не мог побороть чувство, что Хината для него — самая большая в мире драгоценность. Тобио не смог бы сказать это вслух — никогда, — но чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Эта мысль взрывалась в нем фейерверками, пока Хината отходил после оргазма и постепенно обмякал, тяжело и хрипло дыша.

— Ты был громким, — прошептал Тобио, не в силах утаить теплоту в голосе.

«Я рад, что ты был громким», — мысленно прибавил он.

Хината выдохнул смешок.

— Да, ну…

Они оба отстранились, и Тобио подавил желание отвести взгляд. Ему хотелось запомнить, как выглядел Хината в этот момент — огромные глаза, красные щеки.

— Ты не собираешься меня ругать? — спросил Хината.

«Мне это понравилось».

Тобио представил, как сказал бы это, но ему не удалось заставить язык двигаться, и поэтому он просто покачал головой. Во рту все еще ощущался привкус крови, и Тобио поднес палец к нижней губе.

— Ох, — выдохнул Хината. — У тебя кровь идет.

— Я, должно быть, прокусил…

— Нет, думаю, это был я…

Они оба резко замолчали, глядя друг на друга округлившимися глазами, а потом Хината рассмеялся. Тобио прикрыл ладонью рот, понимая, что если у него и на зубах кровь, то его улыбка будет казаться еще более жуткой, чем обычно.

— Нам нужно… — начал Хината, беспомощно кивнув на их штаны. — Можно одолжить у тебя белье?

— Да... вон там.

Хината с явным трудом доковылял до шкафа.

— Я пойду отмоюсь, — сказал он, подхватил пару боксеров и, густо покраснев, выскочил за дверь. Тобио упал спиной на кровать.

Это произошло, да?

Он вытерся, сменил белье, а потом надел те же темные джинсы, размышляя, сможет ли когда-нибудь смотреть на них так же, как раньше. Тобио как раз натягивал через голову футболку, когда вернулся Хината.

— Подожди, — попросил Хината и прижал ладони к животу Тобио, скользнул ими выше. Тобио почувствовал, как по шее поднимается жар.

— Что ты?..

— Наслаждаюсь, — с намеком на обиду сказал Хината. — Завтра в раздевалке мне нельзя будет тебя касаться, поэтому нужно сделать это сейчас.

Тобио видел в этом определенный смысл. Он не стал натягивать футболку до конца и занялся волосами Хинаты, осторожно накручивая их на пальцы. Ему было немного совестно из-за того, как раньше он за них тянул — они были такими мягкими в его руках, — и что-то в этом ощущении заставило воздух встать комом в горле.

Хината прекратил водить ладонями по груди и животу Тобио и отошел к кровати, чтобы поднять свою футболку. Тобио наблюдал за тем, как Хината ее надевал, ощущая, как начало смягчаться настроение. Он вдруг понял, почему перед этим Хината не дал ему сразу надеть футболку.

Ему самому хотелось беспрепятственно касаться кожи Хинаты.

— Мне нужно помыть руки, — вдруг сказал Тобио и сбежал. Он чувствовал себя очень странно — ему словно хотелось заплакать или сделать что-то подобное, но не от грусти. В ванной Тобио сполоснул лицо и вымыл руки, прополоскал рот, чтобы избавиться от крови, а потом вернулся в гостиную, где Хината уже ждал его на диване.

— У меня не осталось никаких следов? — спросил Хината. — У тебя нет, но…

Тобио сел рядом, внимательно осматривая его шею и руки. А потом покачал головой — говорить было все еще сложно.

Хината улыбнулся.

— Хорошо. А ранку на губе совсем не заметно. Вот, ложись.

Он подтолкнул Тобио к подлокотнику и принялся устраивать его тело, как художник свою модель. Наконец удовлетворившись положением Тобио, Хината лег сверху, положив голову ему на грудь. Руки Тобио по собственной воле обхватили Хинату.

— Снимем игру с паузы, когда услышим дверь, — пробормотал Хината ему в грудь. И Тобио снова почувствовал это странное желание заплакать. Он уткнулся лицом в макушку Хинаты и кивнул, опять думая о том, что Хината был ему дорог настолько, что едва ли Тобио когда-нибудь сможет пересилить смущение и сказать это вслух.

— Эй, — позвал Хината. — Было хорошо, да?

— Да, — согласился Тобио. Хорошо. Голос все-таки прозвучал не так, словно он был на грани того, чтобы расплакаться.

— Вот бы можно было остаться так на всю ночь.

Тобио прерывисто вздохнул. И откуда Хината всегда знал, что сказать? Тобио снова кивнул, чуть сжав объятия.

«Я люблю тебя», — подумал он, когда Хината прижался еще ближе. Возможно, именно поэтому ему хотелось заплакать: эта мысль пульсировала в венах и сжимала горло.

Хотя если бы Тобио все же заплакал, слезы не были бы грустными.

Не то чтобы такое вообще могло произойти.


	9. ГЛАВА ДЕВЯТАЯ. ПОПАЛИСЬ

Тобио проснулся, чувствуя тепло; все его тело отяжелело от смеси усталости и прекрасного самочувствия. Из кухни доносился пряный запах, и желудок пусто заворчал. Ух ты, пахло здорово. Практически чувствуя в воздухе вкус, Тобио глубоко вдохнул.

Глоток кислорода, казалось, оживил чувства, и на него обрушилось понимание. Мирное сонное ощущение испарилось под весом осознания происходящего: он все еще лежал на диване с Хинатой, а мама уже вернулась домой.

И по каким-то причинам не стала их трогать.

Должно быть, Тобио издал какой-то звук, или же мама наблюдала за ними, потому что секундой позже она подошла к дивану — а он даже не успел придумать, как отреагировать. Столкнуть Хинату с дивана? Это только показалось бы еще более подозрительно, но…

Прохладная ладонь легла на его лоб, чтобы отвести растрепавшиеся пряди, пальцы успокаивающим движением провели по волосам. Тобио посмотрел в лицо мамы, которая смотрела на него сверху вниз, стоя за спинкой дивана, и не знал даже, как вдохнуть.

— Все в порядке, — тихо сказала она. — Но потом мы поговорим, ладно? После того, как Хината-кун уйдет домой.

На языке завертелось несколько возможных ответов. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. «Он просто уснул». «Все совсем не так, как выглядит». Но все было именно так, как выглядело, и больше всего на свете Тобио хотелось спросить одно: «ты не против?»

Но он не знал, что предположила мама, и поэтому любые сказанные им слова могли сделать все только хуже. Тобио коротко кивнул, ничего не говоря. Она улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

Мама вернулась на кухню, и Тобио неглубоко вздохнул. Желудок уже ощущался не пустым, а стянутым в плотный узел. Она погладила его по волосам и поцеловала в лоб — значит, не злилась, но… возможно, была разочарована? Или недоумевала, что происходит? Или собиралась спокойно обговорить все это?

Забудьте про пустоту или плотный узел — желудок был наполнен змеями.

Тобио с огромной осторожностью сдвинул с себя Хинату и притворился, будто проснулся раньше. Хинате пока необязательно было ничего знать — не сейчас, когда все оставалось настолько неопределенным. К тому моменту, как Хината окончательно проснулся, Тобио сидел на другом конце дивана и играл в «Smash».

— Ох! Я заснул! — резко сел Хината. — А-а-а… пахнет восхитительно!

— Ну, ты проснулся как раз вовремя, — сказала мама Тобио, улыбаясь, будто ничего не произошло. — Все готово.  
   
* * *

Если бы на ужин было что-то еще, кроме карри со свининой, Тобио и кусок в горло бы не полез. Ну а так ему с трудом удалось продержаться весь вечер, пытаясь не обращать внимания на благостное выражение лица Хинаты, на то, что его глаза казались чуть более выразительными и мягкими, на взгляды, которые он бросал на Тобио, пока мама не видела. Казалось, будто Хината весь светился изнутри.

В Тобио тоже жило яркое сияние — рядом, почти у поверхности, — но навязчивое чувство тревоги не давало ему вырваться наружу. Когда в конце вечера Хината по пути к двери все с тем же радостным видом коснулся его ладони, Тобио тяжело сглотнул. Возможно, ему стоило объяснить Хинате, но… чего бы он этим добился? Да и что тут сказать?

Дверь за Хинатой закрылась, и Тобио обернулся. Мама сидела на диване и с видом человека, пытающегося казаться занятым, читала что-то на телефоне. Вздохнув, он подошел ближе, а мама похлопала по сидению рядом с ней и села лицом к нему, подобрав под себя ноги. Тобио скованно сел.

— Вы с Хинатой встречаетесь, — сказала мама, вторя Сугаваре. — Так?

— Я… мы…

— Для меня это не проблема, — покачала она головой. — Пока ты счастлив, меня все устраивает.

В ее голосе звучало вполне ощутимое «но», и Тобио ждал дальнейших слов, хотя узел в животе немного ослабился.

— Ну? Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Вы встречаетесь? Мне продолжать?

Он кивнул, решив, что врать смысла не было никакого.

«Да, мы встречаемся».

— Но, — наконец протянула мама, — вы молоды, и если бы у тебя в гостях была подружка, я бы тоже не оставила вас наедине. Одно то, что никто не забеременеет, не значит, что никто не пострадает.

— Один из старшеклассников в команде уже с нами разговаривал…

— Хм-м? И что, он — твоя мать?

— Н-нет…

— Что ж, боюсь, ты собираешься страдать за мои ошибки, — вздохнула мама. — Когда я была в твоем возрасте, у меня был секс до того, как я оказалась готова. Это превратило очень дорогие мне отношения в нечто иное… нечто, к чему я еще не была готова эмоционально. И я не хочу, чтобы подобное произошло и с тобой.

— Мы ничего не делаем, — соврал Тобио. — Ты можешь мне доверять…

— Нет, не могу, — улыбнулась она. — Знаешь ли, я отлично помню, каково быть молодым и влюбленным.

Щеки Тобио покраснели. Она была права — ему не стоило доверять.

— Так что пока никаких визитов Хинаты, если твоего отца и меня нет дома. Обещаю, вы не умрете, если не будете торопиться.

Тобио так разозлился на это новое правило, что чуть не забыл о том, чего боялся куда больше. Его брови сошлись на переносице, когда он спросил:

— Так ты не расстраиваешься? Из-за того, что… я…

— Гей? — подсказала она, и это слово пронзило его насквозь. До сих пор Тобио удавалось не соотносить это слово с собой, хотя у него уже не оставалось сомнений, что все так и есть. — Ну, я подозревала. Родители замечают подобные вещи, но я не была уверена на все сто.

— Так значит, отец… подозревает?..

На этот раз уже пришел черед мамы выглядеть неловко.

— Скажем так, некоторые родители замечают. Он все еще… ну. Думаю, лучше будет сказать ему попозже, когда он поймет, насколько счастливым тебя делает Хината. Но мы сделаем все, что захочешь, милый.

В горле встал ком. Это было глупо: напротив сидела мама, безоговорочно принявшая его, но страх от внезапной мысли о том, что с отцом может возникнуть совсем иная ситуация, поселил в Тобио слабость.

— Я не хочу ему говорить…

— Тобио, — сказала мама, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы положить ладонь ему на щеку. — Мы тебя любим. Если хочешь, можешь рассказать отцу хоть завтра. Единственное, о чем я беспокоюсь, это что ему нужно дать время на то, чтобы привыкнуть к такой мысли. Позволь мне потихоньку подготовить его.

— Значит, ты думаешь, что если мы скажем ему сейчас, он будет против?

— Он старомодный ворчун, и ты это знаешь. И у него на тебя есть планы, которые ему придется изменить. Это не твоя проблема.

— Какие планы?

Мама застонала.

— Он не прекращает хвастаться тобой перед коллегами. И он уверен, что ты женишься на дочери его начальника, и тогда ему точно будет гарантировано повышение. Она, кстати, на пять лет старше тебя.

— А тебя не волнует, женюсь ли я?

— Меня волнует только то, счастлив ли ты, — сказала она и, взъерошив ему волосы, встала. — Но никакого секса, пока не повзрослеешь! Понял?

Его глаза сузились. Мама уже почти дошла до кухни, но, так и не услышав ответа, развернулась и посмотрела на него.

— Ну? — с откровенным ожиданием спросила она.

— Не оставаться здесь с Хинатой наедине, — пробормотал Тобио, отводя глаза от жесткого взгляда матери. Он не согласится на отказ секса — в воображении все еще были живы ощущения гладкой кожи Хинаты под ладонями, звук его голоса во время оргазма. Теперь, когда Тобио больше не боялся, что мама прикажет ему порвать с Хинатой, на свое место вернулось то самое воздушное, теплое ощущение, подпитанное новой необходимостью.

— Никакого секса, — сказала мама.

— Не оставаться здесь с Хинатой наедине. — На этот раз его голос прозвучал более уверенно, пусть даже Тобио при этом отчаянно краснел.

— Угх, — фыркнула его мама, хотя на ее лице тоже появилась улыбка, совсем чуть-чуть. — Все-таки ты и правда совсем подросток.  
   
* * *

_**Вы:**  
Мама застукала нас спящими на диване. Она не против, но отцу пока говорить не будем  
 **Хината:**  
!!! ты почему мне не сказал???  
 **Вы:**  
Не знал точно, о чем она догадалась. Все нормально, да?  
 **Хината:**  
Да, если ты так говоришь! Но в следующий раз обязательно скажи мне сразу, ладно?  
 **Вы:**  
Ладно  
 **Хината:**  
Думаю о тебе (:_

Тобио покраснел, пытаясь не обращать внимание на нервный трепет, появившийся в животе после слов Хинаты. Теперь, думая о Хинате, он предавался все еще свежим в памяти воспоминаниям — запах, голос, кожа. Это отвлекало, особенно когда Тобио пытался доделать все заданные на выходные уроки до исхода вечера воскресенья.

Он посмотрел на имя Хинаты в списке контактов, и вдруг желание изменить его показалось слишком сильным. Тобио уже называл Хинату по имени, тот сам попросил. Так что… и в телефоне тоже можно было изменить, да?

 **Хината** стал **Шоё** , и Тобио пришлось задавить желание тут же поменять все обратно. Никто не узнает — он же вполне мог записать Хинату в телефон по имени, так ведь? Просто для себя? Телефон завибрировал, и это положило конец моральной дилемме: он мог.

_**Шоё:**  
Снова придешь в школу пораньше?  
 **Вы:**  
Да_

Тобио задумался, как ему удастся прождать так долго.  
   
* * *

У них вошло в обычай встречаться за полчаса до тренировки, когда мир еще оставался погружен во тьму, и на территории школы не было ни души. Хината вынашивал план, как стащить у кого-нибудь из старшеклассников ключ от клубной комнаты и сделать дубликат, чтобы встречаться там, но пока их единственным вариантом оставалось прятаться где-нибудь снаружи на холоде.

Хотя когда они прятались где-нибудь, им вовсе не было холодно.

— Я хочу сделать это еще раз, — сказал Хината в четверг утром, за два дня до следующего официального матча. Придя к спортзалу, он вел себя напористее обычного, запрыгнул на Тобио и обхватил его за пояс на удивление сильными ногами. Еще минуту назад его рот влажно и тепло касался шеи Тобио, и тот чувствовал легкое головокружение от такой близости. Тобио то и дело сглатывал и напоминал себе, что они в публичном месте — особенно, когда Хината ерзал в его руках.

— Прости. Нам не стоило засыпать.

— Мы могли бы… хм-м. Придумать призовое шоу и устроить так, чтобы моя мама с Нацу в нем выиграли. Путешествие или что-нибудь в таком роде.

Пару секунд это казалось гениальной идеей, но потом Тобио вспомнил о реальности.

— У нас нет денег, тупица. И они возьмут тебя с собой, если вдруг выиграют поездку.

Хината ахнул.

— Точно! Это нам нужно поехать в путешествие! Какое-нибудь недорогое.

— Будто моя мать меня отпустит. Я же говорил, она…

— С волейбольной командой! Или… не с ними. Но притворимся, что едем с ними? Или с ними, если удастся устроить отдельные комнаты…

Тобио представил себе, что будет, когда команда услышит стоны Хинаты, и вздрогнул. Нет… он не собирался ни с кем делиться.

— План надо проработать, — заявил Хината, обмякая в руках Тобио. Теплое дыхание щекотало шею, и Тобио вздрогнул уже с совсем другим чувством, когда Хината уткнулся носом в его кожу. — Я просто… очень…

Что бы там Хината ни собирался сказать, слова вылетели у него из головы при звуке приближающихся к спортзалу шагов. Хината спрыгнул на землю, и к тому времени, как подошли Дайчи и Сугавара, румянец на их с Кагеямой лицах был только от холода.

— Так рано, — с намеком на поддразнивание сказал Сугавара.

— Он постоянно приходит раньше, вот и мне приходится, — заявил Хината, обвинительно ткнув пальцем в Тобио. Такое объяснение даже было бы убедительным, если бы не довольный тон его голоса. — Если бы вы дали нам ключ от клубной комнаты, нам бы не пришлось мерзнуть…

— Вот что я вам скажу, — перебил его Дайчи. — Выиграйте в субботу, и я организую вам дубликат. Идет?

— Но у старшеклассников уже есть…

Тобио стукнул Хинату.

— Идет.  
   
* * *

— Хорошо выглядишь, Кагеяма.

Тобио отвернулся от волейбольной тележки, сведя брови на переносице. Что? Цукишима говорил своим подначивающим тоном, но Тобио ничего не сделал. Его пас был идеальным — его волосы причесаны, — так с чего Цукишиме так говорить?

Ямагучи хихикнул, смущая еще сильнее. Тобио провел ладонью по футболке на спине, думая наткнуться на лист с надписью «пни меня» — но ничего не обнаружил.

Он отмахнулся от странного комментария, пытаясь не обращать внимания на ухмылки, с которыми на него всю тренировку посматривал Цукишима. Все равно Тобио давно привык к ухмылкам Цукишимы… но вот к пристальным взглядам Танаки он был совсем не готов, как и к непрекращающимся шепоткам Нишинои насчет того, что им тут тренироваться полагается. Асахи, казалось, старательно на него не смотрел и в итоге пропустил два из десяти пасов.

Да что такое происходило?

— Ну и везунчики же некоторые, — пробормотал Танака уже позже, когда все переодевались в клубной комнате. — Эй, Кагеяма, сколько в тебе роста?

— Метр восемьдесят, — ответил Тобио, сожалея, что Хината так быстро убежал. Ему хотелось спросить, вдруг у него волосы сзади как-то странно выглядят — так иногда бывало, если он ложился спать с мокрой головой. Тобио уже несколько раз провел ладонями по волосам, но наверняка было не узнать.

— Мне от этого плакать хочется, — заявил Нишиноя. — Знаешь, мне однажды приснилось, что я вымахал в два метра ростом, и…

Сугавара подошел к Тобио, пока тот зашнуровывал кроссовки.

— Не позволяй им тебя достать, Кагеяма-кун. Они просто завидуют.

Тобио растерялся.

— Но Азумане-сан и Цукишима выше.

Сугавара тепло улыбнулся и ничего не сказал.

— Ты когда-нибудь получал любовные письма? — прижимая к груди наколенники, спросил Нишиноя, прервав описание своего сна, где он стал высоким. — Признание за спортзалом? О! Надушенные любовные письма?

— А?!

Танака фыркнул.

— Как твой семпай, я оскорблен, что ты мне не сказал. Но не думай, что ты у нас такой один! Я, знаешь ли, очень популярен.

Нишиноя хлопнул Танаку по плечу, всем своим видом выражая солидарность. Цукишима, тем временем, трясся от смеха, а Тобио пытался проглотить рычание.

«Надо расспросить Хинату во время обеда», — подумал он, выходят из клубной комнаты.  
   
* * *

Однако во время обеда Хинаты нигде не было видно, и все только становилось хуже. Со всех сторон раздавалось хихиканье и летели направленные взгляды — от людей, которых Тобио едва знал. На уроке он поймал одну девчонку на мечтательном взгляде в свою сторону, и в какой-то момент даже учитель математики как-то странно на него посмотрел.

«У меня что-то на лице, — со стыдом подумал Тобио. — У меня точно что-то на лице».

Почему Хината утром ему ничего не сказал?

В течение всего урока японского Тобио тер подбородок и нос, пытаясь тайком убрать любую грязь, которая могла там налипнуть. К тому времени, как закончились занятия, его лицо казалось невероятно чувствительным из-за постоянного натирания, и Тобио уже сильно злился на пропавшего куда-то Хинату.

Прежде чем пойти в клубную комнату, он завернул в ближайшую уборную, чтобы удостовериться, что ему удалось привести лицо в чистый вид. Флуоресцентные лампы осветили слегка порозовевшую кожу — но ничего необычного. Тобио уже отворачивался от зеркала, когда наконец увидел.

Ему хотелось, чтобы кафельный пол разверзся и поглотил его с головой. Хотелось найти Хинату и трясти, пока зубы не застучат. О боже, вся команда видела — все видели, — и они потешались на этот счет…

Как раз когда Тобио уже собирался удариться головой об раковину и позволить беспамятству избавить себя от унижения — во всяком случае, он серьезно рассматривал этот вариант, — где-то снаружи послышался голос Хинаты, разговаривающего с Ячи. Тобио вылетел из уборной, схватил Хинату за руку и втащил его внутрь, не обращая внимания на перепуганную Ячи. Дверь крепко, надежно закрылась за ними, и они остались одни.

Тобио глубоко вдохнул.

— Засос, Хината? Ты поставил мне засос, тупица! Все видели!

— Ай… ты слишком сильно сжимаешь…

Тобио обеими руками схватился за плечи Хинаты, приподнял его на мыски и принялся трясти.

— Ты заставил меня ходить по школе — заставил тренироваться — с гребаным засосом!

— Ой! Я знаю, ладно?! Я как раз пытался найти тебе тональный крем, а это, знаешь ли, сложно! Гораздо меньше девчонок приносят в школу средства для макияжа, чем можно подумать!

— Мне бы вообще не понадобился тональный крем, если бы ты не… погоди, что? Ты знал? Ты видел?

Хината избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Ты знал и ничего мне не сказал?! Хината, клянусь богом…

Внезапное бум по голове заставило Тобио уронить Хинату — которого он к этому моменту поднял уже сантиметров на тридцать от пола — и, отшатнувшись, схватиться за лоб.

— Ай!

— Ну, иначе ты не прекращал орать! — заявил Хината. Он тоже потирал лоб после удара. — Мне жаль, ладно? Я был очень рад увидеть тебя сегодня утром. В смысле, очень рад. И, наверное, я был не так внимателен, как стоило бы.

— Родители увидят…

— Нет, не увидят! Ячи ищет тебе тональник, ясно? Все в порядке!

— Ничего не в порядке! Вся команда видела!

— Ага, ну, если бы мы им рассказали, всем было бы фиолетово…

— Мне не было бы, — огрызнулся Тобио, но почувствовал, как бойцовский настрой начал его покидать. — Тупица. Ладно, просто пойдем на долбаную тренировку.

На лице Хинаты появилось облегчение, и они вместе взобрались по лестнице в клубную комнату. Тобио прижимал ладонь к шее; от размышлений о синяке ему все еще хотелось перекинуть Хинату через перила, но он и сам не заметил, в какой момент этот засос вообще появился — был слишком увлечен заполнявшими тело ощущениями. Теперь, по здравом размышлении, Тобио подумал, что такое только чудом не случилось раньше. Тобио глубоко вдохнул и положил руку на металлическую ручку, и вот они уже оказались в клубной комнате.

Как только распахнулась дверь, атмосфера внутри изменилась. Взглянув на Тобио, Цукишима отвернулся, а его плечи начали дрожать.

Тобио подавил желание зарычать, прикидывая, нужно ли ему извиниться за то, что отвлекает команду.

— Хей! — усмехнулся Нишиноя. — Мистер Популярность вернулся!

— И он заметил, — прибавил Сугавара, лишь немного виновато глядя на прикрывающую засос ладонь Тобио. Танака ходил без футболки, явно красуясь без особых на то причин.

— Он, знаешь ли, не единственный, кто популярен!

На этих многозначительных словах Тобио озадаченно поднял взгляд и заметил красную отметину на плече Танаки, гордо представленном на обозрение всему миру. Лицо Тобио пылало, в то время как на лице Танаки играла самодовольная ухмылка. Нишиноя оценивающе поохал и поахал.

— Ты его себе сам поставил, да? — сухо спросил Сугавара.

— А?! Я… — Танака явно приготовился отрицать обвинения, но потом поймал на себе прямой взгляд Дайчи и отпрыгнул, вскинув руки вверх. — Да-да, ладно! Это был эксперимент.

— Какой еще эксперимент? — спросил Цукишима.

Танака натянул футболку и гордо поднял указательный палец.

— С целью узнать, насколько сильно нужно присосаться!

— А, ну конечно же! — воскликнул Нишиноя с впечатленным видом. — И?

— Дело не в силе! Дело в том, чтобы поймать правильный угол. — Он сложил руки на груди и глубокомысленно кивнул. Дайчи, в свою очередь, выглядел так, будто уже собрался его придушить.

— Так это мог быть кто угодно? — спросил Нишиноя.

— Именно.

Тобио пытался не прислушиваться, пока шел к своему шкафчику переодевался, но остальные старательно говорили в его сторону. Он знал, что его лицо пылало ярко-красным, и изо всех пытался не смотреть на Хинату. Надевая шорты, Тобио скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Танака подобрался к нему со спины.

— Так кто это, Кагеяма?

Тобио вздрогнул, услышав зловещие интонации.

— Никто, — буркнул он. — Я… ткнул себя в шею карандашом. Случайно.

Со стороны Цукишимы раздался воющий смех, и этого хватило, чтобы Тобио подпрыгнул на месте. Он вообще когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы Цукишима вот так смеялся?

— Ну не стесняйся, Кагеяма! — воскликнул Танака. — Хотя бы поделись историей с семпаями! Она красотка? Вы встречаетесь? Или это на один раз? Как вы познакомились? Чем ты ей приглянулся? Ростом?

Тобио поднял плечи и остро ощутил отчаяние, когда Нишиноя подошел ближе.

— Это точно его рост — девчонки обожают высоких угрюмых парней. Она первогодка? Второгодка?

А можно ему упасть в обморок на шкафчик?

— Не третьегодка же? — с чем-то между ужасом и восхищением ахнул Танака. — Никто из наших знакомых, да? Никто из тех, кто связан с волейбольной командой?

— Не Киёко-сан! — взмолился Нишиноя.

— Нет! — крикнул Тобио, придя в ужас от самой идеи. То, что он чувствовал к Шимизу, было настолько невероятно платоническим, что одна мысль о ее губах, касающихся его в сексуальном контексте, пугала до чертиков.

Танака с Нишиноей, временно затопленные облегчением, перестали подбираться ближе. Тобио заранее смутно пожалел любого, кто действительно будет встречаться с Шимизу. Не говоря уже о самой Шимизу.

Танака с Нишиноей пришли в себя слишком быстро.

— Ну? — хором надавили они. — Если не Киёко-сан, то кто?

— Эй, — наконец вмешался Сугавара. — Оставьте его в покое.

Нишиноя нахмурился.

— Если бы у меня была девчонка, я бы всем рассказал. — Он повернулся обратно к Тобио. — Ты что, стесняешься?

— Нет, — сказал Тобио ровно в тот же момент, когда Хината выпалил:

— Это был я.

Головы повернулись.

— Что?

— Это был я, — повторил Хината, сложив руки на груди. — Какие-то проблемы?


	10. ГЛАВА ДЕСЯТАЯ. ТОНАЛЬНИК

— Что? — насмешливо фыркнул Танака. — Он тебя настолько выбесил?

Шоё ощетинился.

— Нет.

— Нам нужно тренироваться, — встрял Дайчи. — Половина команды уже в спортзале…

— Не самое лучшее время, — возразил Сугавара, положив руку ему на плечо. — Иди вперед.

Дайчи кивнул и ушел, а Шоё все не мог понять, почему капитан казался таким спокойным и не удивлялся… а потом вспомнил слова Кагеямы о том, что Дайчи наверняка уже все знает. Интересно, как Кагеяма оценивал ситуацию, хотел ли прибить Шоё, вывалившего всю правду.

Кагеяма был бледно-зеленым и вряд ли смог бы кого-нибудь прибить, даже если бы захотел. Он упорно смотрел в пол, в то время как присутствующие по большей части таращились на них с Хинатой. Не считая Дайчи и Сугавары, у этого признания было пятеро свидетелей: Танака и Нишиноя озадаченно моргали и ждали, что все это окажется шуткой, Асахи избегал зрительного контакта, а Цукишима с Ямагучи — как ни удивительно — молчали как рыбы.

Ну, все молчали как рыбы.

— Что? — с намеком на улыбку в голосе сказал Сугавара. — Никто из вас не замечал?

Обрадовавшись такому шутливому тону, Шоё посмотрел на Сугавару, который обернул все так, словно это сама команда была виновата в том, что не заметили что-то настолько очевидное.

— Э-э? — выпалил Нишиноя, схватив Шоё за плечо. — Тебе нравятся мальчики, Шоё?

— Д-да! Это что, проблема?!

— Но, мне казалось, что ты по девочкам!

— Они мне тоже нравятся!

— Хм, — протянул Нишиноя, отпуская плечо Шоё. У него был такой вид, будто он решал в уме сложную математическую задачку. — Но ты парень… так что, если можно выбрать любой вариант, то парня понять проще. Хм, это имеет смысл.

— Не думаю, что все работает именно так, — сухо сказал Цукишима. — И не все так безнадежны в общении с девчонками, как…

Нишиноя рванул к нему, и Цукишима отпрыгнул назад. Смех Сугавары немного разрядил напряжение, но Танака все еще переводил взгляд между Кагеямой и Шоё.

— И давно? — спросил он совершенно серьезно. Между его бровями залегла складка. — Если вы встречаетесь, то как давно?

— Недели три? — сказал Шоё.

Складка исчезла, уступив место выражению крайнего облегчения.

— О, ну тогда полный порядок.

Шоё моргнул.

— Да?

— Да. Потому что если бы от этого что-то изменилось на площадке, я бы уже заметил, ведь прошло три недели. А с другой стороны, срок не такой уж большой, чтобы ваше молчание на этот счет могло бы показаться странным.

Цвет лица Кагеямы начал возвращаться к норме.

— Вы не против? — спросил он с искренним удивлением.

Танака хлопнул его по спине.

— Не-а! Мне же больше девчонок достанется! — Его широченная усмешка предполагала, что все это и правда замечательно. — Особенно на национальных.

Шоё рассмеялся.

— Да, национальные!

— Так значит, у нас все хорошо? — оглянулся вокруг Сугавара. Асахи с Ямагучи пока так ничего и не сказали, но Асахи казался скорее смущенным тем, что попал в такую напряженную ситуацию, а Ямагучи то ли плевать на все это хотел, то ли ждал, пока Цукишима выскажет свое мнение.

Которого у Цукишимы, по всей видимости, не было. Он с самым нейтральным выражением лица сложил униформу в шкафчик и развернулся. Шоё начал прикидывать, не ждал ли Цукишима возможности остаться один на один, чтобы озвучить шуточки на гейскую тему.

— Да, — протянул Цукишима, и его скучающий тон прибавил заявлению искренности. — Мы уже можем идти?

— М-гм, — кивнул Сугавара. — Давайте хорошо потренируемся.

* * *

Тренировка действительно прошла хорошо, пусть даже все члены команды, ставшие свидетелями сцены в клубной комнате — за вычетом Танаки и Нишинои, — вели себя с чуть большей осмотрительностью. Шоё притворился, будто не замечает брошенных украдкой взглядов Асахи, хотя не мог не задуматься, что же за ними стоит. Беспокойство? Отвращение? Ему бы хотелось просто спросить, но они же рассказали не всей команде — у них даже в мыслях такого не было. Интересно, злился ли на него Кагеяма.

Впрочем, Шоё изначально казалось неправильным держать все в тайне от команды. Особенно учитывая, сколько счастья ему это приносило. Он не хотел, чтобы со стороны казалось, будто отношения с Кагеямой его смущают; и ему было дурно от мысли, что Кагеяма вполне может стесняться отношений с ним.

А еще ему становилось дурно от мысли, что пресловутую отметину могла бы оставить какая-нибудь девчонка — собственно, именно это в первую очередь и подвигло его на признание. Шоё не хотелось представлять, как это было бы, на что было бы похоже. От мысли о том, что Кагеяма посмотрит на другого человека так, как смотрел на него, внутри все переворачивалось.

«Кагеяма мой», — подумал Шоё, и по телу прокатилась волна жара. Наверное, это была глупая мысль — он не мог вцепиться в Кагеяму и удерживать его силой, — но у него не получалось побороть странные собственнические чувства, всколыхнувшиеся в нем в тот момент, когда команда начала расспрашивать Кагеяму о девчонках.

— Ладно, начинаем убираться! — крикнул Дайчи в конце тренировки, когда все уже с трудом держались на ногах. — Пожалуйста, задержитесь. Я подготовил расписание на пятницу и субботу, нужно обсудить всем вместе.

Посыпались одобрительные восклицания, а потом:

— А место, где мы остановимся, крутое?

— Не-а, — бодро заявил Дайчи. — Стандартный набор. Если хотите крутые отели, заставляйте родителей жертвовать деньги в фонд школы.

Кто-то застонал, и Шоё почувствовал искушение сделать то же самое. Если бы они остановились в отеле, возможно, ему с Кагеямой удалось бы занять одну комнату, только вдвоем. От одной этой мысли его щеки запылали, и если что и могло заставить его пожелать поскорее стать взрослым, так только это: осознание того, что не будь он старшеклассником, у него была бы возможность делать все то, что нельзя было делать сейчас. А именно, уговорить Кагеяму на всякое. Шоё знал, что горячее желание Кагеямы — не плод его воображения: их поцелуи по утрам были напористыми, и иногда после них оставались синяки.

«А иногда и метки», — подумал Шоё и поморщился. Он действительно не собирался оставлять засос, пусть даже потом, увидев его на тренировке, ощутил, как внутри все приятно затопило одновременно жаром и холодом. От вида собственных следов на коже Кагеямы с Шоё творились странные вещи; ему все сложнее и сложнее становилось убеждать себя, что он — никакой не извращенец. Или, может быть, то, что он чувствовал — нормально?

Они убрали сеть и протерли полы, и Шоё подошел к остальной команде у западного угла спортзала. Дайчи держал в руках распечатки и тихо переговаривался с Сугаварой.

— Так, — сказал Дайчи то ли Сугаваре, то ли команде, Шоё не понял точно. Дайчи повернулся лицом ко всем, а Сугавара начал раздавать бумаги. — В пятницу тренировок у нас не будет, так что я жду от вас, что вы пойдете домой и соберете все необходимое, а в пять часов встречаемся у автобуса. Но если вам не будет хватать времени, я разрешу оставить вещи в клубной комнате. В пять часов ровно, запомните. Место, где мы будем ночевать, располагается в пяти минутах ходьбы от спортзала, там же мы будем есть утром и вечером. Если вашим родителям понадобится, адрес — все указано на распечатке. Вопросы?

— А что насчет спальных мест? — чуть не подпрыгивая, спросил Танака. — Снова одна большая комната?

— Угу. Всем, кто храпит, лучше перед сном прочистить носовые пазухи.

— Сказал паровой движок, — пробормотал Цукишима, и Шоё увидел, как Сугавара тайком улыбнулся. В их команде Дайчи был главным храпуном, хотя упорно настаивал, что ничего подобного. Оставалось надеяться, что их вице-капитану все же удастся убедить его в обратном.

— Кхем, — кашлянул Дайчи. — Как я и говорил, постарайтесь не храпеть. Нам всем очень важно хорошенько выспаться. Эти дни будут непростыми, нам придется выложиться по полной.

Он обвел взглядом всю команду, а потом, казалось, выделил Кагеяму из толпы. Почему-то кивнул, а потом продолжил.

— Что приводит нас к следующему вопросу, о котором кое-кто из вас уже знает по сегодняшним событиям. Я не хочу, чтобы любые слухи как-то влияли на нашу командную работу. Для нас это ничего не меняет, но у Кагеямы с Хинатой теперь любовь-морковь, и это продолжается уже достаточно долго. Поскольку теперь их отношения вышли наружу, я просто хочу сказать, что каким бы ни было ваше отношение к этому вопросу, оно должно оставаться вне клуба. Их поведение на площадке не изменилось, и я надеюсь, что не изменится и ваше. Если подобное произойдёт, отвечать будете передо мной.

Внизу живота заворочалась стыдливая неловкость. Шоё чувствовал, как сокомандники бросали вопросительные взгляды на них с Кагеямой. А Кагеяма, краснея, смотрел себе под ноги, но выпрямился, когда Танака хлопнул его по спине, чем мигом разрядил атмосферу. На лицах ребят появились улыбки, все расслабились. Кагеяма отчетливо сглотнул.

— Всем все ясно? — спросил Дайчи. Послышалось многочисленное «да», последовали новые хлопки по спине наряду с неловким опусканием головы. — Отлично! Думаю, на этом все, если только… Суга?

— Нет, ты ничего не забыл, — ярко улыбнулся Сугавара. — С нетерпением жду отличных выходных.

— Национальные! — крикнул Нишиноя, а Танака подхватил его и поднял в воздух, что вызвало целую волну криков «Национальные!», пока Дайчи на всех не зарычал.

— Смотрим прямо перед собой, — сказал он. — Тренер Укай сказал вам это передать.

— А где он?

— Занимается своими делами, как и вам следовало бы, — сказал Дайчи, но его глаза блестели.

— Он что-то организовывает для нас? — спросил Нишиноя. — Сюрприз?!

— Какой же это сюрприз, если мы вам расскажем, — покачал головой Сугавара, тем самым подтвердив, что их точно ждал сюрприз. Шоё почувствовал, как в животе распалилось радостное возбуждение.

— Так или иначе, на сегодня все, — сказал Дайчи. — Этой ночью тоже получше отоспитесь перед последней тренировкой. Я хочу, чтобы на официальных матчах вы были в лучшей боевой форме. 

Раздался громкий согласный крик, и команда начала расходиться. Возле стены Шоё увидел подпрыгивающую на носочках Ячи, которая пыталась вглядеться в скопление волейболистов. Шоё схватил Кагеяму и потащил его к Ячи.

— Что? — спросил Кагеяма. Он казался вымотанным до предела, и Шоё сомневался, что причиной тому была тренировка. Неужели засос и открытие перед командой настолько его беспокоили?

Конечно же настолько. Утаскивая Кагеяму к Ячи, Шоё снова ощутил приступ вины.

— Я достала вам тональник, — сказала она. — И… Кагеяма-кун, тебе нужна помощь с нанесением? Я могу тебе показать.

Кагеяма снова покраснел и опустил взгляд.

— Полагаю, демонстрация будет кстати.

Шоё подтолкнул его локтем, желая сбить с него самый подавленный вид.

— Эй, это может быть весело. Прямо как грим для представления!

Кагеяма только вздохнул, и это было плохим признаком. Шоё-то надеялся, что его схватят за голову.

— Вот, — сказала Ячи, выходя из спортзала впереди них. — Воспользуемся уборной для девушек, раз уж там не будет никого из команды. Я зайду первая и проверю.

Она оставила их стоять на улице, и Шоё снова посмотрел на Кагеяму.

— Ты как, нормально насчет этого объявления в конце? — спросил он. — Я… не знал, что Дайчи всем расскажет.

— Он меня спросил, — ответил Кагеяма. — Можно ли рассказать. Я сказал, что можно.

— О! — Шоё понимал, что у него челюсть отвисла, и попытался закрыть рот. — Я этого не знал.

Ему хотелось прибавить извинения — за то, что все выдал, не посоветовавшись, — но в этот момент появилась Ячи и провела их внутрь. Уборная была такая же, как мужская, если не считать отсутствия писсуаров. Над раковинами висело огромное монолитное зеркало, а с потолка лился отвратительный флуоресцентный свет. Здесь оставленный Шоё на шее Кагеямы засос выглядел еще хуже — казался больше, приобрел фиолетовый оттенок.

— Ну ладно, — тихо сказала Ячи. — Значит, у меня тут несколько разных средств: зеленый корректор, потому что он маскирует покраснения, тональник, который вроде должен подойти под цвет твоей кожи, и компактная пудра. Я отдам их тебе, так что сможешь делать все самостоятельно, если только… — Она чуть вздрогнула, увидев напряженное выражение лица смотревшего в сторону Кагеямы. — Возможно, ты хочешь…

— Как долго… — начал Кагеяма и запнулся. А потом ткнул пальцем в отметину на своей шее.

Ячи избегала встречаться с ним взглядом.

— А, как долго это продержится? Ну, должно сойти в течение двух недель… судя по тому, что я прочитала…

Шоё вздрогнул под мрачным взглядом Кагеямы.

— Я правда не нарочно, — пробормотал он, беспокоясь, не слишком ли накосячил на этот раз. Шоё давно привык к тому, что Кагеяма на него злится, но совсем не привык к ситуациям, когда причина для этой злости была обоснованной и не касалась волейбола. Мысль о таком первоклассном провале пугала до чертиков.

Кагеяма вздохнул и снова повернулся к Ячи.

— Покажешь?

Ячи кивнула. Вытерев его шею от пота, она принялась наносить макияж, на каждом этапе четко проговаривая свои действия, хотя то и дело останавливалась, чтобы сказать, что не является в этом экспертом. Шоё внимательно наблюдал, думая, что сможет хотя бы помочь Кагеяме с этим делом во время поездки — в качестве искупления за то, что отметина появилась именно из-за него.

Пока Ячи наносила финальные штрихи, объясняя, что пудра помогает все связать и закрепить, выражение абсолютного унижения на лице Кагеямы удерживало Шоё от шуточек на тему связующих компонентов. Вскоре она убрала все в небольшую сумочку, которую и протянула Кагеяме.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, и Ячи нервно рассмеялась.

— Для того и нужны менеджеры, верно? Уверена, Киёко-сан справилась бы с этим гораздо лучше…

— Ни за что! — воскликнул Шоё. — Мне было бы намного страшнее просить ее о помощи. Ты лучшая, Ячи-сан.

Она склонила голову.

— Рада, что смогла помочь.

Они все вместе вышли из женской уборной, Ячи помахала им на прощание, а Шоё с Кагеямой пошли в клубную комнату, встречаясь по пути с расходящимися по домам сокомандниками. Судя по всему, весь процесс замазывания засоса занял гораздо больше времени, чем казалось, потому что когда они добрались до клубной комнаты, там оставались только тихо переговаривающиеся Цукишима с Ямагучи. Их разговор стих, когда Шоё с Кагеямой вошли в дверь.

Молчание тяжелым грузом легло на терпение Шоё… а потом лопнуло его.

— Ну? — сказал он, уткнув кулаки в бедра. Его уже задолбало догадываться, что происходит в головах у других людей. Ему нужны были ответы. — Вы собираетесь что-нибудь сказать?

— Что? — спросил Цукишима таким тоном, словно Шоё был хуже грязи на его ботинках.

— Не знаю. Вы вечно над нами смеетесь, так что…

— Фу, — протянул Цукишима. — Я смеюсь над вами потому, что вы одноклеточные идиоты. Я не ханжа.

— Не… кто?

— Ты просто обязан был подтвердить мои слова, — вздохнул Цукишима. — Научись пользоваться словарем, ладно? Найди в интернете или купи бумажный, не суть.

На мгновение Шоё показалось, что Цукишима оставит все как есть и не объяснит, но потом тот продолжил:

— Это человек, который презирает других из-за каких-нибудь идиотских причина, вроде их расы или сексуальных предпочтений. У меня, однако, есть основательные причины презирать лично вас. Так что не обижайся.

Ямагучи сдавленно рассмеялся.

— О, — протянул Шоё. Поглядел на Цукишиму — который и правда смотрел на него точно так же, как всегда — и почувствовал легкий укол облегчения. — Ну, тогда можешь продолжать.

— Благодарю за разрешение. А теперь, не подвинешься?

Шоё шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход, и они с Кагеямой остались одни. Он чувствовал себя немного глупо из-за того, что приготовился к спору, которого так и не произошло… но где-то внутри него образовался крошечный пузырек симпатии.

Цукишима оказался не так плох. Он был даже милым, в своем ужасном стиле.

— Это было странно, — высказался Шоё.

Кагеяма застыл в процессе надевания куртки.

— Ага. Я вроде как думал, что будет хуже.

Шоё переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя на Кагеяму.

— И ты на меня не злишься?

— Я… — начал Кагеяма, и Шоё ждал… вот только в следующую секунду у Кагеямы словно переломился внутренний стержень, и он, обхватив себя руками, резко сел, а потом опустил голову между коленей. И застонал. — Не смотри.

— Гм, — не желая подчиняться, сказал Шоё. — Почему?

В ответ Кагеяма только застонал, и Шоё запоздало сообразил, что эта поза может быть и не совсем добровольной.

— Погоди, тебе плохо? Позвать медсестру? О боже, если ты умрешь…

— Я не умираю, тупица!

«Это ты так говоришь, но твои слова ничем не подкреплены».

— А если ты вырубишься, что мне делать? Просто на всякий случай?

— Выбросись с балкона и оставь меня в покое.

— Ты же это не серьезно, — проворчал Шоё.

— Нет. Несерьезно.

Ну, это уже приятно знать, вот только голос Кагеямы звучал откровенно жалко — почти шепотом. Шоё метнулся к своей сумке и, достав бутылку воды, подсунул ее под колени Кагеяме.

— Может, попьешь?

Тот слабо покачал головой.

— Меня вырвет.

— Ясно, — сказал Шоё, закрутив крышку на бутылке, и улегся на спину рядом со своим выведенным из строя парнем. — Кажется, я не осознавал, как сильно тебя это волнует. Не до конца.

— Как и я.

— Но все отреагировали довольно хорошо! В смысле, не все, конечно… — Он вспомнил о людях, которые промолчали или стояли с неловким видом. Хотя это не служило показателем неодобрения — если бы он узнал, что двое его сокомандников встречаются, тоже наверняка от шока не смог бы выдавить ни слова.

— Да.

— Хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся?

— Нет.

— Может, ты еще о чем-то беспокоишься? Например, что не можешь доверять мне, или… на площадке…

— Возможно…

— Да? — Шоё приподнялся на локтях.

Кагеяма все еще прятал лицо за руками, но его голос прозвучал ясно:

— Тебе же все равно, да? Парень или девчонка?

— М-м. Да. Хотя насчет парней я, кажется, до недавнего времени не осознавал. А для тебя не так?

Крошечное покачивание почти полностью спрятанной головы. Шоё ждал следующий вопрос, проясняющий первый, но его не последовало. Он поник и снова откинулся на татами, пытаясь думать. 

— Ты беспокоишься, что я захочу завести подружку?

Едва заметный согласный звук.

— Это глупо.

— Почему?

— Не знаю! Это словно… если бы кроме волейбола мне нравился какой-то другой спорт. Которым я, возможно, подумывал заняться. Но я выбрал волейбол, так какая теперь разница? Мне не нужен другой спорт.

— Тебе может наскучить.

Шоё подумал о невероятном чувстве, пробуждающемся в груди каждый раз, когда он пробивал пас Кагеямы, об эйфории после заработанного очка. Он подумал о том, каково стоять на одной площадке с Кагеямой, идеально понимая друг друга, когда тела двигаются синхронно, в то время как соперники жалуются на их быструю. Он подумал о ладонях Кагеямы, скользящих по шее к волосам, о судорожных выдохах… а потом ему пришлось резко перестать думать.

— Этого не произойдет, — заявил Шоё.

— Все так говорят, пока это не случится, тупица.

Шоё перевел на него взгляд. Голос у Кагеямы звучал уже лучше, и он даже чуть-чуть приподнял голову — чтобы мрачно уставиться на Шоё.

Шоё усмехнулся.

— Что? — прорычал Кагеяма.

Усмешка стала еще шире.

— Я рад, что тебе уже лучше.

— Я не… — Кагеяма сбился. — Да, кажется, лучше.

Шоё сел и подобрался ближе, чтобы уткнуться носом в висок Кагеяме.

— Знаешь, мне правда очень жаль. Я просто взбесился, когда они заговорили о том, что ты был с кем-то еще.

— Ты… не говори такие смущающие вещи! — Кагеяма прикрыл ладонью нижнюю часть лица и отвел взгляд. — Нам так или иначе пришлось бы им рассказать.

 

— Эй, а ты заметил? 

— Э?

Шоё прижался к Кагеяме и прошептал:

— Мы одни.

Он увернулся от руки, взметнувшейся, чтобы вцепиться ему в голову, но последующий толчок оказался неожиданным. Шоё упал на спину — Кагеяма навалился на него всем весом — и уже ждал, что его начнут щекотать или, если повезет, поцелуют… но Кагеяма лишь сжал его запястья и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.

— Ты тяжелый, — пожаловался Шоё, ощущая странную тесноту в легких. И дело было не только в тяжести.

— А ты костлявый, — парировал Кагеяма.

Шоё вздохнул. Они были одни, но Сугавара с Дайчи должны были скоро прийти, чтобы запереть дверь. Интересно, где их носило. Сколько у них еще времени до того, как закончится этот момент. Шоё понимал, что это не может длиться вечно — ему нужно было переодеться, пойти домой и утолить сжимающий желудок голод, — но какая-то его часть просто не хотела двигаться. Даже под сокрушительным весом Кагеямы Шоё было приятно вот так вот лежать вместе, ощущая, как уходит напряжение — осознавая, насколько же он был напряжен.

Над ним нависала перспектива субботних матчей — совсем другая, отличная от Датеко стена, но ничуть не менее пугающая.

— Эй, — позвал он. — Нервничаешь насчет субботы?

Если их команда проиграет матч, они вылетят.

— Да. А ты?

— Да.

— Но мы выиграем.

Шоё выдохнул, пытаясь позволить весу Кагеямы успокоить его. Возможно, это даже помогло.

— Да, — сказал Шоё, отчаянно надеясь, что все так и получится.


	11. ГЛАВА ОДИННАДЦАТАЯ. У ВСЕХ ВОЗНИКНУТ ПОДОЗРЕНИЯ

В совместном проживании команды было что-то такое, отчего все тело Шоё словно загоралось обещанием возможностей. Каждая комната становилась храмом командного единения, каждая лестница — потенциальной игровой площадкой. Вид огромной комнаты, где все они будут спать, наполнял его любопытством и радостным предвкушением: кто с кем будет спать рядом? Будут ли истории про привидений? Удастся ли подслушать что-нибудь интересненькое, полуночные разговоры старшеклассников? Всего этого у него не было в средней школе, и Шоё наслаждался каждой минутой.

Эмоции Кагеямы были не такими бурными.

— Ты так ужин пропустишь, — сказал он, медленно идя позади. Шоё наворачивал уже второй круг по комплексу, пытаясь убедиться, что ничего не пропустил.

— Нет, не пропущу!

— Что? Ты не собираешься еще полчаса бегать вокруг как идиот?

Шоё толкнул его, сожалея, что никак нельзя передать часть своего восторженного воодушевления Кагеяме. Неужели тот не видел, насколько все это круто? Они — команда, у них совместная ночевка перед важной игрой. Разве в мире может быть что-то веселее?

В конце концов он позволил Кагеяме уговорить себя вернуться в главную комнату, где ребята из команды уже раскладывали футоны. К его удивлению, Танака им помахал.

— Давайте сюда! — крикнул Танака, показывая на пол рядом с собой. — Мы застолбили вам местечко.

Шоё с Кагеямой обменялись взглядами, но подчинились и, взяв футоны из шкафа, разложили их рядом с Танакой, который устроился возле Нишинои. У Шоё было странное чувство, что они каким-то образом добровольно угодили в ловушку, но ему так и не удалось понять, в чем подвох.

— Мы собираемся выяснить, что там за сюрприз приготовил нам Укай, — заявил Танака, когда они оба устроились. — Как-нибудь.

— У вас есть план? — поинтересовался Кагеяма.

— Нет, пока нет… Но у них с Такедой отдельные комнаты внизу. Можно будет что-нибудь подслушать.

— И что вы хотите от нас?

— Прикройте! Если нас поймают, скажем, что у Хинаты живот разболелся, ладно? Так что если увидите, что мы в беде…

— Притвориться, что у меня болит живот, — кивнул Шоё. И усмехнулся. — Понял.

Кагеяма нахмурился.

— А что, если он отстранит тебя от завтрашней игры?

— Будто у меня раньше никогда живот перед игрой не болел! Я всегда… кхм.

— Ты только что вспомнил, что обычно плохо себя чувствуешь ночью перед матчем, да? — сказал Кагеяма.

Шоё почувствовал, как на плечи надавило невидимым грузом.

— Да…

Шлепок по затылку отшиб часть этого груза.

— Прекращай! Просто будь восторженным дебилом, как секунду назад. Разве ты все это не обожаешь?

— Точно! — Шоё подумал обо всем, что занимало его мысли минуту назад: истории с привидениями, подслушанные разговоры, шалости. Давящее ощущение сменилось вполне удобоваримым фоновым гулом, и он улыбнулся Кагеяме. — Ладно, мне уже лучше.

Танака посмотрел на него серьезным взглядом.

— За исключением варианта, если мы попадем в неприятности.

— Да-да, тогда у меня разболится живот.

— Чудесно!

Танака с Нишиноей убежали, умудрившись утащить за собой протестующего Асахи, и в до самого ужина Шоё с Кагеямой разговаривали с оставшимися второгодками, обсуждая школы, против которых им предстояло играть. К тому времени, когда Ячи пришла звать всех на ужин, желудок Шоё вовсю рычал, но он был счастлив.

Вот что значит быть командой.

* * *

— Я все еще думаю, что тебе стоит ее рассказать, — говорил Шоё, идя бок о бок с Кагеямой. Пришла их очередь отправляться в ванную, на плечи Шоё было закинуто полотенце, и он пытался убедить Кагеяму позже рассказать свою историю с привидением. — Она была такая страшная. Мне хочется посмотреть, как испугаются остальные.

— Я же тебе сказал, даже если история действительно страшная, нужно, чтобы у народа вечер прошел мирно и спокойно. Это тебе не ночевка.

«Но это действительно ночевка», — разочарованно подумал Шоё. Танака с Нишиноей пока не преуспели в выяснении деталей сюрприза Укая, а после ужина во время подготовки ко сну никто не захотел ни во что играть — все по очереди ходили купаться. Асахи даже делал уроки, и Шоё понимал, что вмешиваться непозволительно, потому что третьегодкам полагалось равномерно сочетать учебу и волейбол.

Это было ужасно.

— О, мы на месте, — сказал Кагеяма, открывая Шоё дверь. Они вдвоем шагнули внутрь. — Прекрати дуться, а?

— Я не дуюсь, — возразил Шоё, повесив полотенце на крючок и принявшись стягивать футболку. — Я…

Он замер, а через секунду замер и Кагеяма. Шоё вдруг отчетливо осознал, где они находятся: отдельное помещение с огромной ванной, и душевыми, и — он бросил взгляд за спину Кагеямы, и его дыхание участилось — запирающейся дверью.

Кагеяма отшатнулся.

— Нет.

Шоё схватил Кагеяму за запястье и, оттащив его в сторону, поспешно щелкнул замком. Он развернулся, ревностно охраняя дверь. Комната, в которой их команда готовилась ко сну, находилась в нескольких дверях от них, за половиной из которых скрывались комнаты отдыха. Здесь их не прервут и не подслушают.

— Лучшей возможности нам не представится.

— Не преувеличивай! — воскликнул Кагеяма. — Это…

Но, казалось, даже ему не хватало слов. Он беспокойно крутил в руках полотенце и молча моргал, а на его лице появился розовый румянец.

— Я готов быть с тобой наедине, — сказал Шоё, осторожно шагнув к Кагеяме. Схватил его за руки и начал покрывать поцелуями пальцы. — Очень готов.

— Но… вот так…

— Что? Мы с тобой и раньше видели друг друга голыми, помнишь?

Кагеяма скосил взгляд в сторону, словно мог увидеть огромную комнату, где находились их сокомандники, сквозь кафельную плитку.

— Все поймут.

— У всех возникнут подозрения, — поправил Шоё. — И это в любом случае неизбежно. Сами виноваты, что всегда отправляют нас купаться последними, верно?

Кагеяма промолчал, и Шоё шагнул ближе.

— Ты не хочешь? — спросил он, вынимая полотенце из рук Кагеямы. А потом взял его ладонь и скользнул ею себе под футболку, опустил к бедру. Пальцы Кагеямы рефлекторно сжались, заставляя Шоё подвинуться чуть ближе; в горле першило от внезапно нахлынувшего желания. — Ну?

— Хочу.

По телу Шоё пробежала дрожь. В голове загудело от мысленных образов — полузабытые поиски в интернете, видеоролики. Он так много всего просмотрел, и в процессе сердце громко колотилось от восторга, а теперь, если все разыграть правильно, ему, возможно, удастся что-нибудь из этого опробовать.

И кое-что ему хотелось попробовать больше всего, хотя Шоё и сам не понимал, почему его это настолько заводит.

На ватных ногах он подошел к стене, чтобы дрожащими руками повесить полотенце Кагеямы. Рядом располагались полки для одежды, и Шоё бросил взгляд через плечо. Конечно, ему хотелось увидеть Кагеяму голым, но теперь, когда обстановка подразумевала взаимную обнаженность, его восторг от предвкушения был совсем не такой сильный. В сравнении его тело совсем не такое красивое, как у Кагеямы — это объективная истина. Верно? Так что если…

— Эй, — окликнул его Кагеяма. — Что ты делаешь?

Шоё подпрыгнул.

— Ничего! Просто думаю.

— О чем?

— Ну, просто…

Просто что? «Я беспокоюсь, что тебе не понравится, как я выгляжу без одежды»? Не то чтобы Кагеяма никогда раньше его не видел — они с этим уже определились, — и ведь все равно признался. С чего бы ему терять интерес теперь?

Шоё проклял внезапно накатившее стеснение, не понимая, что произошло. Возможно, все те разговоры про предполагаемые поцелуи Кагеямы с девчонками наконец до него добрались. Он сам себе казался таким невзрачным — с мальчишеской фигурой, без единого намека на сексуальность. Но, опять же, будь он девчонкой, Кагеяму бы к нему не привлекло, верно? Так что, возможно, все хорошо?

— Эй, — произнес он, наконец набравшись смелости заговорить. — Что тебе во мне нравится?

Кагеяма озадаченно наморщил лоб.

— Конкретно?

Шоё повернулся к нему лицом и оперся спиной на пластиковые полки.

— Гм… физически.

— Это… — Кагеяма сложил руки, задумчиво прищурившись. Когда он поднял взгляд, у него было такое открытое выражение лица, что Шоё просто не смог бы поставить его честность под сомнение. — Все, наверное?

— Что? Прямо все?

Кагеяма пожал плечами.

— Это же ты, поэтому мне нравится все. А что? Что тебе нравится во мне?

Это было просто. Шоё подумал о длинных пальцах Кагеямы, его запястьях, темных глазах. Подумал о том, как двигалось тело Кагеямы — широкие плечи, подбородок, шея, — о том, как он выглядел со спины в волейбольных шортах…

О. Возможно, ему действительно нравилось все.

— Кажется, я понимаю, — медленно кивнул Шоё. — Но, для протокола, в первую очередь я всегда думаю о твоих руках.

— Т-ты… это просто потому, что они больше всего задействованы во время пасов, тупица!

— Не-а. Мне нравится представлять их на себе.

И Шоё вдруг стало лучше. Кагеяма краснел и смотрел на него так, словно Шоё сказал что-то абсолютно несправедливое. Прежняя нервозность Шоё никуда не ушла, лишь уменьшилась, но ведь Кагеяма и правда уже не раз видел его. И, какими бы ни были причины, ему все еще было под силу лишить Кагеяму дара речи и заставить краснеть, так разве это не означало, что все будет в порядке?

Шоё стянул с себя футболку, свернул и отложил ее на полку.

— Эй, — сказал он. — Я приготовлюсь и залезу первым, ладно? А ты… не смотри.

Бросив взгляд в сторону Кагеямы, Шоё увидел откровенное облегчение и согласный кивок.

— Если ты сам не будешь смотреть.

Кагеяма отошел в угол и достал телефон, отвернувшись спиной к остальному помещению. Шоё быстро разделся и включил душ.

— В какие игры ты играешь? — спросил он, намыливая голову.

Кагеяма сбивчиво перечислил несколько названий — некоторые их которых были Шоё знакомы, — и по мере того, как он говорил, из его голоса уходило напряжение. Шоё быстро вымылся, грубо проводя руками по голове и телу. Ему хотелось как можно быстрее вместе оказаться в ванной, чтобы они не задержались тут слишком долго и никто ничего не заподозрил. К тому времени, как Шоё выключил душ и залез в теплую воду, Кагеяма уже снова разговаривал нормально.

И умолк, услышав движения Шоё.

— Твоя очередь, — подсказал Шоё. Он пониже опустился на сидении, наслаждаясь теплом воды.

— Спасибо…

— Ах, так классно. Интересно, сколько здесь помещается людей? — По его прикидкам — человека четыре, но когда пришла очередь первогодок, Цукишима с Ямагучи пошли первыми. Это была одна из популярных в отелях ванн с автоматическим подогревом — куда круче, чем у Шоё дома. Синие, белые и желтые плитки, покрывающие поверхность, шли рябью под толщей воды, когда Шоё ладонями посылал небольшие волны, устроившись на сидении спиной к душевым.

— И сколько тебе хотелось бы туда вместить?

— Всего двоих, — широко усмехнулся он. Подумал о том, что сделает, когда Кагеяма заберется сюда. Позволит ли Кагеяма сделать то, что хотелось Шоё, или слишком смутится? Должно быть, Кагеяма тоже чувствовал неудовлетворение… но все же.

Звуки льющейся из душа воды прекратились, и Шоё перестал дышать. Ноги подтянулись к груди в защитной реакции, щеки запылали. Кагеяма перебрался через широкий, выложенный плиткой край и сел рядом. Повисла долгая пауза, пока Шоё собирался с духом, чтобы посмотреть на Кагеяму. Чтобы установить контакт.

— Эй, — позвал он, лишь немного повернувшись. Кагеяма скопировал его позу — ноги поджаты, руки обхватывают голени. Он положил голову на колени, чтобы посмотреть на Шоё, на его щеках ярко горел румянец — то ли от жара, то ли от смущения, нельзя было сказать наверняка. — Это как-то странно, да?

— М-м-м.

— Можно к тебе прикоснуться?

Кагеяма дернул головой, всего чуть-чуть, и Шоё протянул руку. Его ладонь скользила по сиденью, пока не добралась до кожи, а потом провела вверх по боку Кагеямы до самого плеча. Кагеяма развернулся и поймал его пальцы. Шоё не смог сдержать хриплый вздох, хотя, конечно, ничуть не удивился. Просто это было… что-то. Что-то.

— Приятно видеть, что ты нервничаешь, — пробормотал Кагеяма. — Иногда мне кажется, что я такой один.

— Ага, ну, ты очень… высокий.

«Красивый».

— Высокий? Какое это имеет?..

— Просто имеет, — кивнул Шоё. Теперь он уже всем телом повернулся к Кагеяме, подтянув одну ногу на сидение, а другую оставив в глубокой части ванны. Его взгляд был прикован горлу Кагеямы, а потом сместился к ключице, к изгибу плеча. На загорелой коже мерцали капли воды, и Шоё сглотнул. Его увлечение Кагеямой было настолько болезненным, что иногда это даже удивляло. Шоё не понимал, как кто-то, кого он очень долгое время вообще не рассматривал в плане физической привлекательности, вдруг стал для него объектом одержимости.

Свободной рукой Шоё провел по груди Кагеямы, задержавшись над сердцем, где можно было почувствовать тяжелое «тук-тук, тук-тук» пульса. В ответ пальцы Кагеямы скользнули вверх по руке Шоё, к шее, и его кадык заметно дернулся. Он хотел притянуть Шоё ближе? Шоё встретился взглядом с Кагеямой, и между ними воцарилось что-то тяжелое — возможно, сильное желание, или осознание происходящего. Вода казалась слишком теплой.

— Я сяду поближе, ладно? — спросил Шоё, опуская взгляд. Он понимал, что краснеет совсем не только от тепла.

Кагеяма прерывисто выдохнул.

— Да.

Шоё кивнул и осторожно положил ногу на бедро Кагеямы, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо. Развернулся, устраиваясь у него на коленях, и почувствовал, как участилось дыхание. Кагеяма аккуратно подтянул Шоё к себе, положив ладони ему на бедра, и тот почувствовал, насколько обширна площадь соприкосновения их кожи.

— Нх, — бестолково выдохнул Шоё. Положил ладонь на грудь Кагеямы, размышляя, неужели и его сердце вот так же громко бьется.

Именно так.

— Кагеяма, — прошептал он.

— Я думал, ты собирался звать меня как-то по-другому, — прошептал Кагеяма, которому, казалось, так же не хватало дыхания.

Шоё поднял руку к влажным волосам Кагеямы, отвел пряди с лица. Было все еще так странно ощущать на себе взгляд этих темно-синих глаз — будто Шоё был единственным человеком во всем мире. Лицо Кагеямы было таким открытым — даже каким-то уязвимым, и таким он казался еще красивее. В Шоё всколыхнулась опасная смесь эмоций, и он снова тяжело сглотнул.

— Тобио, — выдохнул он, потому что от него не укрылась умоляющая интонация в голосе Кагеямы. Шоё продолжал гладить темные волосы, касаясь пальцами щеки и не совсем понимая, что делать с затопившими его ощущениями. С одной стороны, хотелось резко подвинуться ближе, чтобы они прижались друг к другу, как тогда, в спальне. Только на этот раз без преграды одежды… А с другой стороны, хотелось сидеть вот так и просто смотреть.

— Тобио, — сказал он еще раз, наблюдая, как на лице Кагеямы появляется довольное выражение: полуопущены, дыхание неровное. Когда Шоё звал его по имени, с Кагеямой творилось что-то интересное — что-то большее, чем простой восторг, который Шоё испытывал при звуке собственного имени из уст Кагеямы. Интересно, сколько всего людей звали Кагеяму Тобио?

У этого имени, округлого, простого, на языке был сладкий вкус. Оно больше не казалось таким недоступным.

Шоё все еще мешкал в нерешительности, когда Кагеяма потянулся вперед, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Руки скользнули вверх по телу Шоё, вызывая приятную дрожь, заставляя дыхание срываться. Он не чувствовал себя хрупким — ему этого и не хотелось, — скорее, драгоценным, словно самый обыкновенный он был достаточно хорош — и даже более того.

— Есть кое-что… — загнанно начал Шоё, но потом почувствовал губы Кагеямы на своей шее и неосознанно откинул голову назад, захваченный ощущениями.

«Я хочу кое-что попробовать», — подумал он, пытаясь составить слова в нужном порядке. Но они улетучились без следа, когда большой палец Кагеямы нежной лаской коснулся соска, отчего все тело Шоё выгнуло дугой удовольствия.

— Ах!

— Тш-ш, — прошептал ему в шею Кагеяма, нажимая уже двумя пальцами там, где нашел слабость.

— Н-не шикай на меня, когда делаешь такое! Я не виноват…

Кагеяма отстранился, всего чуть-чуть, и вид у него был ошалелый. Где-то шумела вытяжка, но за исключением этого в помещении было тихо — слышался лишь легкий плеск воды о бортики ванны да неровное дыхание. Кагеяма, казалось, на мгновение задумался, а потом потянулся к крану в углу ванны.

Комнату наполнил звук льющейся воды.

— Воды было мало, — пояснил Кагеяма, подняв взгляд. Шоё почувствовал, как щеки заливаются краской, но все равно усмехнулся. И получил в ответ намек на улыбку — неловкую, словно Кагеяма пытался ее сдержать. В голосе Кагеямы отчетливо слышалась нежность, когда он добавил: — Ты такой громкий.

— Хм-м. И ты хочешь, чтобы я перестал?

— Идиот, — прошептал Кагеяма в подбородок Шоё. — Я всерьез начну целиться подачами тебе в затылок, если научишься быть тихим. Это — последнее, чего я хочу.

— Т-ты… что?

— Думаешь, я не заметил, как ты прикрываешь затылок, когда я выхожу на подачу?

— А… ну… гм.

Кагеяма усмехнулся, и Шоё наклонился, чтобы поцелуем убрать эту жуткую довольную усмешку. Он положил ладони на грудь Кагеямы, копируя ласку, которая перед этим чуть не свела его с ума. Теперь, получив доступ, Шоё мог наклониться, чтобы прижаться поцелуями к ключицам Кагеямы, к мышцам груди, даже скользнуть языком по соскам в тихой мести.

— Ты… с-с-с…

Он что, шипел? Шоё улыбнулся, скользнув ладонями вниз по прессу Кагеямы. Услышал резкий вздох и, бросив быстрый взгляд, чтобы получить разрешение, позволил рукам спуститься ниже.

Шоё заткнул сдавленный стон собственным ртом, проглотил его, уверенно обхватывая ладонью твердый член Кагеямы. Еще один сдавленный стон, и в его бедра впились короткие, ровно подстриженные ногти, но Шоё не обращал внимания. Зато обратил, когда Кагеяма потянул его на себя, так что колени ударились о край ванны.

— Эй, — выдохнул Шоё, как-то совсем не возмущенно. Они снова прижимались друг к другу, член Кагеямы терся о его член, и от этого ощущения стало слишком сложно думать о любой другой части тела, включая ссаженные колени.

— Прости, — прошептал Кагеяма. — Я…

Ему, казалось, не хватало слов, поэтом Шоё перебил:

— Эй, я хочу кое-что попробовать.

— Кое-что это что?

— Гм… хочу попробовать ртом.

— Но так будет хорошо только мне. Я не хочу… — Шоё рассмеялся, и Кагеяма запнулся на полуслове.

— Думаешь, я не фантазировал о том, как сделаю это для тебя? — спросил Шоё. — Это… часто появляется в моих фантазиях. И мне от этого очень хорошо. Сможешь отплатить мне после.

Он прошелся легкими поцелуями по лицу Кагеямы, по его шее. А потом улыбнулся.

— Пожалуйста?

— Д-да, ладно.

Шоё встряхнуло изнутри. Какая-то часть его не ожидала, что Кагеяма согласится, поэтому как только он представил, сколько всего может пойти не так, стало немного страшно. Шоё может забыть держать зубы подальше, или вдруг сработает рвотный рефлекс, или… но он все изучил, дошел даже до того, что засовывал пальцы в рот и проверял, каково это будет, пытаясь приноровиться. Он подготовился.

— Ладно. Тебе придется сесть на бортик, или я захлебнусь водой, — заявил Шоё. Он увидел, как лицо Кагеямы залилось ярко-красным, и прибавил: — Мне все в тебе нравится.

Шоё отстранился, слез с коленей Кагеямы и наблюдал, как тот поднимается из воды. На лице Шоё запылал румянец, когда он увидел Кагеяму таким — таким обнаженным, выставленным напоказ, с цепляющимися за кожу капельками воды. Прямо у него перед глазами были жесткие черные волосы над твердым членом.

Шоё снова забрался на сидение и легко сглотнул. У него было ощущение, что, смотря на Кагеяму вот так, он мог бы кончить от одного прикосновения к своему члену, и поэтому не стал этого делать. И взамен снова оперся на колени и сел как можно выше, чтобы обхватить ладонями лицо Кагеямы и притянуть его вниз. Шоё не знал, кому из них этот поцелуй был нужен больше. Пальцы Кагеямы вжались в его плечи.

— Ты не должен это делать, — резко бросил Кагеяма. — Мы могли бы просто… помыться.

— Какую часть из «Я хочу это сделать» ты не понял? — спросил Шоё. Увидев Кагеяму таким — увидев, как выглядело сейчас его тело, — Шоё вряд ли смог бы просто вернуться в спальню как ни в чем не бывало. Он бы точно в итоге пристал к кое-кому ночью во сне.

Не то чтобы это когда-нибудь случалось, но все равно стоило побеспокоиться.

Шоё отпустил лицо Кагеямы, вместо этого уронив руки ему на бедра, и начал покрывать поцелуями его грудь. Он ненадолго втянул в рот правый сосок Кагеямы — отчасти чтобы побыть засранцем, а отчасти для того, чтобы заставить Кагеяму вздрогнуть, — а потом начал спускаться вниз, наслаждаясь дрожью Кагеямы.

Почувствовав, как в горло уперлась головка члена, Шоё немного отстранился, поглаживая правой рукой бедро Кагеямы и собираясь с духом, чтобы коснуться его члена — теперь без преграды одежды. Шоё бросил взгляд вверх, и это оказалось большой ошибкой — Кагеяма зажимал рот ладонью, и выражение лица у него было жуткое.

— Не смотри так на него, — глухо сказал Кагеяма.

— Почему ты так смущаешься? — скользнув ладонью вперед, спросил Шоё с нотками раздражения в голосе. — Ты больше меня. Это мне тут надо обижаться.

Не то чтобы Шоё серьез возражал против различий между ними. Он склонился к члену Кагеямы и, скользнув кольцом пальцев к основанию, на пробу лизнул головку, закончив это движением поцелуем. На языке совсем не почувствовалось вкуса — возможно, потому что все было чисто? Шоё попробовал еще, на этот раз обхватив головку губами, и почувствовал, как Кагеяма содрогнулся в ответ. Взглянул вправо — Кагеяма впивался ногтями в свое бедро, и это казалось не слишком-то правильной реакцией.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Шоё, немного отстраняясь.

— «В порядке» — не то выражение, которые я бы сейчас использовал, — процедил Кагеяма сквозь сжатые зубы. — Тебе правда, действительно не обязательно это делать.

— Но я хочу, — сказал Шоё, прикидывая, подействует ли такое убеждение. — Меня это тоже заводит, понимаешь? Возможно, будет проще, если ты перестанешь пытаться проделать дырки в своей ноге.

— Очень сложно не двигаться, — сказал Кагеяма, и в его голосе отчетливо слышалось невысказанное «тупица». — Я не хочу делать то, что хочет делать мое тело.

— Это что?

Кагеяма сверкнул мрачным взглядом.

— Угадай.

Шоё усмехнулся и, взяв руку Кагеямы, положил ее себе на голову.

— Вот, поиграй с моими волосами, если так сложно ничего не делать.

— Это… это не помогает…

Но Шоё уже снова наклонялся вперед, и передышка придала ему смелости. Кагеяма, казалось, и так уже был на грани, а Шоё едва успел сделать хоть что-то из того, о чем начитался в интернете. Это будет просто. Он провел языком вдоль члена Кагеямы, а потом медленно скользнул кончиком в щелку на головке. Ощущение того, как пальцы Кагеямы сжались в волосах, послало импульс прямиком к собственному члену Шоё, и он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не коснуться себя. Шоё еще не настолько унесло, чтобы ему захотелось кончить прямо в общественную ванну.

Затаив дыхание, он снова обхватил губами головку члена Кагеямы, и теперь, когда все было покрыто слюной, стало проще. Шоё подался вперед, пропуская член глубже в рот, и чуть отстранился, чтобы добавить еще слюны, когда почувствовал ответный толчок. Ему показалось, что сверху послышался едва слышный протест, но сказать наверняка было нельзя, и секундой позже он снова подался ртом вперед и начал двигаться, стараясь плотнее прижимать язык. Теперь Кагеяма и в самом деле застонал — ну, своей версией стона, таким коротким, едва слышным почти вздохом, от которого Шоё захотелось еще сильнее пропустить в себя член, чтобы услышать этот звук еще раз.

Хотя Шоё хорошо понимал, что это была бы плохая идея — исследования показали, что у него имеется отлично функционирующий рвотный рефлекс.

Продолжая размеренно двигать ртом, Шоё обхватил ладонью то, до чего не дотягивался губами, и почувствовал, как сжалась хватка на волосах. В просмотренных им видеороликах парни иногда тянули головы партнеров вперед, словно вбивались совсем не в рот партнера… но Кагеяма ничего такого не делал. Кагеяма дрожал от усилий не делать это и издавал тихие звуки, от которых Шоё готов был на стену лезть.

«Стони», — мысленно велел Шоё, следуя собственному приказу. Он читал, что такой гул в горле ощущается приятно. Кагеяма в ответ дернулся, и — Шоё мог бы поклясться — его бедра двинулись вперед, всего немного, чуть ближе к краю бортика. Шоё ускорил движения, слегка расслабил ладонь, чтобы касаться чуть дальше, и наконец услышал звук, немногим более громкий, чем стон. Бедра Кагеямы дернулись вперед, а потом тут же назад.

— Я почти… тебе стоит… — Слова оборвались, когда Шоё взял в рот настолько глубоко, как мог, плотно прижимая язык к члену. Кагеяма ахнул. — Стоит… прекратить…

— И не подумаю, — сказал Шоё, или, скорее, его голосовые связки произвели необходимые для этого звуки. От этого Кагеяма напрягся еще сильнее, и Шоё ощутил, как внизу живота забурлила смесь победного восторга и возбуждения. Он скользнул левой рукой вверх по груди Кагеямы, желая почувствовать сердцебиение — доказательство того, что он с ним сотворил, что довел гениального связующего Карасуно до загнанных вздохов и судорожно сжимающихся мышц.

— Ш… ш…

Продолжая двигать головой, Шоё почувствовал, как что-то изменилось — напряжение достигло пика… а потом в рот ударила горячая жидкость, и Кагеяма, содрогаясь, придвинулся ближе. Шоё сделал еще несколько движений, пока не утихла дрожь, а потом отстранился, все проглотил и вытер рот. С его лица не желала сходить широкая усмешка.

Кагеяма тяжело дышал и смотрел на Шоё, словно на незнакомца.

— Ты… не остановился…

— Да ну, весь смысл в том, чтобы не останавливаться. Было хорошо, да? У меня хорошо получилось?

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кагеяма, и его голос прозвучал на самой грани слышимости. — Иди сюда.

Шоё неуверенно встал, все еще не желая показываться обнаженным. Но невероятно уязвимый вид Кагеямы облегчил ему задачу. То, как Кагеяма смотрел на его тело, тоже помогло — словно только идиот мог бы подумать, что Шоё невзрачный или несексуальный. Кагеяма молча притянул Шоё к себе, пока тот снова не оседлал его колени, свесив ноги по другую сторону бортика ванны.

Руки Кагеямы на долгие несколько секунд обхватили лицо Шоё, а потом он придвинулся ближе. От того, как Кагеяма его целовал, все тело Шоё начало казаться невесомым. Поцелуй был таким невероятно мягким — таким нелепо нежным, — и Шоё снова вспомнил о тех парнях, которые вбивались в рот своих партнеров. Интересно, их хоть раз после этого целовали вот так?

На самом деле, ему было интересно, а целовали ли вот так хоть кого-нибудь вообще. Если бы другие люди знали о существовании таких поцелуев, разве они бы не потратили всю свою жизнь на поиск подобных ощущений, вместо того чтобы работать? Все это казалось маловероятным.

Ладони Кагеямы спустились ниже, задевая соски, обводя бока, нацеленно скользнули в пространство между их телами; Шоё, казалось, не мог ни вздохнуть, ни ответить на поцелуй. А потом Кагеяма прикоснулся к нему, кожа к коже, и голова Шоё откинулась назад. Дыхание вырвалось неровным хрипом: ему так давно хотелось ощутить на себе прикосновение — и сегодня, и всю неделю до этого. Шоё понимал, что снова ведет себя слишком громко, но не мог даже точно описать, какие звуки издавал. Казалось, его слух не желал нормально работать. Все тело горело от ощущений, пылало жаром, и стало только хуже, когда Кагеяма наклонился, чтобы прижаться поцелуями к шее, время от времени прикусывая кожу.

— Я долго не продержусь, — простонал Шоё. Интересно, следовало ли ему смутиться?

— И не надо, — прошептал Кагеяма ему в висок.

— Скажи мое имя снова.

— Скажи мое.

Кагеяма всегда был таким упрямым? Вероятно, да, хотя в этот момент Шоё не мог вспомнить точно. Он застонал, когда Кагеяма сжал руку чуть сильнее. Ритм как-то изменился, или сама хватка, и Шоё не думал — он просто повторял «Тобио», и каждый раз звучал более хрипло, чем предыдущий. Кагеяма — Тобио — шептал его имя в ответ, с теплом в каждом слоге, пока дыхание Шоё не перехватило. И вот он уже толкался бедрами вверх, повиснув на плечах Кагеямы и задыхаясь, приходил в себя после яркого оргазма.

Надолго повисла тишина, наполненная лишь окружающими звуками — вытяжка, текущая вода… неровное дыхание.

— Это было… — Шоё запнулся. Он сделал ошибку, посмотрев на Кагеяму, и от увиденного его пронзило ужасом. Кагеяма не улыбался, как делал бы в такой ситуации любой нормальный человек. Вместо этого он внимательно разглядывал. Напряженно. — Ух.

И вдруг на щеках Кагеямы проявился восхитительный румянец, а выражение его лица вернулось к норме. Шоё неуверенно рассмеялся.

— Это было?.. — спросил Кагеяма.

— Великолепно.

— Да, — сказал Кагеяма, опуская голову. — Гм. Слезай. У меня ноги онемели. И мне нужно избавиться от этого…

Кагеяма держал что-то в сложенной ладони; Шоё мигом сполз в воду и окунулся до самого носа, пытаясь спрятаться от затопивших его с головой вины и смущения.

— Прости… Надо мне было самому поймать. — Он наблюдал, как Кагеяма поднялся на трясущихся ногах и бросил белую массу в слив, а потом вымыл руки с мылом.

— Ты поймал мою, — пробормотал Кагеяма, и вид у него был смущенный донельзя. Он закрутил кран, и Шоё уже ожидал, что Кагеяма развернется и пойдет вытираться. Но Кагеяма залез обратно в ванну и потянулся к нему. Шоё шатнулся вперед, позволяя Кагеяме поймать себя в объятие, прижать ближе, подсунув одну руку под спину, а другую — под бедра. Шоё уткнулся головой в изгиб шеи Кагеямы и слабо улыбнулся.

— А нам не пора возвращаться? — без особой охоты спросил он.

— Еще немного, — сказал Кагеяма, и улыбка Шоё стала шире.

— Ладно.


	12. ГЛАВА ДВЕНАДЦАТАЯ. Я МОГ БЫ НАУЧИТЬСЯ ЛЮБИТЬ ТЕБЯ

— Твои колени…

— В порядке, — отмахнулся Хината, неловко натягивая бриджи. Они едва-едва прикрывали покраснения, а назавтра на коленях наверняка проступят синяки. Что же Тобио наделал?

— Прекрати так смотреть, — сказал Хината, ткнув его пальцем в живот. И усмехнулся. — Оно того стоило.

Тобио нахмурился, хотя почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.

— Что? Раньше ты меня постоянно толкал. А теперь я просто извлекаю из этого больше для себя.

— Я… но… теперь все по-другому.

— Ага, теперь все лучше. Так или иначе, нас не было слишком долго. Если задержимся еще, люди обязательно это прокомментируют.

«Словно они и так этого не сделают», — подумал Тобио, неслабо испуганный такой перспективой. Они оба были подобающе одеты, но Тобио не отпускало поселившееся под кожей ощущение — какая-то странная смесь чувства вины, счастья и уязвимости, и он не знал, как скрыть это от всех. Кожа почему-то казалась прозрачной.

Хината, тем временем, словно сиял изнутри.

— Да ладно тебе! Можешь рассказать свою историю с привидением. — Он вытащил Тобио из ванной за запястье, хотя и отпустил его, как только они оказались в коридоре. А потом пихнул его кулаком в плечо. — Будет жуть как весело.

— Говорю же, истории с привидениями перед сном — плохая идея.

— Это единственное время, когда их можно рассказывать. Они пугают, только когда темно…

Его голос резко оборвался, когда из комнаты на другом конце коридора вышли тихо переговаривающиеся Дайчи с Сугаварой. Тобио сжал зубы, увидев, что старшеклассники заметили их. Сугавара улыбнулся, а вот выражение лица Дайчи сменилось со спокойной уверенности на внезапное осознание. Дайчи несколько раз моргнул с самым ошарашенным видом.

— Вы куда-то идете? — спросил Хината и прибавил шаг, чтобы нагнать их. — Собираетесь поговорить с тренером Укаем?

— Хм? — отозвался Сугавара. — Ты, возможно, разговаривал с Ноя-саном и Танакой-саном?

— Нам всем любопытно! Это нечестно!

— Удача улыбается терпеливым, — нараспев проговорил Сугавара. — Идите ложитесь спать.

— Да, вице-капитан, — грустно отчитался Хината, и они по двое разошлись в противоположных направлениях. Тобио подумал, что этим бы все могло и закончиться, но Хината вдруг резко замер и схватил его за руку.

— Чт…

— Ш-ш-ш. — Хината оглянулся назад, и Тобио вместе с ним. Их капитаны завернули в мужской туалет чуть дальше по коридору. У Тобио не было времени на размышления о том, что бы это могло значить — Хината уже тащил его к приоткрытой двери, жестами показывая хранить молчание.

Да что он такое творил? Хотел выяснить, что там насчет Укая?

Секундой позже Тобио услышал приглушенный голос Дайчи.

— Ты знал! — прошипел он. — Суга, мы за них отвечаем. 

Следом раздался тихий смех Сугавары.

— И что ты собирался сделать? Потребовать, чтобы они ходили купаться по отдельности?

— Да! Именно это мы и должны были сделать!

— Хм-м, кажется, ты очень серьезно воспринял тот раз, когда Кагеяма-кун назвал тебя папой.

Тяжелый вздох, а потом:

— Нам нужно с ними поговорить.

Тобио невольно попятился. Вот только рука Хинаты все еще крепко сжимала его бицепс, так что далеко уйти не удалось.

— Но не перед игрой, — сказал Сугавара. — Это их только отвлечет.

Последовало продолжительное молчание, а потом Дайчи проворчал:

— Ко мне ты никогда так снисходительно не относился.

— Возможно, ты этого не заслуживаешь. — В голосе Сугавары явно слышалась улыбка. Тобио почувствовал, как Хината потянул его от двери, и добровольно подчинился. Если их поймают здесь за подслушиванием, это будет даже хуже, чем стыд из-за того, что они уже услышали. Тобио с Хинатой как можно тише пошли к общей комнате.

— Ты назвал Дайчи-сана папой? — шепотом спросил Хината, как только они отошли подальше.

— По-моему, это совсем не самое важное из того, что мы сейчас услышали!

Ответом ему стал веселый взгляд округлившихся глаз.

— Я был сонный, — возразил в свою защиту Тобио, и улыбка Хинаты стала шире. Однако больше он ничего не сказал, и они пришли в главную комнату.

Чувствуя, как внутри все сжалось от нервов, Тобио отвел дверь в сторону. Как оказалось, все ребята собрались вместе, чтобы поиграть в игру — или посмотреть, как играют другие. Все столпились вокруг башни из деревянных блоков, и Нишиноя — самый ближний к башне — поднял голову, услышав звук открывшейся двери.

— Не трясите комнату! — на грани отчаяния воскликнул он. — Идите как можно осторожнее.

Энношита рассмеялся себе под нос.

— Не вини их просто потому, что вот-вот проиграешь.

— Я не проигрываю. 

— Я сказал «вот-вот проиграешь»…

Все хором рассмеялись, и Тобио начал аккуратно пробираться к своему футону, в то время как Хината пошел посмотреть на игру. Никто не удивился их совместному возвращению, не было даже подозрительных взглядов, или внезапного понимания на лицах, или чего-то в том же духе. Тобио скрыл улыбку, притворившись, будто ищет что-то в сумке, и увидел Цукишиму, наблюдавшего за ним из-за книги. Этот долговязый засранец, развалившийся поверх футона на животе, был единственным, кто находился в этой части комнаты.

— Никогда не ходите в ванну передо мной, — глухо, едва слышно за гомоном остальных ребят, заявил Цукишима. Его взгляд был наполнен привычным высокомерием. — Ты выглядишь отвратительно. 

Тобио покраснел, ужаснувшись от того, что из всех людей его раскусил именно Цукишима.

— Выгляжу отвратительно? — переспросил он. Тобио ожидал от Цукишимы утверждения, что он сам отвратительный.

— Да, весь такой довольный. На твоем лице это кажется неуместным, если ты не держишь при этом волейбольный мяч.

— Я залеплю им тебе в лицо, раз тебя это так беспокоит, — сказал Тобио, отвечая на мрачный взгляд Цукишимы собственным, не менее мрачным. — Сшибу с тебя твои особенные очки.

На лицо Цукишимы вернулось нейтральное выражение, а потом — вдруг, — там появилось что-то приблизительно похожее на улыбку.

— Уже лучше, — заключил он и вернулся к чтению книги. — Но не забывай про ванну. Вы идете последними.

— Да-да.

Все равно подобная проблема теперь вряд ли возникнет. Услышав мысли Дайчи по этому поводу, Тобио и не рассчитывал, что им с Хинатой когда-нибудь снова выпадет такая возможность. Но видеть негласное колючее приятие Цукишимы все равно было довольно приятно.

Остаток вечера Тобио провел за попытками не казаться слишком довольным, что бы это ни означало.

Хотя он сомневался, что у него получилось.

* * *

Тобио вжался лицом в подушку, пряча в ней угрюмый взгляд. Ему едва удавалось дышать, но перекрытие доступа кислорода к мозгу казалось неплохим способом задвинуть непрошеные мысли куда подальше. Все другие способы не сработали.

Он помнил все в мучительных деталях.

Помнил, какие ощущения дарили губы Хинаты, как тот усмехнулся после, как в каждом сантиметре улыбки светился триумф. Помнил, как Хината стоял перед ним обнаженный и возбужденный: гладкая кожа, рваное дыхание, пальцы, впивающиеся в плечи, собственное имя на грани всхлипа. Все это было слишком, даже теперь, и Тобио задумался, не из-за этого ли мама говорила ему не заниматься сексом. Потому что секс превращал его в возбужденную тряпку уже даже по факту. И отключал мозг, когда Тобио этого совсем не хотелось.

Он лежал в темной комнате, заполненной его сокомандниками, пытающимися уснуть. И у него был стояк.

Хотелось застонать от бессилия — но это выдало бы его с потрохами, поэтому Тобио попытался лежать неподвижно, беспокоясь, что любое движение заставит его потереться о футон. Да что с ним вообще не так?

— Эй, Хината? — послышался голос, отвлекший внимание Тобио от его мучительных усилий успокоиться.

Он повернул голову. Похоже, это шептал Танака, лежавший по другую сторону от Хинаты, хотя Тобио думал, что большинство ребят уже уснули. Танака все еще не спал? А кто еще?

— Каково это?

— Что каково? — невнятно прошептал сонный Хината.

— Поцелуи и все такое.

Тобио услышал, как Цукишима застонал и перевернулся. Их футоны лежали впритык, и Тобио, скорее испытывая любопытство, чем беспокоясь, бросил взгляд в сторону Цукишимы: тот, казалось, пытался закрыть уши подушкой.

Тобио тоже хотелось так сделать, вот только это не поможет остановить завязавшийся разговор.

— Это потрясающе, — сказал Хината с такой абсолютной уверенностью, что у Тобио внутри все радостно сжалось.

Танака вздохнул.

— Вот черт, я тоже хочу.

— А ты никогда? — с откровенным удивлением спросил Хината. Тобио постарался не фыркнуть. Как Хината умудрился не заметить, что Танака безнадежен в общении с девушкам? Даже Тобио заметил, а он на это внимания не обращал почти совсем.

— Хм-м, это неожиданно, да? — В голосе Танаки снова появились торжествующие нотки. Вероятно, он радовался, что Хината считал его опытным. — Но нет, никогда.

— Потому что они тебя не знают, — встрял новый голос. — Будь я девчонкой, сох бы по тебе, будь уверен!

— Да?

— Абсолютно. Погоди, а ты что, не запал бы на меня, будь ты девчонкой?..

— Нет! Запал бы! Если бы был девчонкой, да!

Послышал звук как от удара кулаком по плечу — предположительно, с симпатией.

— Я так и знал, чувак. Мы были бы лучшими. — Голос Нишинои звучал довольно.

Со стороны Цукишимы послышался еще один стон, а потом убийственное:

— Вы двое никогда не заведете подружек, так и знайте.

Раздалось возмущенное шипение в исполнении тех самых двоих и шиканье от неизвестных третьих сторон. Все затихли.

— А что, если и правда не заведем? — прошептал Нишиноя так тихо, что даже Тобио расслышал с трудом.

— Не знаю. Возможно, я мог бы научиться любить тебя.

— Чувак, то есть… физически?

— Может быть, если переоденешься.

— Почему это я должен переодеваться?

— Можем по очереди, конечно, — мудро рассудил Танака.

— О, так-то лучше.

Послышался какой-то прерывистый шум с другой стороны комнаты: возможно, быстрое дыхание. И когда Танака с Нишиноей принялись обсуждать, как они по взаимному согласию будут притворяться девчонками друг для друга, шум стал громче… пока не сорвался в откровенный хохот. Тобио узнал голос Сугавары. Тот хватал ртом воздух, дрожа всем телом и явно не в силах остановиться.

Из того же направления, что и смех Сугавары, послышалось рычание, а потом голос Дайчи:

— Если вы двое не заткнетесь, я выкину вас спать на улицу. Без футонов. Поняли?

— Да, капитан! — хором ответили они, но Сугавара все еще хрипел.

— Суга… — на этот раз голос Дайчи звучал мягче.

— Я приду в норму, — выдавил Сугавара между отрывистыми вдохами. — Просто… дай мне минутку.

— У нас завтра игра, — сказал Дайчи всем остальным. — Успокойтесь. Ложитесь спать. Представьте, что вы на уроках, если потребуется.

Послышалось согласное бормотание, и, как только Сугавара справился с собой, в комнате снова воцарилась тишина, хотя Тобио послышалось приглушенное «Я мог бы научиться любить тебя» и очередной приступ хихиканья с последующим успокаивающим «Ш-ш-ш» и тихим «Тебя это тоже касается» от Дайчи. Потом раздалось подтрунивающее «да, капитан», и больше ничего. Тишина казалась теплой.

«Вот что нравится Хинате», — подумал Тобио, чувствуя себя странно уютно. Он вроде как понял, хотя был полностью на стороне Дайчи и желал, чтобы все сокомандники выспались перед матчем. С другой стороны, разговоры служили хорошим отвлечением, его тело больше не трясло на грани слома, а в мыслях снова воцарился покой. Однако стоило только подумать об этом, как перед глазами снова замелькали образы.

«Не смей», — строго приказал он себе. Повернулся на бок, пытаясь подумать о чем-то еще — чем угодно, — но мысли о грядущем матче тоже не помогли. Из-за них все внутри скрутилось от нервов и радостного возбуждения, плохо сочетаемых со сном.

Поэтому Тобио подумал о теплом, тянущем чувстве, в последнее время возникающем в груди при появлении рядом Хинаты. Не возбуждение — тихие чувства, пришедшие после, которые почему-то смущали даже больше. То, как сжималось горло вокруг невысказанных «Я люблю тебя», и «Останься», и «Ты тоже это чувствуешь?» Хотя сказать даже одну из этих трех фраз было бы невероятно стыдно. И что вообще Хината мог бы сказать в ответ?

«Я тоже тебя люблю», — представил себе слова Хинаты Тобио. Получившаяся картинка казалась неправильной: слишком серьезной, так сказал бы на месте Хинаты сам Тобио.

Почему-то проще оказалось представить, как Хината говорит это с широкой усмешкой; но тогда как Тобио смог бы понять, что это не шутка? Разве тогда эти слова не стали бы чем-то сродни «Я люблю, когда мне пасуют» или «Я люблю мороженое»? Подобные заявления не значили ровным счетом ничего, они не значили, что ты всегда будешь хотеть эти признанные тобой любимыми вещи, или что они нравятся тебе хоть чуточку больше, чем сотни других вещей. Какая-то часть Тобио хотела, чтобы он никогда не испытывал таких чувств, настолько запутанной любви. Он не хотел настолько сильно полагаться на кого-то, даже если этим кем-то был Хината. Особенно если это был Хината. 

Почувствовав тоскливую боль, Тобио подвинулся ближе к футону Хинаты. Дыхание рядом было ровным, даже сонным, и Тобио скользнул рукой вперед, под простыни. Если бы он только смог коснуться Хинаты, возможно, боль немного ослабла бы.

Он подпрыгнул, когда его ладонь схватили и крепко сжали. Его рука вытянулась, когда Хината поднял их сцепленные пальцы к лицу и провел губами по костяшкам, обжигая дыханием. Тобио почувствовал, как внутри все тесно сжалось.

«Он всегда так делает», — смутно подумал он; большинство других мыслей испарились. Когда хватка Хинаты чуть-чуть ослабла, Тобио провел пальцами по его лицу и почувствовал под ними улыбку.

Внутри все перевернулось.

Никто из них не двигался. Их руки лежали на подушке посередине, и дыхание Тобио медленно возвращалось к норме. Боль ослабла.

Вскоре после этого он уснул и к утру уже забыл этот странный, тихий страх. При свете дня все это казалось уже не таким реальным. Впереди их ждал матч, у него под боком сидел Хината, уплетающий рис и болтающий с набитым ртом. Все это казалось не таким реальным, пока он орал на Хинату, а Хината орал на него.

Все было так, как должно было быть.

* * *

— Карасуно… в бой! 

— Есть!

Паркетный пол под ногами был крепким, знакомым. В теле гудела энергия, объединяя его с сокомандниками на площадке. Казалось, она сосредоточивалась в кончиках пальцев — пальцев, которым уже через несколько минут предстояло направлять пасы. Тобио ощутил, как грудь заполнило восторженное предвкушение. Когда началась их разминка, другая команда тоже принялась разминаться на противоположном конце зала. Тобио почувствовал, как ускоряется сердцебиение, как его окружает знакомый запах площадки. 

«„Air salonpas“, — подумал Тобио. — Хината думает, что площадка пахнет как “Air salonpas”».

Он усмехнулся.

«Я снова здесь».

Хината подтолкнул его локтем, и когда они встретились взглядами, он тоже улыбался. Этим утром Хината словно бы совсем не нервничал, хотя впереди была встреча с новыми, более сильными противниками. Казалось, он был в восторге. 

«Мы здесь», — поправил себя Тобио и побежал к остальным.


	13. ГЛАВА ТРИНАДЦАТАЯ. СЕМЬЯ

Пропитанная потом униформа холодила теплую кожу. В груди было тяжело. Они сделали это. Они… Они…

— Да!!!

По площадке прокатились громкие крики, и Тобио тупо уставился на место, куда ударил последний пробитый мяч Хинаты. Все это было взаправду. Они это сделали.

— Кагеяма!

Он обернулся, и у него была лишь секунда на то, чтобы собраться, прежде чем вокруг его шеи обвились руки, ноги обхватили за пояс, а опасно близко перед лицом нарисовалось плечо. Хината.

— Мы это сделали! — кричал Хината, пока Тобио пытался удержать равновесие. Адреналин позволил сжать Хинату в ответ, не беспокоясь об остальных. Тобио усмехнулся в пропотевший ворот майки Хинаты, стискивая его в объятиях.

— Эй! Я тоже хочу!

Внезапно Тобио оказался зажатый телами. Он был вполне уверен, что Танака пытался поднять его вместе с Хинатой, в то время как Нишиноя порывался взобраться ему на спину. Все остальные хлопали друг друга по головам, спинам и рукам или толкались — даже Дайчи участвовал, зажав подмышкой голову смеющегося Асахи, — пока Укай не призвал их к порядку.

— На построение! — крикнул он.

Ребята послушались, и Тобио постарался не дать разочарованию на лицах соперников приглушить отчаянное счастье в груди. Они могли продолжать. Их путешествие здесь не заканчивалось — оно закончится только несколько месяцев спустя.

Их команда оставалась командой, у них была цель.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.  
   
* * *

После матча все вымылись в душе и поели, и если что и произошло в автобусе по дороге домой — Тобио не заметил. Он лежал в полном отрубе, привалившись к Хинате в какой-то дико неудобной позе, из-за которой, когда они выбирались из автобуса напротив школы, безбожно болела шея. А вот что он точно заметил, так это ликующую толпу, приветствующую их у дверей.

Ну… не совсем уж толпу, но там были ребята из «Соседского союза Карасуно», держащие перед собой огромный торт, сделанный в форме волейбольного мяча, а еще несколько игроков из женской команды и Шимизу. Танака с Нишиноей заметно оживились и с обновленной энергией скатились со ступеней автобуса.

— Это и был ваш сюрприз? — радостно улыбаясь, спросил Нишиноя.

— Едва ли такое требует планирования… — пробормотал где-то за спиной Тобио Цукишима, хотя ему хватило такта сказать это достаточно тихо, чтобы больше никто не услышал.

Укай потрепал Нишиною по голове.

— Это вы говорили, что я сюрприз готовлю, а не я.

— Но вы готовили! И планировали все это время!

— Хм, да. На случай, если вы проиграете.

— Чего? — пронесся оскорбленный хор.

— Ну, нельзя же было сделать вам торт по случаю проигрыша. Так что мне пришлось планировать кое-что другое.

— И какими были другие планы? — подпрыгнул Хината. Казалось, он уже тоже отошел от послематчевой усталости.

— Горячие источники, — подмигнул Укай. Команда жалобно закричала: «Мы все равно можем поехать на источники! Так нечестно!», и Такеда вскинул руки вверх, пытаясь их успокоить.

— Он шутит! Шутит. А теперь давайте насладимся победой внутри. Я ради такого дела открыл свой кабинет.

Все еще немного сонный, Тобио пошел следом за остальными. Горячие источники? Это же и правда была шутка, да? Отвезти туда всю команду влетело бы в копеечку. Но он вдруг представил себе Хинату в плохо подвязанном юката, потому что Хината же, материал соскальзывает, обнажая плечо и грудь… Тобио тяжело сглотнул.

Нет-нет, горячие источники были шуткой. Тренер так и сказал.

В итоге все провели больше часа за поеданием торта, разговорами об отыгранных матчах и просмотре записей, сделанных ребятами из «Соседского союза». Во время этих просмотров Тобио оказалось сложно сосредоточиться на компании — его взгляд был прикован к экрану, к площадке. Даже теперь, спустя всего несколько часов после финального матча, он чувствовал какую-то странную тоску.

«Я хочу быть там».

— Помните, — сказал Такеда, остановив запись, — у вас вскоре экзамены. Мы все вами очень гордимся, но вам нужно поддерживать хорошие оценки. Я жду от вас, что вы будете присматривать друг за другом и стараться, чтобы ваши сокомандники не отставали.

Почему-то казалось, что его глаза за стеклами очков в этот момент больше смотрели на Цукишиму, чем на остальных. Но, судя по невозмутимому выражению на лице Цукишимы, все было впустую.

— А еще у нас есть для вас подарок.

Игрок из женской команды — Мичимура, вроде бы — нырнула под учительский стол и вылезла оттуда уже с огромным пакетом… чего-то. Цветной бумаги?

— Журавли, — сказал Такеда. — На удачу. Они несут все наши желания.

Тобио, моргая, таращился на журавлей в пакете.

Он думал, что, сколько бумаги ни возьми, все его желания все равно не смогут на ней поместиться.  
   
* * *

После отборочных напряжение немного рассеялось. Во время тренировок все стали больше улыбаться, а однажды Тобио зашел в клубную комнату, чтобы попить, и поймал там Асахи, который засовывал бумажных журавликов им с Хинатой в сумки. Как только Асахи осознал, что его застукали, у него на лице появилось виноватое выражение.

— На удачу, — сказал он, потирая затылок. — Для вас с Хинатой. Я… взял идею из командного подарка. Хотя, конечно, сделал не целую тысячу.

Тобио не смог придумать ответ, но, вернувшись домой, выстроил журавликов — все семь — у себя на столе, и они наблюдали за ним во время выполнения домашней работы. А это случалось частенько, потому что экзамены были уже на носу. Тобио ломало от отсутствия тренировок, но это давало им с Хинатой убедительную причину проводить побольше времени друг у друга дома, чтобы позаниматься.

Именно так он и познакомился с сестрой Хинаты.

Тобио, как правило, плохо ладил с детьми. У него вообще плохо получалось ладить с чем угодно размером меньше Хинаты. Кошки при его приближении имели обыкновение переходить на другую сторону улицы, а маленькие дети устраивали с ним игры в гляделки, которые всегда заканчивались громким ревом. К счастью, сестра Хинаты казалась выше стадии развития, когда плачут по поводу и без, но Тобио при виде ее все еще чувствовал опаску.

Она было милой. Очень милой. Словно крошечный Хината, только с заколками в волосах.

А еще она разглядывала его с великим недоверием.

Хината подтолкнул его. Они зашли на кухню, чтобы попить перед очередным набегом на учебу, и малявка просто зашла следом за ними. И никто пока ничего не сказал.

— Хорош так на нее таращиться, ты ее испугаешь! — заявил Хината, а потом представил их друг другу, не объясняя, кем ему приходится Тобио. Он просто сказал: — Это Кагеяма Тобио. Я тебе о нем рассказывал.

— Пасы? — уточнила девочка — ее звали Нацу, — и Тобио задумался: а вдруг все члены семьи Хинаты вышли из утробы с мольбами о пасах?

— Да! Тот самый, кто отдает мне пасы! Эй, могу поспорить, он с легкостью подбросил бы и тебя.

Тобио с ужасом уставился на Хинату. А, когда на лице Нацу появилась улыбка, ужаса в его взгляде наверняка стало еще больше.

— Нет, — заявил он, переводя взгляд с одного Хинаты на другую.

— Было бы весело! Типа общения со звездой!

— Но она такая маленькая!

Эта самая маленькая громко зарычала.

— Ты меня постоянно бросаешь туда-сюда! Да ладно тебе, Кагеяма, не будь скучным. Я хочу, чтобы ты произвел хорошее впечатление!

— Хорошее впечатление производится не так! И броски детьми не обсуждаются!

Вот только Нацу уставилась на него таким взглядом, будто он только что вдребезги расколотил все ее мечты, и Тобио почувствовал угрызения совести. Переводя взгляд с брата на сестру, он вздохнул.

— Ладно. Но не смейте рассказывать родителям.

— Конечно нет! — воскликнул Хината, и они принялись снова натягивать кроссовки. — Кроме того, мой отец живет заграницей, так что ему никак не узнать.

— Что?

— Ты не знал?

— Нет! Откуда мне было узнать?

Нацу потянула его за рукав — впервые с тех пор, как сам был ребенком, Тобио оказался настолько близко к существу ее размера — и вывела их наружу, к клочку покрытой травой земли, вокруг которого стояло неуютно большое количество домов.

— Ваши соседи расскажут, — проворчал Тобио, а Хината настоял, что ничего подобного не случится. В любом случае, это не имело значения, потому что — по каким-то совершенно неясным причинам — Тобио согласился подбросить Нацу как волейбольный мяч. И если это было единственным способом произвести хорошее впечатление на сестру Хинаты, он сделает это, и пофиг на соседей.

— Ладно! — сказал Хината. — Ты ее бросай, а я поймаю!

— Ты точно уверена? — спросил Тобио Нацу. Она была такой маленькой. И милой, хотя он подозревал, что это не говорило ровно ничего насчет того, как она подпрыгнет, если ее уронить.

Нацу кивнула, на невероятно похожем на Хинату лице начала появляться знакомая улыбка, и Тобио осторожно присел.

— Я тебя сейчас подниму.

Она снова кивнула, и он подсунул ладони ей подмышки. Нацу была действительно компактной, словно волейбольный мяч, хотя намного тяжелее его, но Тобио почувствовал, как руки сразу же приспособились. Хотя нормально обхватить Нацу будет сложно, и Тобио на пробу немного покачал ее из стороны в сторону.

На что последовало тихое хихиканье.

— Гм.

Это была не та реакция, которую он обычно вызывал у детей. Тобио вгляделся в лицо Нацу, и точно: она смеялась.

— Давай! — подбодрил Хината, стоя совсем рядом с протянутыми руками. — Начнем по чуть-чуть.

Тобио нахмурился.

— А ты по ней не пробьешь? — Он только что нашел единственного в мире ребенка, которому вполне мог нравиться, и позволить Хинате сломать ей шею было недопустимо.

— Конечно нет! Она моя сестра, знаешь ли!

— Ладно… тогда дай мне сначала пару раз подбросить ее на пробу.

— Конечно, — согласился Хината, словно об ином и речи быть не могло. Тобио кивнул, получил кивок от Нацу и аккуратно ее подбросил.

Она упала назад куда быстрее волейбольного мяча, но он с легкостью ее поймал.

— Наверное, ты для этого великовата, — сказал ей Тобио. Если продолжить, у него завтра будут ныть руки, хотя отсутствие волейбольных тренировок на этой неделе уже заставляло его тосковать по такой боли. — Тебе может быть больно даже от того, как мы будем тебя ловить.

Нацу кивнула.

— Это весело.

— Ладно, — решил Тобио. — Думаю, я вроде понял. Но начнем с небольшой высоты.

И они действительно начали с небольшой высоты. Но по мере того, как Тобио стал приноравливаться, Нацу взлетала все выше, и чем больше была высота, тем громче она смеялась, а чем больше она смеялась, тем сильнее Тобио хотелось ее рассмешить.

Игра прекратилась, когда Хината чуть не выронил ее и оступился сам, в результате чего на траве образовалась гора из представителей семейства Хината — к счастью, с Нацу сверху и без единой царапины.

— Тупица! Ты сказал, что поймаешь ее!

Надоедливый голос на задворках сознания говорил Тобио, что пас был слишком высоким, так что в этом вроде как была и его вина тоже, но он не стал прислушиваться.

— Я поймал ее! Она в порядке, видишь?

Нацу действительно выглядела отлично — на самом деле, она широко улыбалась и, поднимаясь, наступила на Хинату.

— Это было весело, — сказала она, подбегая к Тобио.

«Я тебя больше подбрасывать не буду», — строго подумал он на нее.

— Что? — спросил Тобио немного напряженно.

Она похлопала его по бедру.

— Я в порядке.

— Х-хорошо.

Хината встал и принялся отряхиваться.

— Ну, наверное, нам все же стоит позаниматься…

— Ага…

— Но сегодня особый случай, — прибавил Хината. — Ваша с Нацу первая встреча.

Тобио немного оживился. Он знал, что им было положено заниматься, но насколько это важно, если они и так уже набрали проходные баллы? Тобио вопросительно взглянул на Хинату, прикидывая, что тот собирается предложить.

— У меня все еще есть GameCube…

— Ну, мы можем начать заниматься через часок, — предложил Тобио. — У нас же еще весь день впереди. — Он одолжил у отца велосипед и мог доехать домой в любое время.

Нацу и Хината одобрительно просияли, и они все вместе вернулись в дом, обсуждая, в какие игры им хотелось бы поиграть.

В этот день они так и не сели за учебники. Как и на следующий.  
   
* * *

Тот первый день в доме Хинаты дал начало некоторым переменам. После этого они стали часто приходить туда — один раз даже уже после того, как закончились экзамены и возобновились занятия в клубе. Это имело смысл, поскольку мама Тобио упорно настаивала на своем правиле «никакого Хинаты, пока меня нет дома», а им не хотелось ограничивать время, которое можно было провести вместе. В тот первый день Тобио познакомился еще и с мамой Хинаты, когда она настояла на том, чтобы он остался на ужин. Она была дружелюбной, очень домашней с виду женщиной с обычными каштановыми волосами, чьей главной радостью в жизни, казалось, было обеспечение закусками своих переполненных энергией детей и расспросы Тобио, не бегают ли за ним девочки-одноклассницы.

Вот этот последний пункт заставлял чувствовать себя неловко, поскольку мама Хинаты спрашивала об этом при каждой встрече. Такие расспросы обычно приводили Хинату в плохое настроение — которое его мама вполне обоснованно списывала на ревность, хотя и совершенно другого рода, — а Тобио загоняли в его обычное смущенное состояние. Хината не рассказывал семье про их отношения — «пока», как он упорно утверждал, «я им пока не говорил», и Тобио не стремился что-то менять.

Тобио нравилось, как все шло, пусть даже ему никогда не удавалось касаться Хинаты так, как хотелось. Он знал, что его пасы на тренировках становились все более беспорядочными, потому что его внимание то и дело переключалось на то, как задиралась футболка Хинаты при прыжках, как выглядел сам Хината, когда пробивал пас, как Хината улыбался. Все это немного напоминало о времени прежде, когда они еще не начали встречаться — все до единой мелочи в Хинате отвлекало. Только теперь это больше напоминало теплое горение в груди. Скорее предвкушение, а не агонию.

К тому же, отвлекало еще и то, что Хината частенько напоминал: Тобио не один чувствует неудовлетворенность. Хината даже однажды пытался зажать его в углу уборной, и в итоге они оба опоздали на тренировку. У них тогда пылали лица, а тела ныли хуже, чем раньше, потому что Тобио запоздало и смущенно настоял, что «мы не можем делать это здесь, идиот!»

Все было не идеально, но Тобио чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо на его памяти, и наплевать на сексуальное неудовлетворение и все такое. Поэтому когда Хината позвонил ему однажды вечером в середине ноября и начал сбивчиво что-то говорить, Тобио почувствовал, как его окутало странное спокойствие.

Ну конечно, счастье не могло длиться вечно.

— Сможешь улизнуть? — спросил Хината. Его голос звучал загнанно, и Тобио подумал, не бежал ли он.

— Да… в чем дело?

— Можешь встретиться со мной? В парке на полпути между нашими домами. С такими красными деревцами.

— Я… да. Ты уже туда идешь?

— Ага. — Голос Хинаты звучал сдавленно, словно у него горло перехватило.

— Осторожнее! Мне туда еще надо добраться, а там могут оказаться какие-нибудь извращенцы…

— Но ты придешь?

Тобио уже переодевался в уличную одежду, меняя пижаму на джинсы. Вот вам и лег спать пораньше.

— Приду. Просто подожди, ладно? И беги, если кто-нибудь к тебе подойдет.

На другом конце линии послышался истерический смешок, и у Тобио сжалось сердце.

— Не убьют меня, не волнуйся, — сказал Хината.

— Ладно. До встречи.

Тобио сунул телефон в карман и вышел из комнаты, не рассчитывая, что родители будут сидеть в гостиной. Они одновременно подняли головы, явно удивившись, что после душа он снова оделся в уличное.

— Я забыл накачать шины на папином велосипеде, — сказал Тобио. — Они немного спущены.

Родители только моргнули, но возражать не стали, даже когда он натянул кроссовки.

— А завтра это сделать нельзя? — наконец спросил отец.

— Я забуду, если не сделаю это сейчас.

Родители без раздумий приняли эту отговорку и не остановили его, когда он вышел за дверь. Однако Тобио не пошел накачивать никакие шины. Вместо этого он схватил велосипед и, запрыгнув в седло, быстро заработал ногами. Хотелось бы ему ошибаться, но мысль о том, что Хинату убьют где-нибудь в парке, выгнала из его головы все остальные.

«Черт».

Что могло случиться? Хината казался расстроенным — он явно выбрался из дома не веселья ради. Тобио заставлял тело двигаться все быстрее и быстрее, пока впереди не показался парк. Он даже не пристегнул велосипед, увидев, что велосипед Хинаты уже стоял на месте — просто прислонил его к стойке и сорвался на бег, запоздало понимая, что даже не знает, где именно находится Хината.

Там: на небольшом склоне чуть выше парка между двумя огромными деревьями виднелась маленькая фигурка. Тобио побежал, не обращая внимания на то, что кожа под одеждой уже стала скользкой от пота. На улице было слишком холодно, чтобы можно было вспотеть, а потом спокойно где-нибудь посидеть, но едва ли у него получилось бы продержаться лишнюю секунду без понимания, что произошло.

— Хината, — выдохнул Тобио, подбежав к нему на склоне. Уперся ладонями в колени, пытаясь отдышаться и глядя на Хинату, словно в его силах было бы прочитать проблему по одной его позе. Хината сидел, обхватив руками колени, его глаза покраснели — во всяком случае, так Тобио показалось в тусклом свете далеких фонарей и звезд.

— Кагеяма, я… — Хината, казалось, был в полном раздрае. Он встал, и Тобио выпрямился.

— Что случилось?

Хината не ответил — только неуверенно шагнул к нему, уткнулся головой ему в грудь и поднял руки, чтобы смять в кулаках его свитер. Тобио притянул Хинату к себе, ласково положив руку ему на голову.

— Я сказал матери, — тихо проговорил Хината. — Она…

У Тобио все внутри упало.

— Она выкинула тебя из дома?

— Нет! Ничего такого. Она даже не… не кричала, ничего такого. Просто отнеслась к этому, как к плохой шутке. Словно я запутался или притворяюсь.

Тобио гладил его по спине, не зная, что сказать.

— Она думает… она как-то странно от этого отмахнулась. Сказала, одно то, что я невысокий, не значит, что я не буду популярен у девчонок, и это просто… я растерялся, потому что поначалу и не понял даже, о чем она. В смысле, я поразмыслил над этим, и, наверное, она думает, что я встречаюсь с тобой, потому что я в отчаянии. — Хината фыркнул, хотя прозвучало это горько. — Словно я бы пошел на такое. Я бы никогда не удовлетворился чем попало!

— Я знаю.

— Так вот, она сказала, что ты оказываешь на меня дурное влияние… думает, что ты мной манипулируешь, или угрожаешь мне, или еще что-то такое, и мне запрещено находиться рядом с тобой за пределами волейбольного клуба, и я сказал ей, что никогда на такое не соглашусь. А в этот момент зашла Нацу и спросила, о чем мы разговариваем, а потом назвала тебя «братиком Тобио», и мама ее отругала. Словно Нацу сделала что-то плохое! Это мило, когда она тебя так зовет… у тебя всегда появляется такое забавное выражение на лице…

Тобио чувствовал, как дрожат руки Хинаты, все еще сжимавшие ткань его свитера.

— И Нацу расплакалась, а мама отправила ее спать, а потом… потом мама сказала, что тебе в ее доме не будут рады, а потом я сказал, что это значит, что не рады будут и мне, и… я убежал.

— Прямо на ее глазах?

Хината кивнул.

— И она за тобой не пошла?

— Это уже не первый раз… Я притворился, что сбежал, когда отец только начал работать заграницей, а потом вернулся домой в тот же день. Она знает, что я не уйду навсегда.

Тобио подумал о темных переулках, и извращенцах на улицах, и убийцах, и решил, что у матери Хинаты совсем ума нет. Неужели она не знала, что ее сын — магнит для всяких жутких уродов? Он, казалось, притягивал их к себе в радиусе пяти километров, словно пламя мотыльков. Темно же на улице. Неужели ей все равно?

Следующей его мыслью стал вопрос, позволят ли родители остаться Хинате у них дома на неопределенный срок. Наверное, нет, в реальной жизни люди такое не делают, да? Родители разбираются с другими родителями, и дети возвращаются домой. Да и его отец пока ничего не знал. В итоге они оба могут оказаться на улице, если не будут осторожны.

Не то чтобы Хината собирался уходить из дома насовсем.

— Я просто хотел тебя увидеть, — сказал Хината, немного отстраняясь. — Я не убегаю на самом деле. Это очевидно.

— Она же не причинит тебе вреда, да?

Хината фыркнул.

— Для этого ей придется принять все всерьез. Нет.

— А ты не… — Тобио остановился. Слова застряли в горле. Он знал, что мама Хинаты только обрадовалась бы, заведи он подружку — даже пришла бы в восторг, — а для Хинаты отношения с девушками все еще оставались возможными. У него не было ни единой причины продолжать встречаться с парнем, когда вокруг ходит столько девчонок, в которых можно влюбиться. До этого момента Тобио даже не ощущал, насколько болезненной может быть эта мысль.

— Не что?

Они отстранились друг от друга достаточно далеко, чтобы встретиться взглядами, хотя так было холодно — ноябрьский ветер словно дул прямо между ними. Хината с дрожью посмотрел на Тобио. На нем хотя бы была куртка; Тобио свою оставил дома, чтобы его уход не вызвал подозрений.

— Не… хочешь расстаться? — спросил он, чувствуя, что вот-вот задохнется.

Хината пристально уставился на него.

— И с чего это ты об этом вообще подумал?

— Не то чтобы тебе обязательно было встречаться с парнем…

— И что, ты бы бросил меня, если бы я не понравился твоей маме?

— Неважно, что сделал бы я, потому что отношения с девушками для меня не вариант. А для тебя — да. Я просто… — чувствую себя эгоистом, — …я бы понял, если бы ты захотел.

Было бы адски больно, особенно каждый день видеться в клубе, но он бы понял. Просто так случается.

Хината сверкнул мрачным взглядом.

— Ты тупой говнюк. Поверить не могу, что ты это вообще сказал. — Он оттолкнул Тобио, и тот нахмурился, едва пошевелившись. — Что, думаешь, ты тут единственный, кому не все равно?

— Так тебе было бы проще.

— Нет, не было бы! — Хината снова со злостью толкнул Тобио, словно его тело с трудом выносило раздражение. — Где еще я найду такого как ты? О чем мы будем разговаривать? Я даже представить себе не могу, что влюблюсь в кого-то еще! Идиот!

Казалось, он был готов то ли наброситься на Тобио, то ли сбежать от него, и поэтому Тобио сделал то единственное, о чем мог подумать: навалился на него всем телом, отчего оба свалились на землю. Хината пинался и сопротивлялся, но не требовал отпустить. Вот Тобио и не отпускал.

— Дай мне сдачи, — приказал Хината, но Тобио воспринял это как «прижми меня покрепче» и так и поступил.

Это далось ему с трудом. К тому времени, когда Хината под ним затих, они оба снова разгорячились и тяжело дышали.

— Прости, — прошептал Тобио, роняя голову в изгиб шеи Хинаты. — Мне жаль, что я это сказал.

Хината пнул его без особой силы.

— Лучше пожалей, что подумал об этом.

— Ладно, мне жаль, что я подумал б этом.

— Хорошо.

— Так что ты теперь собираешься делать?

— Ну, тебе больше нельзя приходить ко мне домой, так что Нацу будет грустно, но помимо этого… почему что-то должно измениться?

От нахлынувшего облегчения все тело Тобио онемело, а из легких мгновенно вылетел весь воздух.

— Ладно.

— Может, со временем моя мама изменит свое мнение. Она сказала мне не говорить отцу. Ну… не такими словами. «Не начинай эту чушь при твоем отце» — кажется, она сказала именно так. Она думает, что из меня это выветрится, если тебя не будет на горизонте. Наверное, мы с ней оба будем ждать, пока другой передумает.

— Я рад, что она не восприняла все серьезно. Что, если бы она попыталась заставить тебя бросить волейбол?

— Ни за что! Это даже не обсуждается.

— Если ты уверен. Но…

Они оба подскочили, когда между ними завибрировал телефон. Тобио соскользнул с Хинаты, сел и вытащил мобильник из кармана. Ему пришло сообщение от матери.

_**Мама:**  
Только что звонила мама хинаты. Сказала мне держать тебя подальше от ее сына. Никогда в жизни так не злилась. Дремучая женщина. Ты с Хинатой и в порядке?_

Тобио отправил ответ из трех слов: «мы в порядке», и почти сразу же его телефон снова завибрировал.

_**Мама:**  
Хорошо. Будь с ним столько, сколько захочется. Приказ матери… но не задерживайся с возвращением домой._

Тобио улыбнулся, и Хината навалился ему на спину, чтобы прочитать сообщение через плечо.

— Погоди, — сказал Хината. — Она имеет в виду?..

Тобио оттолкнул его.

— Конечно нет, тупица. Она просто тебя жалеет, потому что твоя мама ее разозлила.

Но в животе вдруг всколыхнулось тепло: если Хината начал волноваться по поводу того, когда им снова удастся побыть наедине, значит, ему полегчало. И выглядел он уже лучше. Одна щека у Хинаты была вымазана в грязи, но у него снова появился румянец. Тобио протянул руку и смахнул траву с лица Хинаты.

— Ты выглядишь еще хуже, — невзначай бросил Хината. — И у тебя из носа кровь идет.

Тобио прикрыл лицо ладонью. Теперь он почувствовал что-то влажное, каплями скатывающееся по губам.

— Ты почему мне раньше не сказал? — спросил он, хотя с зажатым носом его голос прозвучал забавно.

— Чтобы все выглядело так, будто я выиграл бой. И выглядит! Ха.

— Тупица.

Хината улыбнулся и забрал у него телефон. Сунул мобильник в карман Тобио, а потом придвинулся ближе, забравшись ему под свободную руку.

— Просто я этого не ожидал, — вздохнул он. — Что моя мама так отреагирует.

Тобио кивнул. Он-то ожидал, немножко. Мама Хинаты казалась одержимой бегающими за мальчиками девочками и наоборот. Было очевидно, что мысль о сыне, встречающемся с парнем, как-то не приходила ей на ум… все было совсем не так, как получилось с его мамой.

Больше всего Тобио надеялся, что Нацу его не возненавидела. Но ему не хотелось спрашивать.

— Мы наверняка заболеем, если и дальше будем тут сидеть, — сказал он.

— Хорошо. Ты сможешь обо мне позаботиться.

Тобио мрачно глянул на макушку Хинаты, но быстро перевел взгляд на детскую площадку, а потом — на звезды.

— Если мы оба заболеем, то не смогу, идиот. — За оскорблением не было реальной силы.

— Отлично. Можем меняться.

— И пропустим еще больше волейбольных тренировок?

Хината застонал.

— Ладно. Я притворюсь, что заболел, когда у нас будет свободное время, а ты сможешь обо мне позаботиться. Приготовить суп и все такое.

И, возможно, Тобио почувствовал приступ нежности, потому что вместо того, чтобы сказать, насколько это тупо, он поймал себя на том, что гладил Хинату по волосам.

— Ладно, — согласился Тобио и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как тепло Хинаты перетекало в него во всех точках, где они соприкасались, и ему захотелось остаться так подольше. Они обязательно заболеют, если будут и дальше так сидеть… но тепло Хинаты заставляло его чувствовал себя неуязвимым.

— Эй, Кагеяма?

— Хм?

— Что хочешь получить на день рождения?

— Ничего. — Было бы слишком слащаво сказать «провести его с тобой». Даже жару тела и звездам не под силу заставить его это произнеси.

Хината задумчиво помычал.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Просто… — о боже, он собирается это сказать, да? — …проведи день со мной. Идиот.

— Ну… понятное дело. Это даже не обсуждается.

— О, — протянул Тобио, пряча улыбку в волосах Хинаты. — Тогда ладно.


	14. ГЛАВА ЧЕТЫРНАДЦАТАЯ. ПОДЗАРЯДКА

Дома было неуютно.

Самым странным казалось то, насколько мало все изменилось: мама все так же носилась с ним и Нацу, но теперь в ее направленном на него взгляде всегда была какая-то пугливость. Шоё не знал, то ли мама чувствовала вину из-за неприятия — что казалось маловероятным, — то ли испытывала дискомфорт из-за потенциальной возможности, что ее сын вполне мог оказаться геем. Шоё больше не хотелось по возвращении из школы рассказывать ей о том, как прошел день, а во время ужинов в его животе поселялось какое-то въедливое ощущение.

С Нацу все было совсем по-другому. Однажды, когда их мамы не было дома, он усадил сестру напротив себя и все объяснил, а она мигом зацепилась за идею заполучить Кагеяму в качестве старшего брата.

— А можно мне ему кое-что передать? — спросила она.

— А?

— Записки и всякое, чтобы мы и дальше могли общаться. Но тебе читать не разрешается!

Шоё моргнул и согласился, хотя и почувствовал крошечный укол ревности при мысли о том, что его исключают из процесса. Он знал, что Кагеяма будет счастлив… поэтому и стал чем-то вроде курьера, ежедневно передающим сообщения между младшей сестрой и своим парнем. Стоило только Кагеяме увидеть записку от Нацу, как на его лице появлялось очень милое выражение, так что труд Шоё не оставался без вознаграждения, пусть даже ни один из адресатов ему не рассказывал, о чем они переписываются. Однажды он нарушил все свои принципы и немного подглядел. Всем, что ему удалось увидеть, было «золотое карри», которое они с Нацу ели на ужин прошлым вечером.

Хотелось бы Шоё, чтобы в этом не было необходимости. Какой-то его части даже хотелось, чтобы никто не знал об их отношениях, чтобы они могли делать все, что захочется, а ему не хотелось этого хотеть.

Еще хуже было в те два дня, когда из-за какого-то проводимого в спортзале мероприятия отменили волейбольную тренировку. Потому что так у них с Кагеямой оставалось еще меньше времени на то, чтобы побыть вместе.

— Мама сегодня приходит рано, — сказал Кагеяма, пока они обедали во время второго длинного, лишенного волейбола дня. Шоё сел попрямее. В последний раз они оставались наедине в тот вечер, когда встречались в парке после его ссоры с матерью, но едва ли это считалось. Шоё уже много недель жаждал побыть с Кагеямой наедине.

Ему хотелось провести с ним время, даже если мама Кагеямы будет рядом. Шоё уже был бы счастлив даже возможности просто пообниматься пять часов напролет, а в обычных условиях он отнюдь не предпочитал лежать спокойно.

Ему отчаянно хотелось ощутить руки Кагеямы вокруг себя.

— Так значит, я могу зайти?

Кагеяма кивнул, и на его щеках появился легкий румянец. Шоё почувствовал, как внутри что-то всколыхнулось, и он подавил острое желание перегнуться через стол Кагеямы и поцеловать его. Вместо этого Шоё улыбнулся.

— Хорошо.

* * *

Дом Кагеямы начал казаться ему вторым домом, особенно в условиях, когда мама Кагеямы постоянно приглашала Шоё остаться на ужин. Так получилось и в этот день, хотя ее приглашение прозвучало не так воодушевленно.

— У меня было чувство, что ты придешь, — зевнув, сказала она, когда увидела их на пороге. — Я как раз разогреваю еду.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство, — в качестве благодарности ответил он.

Мама Кагеямы улыбнулась.

— Будете смотреть телевизор?

Шоё посмотрел на нее — она лежала на диване, завернувшись в плед, а по телевизору шла какая-то историческая драма. Он увидел, как Кагеяма раскрыл рот, и поспешно влез:

— Нет, спасибо! Мы можем посидеть в комнате Кагеямы.

Она изогнула бровь.

— Посидеть?

— С открытой дверью.

— Хм-м, — протянула мама Кагеямы, проницательно прищурившись, хотя на ее губах играла улыбка. — Тогда ладно.

Она снова откинулась на подлокотник, и Шоё прикусил улыбку. Когда они с Кагеямой зашли в комнату, оставив дверь полуприкрытой, он позволил себе усмехнуться. В животе все напряглось от восторга.

— Что? — спросил Кагеяма, явно озадаченный такой усмешкой.

— Она сейчас уснет, — прошептал Шоё. — Нам просто какое-то время нужно шуметь так, будто мы занимаемся чем-то нормальным.

— Мы и так занимаемся чем-то нормальным.

— Да! Я… гм… посмотрю, как ты играешь на DS.

Кагеяма нахмурился. Несколько долгих секунд он внимательно рассматривал лицо Шоё, а потом, по всей видимости, принял решение. Подошел к столу и вытащил DS, но вместо того, чтобы включить, протянул ее Шоё. Кагеяма уселся на кровать, опираясь спиной на стену, и развел ноги.

— Лучше ты играй, — сказал он. — И садись сюда. — Кагеяма показал на место между своих ног, и Шоё почувствовал, как потянуло внизу живота.

— Гм…

Мрачный взгляд не терпел отказа, поэтому Шоё, спрятав улыбку, забрался на кровать и привалился спиной к Кагеяме; его окутало теплом. У него на поясе устроились крепкие руки, и он почувствовал, как внутри все сжалось от смеси нервного напряжения и возбуждения. В таких условиях все тело казалось переполненным волнением, и стало только хуже, когда Кагеяма уткнулся лицом в изгиб его шеи.

— Т-ты что делаешь?

— Подзаряжаюсь, — пробормотал Кагеяма ему в кожу. Шоё довольно вздрогнул, утраиваясь поудобнее.

— Ладно. — Он включил DS и смотрел, как на экране загружается знакомая заставка Покемонов. — Мне начать новую игру или продолжить твою?

— Как хочешь.

— Хм, ты уверен? Я же дам им всем глупые имена. А самого злого с виду обзову Кагеямой.

— М-м-м.

Шоё сомневался, что Кагеяма вообще его слушал — руки вокруг него сжались чуть сильнее, но в целом Кагеяма, казалось, мыслями был где-то еще.

Ну, Шоё тоже отвлекался, но теперь у него была миссия. То-то будет лицо у Кагеямы, когда он в следующий раз решит поиграть — если это случится, конечно. Игра казалась заброшенной: команда у Кагеямы была действительно жалкой, и когда Шоё проверил его хранилище покемонов, то не обнаружил там ни одного запасного. Видимо, Кагеяма и правда не был хорош ни в чем, кроме волейбола, так что, прокладывая себе путь в город с оценщиком имен, Шоё поймал несколько покемонов и назвал их в честь сокомандников и ребят из их класса. На тех, кто получил командные имена, у него были планы.

— Ты вообще смотришь? — спросил Шоё, после того как обозвал покемона с забавными торчащими волосами Ямагучи, а Кагеяма даже не фыркнул.

— Да, — ответил Кагеяма, но явно соврал.

Минутой позже, после длительного молчания, Кагеяма снова заговорил, но на этот раз совсем другим тоном.

— Тогда, в парке… ты сказал…

— Хм-м? — Шоё наконец добрался до оценщика имен и принялся переименовывать команду Кагеямы.

— Что не можешь себе представить, что влюбишься в кого-то другого.

— Ага, конечно. — Он искал иероглиф для имени Суги, уже расправившись с первыми двумя.

— Значит, ты в меня влюблен?

Руки Шоё замерли. Вопрос был произнесен ему в шею, и голос Кагеямы звучал глухо, но в нем слышалась уязвимость, которую ему совсем не удалось скрыть. Странно ли было то, что Шоё влюбился? Что сказал об этом вслух? Ведь так все и было, верно? То, как его сердце громко стучало в присутствии Кагеямы, как он всегда с нетерпением ждал их новой встречи — было ли странно назвать это любовью?

— Н-ну, да. Верно?

— Мне-то откуда знать?

Шоё отложил DS и откинулся на Кагеяму. Поймал его руку и положил себе на грудь — там, где сердце билось быстрее, чем было бы нормально после десяти минут неподвижности. Он склонил голову.

— Со мной всегда так, если ты рядом. Я не чувствую себя правильно, пока не оказываюсь рядом с тобой.

— Тебе не кажется, что это странно? В нашем возрасте? Говорят…

— И слышать не хочу, что там говорят! — Шоё подозревал, что все болтают насчет непродолжительности первой любви. Ему не хотелось представлять себе, как они с Кагеямой разойдутся, что будет, если им понравятся другие.

— И я не хочу.

Внезапное напряжение покинуло тело Шоё так же быстро, как пришло.

— Хорошо. Потому что я собирался ткнуть тебя локтем в живот, если бы ты продолжил такие разговоры.

Кагеяма прижался поцелуем к его шее, прямо за ухом, и Шоё вздрогнул.

— Я пойду посмотрю, как там твоя мама, ладно?

— Ладно.

Шоё вывернулся из объятий Кагеямы и на цыпочках подошел к двери. И точно: мама Кагеямы вроде бы уснула, а на фоне тихо звучал телевизор. Шоё усмехнулся и, шагнув обратно в комнату, очень медленно прикрыл дверь. Потом взял тапок и подсунул его под дверь, чтобы — в самом крайнем случае — она хотя бы не распахнулась одним махом.

Ему всегда хотелось сделать это у себя в комнате. Бывали моменты, когда ему не хотелось, чтобы Нацу зашла в его комнату, особенно в последнее время.

— Нам этого делать не положено… — покачал головой Кагеяма.

Шоё, обернувшись, усмехнулся.

— Но ты же тоже хочешь, так ведь?

Кагеяма сидел, скрестив ноги и крепко сжимая лодыжки. Он отрывисто кивнул, и Шоё, прыгнув вперед, наклонился и поцеловал его. Шоё сердито глянул на Кагеяму, когда тот отвернулся.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Кагеяма, упорно разглядывая ковер на полу. — Учитывая, как отреагировала твоя мама… я бы понял, если бы ты захотел поставить все на паузу.

— И позволить ей разрушить все еще сильнее? Ни за что! Кроме того, тут все не так, как с твоей мамой — у нее-то есть веские причины запрещать нам оставаться наедине; она делает это из любви к тебе. В смысле… наверное, моя мама тоже думает, что делает это из любви, но… — Шоё пожал плечами. — Просто это настолько бессмысленно, понимаешь? То, что она думает, будто ты можешь сбить меня с правильного пути. И какие причины мне приписывает. Все, что она думает — неправда, и она не хочет, чтобы я разъяснил ее заблуждения.

Шоё моргнул. Он не собирался говорить так много — даже не думал, что у него накопилось столько мыслей, — но Кагеяма кивнул.

— Я могу что-то сделать? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Что, типа поговорить с ней? Ни в коем случае. Возможно, твоя мама смогла бы вправить ей мозги, но… не знаю. Посмотрим. — Шоё снова пожал плечами, не желая больше об этом разговаривать. — Давай, ложись.

Кагеяма нахмурился, но подчинился — казалось, он был готов услужить куда больше, чем обычно. Шоё задумался о причинах. Кагеяме было его жаль? Или это потому, что им так редко удавалось остаться наедине? Как бы то ни было, Шоё был рад, что Кагеяма в кои-то веки упростил ему задачу. Шоё уселся сверху и наклонился за поцелуем.

Пальцы Кагеямы смяли ткань форменных брюк на бедре Шоё.

— Это… — сдавленно проговорил Кагеяма, но Шоё с легкостью заткнул его поцелуем. Протест умер на губах, а дыхание перехватило.

Шоё плавился от ощущения близости Кагеямы, от того, как прижимались друг к другу их тела, как губы под его губами приоткрылись, впуская. Вряд ли ему когда-нибудь надоест та легкость, с которой тело Кагеямы реагировало на него, словно им было предназначено быть вместе. Даже когда Кагеяма весь ощетинивался и напрягался, требовалось совсем немного, чтобы он оттаял, когда они дышали одним воздухом, тянули друг друга за одежду и волосы и забирались под ткань, чтобы коснуться кожи.

У них обоих не слишком-то получалось сдерживаться.

Внизу живота Шоё свернулся жар, и его захватило скольжение языка Кагеямы, то, как руки Кагеямы проходились по его телу, как бедра Кагеямы неосознанно вскидывались вверх, даже когда Шоё прижимался к нему сверху.

Шоё попытался представить, каково было бы ощутить все это без одежды, и у него сбилось дыхание. Ему хотелось снова почувствовать Кагеяму, твердого у него в руках, во рту… заставить его окончательно потерять контроль.

— Нет, — резко выдохнул Кагеяма, когда Шоё скользнул ладонями вниз, дразня зубами кожу на шее.

«Что нет?» — озадаченно подумал Шоё, а потом почувствовал твердый член Кагеямы через грубую ткань штанов, отчего все тело пронзило восторженным возбуждением, и… быстрое движение, и Шоё обнаружил себя перевернутым в другое положение.

— Не я, — задыхаясь, выговорил Кагеяма. — Только ты.

— Что? — не понял Шоё. Кагеяма был возбужден не меньше его самого — он это чувствовал — и теперь вот говорил не прикасаться? Шоё попытался еще раз, и Кагеяма отбросил его руки. Когда Шоё снова потянулся к выпуклости под штанами Кагеямы, тот как-то избежал прикосновения и прижал его к кровати лицом вниз.

— Прекрати, — выдохнул Кагеяма ему на ухо.

У Шоё сбилось дыхание. Намеренно или нет, но когда они лежали вот так, твердая грудь Кагеямы прижималась к спине Шоё, а ему в задницу упирался твердый член. Шоё сглотнул; по всему телу электрическими разрядами вспыхивало удовольствие.

— Я просто хочу сделать тебе хорошо, — прошептал Кагеяма. — Пока моя мама рядом, я расслабиться не смогу. Но ты ведь можешь, верно?

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь кончить? — спросил Шоё и завертелся, пытаясь привлечь внимание к тому, как прижимался к его заду член Кагеямы.

Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что Кагеяма резко выдохнет и с силой толкнется в ответ.

Пару секунд никто из них не двигался, а потом давивший на спину вес вдруг исчез.

— Черт, — услышал Шоё выдох Кагеямы. — Черт… черт. Прости. Я не собирался…

Шоё медленно сел, пытаясь заставить мозги думать, не обращая внимание на изнывающий член. Все, чего ему хотелось, это прикоснутся к себе, избавиться от нарастающего давления, которое стало раз в десять сильнее, когда Кагеяма вот так в него вжался… но Кагеяма сидел с таким видом, словно только что совершил какое-то ужасное преступление.

— Что? — спросил Шоё. — Надеюсь, ты извиняешься за то, что остановился.

Кагеяма уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Прости.

— За что?!

— Я тебя зажал.

— Да, и мне было офигенно.

— Но… мы это еще даже не обсуждали… Я знаю, что ты беспокоился…

— Что? Ты имеешь в виду, кто будет сверху? — Шоё немного покраснел. Они никогда об этом не разговаривали, но он сам обдумывал… и часто. В основном когда лежал ночью один в кровати, со скользкими пальцами, с участившимся пульсом. Мысль о том, как их тела будут двигаться вместе, соединенные в одно целое… этого было достаточно, чтобы у него перехватило дыхание, даже сейчас. — Я вроде как подумал, что ты будешь сверху, первые несколько раз так точно, потому что тебе от этого неловко больше, чем мне.

Кагеяма вполне предсказуемо только смутился еще сильнее, напрягшись всем телом. Он ничего не сказал — только пристально смотрел.

— Что? — оборонительно выпалил Шоё. — Я пробовал… на самом деле, вполне даже приятно. Естественно, мне бы понравилось больше, будь это ты…

Кагеяма дернулся вперед, зажимая рот Шоё обеими ладонями. У него на лице было одно из самых страшных выражений за все время их знакомства.

— Что? — проговорил Шоё в ладонь Кагеямы. — Ты этого не хочешь?

Слова прозвучали неразборчиво, но Кагеяма хотя бы убрал руки.

— Ты… пробовал?

Шоё покраснел и отвел взгляд. Разговаривать об этом было все еще неловко, особенно когда Кагеяма вот так на него смотрел — словно от одной этой мысли ему становилось трудно дышать.

— Ну, да.

Кагеяма с силой провел ладонью по лицу.

— Ложись, — приказал он.

Тело словно пронзил электрический разряд, и Шоё быстро лег, собираясь точно следовать указаниям. Но когда Кагеяма оседлал его ноги, Шоё приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, что он там делает. Кагеяма потянулся и толкнул его голову обратно на подушку. Он казался смущенным, но решительным.

— Знаешь, ты мог бы схватить меня за голову как-нибудь сексуально, но вот тебе просто необходимо было взять и…

— Заткнись.

И Шоё заткнулся: скорее потому, что Кагеяма поцеловал его, чем из-за внезапной перемены мнения. Он на пробу вскинул бедра, пытаясь сполна воспользоваться этой новой позицией, и был наказан укусом за нижнюю губу.

Естественно, Шоё сделал это снова и ощутил, как Кагеяма толкнулся в ответ. Шоё был в раю: руки Кагеямы скользили у него под рубашкой, задирая ее наверх и проводя мозолистыми пальцами по коже, задевая соски. Они оба сняли пиджаки еще раньше, и Шоё ощущал потребность избавиться и от всего остального… но он знал, что Кагеяма хотел оставить одежду на месте — на случай, если войдет его мама.

Да и вообще, то, что они делали даже это, уже было чудом.

— Лежи смирно, ладно?

Шоё сразу же кивнул. Губы покалывало: уже остро чувствовалось отсутствие прикосновения губ Кагеямы. Кагеяма спустился вниз, касаясь поцелуями его шеи, широко проводя ладонями по всему его телу, словно пытаясь охватить его всего — каждый сантиметр кожи. Одна ладонь легла на рот Шоё, когда тот вскрикнул, почувствовав губы Кагеямы на своем соске. Спина выгнулась дугой, и он беспомощно кивнул.

«Я знаю. Вести себя тихо. Знаю».

Хотя Шоё сомневался, что сможет вести себя тихо, особенно когда другая рука Кагеямы очутилась внизу и сжала его член через штаны. Шоё толкнулся в твердую ладонь, прикусив кожу на другой.

Если это и беспокоило Кагеяму, он ничего не сказал,

— Не смей… — прошипел Кагеяма секундой позже, и Шоё подумал, что, возможно, обрадовался слишком рано. Кагеяма прижал одну его ногу к кровати — ту, которая, по всей видимости, дернулась вверх при движении руки Кагеямы. — Лежи смирно. Ты мне чуть по яйцам не зарядил.

Шоё фыркнул.

— Прости. — Конечно же, из-за прикрывающей рот руки это прозвучало невнятным мычанием. Интересно, как Кагеяма умудрился не отпинать его коленями в лицо тогда, в ванной? Шоё совсем не контролировал конечности, весь его мозг сосредоточился на дрожи, пронизывающей другие части тела.

Кагеяма опустился еще ниже, прижимаясь поцелуями к прессу Шоё, а потом его руки взялись за молнию на штанах. Настала очередь Шоё ахнуть.

— Ты…

— Я не собираюсь позволять тебе меня обыграть, — заявил Кагеяма, глядя в сторону. Его лицо было ярко-красным.

— Т-ты знаешь, как?

— Конечно! Это же не высшая математика. Но… дай знать, если сделаю что-нибудь не так.

Шоё откинулся на кровать и с ошарашенным изумлением уставился в потолок. Он не думал, что Кагеяма хоть в чем-нибудь ошибется, если заранее планировал засунуть его член себе в рот. Ну… если только укусит или еще что-то такое.

— Только без зубов, ладно?

— Тупица! Я не собираюсь тебя кусать! Идиот…

— Господи, да я на всякий случай. — Голос Шоё звучал обиженно, но он улыбался.

Кагеяма снова взялся за его молнию. Это происходило — это вот-вот должно было произойти, — и даже если Шоё было немного неловко из-за того, что Кагеяма видел его член с такого близкого расстояния, он бы ни за что в мире не потребовал остановиться.

Взгляд Шоё упал на подсунутый под дверь тапок.

«Только не просыпайтесь», — мысленно попросил он маму Кагеямы, ощущая, как вышла из петли пуговица на штанах, как сместился вниз пояс трусов. — «Только не просыпайтесь».

Он зажал ладонью рот и крепко зажмурился. Рот Кагеямы уже оказался на головке его члена — влажный, теплый, — и это было даже лучше, чем в фантазиях. Тело Шоё выгибало наслаждением, внутри взрывались фейерверки, и он помнил, что Кагеяма велел ему лежать смирно, но это было за пределами возможностей. Шоё хотелось больше… больше жара вокруг, больше этих ощущений, больше языка, проводящего по всей длине…

Шоё прикусил руку, пытаясь не стонать. Сильная ладонь надавила ему на бедро, удерживая, пытаясь не допустить движений. Это даже немного помогло, но потом другая ладонь оказалась кое-где еще, длинный палец прижался к промежности, и Шоё толкнулся в рот Кагеямы, не успев сдержаться.

Влажное тепло вдруг пропало, и вот уже Кагеяма сидел, пытаясь откашляться. 

— Прости, — хрипло выдохнул Шоё. — Я… это было…

Шоё остановился, увидев, как Кагеяма вытер рот. На лице у Кагеямы была хищная усмешка, словно он гордился собой, и Шоё пришлось сглотнуть нервный вздох.

— Гм…

— Что? — спросил Кагеяма, и улыбка пропала. Он даже поднял руку ко рту, словно боялся, что выражение его лица могло напугать.

— Тебе не обязательно скрывать улыбку, — отвел взгляд в сторону Шоё. У него было смутное ощущение, что он был единственным, кто заставлял Кагеяму стесняться собственных улыбок, и пусть даже иногда они были жуткими, такое случалось совсем не часто. Шоё вполне мог это пережить, особенно когда Кагеяма приносил ему такие ощущения, заставлял его чувствовать пламя внутри, изнывать от желания.

— И все?

— И… пожалуйста, не останавливайся? — краснея, попросил Шоё. На лице Кагеямы проявился ответный румянец.

— Я и не собирался, идиот. Просто попытайся меня не задушить.

Шоё уже собирался что-нибудь ответить, когда Кагеяма снова наклонился; на этот раз его рот двигался медленнее, словно он хотел сполна насладиться вкусом Шоё, медленно лаская его языком. Вскоре все разговоры были забыты. Шоё снова дышал через раз, выгибал спину, одной рукой хватаясь за собственные волосы, а другой жестко зажимая себе рот, чтобы сдержать стоны и мольбы о большем: «быстрее», «Тобио», «пожалуйста». Свободной рукой Кагеяма медленно гладил его голый живот и грудь, словно желая обхватить его всего, вжимаясь кончиками пальцев в кожу, проводя длинными пальцами по ребрам.

— Я… почти…

Кагеяма издал понимающий звук, что только подтолкнуло Шоё ближе к краю. Ему хотелось стонать и кричать от ощущения плотно обхватывающих его губ Кагеямы и снова прижимающихся к промежности мозолистых пальцев. Шоё еще сильнее вцепился зубами в руку, изо всех сил сжимая веки. Он не мог лежать смирно — это было невозможно, — но Кагеяма не жаловался и продолжал равномерные движения, от которых Шоё был на грани того, чтобы распасться на куски.

— Я… сейчас… ох…

Его тело содрогалось, пока он падал с обрыва — падал, падал, — и рядом был Кагеяма, протаскивающий его через это ощущение, все еще ласкающий ладонями и ртом, но уже медленнее, помогающий пережить оргазм, пока все не кончилось.

Кагеяма отстранился, перегнулся через кровать и сплюнул в мусорную корзину, а потом вытер рот. В следующий момент он потянулся под подушку, достал оттуда футболку и невероятно нежными движениями вытер ею Шоё. Видя, как Кагеяма вот так о нем заботится, Шоё почему-то чувствовал себя очень уязвимым. Чувствовал тепло, но еще ему казалось, будто он сделан из стекла. Плавящегося стекла.

Его рукам не терпелось прикоснуться к Кагеяме. У которого под штанами выпирала явная выпуклость — если подумать, это наверняка было невероятно больно. Но, поймав направление взгляда Шоё, Кагеяма только покачал головой.

— С этим я разберусь позже, — сказал он, подтягивая штаны Шоё на место, а потом улегся рядом. Кагеяма взял ладонь Шоё и принялся рассматривать ее, проводя пальцем по следам от зубов. — Идиот. Ну, это хотя бы левая рука. Было бы больно пробивать по мячу, порань ты правую.

Шоё даже не слышал. Его мозг все еще стопорился на «С этим я разберусь позже», и он до сих пор чувствовал это странное, плавящее тело тепло.

— Думай обо мне, ладно? Позже.

Какое-то мгновение Кагеяма выглядел озадаченным, а потом выражение его лица прояснилось, и он покраснел.

— Я всегда думаю о тебе.

Шоё счастливо что-то промычал, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Тогда думай обо мне много. В дополнение.

Он почувствовал, как Кагеяма взъерошил ему волосы.

— Ладно. Я буду думать о тебе таком, каким ты был пару минут назад. И буду думать о том, как плохо тебе удается лежать смирно. Идиот.

Несмотря на то, что чуть не получил удар коленом, Кагеяма почему-то казался довольным этой неспособностью Шоё к неподвижности. Шоё улыбнулся. Долгие несколько секунд он лежал, окутанный теплом и спокойствием, которого давным-давно не ощущал, и размышлял о том, как Кагеяма думает о нем. Но потом Кагеяма встряхнул его.

— Эй. Нам нельзя снова засыпать.

— М-м.

Кагеяма отстранился. Сонно моргнув и открыв глаза, Шоё увидел еще одно странное выражение — совершенно мягкое, выглядящее неуместным на суровом лице Кагеямы.

— Ты безнадежен, — вздохнул Кагеяма. Хотя бы его голос звучал привычно. Он встал, вытащил тапок из-под двери и слегка ее приоткрыл. В гостиной все так же работал телевизор. — Она еще спит.

— Хорошо…

Кагеяма как-то умудрился поднять Шоё — сонного, с отяжелевшими конечностями — в сидячее положение. Сам он снова сел сзади и поднял забытую DS с игрой про покемонов, позволив Шоё откинуть голову себе на плечо. Шоё ненадолго очнулся, услышав над ухом тихий смешок.

— Ты назвал двух самых сильных покемонов нашими именами?

— Да. Ты — угрюмая лягушка, а я — красная птичка. Они тоже встречаются.

Кагеяма уткнулся лбом в изгиб шеи Шоё и, держа DS одной рукой, скользнул другой ему на живот, крепче прижал его к себе, глубоко вдохнул. Он просидел так еще несколько долгих секунд и вроде даже собирался что-то сказать… но потом Кагеяма убрал руку с живота Шоё и сказал только:

— Засыпай, идиот. Если что, я тебя разбужу.

— Ладно, — согласился Шоё, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он задумался над тем, что там такое Кагеяма решил не говорить, а потом из его головы исчезли все мысли.


	15. ГЛАВА ПЯТНАДЦАТАЯ. ШЕСТНАДЦАТЬ

Тобио жил словно во сне.

Он не сказал бы наверняка, какие воспоминания отнимали у него больше времени: о том, как Хината извивался под ним, беспомощно кусая собственную руку, чтобы не закричать, или о том, как после этого Хината сонно, тепло и доверчиво лежал у него в объятиях. Если Тобио хорошенько сосредотачивался, ему удавалось ощутить этот теплый вес даже несколько дней спустя, хотя Хинате он об этом не говорил. 

Ему всегда было неприятно, когда люди фонтанировали рассказами о своих подружках и парнях, когда романтика занимала все их мысли, но теперь он начал понимать. Не то чтобы Тобио хоть раз принялся трепаться о чем-то важном — тем более о Хинате, который, конечно, был идиотом, но… Просто Хината оказался тем самым идиотом, который привлекал Тобио чуть ли не всем своим существом, который отнимал у него почти все время, улыбка которого могла осветить даже самый плохой день.

Вот таким идиотом.

— Мне планировать что-нибудь на твой день рождения? — спросила мама, переворачивая страницу календаря с ноября на декабрь. Отца снова не было дома; Тобио подумал, что мама наверняка устроила все именно так, чтобы они смогли открыто поговорить. Ему было интересно, как там у нее продвигалась операция по подготовке отца к тому, что его сын — гей, но спрашивать он не стал.

— Хината сказал, что мы проведем этот день вместе.

— Хм. Ну, если вы сможете на один вечер воздержаться от влюбленных взглядов, то ты мог бы, как минимум, привести его на ужин. Или же я могу дать тебе денег на свидание.

Тобио уставился на свои тетради, полукругом разложенные перед ним на кухонном столе. Хотя при этом он видел не свои каракули — вместо них ему представились маленькие магазинчики и рестораны в городе, представилось, как он отведет в один из них Хинату.

Хинате понравилось бы, но это было бы странно. Они ни разу по-настоящему не ходили на свидание, перед встречами у них всегда были занятия или тренировки. Можно ли назвать встречу свиданием, если оба участника в тренировочных костюмах? И на свиданиях люди сидят напротив друг друга, да? А ему нравилось сидеть рядом с Хинатой.

— Мне стоит принять это затянувшееся молчание за «нет» или за «да»?

— Я не знаю.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Тобио поднял взгляд. Мама стояла за стулом напротив него. У нее было открытое выражение лица — она хотела, чтобы он ей доверился.

— Я… не знаю, как вести себя встречательно, с Хинатой. — И он даже не был уверен, что хочет, если под этим подразумевались такие вещи, как свидания при свечах и танцы. Ему всегда было неуютно на людях.

Мама села и оперлась локтями на стол.

— Ну, не существует правильного способа встречаться с кем-то. Ты имеешь в виду, что не знаешь, как создать романтическую атмосферу?

Даже мысль о создании романтической атмосферы казалась чужеродной. Тобио кивнул.

— Это нормально. Особенно в вашей ситуации. Наверное, даже лучше, если посторонние примут вас за друзей. Если, конечно, это вас не беспокоит?

Тобио покачал головой. Ему нравилось, что все до сих пор ощущалось нормальным, когда они шли по городу бок о бок. Возможно, они шли близковато для просто друзей, возможно, они задевали друг друга чуть больше необходимого, но… было приятно, именно так, как сейчас. Тобио не нужно было держать Хинату за руку, чтобы знать, что тот рядом.

«Я не чувствую себя правильно, если я не с тобой».

Тобио сглотнул. Хината тогда говорил так, словно это было что-то само собой разумеющееся, словно он безоговорочно принял это как факт.

— Ну? Ужин здесь или где-то еще?

— Ты думаешь… это нормально, если мы не будем вести себя встречательно?

— Я не думаю, что такое слово вообще есть, дорогуша, но да. Любовь у всех разная. — Она откинулась на спинку стула. — Кстати о птичках. Мама Хинаты согласилась со мной встретиться.

Тобио моргнул. Он спрашивал маму, не сможет ли она как-нибудь поговорить с матерью Хинаты, но ни на что особо не рассчитывал.

— Что? Думал, мне не удастся?

— Мне казалось, ты ее терпеть не можешь, — неуверенно протянул он.

— Ну, сейчас она мне, может, и не слишком нравится, но я способна вести себя цивилизованно. Хотя не все рождены идеальными, как я.

Он фыркнул, и мама одарила его добродушным взглядом.

— Ну? Хочешь отвести куда-нибудь Хинату?

Тобио кивнул.

— Хорошо. Не можете же вы постоянно только в волейбол играть. — Она встала, а потом рассмеялась, увидев выражение его лица. — Ладно, — сказала мама. — Вероятно, вы можете.

* * *

— Так, все, послушайте.

Скрип резиновых подошв по паркету резко прекратился, все головы повернулись, и команда окружила Дайчи в ожидании услышать, что он собирался им сказать. Что-то насчет Токио? Оранжевой площадки? Мотивирующая речь перед турниром?

— Так вот, насчет сочельника…

Громко застонал Танака, который только на прошлой неделе долго и со вкусом распинался о том, куда бы он отвел подружку в сочельник, если бы она у него была. Несколько ребят сдавленно рассмеялись.

— …я знаю, обычно этот вечер проводят со вторыми половинками, но поскольку вы все, ребята, либо одиноки, либо встречаетесь друг с другом, кое-кто из нас решил, что нам нужно устроить небольшой междусобойчик в магазине тренера Укая. Мы ему все объяснили, и он не против, поскольку в этот день у нас не будет занятий в клубе.

— Что? — разочарованно спросил Нишиноя. Он посмотрел на Укая, который стоял рядом с Дайчи, сложив руки на груди. — Даже тренер Укай одинок?

Укай мрачно глянул на него.

— Думаете, у меня есть время на подружку, когда мне приходится возиться с вами и управлять магазином?

— Похоже на отмазку…

— Похоже, кому-то нужно больше меня ценить…

— Кхем, — откашлялся Дайчи. — В общем, после школы, двадцать четвертого. Приготовим еду и устроим произвольный обмен подарками — подарки должны быть не дороже тысячи двухсот йен.

Зал наводнили вопросы — «А Киёко-сан придет?», «Булочки с мясом?», «А можно при желании принести подарок для кого-то конкретного?», — но Дайчи от всех отмахнулся.

— Не сейчас. Я просто хотел вас предупредить, пока кто-нибудь еще не вмешался. Я знаю, что в некоторых классах тоже планируются вечеринки. Ладно… тренировка окончена!

Тобио оглядел сокомандников, проверяя их реакцию, и увидел, что Хината широко ему улыбался.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Сочельник вместе. Нам даже не придется врать родителям.

— О. — Тобио чуть улыбнулся. Именно эта мысль первой пришла на ум Хинате? Похоже на то. Сам Тобио сразу же принялся лихорадочно размышлять, не зная, что купить. — Мои родители тоже идут на вечеринку, так что потом мы могли бы пойти ко мне…

Что он такое говорил? Ему нельзя было приглашать к себе Хинату… но это же сочельник. Естественно, в этот день действуют совсем другие правила, да? Пока Тобио обдумывал, стоит ли спросить маму на этот счет, надоедливый голосок где-то на краю сознания твердил ему, что лучше просить прощения, а не разрешения.

— Да, — широко распахнув глаза, сказал Хината. — Давай так и сделаем.

Увидев, как заискрились эти огромные карие глаза, Тобио немного забеспокоился… но едва ли он мог отозвать приглашение. Да ему и не хотелось.

Люди вокруг них начали уходить в клубную комнату. Тобио тоже встал, но Дайчи остановил его, спросив:

— На два слова?

Тобио почувствовал, как все внутри заледенело, и кивнул Хинате идти вперед.

Он повернулся к Дайчи, пытаясь не обращать внимания на поднимающуюся к горлу панику. Тобио так и не забыл тот подслушанный разговор между капитанами, но он надеялся, что Сугавара отговорил Дайчи от проведения беседы с ними, что именно поэтому такого разговора до сих пор не случилось.

— Успокойся, — легко улыбнулся Дайчи. Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда что-то — ключ. — Я пообещал вам это больше месяца назад. И все откладывал, потому что не хотел начинать разговор, сопровождающий подобное разрешение.

При виде ключа тело Тобио стало потихоньку расслабляться, но снова напряглось на последнем предложении.

— Вам правда совсем не обязательно…

— Нет, обязательно. Вы с Хинатой — сердце нашей командной стратегии, и вам в этой команде еще два года вместе играть. Мне нужно, чтобы между вами все оставалось хорошо, что бы ни произошло. Сможете?

Тобио сглотнул. Дайчи, твердо поджав губы, смотрел на него этим своим пристальным взглядом. В его словах Тобио услышал все свои сомнения — как он справится, если они расстанутся? Что, если они поссорятся всерьез? От этих мыслей не так-то просто было отмахнуться… но в то же время Тобио чувствовал такую сильную уверенность, какой у него не было никогда, если дело касалось других людей. Он заботился о Хинате, а Хината заботился о нем. Они бы как-нибудь все утрясли, даже если бы их сердца оказались разбиты. Тобио не мог представить себе какой-то другой вариант.

С другой стороны, он вообще не хотел представлять себе подобного рода ситуации.

Тобио скованно кивнул, и Дайчи хлопнул его по плечу.

— Раз такое дело, полагаю, у вас все получится. Мне просто нужно было убедиться, что ты тоже так думаешь.

Тобио затопило облегчением.

— Кстати говоря, если поймаю вас двоих в клубной комнате на чем угодно, то превращу вашу жизнь в ад.

— Мы бы не стали, — быстро возразил Тобио, хотя подозревал, что Хината бы с ним не согласился.

— И не станете, — заявил Дайчи, а потом вздохнул и потер затылок. — Суга как раз сейчас должен разговаривать об этом с Хинатой, но я немного беспокоюсь, что он скажет что-нибудь противоречащее моим словам. Скажешь Хинате, что у меня был пугающий вид?

Тобио кивнул.

— О, точно… и больше никаких развлечений во время командных занятий. Если ваши родители узнают, отвечать будем мы с сенсеем. Понял?

С этим было уже сложнее, но Тобио снова согласился. Не то чтобы он мог воспротивиться: Дайчи и правда пугал.

Карие глаза внимательно всматривались в его лицо, но потом Дайчи наконец кивнул. Улыбнулся и протянул Тобио ключ.

— Хорошо поговорили, — кивнул он.

В душе Тобио с этим не согласился… но он был рад, что все закончилось, а ключ тепло лежал в ладони.

* * *

— Суга-сан сказал, что прикроет нас на вечеринке в сочельник, — с улыбкой заявил Шоё. Они вместе шли домой, и оказалось, что Сугавара и правда разговаривал с Хинатой… но, похоже, беседа у них вышла совсем другая, точно как и боялся Дайчи.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, понимаешь, если моя мама позвонит. Он скажет ей, что вечеринка еще продолжается.

— И с чего бы ему это для нас делать?

Это прямо противоречило тому, на чем настаивал Дайчи.

— Потому что он хороший? Вот и все.

Тобио резко кивнул. Не в их положении дареному коню в зубы смотреть.

— Хотя я не знаю, когда мои родители вернутся домой.

— Все в порядке. Эй, у меня же не получится убедить тебя воспользоваться клубной комнатой для… всякого, да?

Тобио смерил его угрюмым взглядом, и Хината отпрыгнул. А потом вскинул руки.

— Я просто спросил!

— Вот и не стоит спрашивать!

Хината внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Дайчи всерьез тебя запугал, да?

Тобио пожал плечами. Да… а еще клубная комната была священным местом. Священным местом, которое воняло потом и дезодорантом, но все же. Если кто-то из сокомандников войдет, когда они будут что-то делать, у Тобио останется неизгладимая травма на всю жизнь.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы нам было куда пойти на твой день рождения, — сказал Хината. — Сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы долго быть на улице, но твой отец все еще ничего не знает, так что пойти к тебе домой было бы немного неудобно.

— О… а ты бы не хотел… гм.

— Хм? — Хината смотрел открыто, с любопытством — во всяком случае, так казалось. Шарф загораживал его подбородок, а щеки немного покраснели от мороза. У Тобио внутри потянуло знакомым ощущением.

«Он милый».

— С-свидание?

— Что?

Тобио свел брови на переносице.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь. После тренировки в мой день рождения. Я угощаю.

— Ты серьезно? — На секунду глаза Хинаты стали большими и круглыми, как случалось всегда, когда он слышал, что его собираются угостить. Но потом он нахмурился. — А разве это не я должен угощать тебя в твой день рождения?

— Так ты хочешь пойти или нет? — резко спросил Тобио. И моргнул. Прозвучало совсем не так, как он планировал — слишком зло, — и когда он посмотрел на Хинату, у того на лице было задумчивое выражение.

— Ты же знаешь, что я и не подумаю отказаться, да? Не нужно так огрызаться. Сейчас нет ничего такого, что ты захотел бы от меня получить и на что я бы не согласился.

Хината говорил тем мягким голосом, который обычно приберегал для фраз вроде «ты прекрасно мне подаешь», и Тобио почувствовал, как к лицу прилила краска.

«Ты не можешь вот так запросто такое говорить», — подумал он, но Хината мог. И говорил. А Тобио оставалось только краснеть и смущаться, не зная, что сказать. 

Хината подтолкнул его локтем.

— Я хочу пойти.

— Куда?

— А ты ничего не планировал?

Тобио пожал плечами.

— Я подумал, что у тебя будут предложения.

На лице Хинаты появилась усмешка, и Тобио наконец почувствовал, что сделал что-то правильно.

— Куда угодно? — сказал Хината, словно в городе было больше четырех заведений.

— Туда, куда мы сможем дойти пешком, да. Это получается будний день, так что…

— Позволь мне все спланировать, ладно?

Тобио кивнул, и дальше они пошли в полном молчании.

* * *

Судя по всему, планы Хинаты на день рождения Тобио включали больше, чем просто поход куда-нибудь в свободное время. Кроме неуклюжего поцелуя, который получился совсем не романтичным из-за сопливых носов и стучащих зубов, были еще и подарки.

— Это первый, — объявил Хината, пока они сидели в клубной комнате, ожидая появления остальных. Он протянул Тобио упакованный подарок. Их лица и руки все еще были красными от холода, и пальцы Тобио казались слишком онемевшими, чтобы развязать ленточку на оберточной бумаге. Он даже порадовался, что его лицо еще не отошло от мороза — это означало, что если прямоугольный подарок окажется книгой, как опасался Тобио, у него будет хорошее извинение отсутствию восторженного выражения.

Это и правда оказалась книга. Но отстраненное изучение ушло сразу же, как только Тобио увидел, о чем она.

— Он был главным связующим в своей команде, когда они взяли золото на Олимпийских играх, — сказал Хината. — Мне она показалась скучной, но я подумал, что тебе может понравиться.

Тобио поспешно кивнул несколько раз, не в силах вдохнуть. Было бы очень непросто найти нечто подобное в переводе на японский язык, учитывая нишевость аудитории. Хинате наверняка пришлось заказать ее сильно заранее.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он и вслепую похлопал Хинату по голове, читая текст на задней стороне обложки. Когда Тобио поднял взгляд, Хината солнечно улыбался.

— Подарки не все такие классные, — сказал Хината, когда его улыбка немного ослабла. — Я просто хотел, чтобы начало получилось сильным.

— Все?

— У-гум!

Тобио выяснил, что имелось в виду, уже позже, в классе. Вытаскивая книгу из сумки, он нащупал листы бумаги, которые сам точно туда не клал. Тобио разложил их на парте: один оказался конвертом с четырехлистным клевером внутри (и запиской-стикером с надписью «для национальных»), еще один — грубо нарисованным комиксом о том случае, когда с директора слетел парик, а на последнем обнаружилось продолжение истории, в котором директору вместо парика пришлось использовать тануки. Этот последний комикс получился довольно пошлым. Хината нарисовал животное с огромными яйцами — как всегда изображали статуи, — и Тобио пришлось проглотить смешок при виде свисающих на лоб директору гениталий.

К счастью, учитель ничего не заметил.

Подарки поступали в течение всего дня — какие-то появлялись таинственным образом, точно как комиксы, а другие ему отдавали прямо в руки. За исключением книги подарки были недорогими, но Тобио все равно чувствовал изумленное потрясение. Со всеми подарками от сокомандников и водопадом подарков от Хинаты — если не считать съедобные, — у него получилось слишком много всего, чтобы унести все за один раз.

— Можешь оставить что-то здесь, а домой заберешь завтра, — предложил Сугавара после дневной тренировки, увидев Тобио, суетившегося вокруг горы подарков. — С днем рождения, Кагеяма-кун.

— …спасибо.

Сугавара легко улыбнулся.

— Тебе совсем не нравится быть в центре внимания, да?

Тобио покачал головой.

— Ну, ты неплохо с этим справляешься. Наслаждайся остатком дня!

Сугавара вышел из клубной комнаты, оставив Тобио с Хинатой одних. Они задержались последними. Чуть раньше Тобио прямо посреди переодевания прервали Танака с Нишиноей, настаивавшие, чтобы он попробовал их собственноручно сделанное печенье — которое оказалось на удивление съедобным, — и он все еще не снял тренировочный костюм.

— Ты принес обычную одежду, как я просил, да?

Тобио кивнул. Он принес, хотя было как-то странно надевать ее, не приняв для начала душ. Хината уже переоделся, и ему не хватило такта отвернуться, пока переодевался Тобио. А на каждый сердитый взгляд он отвечал широкой усмешкой.

— Я не виноват, что ты так копаешься, — заявил Хината, когда Тобио закончил переодеваться и со вздохом повернулся к нему. Хотя он все же покраснел, и от такого вида Тобио полностью забыл о раздражении, которое мог бы попытаться выместить. Мысль о том, что Хината возбуждался, просто глядя на него, все еще казалась странной. Но он и сам так же возбуждался, глядя на Хинату.

— Ну и куда мы идем? — спросил Тобио. Он закинул сумку повыше на плечо и придержал дверь для Хинаты. Снаружи было темно и холодно. Раньше мама говорила ему, что рождение в самую долгую ночь в году означало, что он всегда будет идти навстречу солнцу. Но на практике это просто означало, что в его день рождения всегда стоял мороз.

— В семейный ресторанчик на Главной улице, — бодро провозгласил Хината, выходя наружу. Он подождал, пока Тобио запрет дверь, а потом схватил его за руку. — У меня там одноклассница вечером работает.

Увидев вопросительный взгляд Тобио, он прибавил:

— И, гм, она вроде как догадалась насчет нас, и она тоже гомо, так что я подумал… это было бы хорошо?

— Догадалась?

— Сто лет назад, после истории с засосом. Мы с ней иногда болтаем. Думаю, ей нужен был кто-то, чтобы поговорить об этом. Она предложила взять смену на твой день рождения, чтобы нам не приходилось чересчур осторожничать. — Хината пожал плечами. — Тебя это беспокоит?

Тобио покачал головой, в который раз восхищаясь его предусмотрительностью. Хината всегда мог прочитать Тобио — до определенной степени, — но то, как он предвидел все теперь, уже выходило далеко за эти рамки. Было странно, что кто-то знает его настолько хорошо — особенно кто-то, кто в свое время задевал его без зазрений совести.

Тобио скривился, вспомнив несколько таких случаев. «У тебя страшное лицо», — произнес Хината в воспоминании. Но на самом деле он уже давно не говорил ничего подобного. Ну, конкретно этого так точно. Хината все еще с завидной регулярностью говорил такие вещи, из-за которых Тобио хотелось схватить его за волосы и наорать, но случалось это в основном во время тренировок.

Они забрали велосипед Хинаты, заявившего, что зимняя одежда все равно не позволит их узнать, и настоявшего на том, чтобы они держались за руки. Тобио осознал, что Хината даже не надел перчатки — сказал, что забыл дома.

Тобио вздохнул, высвободил руку из хватки Хинаты, а потом снял с нее перчатку.

— Надень ее на другую руку, — велел он. Хината послушался, и Тобио обхватил его ладонь своими теперь голыми пальцами. Их руки замерзали.

Хината посмотрел на него, вскинув брови так, что они исчезли под шапкой. А потом улыбнулся.

— А теперь я рад, что забыл перчатки.

Тобио опустил голову.

— Спасибо… за все сегодня. У меня никогда не было такого дня рождения.

— Это было весело. Особенно комиксы.

Тобио фыркнул. Он получил еще и третий выпуск, в котором у директора с тануки случилась любовная ссора. Листок появился в его сумке после обеда. Учитывая количество уже полученных подарков и зная Хинату, Тобио предстояло дождаться еще два.

Тобио погрузился в размышления о всех вещах, которые могли бы понравиться Хинате. К июню ему нужно будет запастись боеприпасами.

Он все еще обдумывал, что будет дарить Хинате, когда они пришли в ресторан. Одноклассница Хинаты посадила их в самую дальнюю кабинку, почти полностью скрытую от глаз других посетителей, которых все равно было немного. Тобио едва заметно улыбнулся, когда вместо того чтобы усесться напротив, Хината скользнул на диван рядом с ним.

Все казалось вполне нормальным. Они много раз приходили в подобные места вместе с командой, и это помогло Тобио немного справиться с нервами. Это и то, что откровенно голодный Хината пускал слюни на каждую строчку в меню. Как только они сделали заказ, Хината снова принялся рыться в своей сумке.

Тобио собрался с духом. У него плохо получалось принимать подарки — ничуть не лучше, чем комплименты. От этого он чувствовал себя обязанным и краснел, и ему пришлось вспомнить, что в июне он отплатит Хинате тем же. Нельзя же было подарить ему шестнадцать подарков, лишенных какого-либо контекста, в сочельник. Кроме того, у Тобио не оставалось бы времени на подготовку.

Хината выпрямился и подсел ближе.

— Пятнадцатый и шестнадцатый, — сказал он, протягивая на ладони две полоски ткани.

И покраснел, увидев откровенно озадаченное выражение на лице Тобио.

— Это браслеты дружбы — Нацу их постоянно делает, поэтому ее получился лучше.

Тобио пригляделся к браслету, на который показал Хината. И правда: браслет от Нацу был более гладким и ровным, а еще по большей части желто-розовым. А второй браслет, покорявей, был оранжево-черным.

— Я не знал, какой у тебя любимый цвет, поэтому остановился на цветах Карасуно. Не хотел спрашивать, вдруг ты догадался бы.

Тобио почувствовал, как на лице отобразилось полнейшее замешательство. В какой такой вселенной он мог бы догадаться о браслете дружбы по вопросу о том, какой у него любимый цвет? Браслеты дружбы были далекой от него идеей — а еще чем-то, что по большей части делают друг для друга девчонки, а никак не парни. Тобио был в этом уверен.

Но это не помешало ему покраснеть и растеряться, не зная, что сказать, и он увидел, как Хината смутился от его смущения.

— Я-я подумал, что это круто! — сказал Хината, и на его лице появилось прежнее, испуганное выражение. — Все нормально! Тебе не обязательно его надевать! Я просто подумал…

Он выхватил браслеты и попытался спрятать, но Тобио поймал его за запястье и отнял свои подарки обратно. Хината все продолжал сбивчиво что-то говорить, и Тобио вдруг осознал, как быстро билось его сердце, и что стало тихо, и что он все еще не знает, что сказать.

— Мы… друзья? — услышал Тобио словно со стороны свой вопрос.

Хината моргнул, и Тобио немного отсел, понимая, что их лица были слишком близко. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело пугающе: он знал, что у него на лице странное выражение, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Друзья — это совсем не то же самое, что любовники. И совсем не то же самое, что партнеры, или сокомандники, или любое другое слово. Когда ты с кем-то дружишь, это означает, что ты будешь проводить время с человеком даже в том случае, если из-за него твое сердце не будет биться быстрее, даже если ты никогда его не поцелуешь, не прикоснешься.

Тут было большое отличие. Говорят, что вторая половинка — это больше чем просто друг, но Тобио знал куда больше людей с проверенными годами друзьями, чем тех, кто состоял в длительных отношениях. Дружба — это надолго. «Я в тебя влюблен» совсем не означало «Я люблю тебя».

Или, во всяком случае, он так думал.

— Я… не знаю. — Хината поднял взгляд. — Думаю, да. Разве нет?

Тобио опустил голову.

— Это ты сказал, что мы не друзья. И не сможем ими быть.

— Ну… ты изменился. — Хината сложил руки на груди. — Ты теперь не такой гадкий. Хотя… я все еще хочу, чтобы ты был моим соперником.

— Что?

— Ну, если мы друзья… и встречаемся… разве это не делает соперничество вроде как бесполезным?

— А?

Хината вспыхнул.

— Просто… если ты кому-то очень сильно нравишься, разве этот человек не будет тебе поддаваться? Что, если я у тебя выиграю, но не смогу сказать наверняка, то ли это потому что ты поддался, то ли потому что мне действительно это удалось? Я дал себе обещание, знаешь ли. И всерьез, еще в средней школе. И потом.

— Я не позволю тебе победить, — сказал Тобио, удивляясь, что Хинате такое вообще в голову взбрело. Когда принесли еду и подруга Хинаты улыбнулась им, Тобио был слишком увлечен сосредоточенным разглядыванием Хинаты, чтобы ответить на улыбку.

Улыбнувшись и поблагодарив девушку, Хината уставился на свою тарелку.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Хината серьезно кивнул, а потом снова улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Давай есть!

Они набросились на еду, но Тобио не мог не думать о том, что Хината так толком и не ответил на его вопрос. Но Хината сказал, что думает, что они друзья, так что, наверное, этого должно быть достаточно.

Тобио понимал, что во многом они уже очень далеки от дружбы.

— Эй, — позвал Хината, когда они уже возвращались обратно из ресторана. — Это был хороший день рождения?

— Благодаря тебе. — Тобио замешкался. — И команде.

Хината усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Так и правда будет чувствоваться, что тебе теперь шестнадцать.

— Неужели возраст что-то меняет?

— Хм, ну, я теперь не могу говорить, что ты ничего не понимаешь, потому что тебе всего пятнадцать…

Не держись они за руки, у Тобио могло бы возникнуть искушение схватить Хинату за голову и встряхнуть.

— Мне было шестнадцать, когда мы начали встречаться, — остановившись, сказал Хината. Они дошли до перекрестка — того самого, где Хината с торжествующим видом стоял под дождем, где Тобио убедил его, что если он поедет домой на велосипеде, то в него ударит молния.

Иногда Тобио казалось, что в итоге молнией ударило его самого.

— И?

— И мне нравится быть шестнадцатилетним. — Хината поставил велосипед на подножку и повернулся к Тобио. А потом вытащил из его кармана браслеты. — Я знаю, ты не сможешь носить их на играх, но я пообещал Нацу, что подарю тебе ее браслет как полагается, так что…

— Я хочу их носить, — сказал Тобио, размышляя, что навело Хинату на мысль, будто он откажется.

— Ладно. Ну, тебе просто нужно будет потянуть за вот эти веревочки, чтобы ослабить. Так ты сможешь снимать их на время тренировки. — Хината надел браслеты на руку Тобио и затянул оба на запястье. Вид у него был смущенный. — Я говорил Нацу не использовать розовый…

— Я не против, — сказал Тобио. Он сможет убрать их в карман, если вдруг почувствует неловкость. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы они были при нем.

Закончив поправлять браслеты, Хината как-то хитро взглянул на Тобио — словно нервничал. Но почему?

— Ну, — сказал он. — Гм. С днем рождения.

А потом на воротнике Тобио оказались руки, сжимающие в кулаках ткань, и ему пришлось наклониться. Губы Хинаты встретились с его губами — тепло и невинно. Хината дышал мелко, поверхностно, и Тобио протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его, обхватил ладонью затылок и углубил поцелуй.

Он чувствовал, как Хината прижимался к нему.

— Спасибо, — сказал Тобио, когда они отстранились. Он стянул перчатку с другой руки, которой не держал Хинату, и отдал ему. — На обратную дорогу.

— Но тебе нужно…

— У меня есть карманы. А тебе нужно держать руль.

Опустив голову, Хината надел перчатку. Когда он поднял взгляд, его лицо было красным, и Тобио не мог понять, почему Хината кажется таким нервным.

— Ты в порядке?

Хината моргнул, а потом кивнул. И мягко улыбнулся.

— Я так жду сочельник.

Так вот почему он выглядел так неуверенно? Тобио почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу.

— Я тоже. 

А потом он наклонился и, хотя они были на улице, поцеловал Хинату еще раз, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы на его затылке. Из-за всех слоев одежды между ними было сложно чувствовать что-то, кроме этого — кроме кожи под пальцами, кроме губ под губами, — но сердце Тобио все равно пустилось вскачь. А когда он отстранился, его дыхание было неровным и поверхностным.

— Пока, — сказал Тобио, проведя пальцами по щеке Хинаты — теплой, несмотря на пронизывающий холодный ветер.

— Пока, — пробормотал в ответ Хината.

— Осторожнее по дороге домой. Может быть скользко.

— Я не упаду и не помру, — сказал Хината, берясь за руль велосипеда и поднимая подножку. Хотя он все же не залез на сидение и несколько долгих секунд смотрел на Тобио. — Эй, Кагеяма?

— Хм?

— Даже если… мы не совсем друзья, думаю… ты один из самых важных для меня людей. Даже без поцелуев и прочего. Ты всегда будешь важен мне.

Тобио отрывисто кивнул, ощущая, как по телу пробежала дрожь. «Ты всегда будешь важен мне».

— До завтра, — как-то хрипло сказал он.

Хината усмехнулся.

— Бросай мне побольше!

Хината поднял педаль и поставил на нее ногу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Тобио, ярко ощущая свой ускорившийся пульс и невысказанные слова на языке. Тобио проводил взглядом Хинату, а потом повернул на свою улицу, уткнувшись лицом в шарф.

Интересно, счастье когда-нибудь перестанет вызывать такую тесноту в груди?


	16. ГЛАВА ШЕСТНАДЦАТАЯ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЫ — ЭТО ТЫ

Шоё смотрел на ручки велосипеда и чувствовал, как пылают щеки. Что это такое было? Он стоял рядом с Кагеямой — просто хотел затянуть браслеты, — и его охватила нервозность. В таком положении Шоё чувствовал себя абсолютно бесполезным, не знал, как смотреть, что сделать или сказать. Внезапно он очень остро осознал, насколько же Кагеяма высокий, насколько темные у него глаза, насколько большие руки. От этого понимания у Шоё подгибались колени, словно они с Кагеямой не встречались уже несколько месяцев. Почему вид Кагеямы, завернутого в множество слоев теплой одежды, творил с ним такое?

От смущения Шоё привстал на педалях, с усилием поднимаясь в гору. Глубоко втянул холодный воздух в легкие и помотал головой. Кагеяма наверняка заметил его дерганость, но почему-то ничего не сказал.

Ну… иногда Кагеяма проявлял тактичность. Ключевое слово — «иногда». 

Подмышками проступил пот, ноги напряженно работали. Шоё слишком распалился, но так всегда случалось во время езды по горам. Он снова отпустил мысли в свободное плавание — прочь от уличных фонарей и дрожащих под яркими звездами обнаженных ветвей деревьев, в комнату Кагеямы, вперед к сочельнику.

«Два дня».

Умом Шоё понимал, что одно обещание посидеть у Кагеямы дома еще ничего не означало, но какая-то его часть не могла не задумываться: а вдруг у них получится сделать нечто такое, чего они не делали прежде?

По телу пробежала приятная дрожь. Им так редко удавалось побыть наедине; это вообще нормально? Как справляются другие старшеклассники? Возможно, его тело именно поэтому наполнилось странной нервозностью, когда он находился так близко к Кагеяме — потому что холод, тренировки и родители заставляли их держаться на расстоянии.

Ну… не на таком уж и большом расстоянии. Шоё все еще удавалось разглядывать своего парня в раздевалке, и он наслаждался этим больше, чем допустимо рамками приличия — однажды у него даже почти встал во время сосредоточенного рассматривания, — но это совсем не заменяло те ощущения, которые наполняли тело, когда они вместе проводили время вне площадки.

Каждый раз, когда они с Кагеямой оставались наедине, воздух, казалось, искрил от напряжения. Словно все в Шоё настраивалось на Кагеяму, а все в Кагеяме настраивалось на него — и всей этой энергии просто некуда было выплеснуться. Пальцы Шоё сжали ручки, а тело заполнило тягучее, давящее неудовлетворение.

«Еще два дня».

Возможно. В зависимости от того, во сколько вернутся родители Кагеямы.

Шоё доехал в рекордное время, поставил велосипед на место и зашел в дом, снял ботинки и верхнюю одежду, прокричал приветствие. Однако войдя в кухню, он увидел сидящую за столом маму; вид у нее был как у человека, который явно чего-то ожидал.

У Шоё внутри все сжалось.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — сказала она, словно все происходящее было нормой… но не было. Время уже перевалило за девять вечера, а обычно мама начинала ворчать, если после ужина они оставались за столом дольше чем на десять минут. «Эти стулья слишком дешевые», — подмигивая, жаловалась она, и в итоге они все втроем рассаживались перед телевизором.

Она не задерживалась на кухне, если только не приходило время садиться есть.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Шоё.

— Я хотела с тобой поговорить.

Он взял себе попить, притворяясь, будто живот не перекручивало во всевозможных неприятных направлениях. С соком в руке Шоё сел на стул напротив мамы, хотя ноги так и тянули прочь. Вот бы можно было просто взбежать по лестнице на второй этаж… Но это тоже ничего не решило бы, поэтому Шоё просто смотрел, как его мама сидела, ссутулившись, и крутила на пальце обручальное кольцо. Она всегда так делала, когда нервничала — например, в тот раз, когда Нацу сломала руку и они сидели в больнице, еще ничего не зная, или когда отец ждал известий о повышении.

Хотя мама этого не делала, когда они говорили о Кагеяме в последний раз.

— Ты был с Кагеямой-куном, да? — наконец сказала она.

«Она произнесла его имя», — отстраненно подумал Шоё. Такого не случалось уже много недель — с самого момента их ссоры на этот счет.

— Да. — Он не собирался лгать, особенно если мама спросила напрямую.

«И мне наплевать на запрет».

— Я несколько раз говорила с его мамой. Я… полагаю… возможно, я отреагировала слишком поспешно.

У Шоё глаза на лоб полезли. Что такого умудрилась сказать мама Кагеямы?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. — Мама наконец подняла голову. — Знаю, возможно, я не самая… современная мать в мире. И я не могу не хотеть, чтобы ты влюбился в девушку. Но Кагеяма-сан подметила, что мое неодобрение только заставит тебя отдалиться от меня, а этого я не перенесу. Вы с Нацу мои драгоценные сокровища.

Все конечности Шоё онемели.

— Поэтому я… попытаюсь понять. Я никогда не думала о… таком, для тебя. Для кого угодно.

— Он может приходить в гости?

— Возможно, когда-нибудь, — сказала мама. — Пока нет.

Это был огромный скачок от «Я хочу, чтобы вы с ним больше никогда не встречались», и обида, затаившаяся где-то под ребрами Шоё, понемногу начала ослабевать.

— Я знаю, что он хороший мальчик, — вздохнула мама. — Он так хорошо относился к Нацу.

— И все еще относится, — чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание, выдавил Шоё. — Я уже много недель передаю записки между ними. Он всегда отвечает в тот же день.

На лице мамы появилось ошарашенное выражение.

— Что?

— Она грустила из-за того, что не может с ним увидеться, и захотела отправлять ему сообщения. — Шоё пожал плечами. Теперь ведь можно было в этом признаться? Если хорошее отношение Кагеямы к Нацу так поднимало мнение о нем в глазах матери, Шоё собирался использовать это по полной программе.

— О чем эти сообщения?

— Не знаю. Нацу говорит, что мне нельзя их читать, а Кагеяма отказывается рассказывать. 

— Это не?.. — Мама скривилась, а слова оборвались.

Шоё ошарашенно распахнул глаза. Его мама что, имела в виду то, что ему показалось?

— Любовные письма? Мам! Быть геем — не значит быть извращенцем! Мерзость какая! В этом даже смысла нет: она девчонка.

— Прости, — совершенно искренне сказала мама. — Я все еще не совсем понимаю, что все это означает.

— Мам, это всего лишь означает, что ему нравятся не девушки, а парни. Вот и все.

— Вам обоим, — уточнила она, хотя это прозвучало почти как вопрос. — Вам обоим нравятся парни, а не девушки.

— Да, — кивнул Шоё, зная, что лжет… но понимая, что это единственно возможный ответ, если он хотел, чтобы мама приняла Кагеяму. Если бы мама знала, что теоретически у него была возможность встречаться с девушкой, она бы ни за что не позволила ему остаться с парнем.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

— Было бы проще, если бы он был ужасный. Я могла бы просто запретить тебе.

Шоё слабо улыбнулся. В голосе мамы слышались нотки признания. Пусть даже это не было полное принятие, но все к тому шло.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — За переосмысление.

Она кивнула, а потом протянула руку через стол, и Шоё обхватил ее обеими ладонями, чувствуя себя лучше, чем последние несколько месяцев… во всяком случае, лучше, чем чувствовал себя дома. Это было начало.

Интересно, встречались ли их с Кагеямой мамы сегодня, или этот вечер стал результатом недельного томления? Ему было все равно, какой бы из вариантов ни оказался правильным.

— Я пойду наверх, — сказал Шоё, и мама кивнула. По пути он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку, и почувствовал, как она на секунду мягко сжала его пальцы.

Огромный груз на душе, казалось, стал немного легче.

* * *

Когда утром двадцать четвертого декабря Шоё раздвинул шторы, за окном шел снег. Шоё постоял несколько минут, с широкой улыбкой разглядывая медленно опускающиеся мелкие снежинки: они сияли, отражая свет уличных фонарей и разгоняя предрассветную тьму. Сугробов пока не намело, но на пути в школу ему все равно придется быть осторожным.

В животе трепыхалось волнение. Шоё переживал, что не сможет добраться до школы, если обещавший сильный снегопад прогноз погоды оправдается, но при таком положении дел у него все получится. Он значительно меньше беспокоился о том, как будет возвращаться домой вечером.

— Будь осторожен! — крикнула ему мама, когда он выбегал из дома. Она только что проснулась. Шоё пообещал, что будет, но по пути в школу умудрился трижды забуксовать и в итоге чуть не врезался в стойку для велосипедов. Еще он бы споткнулся и упал лицом вниз, вбегая в клубную комнату, если бы уверенная рука не схватила его за шиворот и не поставила прямо.

— Идиот! — раздался голос Кагеямы. — Ты что творишь? Ты даже не слышал, что я сзади тебя! Сейчас слишком скользко, чтобы бегать!

Шоё даже не удалось состроить сердитый взгляд — а все благодаря предвкушению, пробежавшему по телу при виде лица Кагеямы.

— Ну и как же ты меня поймал, если сам не бежал?

По всей видимости, Кагеяме сердитый взгляд удавался и в таких условиях.

— Это другое. Я знал, что ты навернешься.

Позади них послышались шаги, и, обернувшись, они увидели подходящего Сугавару.

— Никаких ссор в сочельник. Вы принесли подарки на сегодня?

Кагеяма с Шоё синхронно кивнули и поспешили в клубную комнату следом за Сугаварой — уже спокойным шагом.

* * *

Утренняя тренировка прошла отвлеченно. Все с нетерпением ждали зимних каникул, обсуждали планы на новогоднюю ночь, рассказывали, куда собираются отправиться и перекрикивались через всю площадку к вящему раздражению Дайчи и Кагеямы. Только эти двое, казалось, были способны сосредоточиться на волейболе. Шоё прилагал все усилия, чтобы не расстраивать их, но его мысли витали в совсем другом направлении.

Он хотел, чтобы уже подошло послеобеденное время — хотел поесть со всей командой и обменяться подарками, хотел ощутить себя частью чего-то, что существовало как на площадке, так и за ее пределами. Радостное возбуждение уже гудело в венах, и то, что им с Кагеямой удастся побыть какое-то время наедине, только усиливало это ощущение. Мама всегда говорила ему, что нельзя торопить время, потому что каждая минута драгоценна, но Шоё ничего не мог с собой поделать. Уроки английского его и так не слишком привлекали, но в день вроде сочельника все было в тысячу раз хуже.

«Да закончись ты уже», — попросил он занятие, плотно поджав губы. Бесконечно долгое время спустя урок закончился… а потом еще один, и еще. Стянувшее внутренности нетерпение не отпускало, пока Шоё с огромной улыбкой на лице не вышел из школы вместе с остальной волейбольной командой. Нишиноя толкнул Шоё, и тот со смехом толкнул его в ответ. Даже Цукишима выглядел не таким раздраженным, как обычно. Тем временем Танака, казалось, очутился в собственной версии рая в тот же самый миг, когда увидел подошедших к ним Киёко и Ячи.

— И не думайте, — строго сказала Киёко. — В обмене подарками мы участвовать не будем. Я знаю, что вы все подарили друг другу в прошлый раз. Так что мы пас.

Раздались неловкие смешки, и Шоё заинтересовался, о чем она говорила.

— Шуточные подарки, — пояснил Сугавара, увидев выражение на лице Шоё. — Кажется, в прошлый раз кому-то попалась пара съедобных трусов.

— Съедобных… чего? — Шоё почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска. Трусы, которые можно съесть? Он не смог сдержаться и представил себе такую штуку, и от этого слои надетой на него одежды показались совсем лишними. Тело распалилось так, что могло бы растопить весь выпавший за время их сидения в школе снег, который теперь покрывал землю плотным ковром в несколько сантиметров толщиной. Сугавара, выглядел так, словно пытался не рассмеяться.

— Думаю, кто бы ни оказался получателем, он их в итоге просто съел. Ну, знаешь, как обычно едят бусы из конфет.

Дайчи подошел к Шоё с другого бока.

— Разве они в итоге не Асахи достались? Мне тогда казалось, что он помрет от смущения.

— Думаю, какая-то его часть точно померла, — ответил Сугавара. Они оба коротко рассмеялись, и Шоё попытался избавиться от собственного сильного смущения, потому что капитаны явно подобного не испытывали. Он ничего в таком духе для обмена подарками не покупал.

Они ввалились в магазин Укая и, отряхнув ботинки от налипшего снега, прошли в заднюю комнату, украшенную к рождеству. Там обнаружились два старых продавленных дивана и кипа складных стульев. По всему помещению были беспорядочно раскиданы подушки для сидения, которые выглядели так, словно их притащили из множества разных домов. Под потолком тянулись флажки и электрические гирлянды, которым было не под силу замаскировать составленные к стенам коробки и запах чистящих средств, но атмосфера все равно была приятной.

Или, возможно, эту приятную атмосферу обеспечивало осознание, что все дорогие Шоё люди из школы собрались в одном месте.

Первые полчаса разговор направлял Укай: он подталкивал каждого сказать, что они узнали за этот год — об отношениях внутри команды, или волейболе, или жизни в целом. Шоё сидел на подушке на полу, сжимая руками лодыжки и слушая с восторженным вниманием. По мере того как приближалась его очередь, он нервничал все сильнее, хотя Кагеяме пришлось говорить первым.

— Я узнал… как все любят получать пасы, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Многие рассмеялись, а Шоё ждал большего… но продолжения, по всей видимости, не предполагалось. Большинство остальных ребят говорили гораздо дольше, но Кагеяма, казалось, не собирался этого делать.

Шоё, моргнув, обвел взглядом лица сокомандников, тоже не зная, о чем говорить.

— Я люблю волейбол, — сказал он, и все рассмеялись, хотя это не было шуткой. Возможно, подобное высказывание действительно было для него довольно типичным, поэтому Шоё улыбнулся. — Но еще больше мне нравится быть в этой команде.

Так получилось, что, говоря это, он столкнулся взглядом с Кагеямой, хотя пытался посмотреть по очереди на всех вокруг. Кагеяма, покраснев, опустил голову. Когда Шоё снова быстро оглядел собравшихся, Сугавара ободряюще покивал.

— И, гм. Я очень рад быть с вами.

Тренер Укай кивнул, и настала очередь Нариты. Шоё облегченно выдохнул.

К счастью, больше во время вечеринки ничего страшного не произошло: все ели пиццу, среди подарков не оказалось съедобного белья, хотя все-таки обнаружился пакет макарон в форме членов, при виде которого Шоё каждый раз хотелось захихикать. Он бы даже не возражал вытащить именно этот подарок — возможно, ему бы удалось смутить этим Кагеяму, — но в итоге получил пенал, украшенный рисунками драконов авторства Нишинои.

Рисунки были действительно хороши, и Нишиноя сиял под похвалами Шоё.

Когда вечеринка закончилась, на улице уже стемнело, и Шоё с Кагеямой ушли вместе, помахав остальным на прощание. Телу Шоё было тепло от чувства удовлетворения, хотя снег уже валил вовсю.

То есть… совсем вовсю.

— Какой сильный снегопад, — удивленно сказал Шоё. Снег покрывал землю плотным слоем, и еще больше падало сверху. Кагеяма, прищурившись, запрокинул лицо к небу.

— Интересно, ходят ли поезда.

— А?

— Мои родители. Они уехали на поезде.

У Шоё округлились глаза. Если только они ехали домой прямо в этот момент, то родителям Кагеямы грозила большая опасность застрять там, где они отмечали сочельник.

Шоё пытался не слишком радоваться такой перспективе.

— Эй, смотри! — сказал он, вскинув руку. Невдалеке виднелся огромный сугроб. Шоё побежал, не обращая внимания на крики Кагеямы этого не делать. Перед тем как упасть, он развернулся, чтобы приземлиться на спину, и мягкий снег скрипнул под ним. — Вот видишь? Совершенно безоп…

Сугроб просел, и Шоё обнаружил, что это был вовсе не сугроб, а просто покрытый снегом куст, и какая бы ветка ни удерживала его вес, сейчас она начала крениться. Снег засыпал его лицо и шарф, и он почти сразу же почувствовал, как под воротник начали пробираться ледяные капли. Шоё зашипел, начиная вертеться.

— Замри! — приказал Кагеяма. — Ты только хуже делаешь!

— Легко тебе говорить! — крикнул Шоё с набитым снегом ртом. Его затянутая в перчатку рука нашла ладонь Кагеямы, и он попытался подтянуться вверх.

Ему на ноги упал тяжелый вес, и откуда-то сверху полилась ругань.

— Тупица Хината… говорил же тебе не двигаться… погоди, давай просто… Я сейчас…

Шоё стряхнул снег с глаз, наполовину сидя в кусте, и увидел хмурого покрасневшего Кагеяму, стоящего напротив на коленях и старающегося удержать равновесие. Шоё расхохотался, не обращая внимания на холодящие шею капли. Он чувствовал, что снег набился еще и в рукава, пропитывая водой перчатки и манжеты, но все это забылось, когда Кагеяма поднял на него взгляд и замер. С лица Кагеямы исчезла хмурая гримаса, он больше не звал Шоё тупицей… он просто замолчал, и это почти пугало еще больше.

— Что? — спросил Шоё все еще растянутыми в улыбке губами. — Я, гм… теперь понимаю, что это куст.

— Я люблю тебя. 

Кагеяма выпалил это с такой поспешностью, что Шоё даже не был уверен, правильно ли расслышал. Кагеяма несколько раз моргнул, и Шоё постарался сесть, насколько позволял куст. Ему на шею свалилось еще немного снега.

— Что?

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Кагеяма — и на этот раз достаточно медленно, чтобы можно было разобрать отдельные слова. Шоё почувствовал, как щеки начали заливаться жаром, дыхание ускорилось.

— Потому что я упал в куст? — неловко спросил он.

У Кагеямы был такой вид, будто ему хотелось схватить Шоё за волосы и потянуть — точно как всегда, — но вместо этого он только стряхнул снег с его головы.

— Потому что ты — это ты.

— О. — Шоё судорожно вдохнул. Он чувствовал себя странно, в животе поселилось какое-то воздушное ощущение. — Думаю, я тоже. В смысле, люблю тебя.

Внезапно лицо Кагеямы пропало — уткнулось в живот Шоё, что совсем не помогло ему успокоить нервы. И вокруг все еще тяжело падал снег.

«Нас погребет», — подумал Шоё. А потом кто-нибудь будет проходить мимо и подумает, что их куст — это сугроб, и раздавит их.

— Мы тут окоченеем, — немного погодя сказал он. — Похоже, вьюга только усиливается.

Кагеяма немного отстранился, отполз назад и, встав на ноги, поднял следом Шоё.

— Это всего лишь сильный снегопад.

— Все равно нужно уходить.

Кагеяма посмотрел на него, а потом уткнулся лицом в шарф.

— Угу, — пробормотал он. В том месте, где его щеки виднелись над шарфом, они были ярко-красными.

Кагеяма схватил Шоё за руку и зашагал по улице.


	17. ГЛАВА СЕМНАДЦАТАЯ. СОЧЕЛЬНИК

Тобио сомневался, что хоть раз в жизни так нервничал, даже перед матчем. Во время матча он понимал, как работает игра — и, что самое важное, как выиграть, — но для отношений с Хинатой не существовало свода правил.

В итоге он выпалил так долго стоявшие в горле слова. Они просто… вылетели, и произнести их оказалось вовсе не сложно, но вот нормально вести себя после этого оказалось той еще задачкой. Они с Хинатой благополучно добрались до дома, но Тобио весь издергался. Каждый раз, когда Хината касался его плеча или руки, чтобы что-то спросить, ему приходилось подавлять порыв отшатнуться. Когда не предвещающее ничего хорошего молчание разрезал звонок телефона, у Тобио чуть инфаркт не случился. Звонила мама.

— Алло?

— Привет, Тобио. Мы застряли. Погода не улучшается, так что мы сняли на ночь номер в отеле. Ты там сам по себе справишься?

Он моргнул, сердце подскочило к горлу. Теперь Тобио нервничал еще больше.

— В холодильнике ведь есть еда?

— Полно.

Чувство вины раздирало его изнутри. Он не спросил маму, можно ли Хинате зайти в гости, и она тоже ни о чем не спрашивала. Нужно ли было сказать теперь?

— Ладно, — проговорил Тобио, потому что мама явно ожидала какого-то ответа.

— Как прошла ваша вечеринка?

— Хорошо.

— Но сейчас ты уже дома, верно?

— Да.

— С Хинатой?

«Соври. Соври. Соври».

— …да.

— Это хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства. Не отпускай его домой в такую погоду.

— Ладно.

— Я тебе доверяю, хорошо? — немного мрачным тоном сказала мама. Она пыталась припугнуть его, но это было бесполезно: расстояние между ними было слишком велико.

— Ладно.

Мама вздохнула.

— Пока, Тобио. Надеюсь, увидимся завтра.

— Пока, мам.

Он сбросил вызов и, обернувшись, наткнулся на выжидающий взгляд. Хината поочередно помешивал одной и той же ложкой в двух кружках — когда позвонила мама Тобио, они как раз готовили горячий шоколад.

— Они застряли, — сказал Тобио. Прозвучало слишком тихо даже для его собственных ушей. — Они останутся на ночь там.

Хината широко распахнул глаза.

— О.

— В любом случае, при такой погоде тебе вряд ли удалось бы пробраться домой.

— Ага.

Тобио медленно дышал через нос, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он уловил крепкий запах горячего шоколада, почувствовал прохладу окружающего воздуха.

«Хината, наверное, замерз, — вдруг пришло ему в голову. — Он жаловался, что снег попал ему под куртку».

Тобио без предупреждений потянулся рукой к спине Хинаты, проверяя, не влажная ли ткань. Как оказалось, очень влажная: футболка под свитером сильно промокла вокруг горловины, и кожа Хинаты была холодной под прикосновением. Хината вскрикнул, вдруг ощутив толчок в спину.

— Эм? — Он попытался развернуться и посмотреть, что творится за спиной.

— Ты промок, — заявил Тобио, отдергивая руки. — Тебе стоит переодеться. Хочешь принять ванну, чтобы согреться?

— Я… — начал Хината, но потом сбился. — На самом деле, я бы не отказался. Будешь помешивать мой шоколад, чтобы пленкой не покрылся?

— Можешь просто взять его с собой…

— Я хочу выпить его вместе!

«Разве это не означает, что помешивать мне придется оба?»

— Ладно.

Пока Хината ушел принимать ванну, Тобио отправился в свою спальню, чтобы переодеться из униформы в домашнее. Штанины спереди промокли и промерзли от коленей до краев, да и носки пропитались влагой. Остро ощущая прохладу в воздухе, Тобио переоделся в заношенные джинсы и сухие толстые шерстяные носки. В это время года было слишком дорого поддерживать уютное тепло во всей квартире. Тобио наскоро сменил рубашку и форменный пиджак на футболку с длинным рукавом и свитер, надеясь, что этого хватит. Подобрав теплые вещи для Хинаты — там в принципе должно было быть как минимум достаточно ткани, чтобы поддерживать естественное тепло, — он сначала дошел до ванной, чтобы оставить стопку одежды прямо рядом с дверью, а потом отправился на кухню, чтобы помешать и подогреть горячий шоколад в микроволновке.

Тобио только-только начал потихоньку успокаиваться, когда показался Хината — в его одежде, опять с закатанными высоко рукавами. Внутри все перевернулось; Тобио очень повезло, что он не облился горячим шоколадом, пока нес кружки к стоящему перед телевизором котацу, который догадался включить чуть раньше. Когда он присел, чтобы сунуть ноги под стол, там уже было уютно и тепло. Все еще раскрасневшийся после ванны Хината плюхнулся справа от него и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Лицо Тобио тоже казалось горячим, но он не мог оправдать это приемом ванны. Тобио подтолкнул одну кружку к занятому Хинатой краю квадратного стола.

— Нужно посмотреть что-нибудь со счастливым концом, — заявил Хината, пиная под котацу ноги Тобио. — Будет здорово, да?

Тобио быстро кивнул. Фильм даст ему время на то, чтобы взять себя в руки и успокоиться.

— Наверняка что-нибудь такое идет, — сказал он, подвигая пульт к Хинате. Хината принялся переключать каналы, и Тобио воспользовался возможностью посмотреть на него… действительно посмотреть.

Волосы Хинаты еще не обсохли, и в одолженной одежде он казался маленьким, но на его лице играли краски, и он выглядел… полным жизни. Словно где-то внутри него пряталась солнечная улыбка. Когда он заметил внимательный взгляд Тобио, эта улыбка проявилась.

— Что? — резко буркнул Тобио. Почему-то то, что он наконец произнес это «Я люблю тебя», совсем не помогло успокоиться. Нет, Тобио чувствовал себя уязвимым и пытался встать в защитную стойку, словно его собственные слова могли в любой момент быть использованы против него.

— Ничего, — сказал Хината, отпивая шоколад и блаженно жмурясь. Внутри снова все перекрутилось. Хината отвернулся к телевизору. — Тут через пять минут фильм начнется, вроде хороший.

Тобио моргнул, не сразу поняв, к чему это было сказано, но потом он вспомнил.

«Точно. Мы собираемся смотреть кино».

— Ладно.

Хината подвинулся, чтобы сидеть с ним за одним краем стола, хотя так было немного тесно. Они пили шоколад, соприкасаясь друг с другом бедрами, и Тобио очень надеялся, что фильм сможет помочь ему успокоиться, потому что когда на экране появилась открывающая заставка — шоколад к тому времени был выпит наполовину, — он все еще дышал неровно, слишком остро осознавая присутствие рядом Хинаты.

— Я хочу пересесть на диван, — сказал Хината спустя какое-то время после начала фильма. Словно заметил, что Тобио наконец смог сосредоточиться на том, что происходило на экране, а не исключительно на нем.

— Но так теплее.

Хината многозначительно посмотрел на сложенные в корзине рядом с диваном покрывала. Тобио вздохнул, выключил котацу и достал покрывала, собравшись отдать одно Хинате. Но у тот были другие соображения.

— Ложись, — заявил Хината, укладывая Тобио на спину. А потом опустился рядом, чтобы лежать на боку лицом к телевизору, закинув на Тобио руку и ногу и натянув поверх них два покрывала. Тобио сглотнул, остро осознавая, насколько громко колотится сердце.

«Прекрати ты так нервничать, — зло подумал он. — Наслаждайся».

Что и попытался сделать: позволил глазам невидяще уставиться в экран телевизора и сосредоточился на теплом весе Хинаты рядом, на том, как ощущалась обхватившая его нога, на тихом дыхании у шеи. От этого пробирала дрожь… но не нервная. Так Тобио мог хоть немного сосредоточиться на фильме, хотя тело ощущалось как-то странно.

Хотя он сразу же заметил, когда Хината начал ерзать: сначала потерся ступней о лодыжку, потом принялся выводить ладонью круги на груди, а потом беспокойно завертелся. Тобио стало сложно дышать, и он предпочел сделать вид, будто ничего не замечает.

— Тобио.

В груди все сжалось. Это он игнорировать не мог.

— Что? 

Хината уткнулся носом ему в шею.

— Это кажется таким правильным — говорить твое имя.

— О-о. — Быстро дыша, Тобио снова посмотрел на телевизор. Он совсем-совсем не привык, чтобы кто-то за пределами семьи звал его по имени. Ойкава не считался — тот заставлял его имя звучать как оскорбление. А когда это говорил Хината, во всем теле появлялась легкость.

Хината подвинулся, большей частью веса наваливаясь на Тобио, прижимаясь поцелуем к его щеке. Тобио прикрыл глаза, и Хината осмелел — принялся покрывать поцелуями шею, скользнул ладонью под футболку. Тобио казалось, что всю его кожу словно охватило пламя.

Это было нехорошо. Именно Хината всегда делал первый шаг: Тобио постоянно подстраивался под его ритм, как на площадке, так и когда они оставались наедине. Он тихо вздохнул и схватил Хинату за бока, отчего тот громко вскрикнул. Оказалось так просто поднять его и вжать спиной в диван, поймать губы и грубо поцеловать, словно сердце не билось со скоростью миля в минуту. Кулаки Хинаты сжали ткань футболки на груди Тобио.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал Хината в губы Тобио, и тот в ответ потянул его за волосы, в кои-то веки слишком отвлеченный, чтобы ругаться. Вздох Хинаты намекнул, что толку от этого действия не было никакого.

— Как же ты меня раздражаешь, — прорычал Тобио, немного отстранившись. Хината высунул язык, а потом с явным предвкушением обхватил Тобио ногами за пояс.

— Спальня?

— Хината…

— Что?

— Что, если это плохая затея?

Хината моргнул, отодвигаясь, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть.

— Ты боишься?

Какая-то часть Тобио хотела огрызнуться — «Конечно нет, тупица, а ты?» — но он понимал, что любые его слова были бы ложью. Тобио пристально уставился на Хинату.

— Что, если я буду в этом ужасен?

— Не будешь, — заявил Хината. — Тебе от природы хорошо даются любые физические упражнения. Это раздражает. — Он вдруг смешливо фыркнул и быстро прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Что?!

— Просто… подумал, что если бы ты был персонажем видеоигры, все твои очки умений ушли бы в категорию «физическая форма».

— Заткнись! Я знаю, что у меня плохо получается ладить с людьми.

— Ну и что? Ты очень хорош в волейболе.

Хината сказал это так, словно умение хорошо играть в волейбол искупало любые ошибки. Для него это, наверное, так и было. Тобио задумчиво поджал губы.

— Ты же хочешь, да? — На этот раз в голосе Хинаты слышалось сомнение.

Хотел ли он? Дело было совсем не в этом. Тобио без конца фантазировал о сексе — таком, который можно увидеть в кино; все эти толчки, и стоны, и сплетенные тела после. Он представлял, как Хината будет выглядеть под ним, на нем, с закрытыми глазами, с открытыми глазами, с запрокинутой назад головой, или отвернутым в сторону лицом.

Тобио хотел. Но еще ему хотелось бы получить возможность для начала проиграть все на симуляторе, а потом решить, хочет он ли осуществления этого в реальности. Насколько сильно изменятся их отношения, если они перейдут эту черту? Что, если после этого Хината перестанет его любить? Люди постоянно перестают любить друг друга после секса, верно? Иначе всех этих отвергнутых женщин в кино просто не существовало бы.

— Нам не обязательно, — сказал Хината, сведя брови на переносице. Обеспокоенное выражение казалось неуместным на его лице. Даже при том, что они теперь встречались, он все равно смеялся, если Тобио случалось споткнуться. Видеть его обеспокоенным казалось странно.

— Не то чтобы я не хотел, — сказал Тобио. — Я просто боюсь, что это все изменит.

— Ну, да. Но… в офигенном смысле. Мне нравилось все, что мы делали до сих пор.

— Люди начинают наскучивать друг другу после секса, — пробурчал Тобио. Он не мог поверить, что озвучивает эти сомнения, но ему стало лучше при виде того, как на лице Хинаты появилась задумчивая хмурость — тот хотя бы всерьез это обдумывал.

— Но я не думаю, что ты мне наскучишь, — вот так запросто заявил Хината. — В смысле, пока мы вместе играем в волейбол, я всегда буду думать, что ты крут.

Тобио моргнул.

— И вот это — твоя аргументация?

— Ага.

И Хината говорил всерьез — он смотрел как всегда простодушно, совершенно уверенно.

«Зато честно», — подумал Тобио.

Так они разобрались с одним поводом для беспокойства, но… он не знал, как перейти к следующему. Хината уже говорил, что собирается быть снизу в первые несколько раз, но это казалось не слишком справедливым. Разве не стоит подбросить монетку или сделать еще что-то в этом духе? Тобио пытался сделать то же, что и Хината — потренироваться самому побыть на принимающей стороне, — но струсил на полпути, только-только перейдя к чему-то серьезному.

Это смущало. Смущало сильнее, чем обычная мастурбация.

— Что еще? — спросил Хината, и на этот раз он выглядел раздраженным. — Если ты будешь просто таращиться на меня угрюмым взглядом, я не узнаю, о чем ты думаешь. Я же вижу вот эту венку прямо…

Тобио отбросил руку Хинаты от своего виска.

— И чего я вообще о тебе беспокоюсь?

Хината моргнул.

— О, так ты беспокоишься, что мне будет больно? Все в порядке. У нас завтра нет тренировки.

— Я не из-за этого волнуюсь, идиот! Подумай хоть немного о себе. Ты же крошечный.

— Я не крошечный. И это не мешало тебе и прежде распускать со мной руки…

— Но это другое.

— Да, ладно. Другое. Но я целиком и полностью верю в тебя, Кагеяма-сама.

— Не зови меня так.

Хината улыбнулся.

— Тобио.

Тобио склонил голову.

«И так меня тоже не зови».

— Тобио, Тобио, Тобио, Тобио, Тобио…

Увидев тяжелый взгляд, Хината только усмехнулся.

— Спальня? — невинно поинтересовался он, снова закидывая ноги на Тобио, и теперь тот подчинился, выпутался из-под покрывал и пошел в свою комнату вместе с лукаво цепляющимся за него Хинатой. Хината иногда был таким ребенком. Это, наверное, было незаконно. Или… ну… должно было быть. Умственно Хината так и не ушел дальше пяти лет.

Хотя он, вероятно, вполне мог бы предъявить Тобио те же обвинения.

— Эй, скажи мое имя, — попросил Хината, когда Тобио уронил его на кровать. Они сидели напротив друг друга: Тобио на коленях, а Хината с согнутыми ногами.

— Хината, — сказал Тобио, отлично осознавая, что ведет себя как ребенок. Обиженное выражение на лице Хинаты чуть не заставило Тобио рассмеяться, хотя сопутствующий пинок в бедро это желание отбил.

— Имя, а не фамилию.

Тобио вздохнул. Посмотрел на Хинату: мягкие после купания волосы, свободно висящая одежда, слишком широкая горловина, закатанные рукава.

— Шоё, — произнес он, и это слово не ощущалось на языке странным.

— А теперь используй его в предложении.

— У нас что, урок грамматики?

— Нет! — с явным раздражением ощетинился Хината. — Просто… мы никогда не говорили этого в нормальных обстоятельствах. Ну знаешь, что-то вроде «Шоё, прекрати!» или «Молодец, Шоё!» Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это вот так, по-нормальному.

— Ты тупица, Шоё.

Хината возмущенно прыгнул вперед, и Тобио поймал его, попытался подмять под себя… Вот только Тобио смеялся, а Хината — нет, и в итоге победителем вышел именно Хината, сверкающий сверху злым взглядом.

— Скажи это мило. 

— Ты тяжелее, чем выглядишь, Шоё.

Злости во взгляде Хинаты не убавилось.

— Только не глупость какую-нибудь.

На лице Шоё было сердитое выражение, словно он уже готов был ударить Тобио в живот, если тот снова скажет какую-нибудь глупость.

— Ты мне нравишься, Шоё.

— Уже лучше, — решил Хината, а потом плюхнулся сверху. — Я замерзаю. У тебя тут ледник.

Он забрался ладонями под футболку Тобио, провел по животу — вот только его руки вовсе не были холодными. А вот руки Тобио — были. Но от новой близости он чувствовал тепло; пальцы Хинаты скользили вдоль пояса его трусов. Дыхание начало сбиваться.

— Эй, — позвал Хината. — Ты тоже меня потрогай.

— У меня руки ледяные.

Хината сел и кивком велел Тобио сделать то же самое, а потом они вместе залезли под одеяло. Он поймал руки Тобио и, положив их себе под футболку на спину, вздрогнул от прикосновения.

— Говорил же, ледяные.

— И все равно приятно, — возразил Хината, и Тобио перекатил их, чтобы оказаться сверху. Вместо того чтобы отогреть руки на коже Хинаты, Тобио все такими же холодными ладонями задрал его футболку и свитер, которые собрались подмышками, открывая внимательному взгляду живот. Хината выглядел потрясающе: грудная клетка, переходящая в подтянутый живот, твердые выступы кости прямо над поясом штанов, перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы. Маленький пупок и спускающаяся от него полоска волос. Тобио позволил рукам скользить, как вздумается, и удивился, когда Хината выгнулся от удовольствия.

Тобио почувствовал, как покраснел. Была у Хинаты одна особенность: где бы Тобио его ни касался, он всегда реагировал. У Хинаты чувствительным было все тело, даже бока, или уши, или впадины под коленом — и от этого Тобио еще больше хотелось касаться его.

Не говоря уже о том, как ему сносило крышу от осознания способности вызвать такую реакцию.

А сейчас Хината с заметной выпуклостью под штанами вытащил ноги из-под Тобио, чтобы обхватить ими его за пояс. Что-то внутри Тобио изменилось: его охватило знакомое нетерпение, беспокойство и острое желание удовлетворения. Он скользнул ладонями вниз по бедрам Хинаты и наклонился вперед, чтобы вжаться в его бедра своими.

Хината резко вдохнул, а потом его руки сжались в кулаки на затылке Тобио, притягивая вниз. С меткостью у него оказалось плохо — они стукнулись лбами, — но Хината продолжил, словно ничего и не произошло. И как только голова перестала кружиться, Тобио почувствовал у себя во рту язык Хинаты, царапающие нижнюю губу зубы, плотно сжимающую волосы руку.

Тобио тихо и неудовлетворенно застонал, качнувшись бедрами к Хинате. Сейчас он хотел всего. Ему не хотелось неторопливо исследовать, готовиться. Какая-то его часть испытывала искушение просто стянуть немного вниз их штаны и тереться о Хинату, пока они оба не кончат. Но потом он представил, каково может быть, если они все же не станут торопиться и сделают все так, как собирались.

Тобио хотелось всего.

Ладони Хинаты скользнули по спине, горячие и тяжелые даже через ткань свитера, пальцы подцепили и потянули шлевки на джинсах. «Быстрее, сильнее», — казалось, говорили они, и Тобио мог только подчиняться. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Хинаты, потянул, открывая рот шире, целуя сильнее. Хината на вкус был как шоколад и легкая горечь, которая всегда приходит после того, как съешь что-то сладкое.

— Хн, — удалось выдавить Хинате, явно пытавшемуся что-то сказать. Он пнул ногу Тобио сзади, чтобы заставить его приподняться.

— Чего? — рявкнул Тобио, но впечатление было разрушено тем, насколько тяжело он при этом дышал.

— Нам нужно начинать… кое-что делать.

— А? — Тобио был искренне уверен, что вот это все уже считалось за кое-что: у них обоих уже был стояк. Удивительно, но Хината отвернул голову, а его щеки начали заливаться краской.

— Подготавливать меня.

Тобио словно ударили под дых, но ощущение было приятным.

«Это возможно?»

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

— Ага. Ты же не пробовал на себе, да?

— Не… достаточно.

Хината приподнял брови, явно заинтересовавшись тем, что не услышал резкое «нет», его смущение немного спало, а через секунду он уже усмехнулся. Тобил решил, что если Хинату это так воодушевляет, то в следующий раз он попробует усерднее.

— Ладно, — сказал Хината. — Покажи мне ногти?

Тобио послушно протянул руку. Он всегда держал ногти короткими, чтобы не поцарапать других во время игры. Но Хината осмотрел их и, казалось, снова занервничал.

— Что? — спросил Тобио. — Что-то не так?

— Мне нравятся твои руки, — пробормотал Хината, но быстро сменил тему. — У тебя все есть? А то я принес…

— Ты принес?

— Угу, кто-то подложил мне это в сумку в тот раз, когда мы с Сугава…

— Мне тоже, — перебил Тобио. Интересно, а семпаи в других клубах тоже проявляли такую чрезмерную вовлеченность? Хотя не то чтобы он не был им благодарен. Тобио бы тысячу раз помер от смущения, пока решился бы купить презервативы и смазку. — У меня есть, — сказал он и принялся выпутываться, чтобы встать. Хината отпустил его без возражений.

Тобио подошел к столу, покопался в нижнем ящике и нашел спрятанный там давным-давно бумажный пакет. Но стоило ему коснуться бумаги, как все тело словно прошило электрическим разрядом: он едва мог поверить, что собирается наконец использовать содержимое этого пакета, искушавшее его так много месяцев.

— Ты же знаешь… что тебе нужно делать, да? — с сомнением спросил Хината.

— Конечно, тупица! — Тобио вернулся к кровати и поставил пакет на полку над ней. — Я… читал. Много.

— Это сложно, да? Потому что потом начинаешь себе это представлять и заводишься…

Тобио покраснел. Это случалось слишком уж часто.

— Люди такое не обсуждают, — буркнул он. — Идиот. Это не полагается упоминать.

— Еще как обсуждают. Большинство парней в моем классе говорят о таком. Ну… хотя не о парнях с парнями, конечно.

— Они бы не стали обсуждать это со своими подружками.

— Но ты мне не подружка.

Тобио вздохнул. Он не хотел разговаривать с Хинатой о мастурбации, потому что это повышало шансы, что в итоге они закончат обсуждением своих фантазий. А ему очень не хотелось, чтобы Хината узнал обо всем, что он в своем воображении делал с Хинатой, и что Хината делал с ним самим. Чтобы отвлечь, Тобио наклонился, прижался поцелуем к животу Хинаты — все так же свободному от одежды — и накрыл ладонью член через ткань выданных ему тренировочных брюк.

Хината застонал и явно попытался вывернуться из штанов, не используя при этом руки. При виде такого зрелища Тобио пришлось проглотить смешок. Он собрался с терпением, чтобы еще немного подразнить Хинату: провести руками по заднице, бедрам, накрыть ладонью член через ткань. Хината в ответ его пнул.

— У тебя сейчас эта твоя жуткая улыбка, — сообщил Хината, его лицо кривилось в гримасе, которая выражала нечто среднее между возмущением и страстью, а щеки пылали. — Сделай это. Пожалуйста?

Это «пожалуйста» сломало Тобио. Он грубо дернул штаны Хинаты, стаскивая заодно и трусы — ровно до середины бедер, под задницу, чтобы ноги не замерзли. Возможно, у Тобио был пунктик на растрепанного Хинату: один его вид с задранной футболкой и спущенными штанами был уже чересчур. Тобио провел рукой по собственному твердому члену под жесткой тканью джинсов, пытаясь немного успокоиться.

Ничуть не помогло.

Не убирая ладонь с лобка Хинаты, он слегка трясущейся рукой взял смазку с полки. Хината наблюдал за ним потемневшим взглядом.

— Я просто… выдавлю себе на пальцы, да?

Хината кивнул.

Смазка была холодной, и Тобио сначала согрел ее на пальцах, а потом — осторожно — коснулся ими входа Хинаты, чувствуя, что делает все грубо, и начиная задумываться, что это, возможно, все-таки плохая идея.

— Это… — начал он спрашивать, но потом посмотрел на лицо Хинаты. Тот кусал губы и кивал, и вопрос умер у Тобио на языке. Черт. Что там писали на вебсайтах?

Тобио начал поглаживать член Хинаты свободной рукой, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы тот не обмяк и не слишком напрягся. Для Хинаты это, казалось, вовсе не было проблемой — даже когда Тобио проводил скользкими пальцами по его заднице, Хината и не подумал сжаться так, как сделал Тобио, когда пытался проделать это на себе. Когда палец проскользнул внутрь, Хината только изогнулся всем телом, и Тобио почувствовал, как лицо залилось краской.

— Мне нравятся… — выдохнул Хината, и его дыхание снова было хриплым, а взгляд помутился, — … твои пальцы.

Член Тобио дернулся в ответ. Насколько можно было догадаться, Хината представлял это в фантазиях далеко не раз. Мысль о том, что любая часть его тела настолько нравилась Хинате, опьяняла — ну, или именно таким Тобио и представлялось опьянение. Он двигал пальцем, совсем не так равномерно, как должен был, но все, о чем он мог думать, это «сейчас» и «больше».

— Еще, — сказал Хината.

— Уже?

Хината сердито глянул на него.

— Разве не ты всегда говоришь, насколько я гибкий?

— Это не касается… — Тобио вдруг сбился с мысли, ослепленный возникшим в воображении образом Хинаты, согнувшегося пополам, с закинутыми к ушам ногами, ошеломленного, но не желающего отступить. Тобио без лишних слов протолкнул второй палец, и на этот раз оказалось сложнее — он почувствовал, как мышцы сжались на его костяшках. У Хинаты хотя бы хватило приличия выглядеть так, словно это не было самым плевым в мире делом. Тобио снова сосредоточенно задвигал левой рукой, размазывая выступившую на головке члена Хинаты смазку, чтобы отвлечь его от возможного жжения, и Хината ахнул, запрокинув голову.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Тобио, и его голос прозвучал глуше, чем ему хотелось. Все тело ломило от необходимости сдерживаться, но он пытался быть нежным и каждый раз двигал пальцами всего по чуть-чуть.

Хината, казалось, начал выходить из себя.

— Да! И прекрати ты так сдерживаться. Я не сломаюсь.

Тобио ответил тяжелым взглядом.

— Думаешь, я не хочу поторопиться? Тупица! Я делаю это для…

Хината вдруг сел, схватился за футболку Тобио и грубо поцеловал его. Через секунду он приподнялся, опираясь на плечи Тобио, и покрутил бедрами, чтобы насадиться на пальцы, перехватывая инициативу. На языке Тобио закружились ругательства, но все они растворились, когда Хината опустил руку и обхватил его член через джинсы. Тобио застонал прямо в губы Хинаты, его движения стали рваными, а не размеренными, пальцы внутри Хинаты задвигались быстрее.

Хотя он совсем не ожидал, что Хината резко дернется и вскрикнет.

— Погоди! Прекрати, стоп… не там. Я так кончу!

Тобио моргнул. Так значит… это было правильное место? Он попытался вспомнить, как туда дотянулся, под каким именно углом при этом были его пальцы.

— Я сказал, прекрати! — крикнул Хината, и следующим, что осознал Тобио, стал звон в голове и расцветающая на лбу боль.

— Не обязательно было бить меня лбом, тупица! 

— Ты не прекращал! — Хината сжимал одной рукой основание своего члена и выглядел в высшей степени смущенным. — Я не хочу кончать раньше тебя.

— Ладно. Ладно.

Тобио вынул пальцы, чтобы добавить еще смазки, и Хината снова откинулся на спину, с подозрением поглядывая на него.

«Я не собираюсь снова это делать, тупица», — мысленно сказал Тобио. На этот раз он сосредоточился на том, чтобы растянуть Хинату в точном соответствии с прочитанными в интернете инструкциями, и вскоре смог протолкнуть внутрь уже третий смазанный палец. Хината снова начал тяжело дышать, уже не в силах изобразить сердитый взгляд. Возобновившееся ерзанье остро напомнило Тобио о его собственном возбуждении. Пока он пытался вспомнить технические подробности, ноющая боль в джинсах немного отошла на второй план, но при виде извивающегося под ним Хинаты в растрепанной одежде стояк Тобио напомнил о себе с новой мстительной силой.

«Он должен сказать, что готов», — думал Тобио, закусив губу. Он наклонился, чтобы прижаться поцелуем к ключице Хинаты через ткань футболки, потом поцеловал сосок, и неудовлетворенные стоны Хинаты зазвучали на тон выше.

— Я готов, да? — выдохнул Хината. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что готов.

— Я… кажется, да? — Тобио снова нащупал то место, всего разок, и Хината со стоном толкнулся к нему. — Да, думаю, да.

Когда он вытащил пальцы, Хината приподнялся, потянулся в пакет за презервативом и надорвал упаковку. Все это он успел сделать за то время, пока Тобио вытирал руку.

— Подержи, — заявил Хината, передавая Тобио надорванную упаковку, и потянулся к пуговице на его джинсах. Тобио сжал зубы, ощутив, как руки Хинаты расстегнули пуговицу и потянули вниз собачку молнии. Он немного приподнялся на коленях, чтобы Хината смог столкнуть его джинсы вниз, на бедра.

— Надевай, — краснея, сказал Хината.

Руки Тобио дрожали. Он достал презерватив из упаковки, припомнил наставления Сугавары, какой стороной нужно его держать и, приложив к головке члена, начал раскатывать резинку вниз, краснея под пристальным вниманием Хинаты.

— Мне неловко, когда ты так наблюдаешь, — сказал Тобио, натянув презерватив до основания. Это даже никак особо не ощущалось, хотя было довольно странно видеть свой член вот так — с охватывающей его тонкой оболочкой. Хината скользнул пальцами вниз, и Тобио, вспыхнув, сел на пятки. Увидев выражение его лица, Хината до конца вытащил одну ногу из штанины и развел бедра, а потом подался вперед, чтобы они почти касались друг друга.

Потянувшись за смазкой в третий раз и размазывая ее по презервативу, Тобио почувствовал близость очередной вспышки волнения. Они действительно собирались это сделать, он и Хината. Тобио вытер скользкие пальцы о майку.

— Погоди. — Хината потянулся к краю кофт Тобио и одним движением стянул их через голову. Он одобрительно смотрел на дело рук своих, обводя пальцами очертания мышц пресса. — Так-то лучше.

— Не говори таких смущающих вещей, — глухо сказал Тобио.

— Мы как раз собираемся делать смущающие вещи, — вскинул голову Хината. — Не думаю, что разговор о них чем-то хуже.

И это было вполне справедливо. Тобио наклонился вперед, а Хината откинулся на спину, неотрывно глядя на него. Но этот раза взгляд Хинаты был не мутным — сосредоточенным. Тобио навалился на его, дразня губы Хинаты легкими поцелуями, проскальзывая языком ему в рот: теперь, когда все менялось, поцелуи казались привычными, но ощущались совсем по-другому.

— Кагеяма, — прошептал Хината. — Давай. Я хочу этого.

Тобио крепко зажмурился, уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Хинаты и приставил член к его входу, а затем немного надавил. Головке было невероятно горячо.

— Ты уверен? — прошептал Тобио.

Хината не обозвал его идиотом, только кивнул, и Тобио толкнулся дальше внутрь, быстро потерявшись в ощущениях. Он никогда не чувствовал подобного жара или давления, но дело было не только в этом: неровное дыхание Хинаты под ним, руки Хинаты на его лопатках, то, что они вообще это делали… Тобио отстранялся и снова подавался вперед, а почувствовав, как Хината ободряюще надавил ступней ему на поясницу, перестал сдерживаться и вошел до основания. Он ахнул и замер, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Тебе полагается двигаться, — чуть сдавленно попенял Хината.

— Я кончу, если шевельнусь.

Хината смешливо фыркнул, и это отбросило Тобио от грани оргазма куда эффективнее, чем неподвижность. Он выругался себе под нос и приподнялся, чтобы высказать вертящиеся на языке упреки прямо Хинате в глаза, но все слова забылись при виде его раскрасневшегося лица с полуприкрытыми веками. В сочетании с ощущением обхватывающих за пояс ног — с ощущением погружения внутрь Хинаты, — это выветрило из головы Тобио все мысли. Смотреть вот на такого Хинату было странно, незнакомо, и Тобио чувствовал тепло и щиплющее ощущение в глазах.

«О господи. Нет».

Тобио опустил голову, чтобы не было видно его лица, и сильно толкнулся. Хината громко ахнул — так, что это с равным успехом можно было бы назвать криком. Тобио постарался сделать следующее движение мягче, помня о том месте внутри Хинаты, прикидывая, под каким углом почти наверняка удастся на него надавить. Так он пытался без слов извиниться за свои резкие движения… но это было непросто. Хината, казалось, старался подстроиться под него, и это было новое и не самое приятное ощущение.

Тобио хотел, чтобы Хинате было хорошо.

И поэтому он принялся скользить ладонями по гладкой коже Хинаты, радуясь, что сам все еще стоял на коленях, а не лег сверху, как ему хотелось. В таком положении он мог и двигаться, и касаться, а стоны, издаваемые при этом Хинатой, стоили любых неудобств. Тобио толкался бедрами в такт с движениями своей ладони на члене Хинаты, все еще прокручивая в памяти тот вскрик. Когда стоны Хинаты стали громче, Тобио решил, что, должно быть, начал доставать до нужного места.

— Тобио…

Он услышал свой собственный ответный стон, и это было бы жутко унизительно, если бы Хината тоже не стонал так потерянно. По телу проносился жидкий огонь, прохлада комнаты забылась, пальцы впивались в кожу Хинаты. Хината плотно сжимал ноги, вскидывая бедра навстречу, тянул за волосы, и Тобио вдруг ощутил необходимость поцеловать его, необходимость соединиться с ним во всех возможных смыслах.

Это больше напоминало не поцелуй, а столкновение губ и зубов — во рту появился привкус крови, — но Хината ответил силой на силу, пока им не начали мешать хриплые вздохи. Голос Хинаты стал громче, движения изменились, а потом Тобио ощутил влагу на груди, и… он сделал это, он действительно заставил Хинату кончить. Он украдкой взглянул на лицо Хинаты — глаза закрыты, рот приоткрыт, на лице застыло блаженство. Тобио чувствовал, как падает с того же обрыва; все напряжение в его теле накатило одной сметающей все волной, и он, дрожа, вжимался в Хинату, снова и снова, больше не стараясь быть нежным. В голове помутилось, весь мир сосредоточился вокруг ощущений — лишь кожа Хинаты, его запах, его голос.

Тобио знал лишь одно: он хотел остаться вот так.

Когда к нему вернулась способность мыслить, он забеспокоился, что был слишком груб. Но Хината бездумно водил ладонями по его коже, что-то мурлыча себе под нос.

— …Хината.

— Хм?

— Ты… — Тебе больно? Ты счастлив? Разочарован? — Все было… нормально?

Кончилось все быстро. Очень быстро.

— Лучше, чем нормально, — сказал Хината, придавая Тобио смелости поднять голову. Хината усмехнулся. — Верно?

Тобио уткнулся в плечо Хинаты. Вот эта тысячеваттная улыбка, пока он все еще находился внутри — это было слишком для его задурманенного мозга.

— Да.

Он привстал, приподнимая бедра Хинаты, чтобы выйти из него, и попытался припомнить лекцию Сугавары. Завязать, завернуть в салфетку, кинуть в мусор. Тобио вытер руки салфеткой и футболкой вытер сперму со своей груди и живота Хинаты, отчего тот почему-то захихикал.

— Что? — спросил Тобио. Он снова чувствовал себя так, словно вся его кожа стала прозрачной. Точно так же было после их совместной ванны в прошлый раз, но теперь он не возражал. И даже не позаботился застегнуть джинсы, хотя все же подтянул их на место вместе с трусами.

— Не знаю Просто у меня какое-то странное ощущение. — Хината подпрыгнул на кровати, чтобы натянуть обратно одолженные штаны.

— По-хорошему странное, или по-плохому? — спросил Тобио.

— Не по-плохому… эй, ты носишь браслеты, которые я тебе подарил. Я даже не заметил.

Тобио посмотрел на свое запястье. Эти браслеты было очень легко засунуть под рукав — он и сам забыл, что надел их.

— Ага.

— Ты замерз?

Тобио все еще был в одних джинсах, и волоски на его руках стояли дыбом.

— Наверное.

— Идиот. Тогда иди сюда. — Хината подвинулся, чтобы освободить побольше места на кровати, и Тобио поджал губы. На самом деле не помешало бы сходить в душ, но ему не хотелось лишаться даже минуты времени с Хинатой. У Тобио было такое чувство, что если он уйдет, то побоится вернуться.

Это было глупое чувство, не так ли? Или, возможно, Хината чувствовал то же самое и именно поэтому вот так подвинулся. Тобио постоял еще пару секунд, а потом решил забить на душ и вернуться в постель к Хинате. Он задержался только для того, чтобы протереть руки дезинфицирующим средством — все лучше, чем ничего. Хината не дал ему снова надеть свитер и потянул к себе.

— Вот, я теплый, видишь?

Чтобы доказать это, он ощутимой тяжестью навалился на грудь Тобио. А потом натянул поверх них одеяло.

— Ты тяжелый, — пожаловался Тобио.

— А вот и нет.

А вот и да — во всяком случае, для парня его роста, — но было довольно приятно чувствовать на себе вес Хинаты, пусть даже так становилось тяжелее дышать. Тобио обхватил Хинату обеими руками, зарылся пальцами в знакомую ткань футболки. Его окружал запах Хинаты, смешанный с запахами дома и терпкими нотками дезинфицирующего средства.

— Нам нужно помыться, — сказал Тобио, утыкаясь носом в волосы на макушке Хинаты. Вот бы можно было обойтись без душа.

— Потом. У нас же вся ночь впереди, верно?

«Вся ночь». Это звучало как обещание: всю ночь держать Хинату в своих руках, целовать его волосы и, возможно, набраться смелости и спросить, что он думает по поводу всего произошедшего — за исключением того, что «это было нормально».

— Ты чего-нибудь хочешь? — спросил Тобио, потому что из всех терзавших его вопросов этот был самый простой.

Хината немного приподнялся.

— Можешь назвать меня Шоё еще пару раз, — улыбнулся он. — С этих самых пор можешь звать меня только так.

Тобио нахмурился.

— Это было бы неловко.

— Думаешь?

— Возможно… не очень. И только недолго.

Появившаяся при этих словах на лице Хинаты улыбка заставила Тобио подумать, что, возможно, стоило все же попытаться выполнить эту просьбу, но теплое свечение внутри померкло, когда Хината снова прижался к нему всем телом и сказал:

— Я все равно знаю, что записан у тебя в телефоне как Шоё.

Кагеяма сердито глянул на него, эффекта это никакого не произвело. Хината снова отвернулся.

— Тебе не полагалось этого видеть, — буркнул Тобио. Хината вечно настырно совал свой нос во все щели: с того самого раза, когда сцепился с сокомандниками Тобио возле уборных во время турнира между средними школами, с тех самых пор, как поклялся отомстить. Возможно, Тобио в Хинате это даже нравилось: то, что отстраниться от него было совершенно невозможно, то, что он всегда был рядом. 

— Знаю. Но так стало лучше. Я тоже поменял тебя на «Тобио», когда увидел.

— Да?

— Да. Давным-давно. Эй, у тебя телефон рядом? Нужно поставить будильник, чтобы прозвонил через час.

— Зачем?

— На случай, если уснем. Я не хочу просто продрыхнуть всю ночь.

Тобио настроил будильник. В животе свернулся тугой узел, но это было большей частью предвкушение, потому что он тоже не хотел просто спать. Он хотел провести время вместе и, возможно, посмотреть еще один фильм. Может быть, выпить еще горячего шоколада и перекусить среди ночи. И все такое.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мы могли делать такое чаще, — сказал Хината, и Тобио чуть крепче сжал руки, радуясь ощущению его веса на себе.

— Да, — сказал Тобио. — Мне тоже.


	18. ГЛАВА ВОСЕМНАДЦАТАЯ. ВОТ И НОВЫЙ ГОД

Где-то над головой запищал будильник, и Шоё недовольно застонал… пока не вспомнил, где и с кем находится, и что сигнал будильника — вовсе не повод для недовольства. В комнате все еще горел свет, и Шоё воспользовался возможностью насладится видом голой груди Кагеямы, пока тянулся выключить будильник.

«Он выглядит потрясающе», — подумал Шоё. Глядя на Кагеяму, он ощущал внутри какое-то странное, собственническое чувство — теперь даже сильнее, чем прежде, — и от этого тянуло внизу живота, хотелось провести ладонями по каждому сантиметру неприкрытой кожи.

И, конечно же, Кагеяма все разрушил мрачным взглядом, которым впился в Шоё сразу после выключения будильника.

— Что? — спросил Шоё.

— Мне приснилось, что ты беременный.

Шоё громко фыркнул.

— Тебе нужен еще один урок от…

— Заткнись! Я не могу контролировать свои сны. — Кагеяма нахмурился. — Нам нужно в душ.

— Нам? — Шоё понимал, что усмехается во все тридцать два, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Да, нам. Если только… ты хочешь побыть один?

Шоё приподнялся на локтях, недоверчиво разглядывая своего парня. Это была их первая и единственная ночь, когда они могли вести себя так открыто и громко, как хотелось — кто знает, когда им еще выпадет подобный шанс? Он ни минуты этого времени не желал провести в одиночестве.

Ну, за исключением перерывов на туалет, которым ему бы очень не помешало воспользоваться прямо сейчас.

— Нет, но мне нужно отлить, — провозгласил Шоё. Кагеяма почти сразу же откатился в сторону, встал и натянул свитер, который был на нем перед тем, как они занялись сексом… но отказался от испачканной смазкой футболки. Шоё потянулся следом, рывком поднялся, а потом…

Все тело ощущалось как-то странно. Еще лежа Шоё осознавал какое-то онемение в мышцах, но он был совсем не готов к такой ноющей ломоте при первой же попытке этими мышцами воспользоваться. Шоё бы повалился обратно на кровать, если бы Кагеяма его не подхватил.

И, естественно, Кагеяма казался куда более перепуганным, чем на то были основания. Шоё потянулся, прикидывая, где именно болит и чего стоит опасаться, и все это время Кагеяма с силой впивался пальцами в его бицепсы.

— Я в порядке, — отмахнулся Шоё. — Прекращай так на меня смотреть.

— Куда ты собирался? Я тебя отнесу.

Он говорил так серьезно, что Шоё вспыхнул. Да насколько же хрупким его считал Кагеяма?

— Я могу идти, — сказал Шоё и сделал шаг, не обращая внимания на сжавшиеся на плечах руки. — Видишь?

Кагеяма медленно опустил руки и позволил ему самостоятельно дойти до туалета. Шоё и правда был в порядке — просто не ожидал, что тело будет так ломить. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, плечи сидящего на диване Кагеямы были напряжены, словно он чувствовал себя виноватым.

Шоё похлопал его по спине утешающим, как он надеялся, жестом.

— Я в порядке. Серьезно, я…

Он смолк на полуслове. «Мне это даже нравится» могло прозвучать так, словно боль доставляла удовольствие, а это было вовсе не так — но она ему нравилась как напоминание о том, что они сделали вместе. О том, каково было ощущать внутри себя Кагеяму. Шоё знал, что ему все это не приснилось, потому что все тело ощущалось по-другому — и вот это ему как раз и нравилось.

— Мне… нравится, что есть напоминание, — осторожно произнес он.

После этих слов на лице Кагеямы сменилось несколько стадий неверия, а потом утвердилась какая-то высшая степень смущения — он покраснел сильнее, чем Шоё когда-либо видел.

— Пойдем в душ, — пробормотал Кагеяма, едва шевеля губами. Шоё проглотил смешок и пошел за ним следом.

* * *

Этой ночью Кагеяма касался его как-то по-особенному — всегда мягко, осторожно, словно каждая точка соприкосновения была важна. Шоё был бы рад вечно купаться в этом ощущении. Если бы Кагеяма всегда был таким по-дурацки нежным, Шоё бы счастливо эту дурацкую нежность проглотил, потому что от нее по коже пробегали мурашки, а внутри словно взрывались фейерверки.

Хотя, конечно, ему больше ничего и не оставалось, кроме как купаться в этой нежности, пока Кагеяма кричал на Хинату, требуя позволить ему делать всё самому — и когда они были в душе, и когда после разогревали еду. Шоё воспринял «иди отдыхай» как «делай, что угодно»; поэтому пока Кагеяма стоял на кухне, ожидая сигнала микроволновки, он стоял за его спиной, уткнувшись лицом ему между лопаток, дразняще теребя пояс пижамных штанов, проскальзывая пальцами под них и лаская, пока член Кагеямы не начал твердеть.

— Прекрати! — рыкнул Кагеяма. На табло микроволновки оставалось всего двенадцать секунд — он продержался почти две минуты.

— Мне это нравится, — сказал Шоё.

«Касаться тебя».

От того, как на него реагировало тело Кагеямы, Шоё словно весь светился изнутри. К тому же, хотя они уже заходили куда дальше простых прикосновений, Кагеяма все равно весь смущался и дергался. Это было забавно. Шоё коснулся твердеющего члена Кагеямы, такого крепкого и гладкого, и услышал резкий свистящий вдох.

— И тебе тоже нравится.

Запищала микроволновка, и Кагеяма резкими движениями выдернул руки Шоё из своих штанов. Перекладывая половину порции в другую тарелку, он прожигал еду сердитым взглядом, а потом пошел к котацу. Шоё скользнул на место рядом с ним, так что Кагеяме было трудно пользоваться правой рукой. Шоё ожидал получить выговор.

Однако, усаживаясь, Шоё поморщился от боли, и убийственный взгляд Кагеямы немного смягчился. Вместо выговора он коротко поцеловал Шоё в щеку.

— Дай знать, если я могу что-то сделать, — сказал Кагеяма и отодвинулся, чтобы предоставить Шоё побольше пространства, но тот сразу же прижался к нему. Кагеяма вздохнул и, отложив палочки, скользнул пальцами в волосы Шоё.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Шоё, потому что в прошлый раз он добавил к этим словам «думаю», хотя знал, что это не просто крутившаяся в голове мысль. Это было чувство, и это чувство охватывало и боль в его теле, и руку в его волосах, и смягчившую дерганую натуру Кагеямы нежность.

Пальцы в волосах сжались сильнее, и Кагеяма поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ты раздражаешь, — сказал он своим нормальным голосом, но Шоё держал ладонь на его груди и чувствовал, как сильно стукнуло сердце.

— Да-да. В общем, давай есть!

Шоё запихивал еду в рот, не обращая внимания не неприятные ощущения, и Кагеяма тоже начал потихоньку расслабляться. Сегодня он был очень тихим, хотя явно хотел о чем-то поговорить — Шоё только не знал, о чем именно. Не похоже, чтобы Кагеяма жалел о том, что они сделали, если не считать очевидного беспокойства о здоровье Шоё — но что еще оставалось? Реакция их семей? Шоё уже рассказал ему о переменах в мыслях мамы, так что в этом плане у них все было даже лучше, чем неделю назад. Может, все потому, что Кагеяма напрямую нарушил одно из условий своей матери?

Набив желудки до отказа и включив какой-то фильм, они вместе откинулись спинами на диван, и Шоё немного подвинулся, чтобы сидеть на левой половинке задницы.

— Ну и в чем дело? — наконец спросил он. — Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, потому что мама запретила, а мы все же занялись сексом?

— Хм? О, нет. Я никогда не обещал, что не буду.

Шоё улыбнулся.

— А что тогда? Моя мама?

Кагеяма покачал головой.

— Я рад, что она начала пересматривать свое отношение. Я просто… — Его глаза сузились, и он пристально посмотрел на Шоё. — Ты же не притворялся, что тебе было хорошо, да?

Шоё уставился на него, ощущая, как вспыхнуло лицо.

— Нет. — Кагеяма что, считал его настолько хорошим актером?

— Получилось быстро, — сказал Кагеяма, и Шоё рассердился.

— Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я изо всех сил старался не кончить слишком быстро, но…

— Да я не про тебя!

Шоё нахмурился. Представил себе, как Кагеяма вколачивался бы в него после того, как он уже кончил. И чем это было бы лучше, чем то, как у них все получилось?

— Ты разочарован?

Кагеяма молча помотал головой.

— Просто беспокоился, что тебе не понравилось, — пробормотал он, и Шоё тяжело вздохнул.

— Я тебе скажу, если будешь делать что-то не так. Идиот.

Кагеяма отвернулся, но Шоё точно знал, что он улыбался.

«Уже лучше», — подумал Шоё и забрался на колени Кагеямы, не беспокоясь о том, куда попадает коленкам и локтями. От этого Кагеяма снова превратился в самого себя, знакомого и вечно раздраженного. Шоё спрятал улыбку на шее Кагеямы, слушая его ворчание.

— Ты такой гадкий, — проныл Шоё, понимая, что гадкий тут только он. Кагеяма ему так и сказал, и Шоё улыбнулся еще шире. Какое-то время им удавалось обниматься и смотреть фильм, и следующий фильм тоже. Они выпили еще горячего шоколада, несколько раз лениво поцеловались и постоянно держались за руки. Это превратилось в борьбу на больших пальцах, которая превратилась уже в полноценную борьбу… но в конце концов Шоё снова почувствовал то самое острое желание, и на этот раз ему даже не пришлось особо убеждать Кагеяму отнести его обратно в кровать.

Теперь они сняли с себя всю одежду, и Кагеяма вертел Шоё и так, и эдак, прижимаясь поцелуями к животу, к лопаткам, к лодыжкам. Шоё под ним извивался, не в силах дождаться, чтобы нараставшее в теле возбуждение снова нашло выход, но Кагеяма не торопился. Когда он вынырнул из-под одеяла, отвлекшись от исследования тела Шоё, его волосы торчали во все стороны, а глаза были полуприкрыты.

Ему очень шел такой вид.

Когда Кагеяма наклонился за поцелуем, Шоё приподнялся навстречу, желая прикоснуться к каждому сантиметру смуглой кожи. В теле Кагеямы не было ничего мягкого — оно совсем не походило на девичье, — но его кожа была гладкой, и теперь он двигался медленно и размеренно. Тело Шоё изнывало от желания, даже когда они прижимались друг к другу вот так, скользя языками, запуская пальцы в волосы.

— Еще раз? — спросил Шоё, и от предвкушения его голос прозвучал выше обычного. Мышцы ломило, но это вполне можно было перенести. Боль была не такой уж и сильной.

— Идиот. Тебе будет еще больнее. Разве этого не достаточно?

Кагеяма просунул руку вниз, где прижимались друг к другу их твердые члены, и Шоё почувствовал, как от этого прикосновения тело словно прошило электрическим разрядом.

— Д-да… наверное…

От движения ладони вниз все внутри Шоё превратилось желе. А потом он услышал:

— Наверное?

— Ты гадкий, — простонал Шоё. На этот раз от всей души. Ему не хотелось чувствовать себя отстающим: Кагеяма был до странного уравновешенным, и Шоё ощутил совершенно детский порыв пошатнуть его спокойствие. В конце концов, это же Кагеяма, и даже если от его медленных движений по венам растекалось жидкое пламя, Шоё не собирался сдаваться так просто.

Когда он толкнул Кагеяму в плечо, тот даже почти не сопротивлялся. Не изменился и взгляд из-под потяжелевших век, когда Шоё оседлал Кагеяму, потираясь об него, прикусывая губу во время поцелуя. Руки Кагеямы скользили вверх и вниз по бокам Шоё, заставляя его тело дергаться от сдавленного смеха. Было щекотно, но возбуждение отвлекало от этого ощущения. Он касался Кагеямы так, как тот касался его, смотрел, как Кагеяма кусал губы и запрокидывал голову, сжимая зубы.

Кагеяма явно сдерживался, чтобы не сделать что-то. Вот только что?

— Ты почему такой тихий? — прошептал Шоё, не останавливая движений, хотя мышцы бедер уже протестовали. Ладонь Кагеямы опустилась Шоё на ключицу, сжалась, словно ему хотелось что-то схватить или сжать кулак. Кагеяма точно сдерживался.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разговаривал в такой ситуации? — прошипел в ответ Кагеяма, но за этими словами не было жара. А еще он тоже говорил очень тихо — словно теперь им нельзя было шуметь.

— Ты ведешь себя странно.

— Тупица, я пытаюсь не сделать тебе больно снова.

— Можешь схватить меня, — сказал Шоё, наконец догадавшись, чего так хотела рука на его ключице. — Сколько еще повторять, что мне это нравится?

Кагеяма тяжело вздохнул и — словно собравшись с духом для чего-то — приподнялся на локте, зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Шоё. Притянул его в голодный поцелуй, вскидывая бедра.

«Ну наконец-то».

Это уже больше походило на правду. Шоё ответил силой на силу, его рука и бедра задвигались быстрее. Когда Кагеяма сдерживался, это ощущалось как-то неправильно. Хотелось, чтобы Кагеяма встречал его движения на полпути, всегда. Их соперничество исказилось и переплавилось в нечто совершенно новое, но подпитываемое все тем же огнем.

Когда движения стали лихорадочными, а поцелуй — неуклюжим, Шоё почувствовал прижимающуюся к животу ткань. Он прикусил кожу на шее Кагеямы, толкаясь вперед, теряя контроль, и услышал ответный резкий вздох. Кагеяма откинулся на спину и вскидывал бедра, пока его собственные движения не начали замедляться, теряя напор. Шоё тяжело дышал, отходя от оргазма, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от Кагеямы, пока тот вытирал их обоих футболкой. На этот раз они даже не сильно испачкались.

Как только Кагеяма бросил футболку на пол, Шоё упал на него сверху, дорвавшись наконец до возможности снова ощутить его всем телом. Кагеяма был намного больше него — крепкий, теплый, с преимуществом в росте, за которое Шоё мог бы убить, но зависти из-за которого теперь посвящал уже далеко не так много времени.

— Однажды я стану высоким, — пробормотал Шоё в ключицу Кагеяме. Его снова обхватили руки — не крепко, но уверенно.

— Ты мне нравишься такого размера, — пробормотал Кагеяма. Его ладони скользнули вдоль позвоночника Шоё к пояснице, а потом легли на ягодицы.

— Он не слишком подходит для волейбола. — Шоё уткнулся носом в кожу.

— Тебе не обязательно быть высоким, — немного резко сказал Кагеяма. Словно желание Шоё стать выше чем-то оскорбляло лично его.

Хотя он, наверное, и правда так думал. «Пока я здесь, ты непобедим». Но факт был в том, что на весеннем турнире им предстояло играть против сильных соперников. Да и потом, что ждало их после школы?

— Мне нужно поспевать за тобой, — сказал Шоё, понимая: вырастет он или нет, зависело совсем не от него.

— …ладно, — наконец произнес Кагеяма, хотя и от него это тоже не зависело. Шоё немного приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Кагеяме. У него вдруг появилась идея.

— Эй, есть какие-нибудь планы на новогоднюю ночь?

— Нет, а что?

— Хочешь пойти со мной в храм?

— Ладно.

* * *

Шоё ждал, что с утром Кагеяма выставит его из дома — в конце концов, его родители не могли задерживаться где-то вечно, — но тот и не подумал сделать ничего подобного. Они вместе позавтракали, а когда вернулись родители Кагеямы, то и пообедали все вчетвером. Мама Кагеямы бросала на сына подозрительные взгляды, пока супруг не видел, а отец казался довольным тем, что Шоё оказался достаточно хорошим другом, которого можно было пригласить в гости с ночевкой.

В тем, что папа Кагеямы пока не знал об их отношениях, они разберутся как-нибудь в другой раз. Шоё был счастлив притворяться и под столом прижимался лодыжкой к ноге Кагеямы, рассказывая его родителям истории о вчерашней вечеринке. Он не забыл даже упомянуть макароны в форме членов — никто так и не признался, что принес их, — которые в итоге достались Танаке, потому что ему было «просто необходимо показать это Саеко». Шоё сдержал улыбку, когда в какой-то момент Кагеяма склонил голову над тарелкой и немного подтолкнул его ногу в ответ.

И все же с течением дня Шоё все больше понимал, что ему пора домой. Прошлым вечером он написал маме, что остается на ночь у Сугавары. Но, поскольку родители Кагеямы приехали домой, это означало, что на дорогах было вполне нормально, и вряд ли мама Кагеямы позволила бы Шоё остаться на еще одну ночь. В это время года темнело очень рано, и ему нужно было уходить посреди дня, пока расчищенный городскими службами и растопленный солнцем снег не превратился в лед под колесами велосипеда. Из-за вранья матери по поводу того, где провел ночь, Шоё не мог позволить маме Кагеямы подвезти себя до дома. 

— Я тебя провожу, — пробормотал Кагеяма, когда Шоё объявил, что ему пора уходить. Родители помахали им на прощание, и вскоре Шоё с Кагеямой уже стояли на улице, щурясь из-за сверкания тающего под солнечным светом снега. Шоё уже собирался вздохнуть и взять свой велосипед, когда Кагеяма схватил его и притянул в крепкое объятие. Неоконченный вздох резко сорвался, и Шоё прильнул к Кагеяме.

Они так и стояли молча — Шоё дышал запахом Кагеямы, позволяя ему наполнить свое тело. Словно если вобрать достаточно много, можно будет сохранить его в себе на целый день.

— Вот бы мне не нужно было уходить, — наконец прошептал он, чем заслужил согласное ворчание. — Ну, у нас хотя бы тренировка завтра утром.

Кагеяма не отпускал.

— Можно я тебе позвоню? — предложил Шоё. — Сегодня?

— Я… буду рад.

Шоё вскинул голову, пытаясь увидеть выражение лица Кагеямы в этот момент.  
— Правда?

Взгляд Кагеямы скользнул вбок.

— Конечно, идиот.

— И мы пойдем в храм на Новый год?

— Я же сказал, что пойдем, разве не так?

Шоё усмехнулся.

— Хорошо.

В конце концов Кагеяма отпустил его, и Шоё получил свободу поехать по мокрой дороге в сторону дома. Сидеть в седле было довольно больно, поэтому Шоё привстал на педалях и добрался до дома в рекордные сроки. Когда перед домом он проверил свой телефон, там обнаружилось новое сообщение от Сугавары.

«Чтобы ты знал. После вечеринки ты просто сдох и в девять вечера, когда твоя мама звонила моей, благополучно дрых»

У Шоё сердце заколотилось.

«Твоя мама соврала ради меня?» — отправил он, входя в дом. Мама с Нацу поприветствовали его как обычно, а Нацу цеплялась за его ногу, пока он ее не стряхнул. Мама даже не спросила, как прошел вечер у Сугавары, так что Шоё не пришлось врать.

Он как раз заходил в свою комнату, когда его телефон снова завибрировал.

«Нет. Но, к счастью для тебя, Дайчи думает, что моя пародия на собственную маму уморительна. За много лет я ее усовершенствовал»

Фыркнув, Шоё зашел в комнату. Он попытался представить себе своего обычно серьезного капитана команды смеющимся над ужимками Сугавары и понял, что не может. Ему просто придется поверить на слово.

Шоё вздохнул и, уставший после почти бессонной ночи, рухнул на кровать. Он прикидывал, сколько нужно выждать, прежде чем звонить Кагеяме, проигрывая в воображении события прошлой ночи.

Шоё надеялся, что впереди их ждет еще много метелей.

* * *

По дороге к храму, где должен был встретиться с Кагеямой, Шоё натянуто улыбался, держа в руке маленькую ладошку Нацу. Он сказал матери, что к храму придет вся команда, но она все равно всучила ему Нацу: мол, если он достаточно взрослый, чтобы бросить мать в новогоднюю ночь, то и для того, чтобы позаботиться о сестре, тоже.

Шоё любил Нацу, но в этот вечер он рассчитывал на определенную атмосферу, которая становилась невозможной в присутствии сестренки. Ну, хотя бы снег не шел, так что общая картина и так не совпадала с образами из воображения Шоё… которые, возможно, включали в себя необходимость снова укрыться от непогоды в доме Кагеямы, а еще, возможно, заканчивались тем, что его оставляли там с ночевкой. Он не мог не представлять себе подобные варианты развития событий: последние несколько дней были сплошной пыткой. Было невероятно сложно смотреть на Кагеяму во время длительных тренировок, смотреть, как он направляет мяч и приседает перед пасом, как вытирает рот, попив воды… то есть, делает все то же, что и всегда. Хуже всего становилось тогда, когда Шоё ловил Кагеяму на таких же взглядах и ощущал, как все внутри затапливало жаркой волной.

И, естественно, поскольку младшие сестры являются экспертами в отбивании любимых у своих старших братьев, именно Нацу побежала к Кагеяме, который ждал на ступенях лестницы, засунув руки в карманы. И именно ее подняли в воздух и обняли — не то чтобы Шоё хотел, чтобы его поднимали, конечно же, — и Кагеяма даже не расстроился, увидев ее. На самом деле, у него появился тот дурацкий благоговейный взгляд, какой бывал всегда, стоило только Нацу проявить свою к нему привязанность — Кагеяма словно не мог поверить, что такое возможно.

«Возможно, это даже немного мило», — неохотно подумал Шоё. Не будь у него таких нереалистичных ожиданий в отношении этой ночи, он бы смог быть немного более великодушным. Но вместо этого с угрюмым видом подошел к тому месту, где его сестра целиком и полностью сосредоточила на себе внимание его парня.

— Привет, Шоё, — бросил Кагеяма, взглянув на него и снова отвернувшись.

Лицо Шоё вспыхнуло, и все недовольство оказалось забыто. Что? Кагеяма поприветствовал его вот так просто и непринужденно, хотя на тренировках всю неделю звал его исключительно «Хината».

В животе появилось какое-то забавное ощущение.

— Тобио, — кивнул в ответ он, словно в этот момент не краснел и не нервничал. Нацу молча наблюдала за этим обменом любезностями, переводя взгляд с лица Кагеямы на Шоё, а потом смущенно улыбнулась.

— Теперь можешь поставить меня на землю, — сказала она, и Кагеяма так и сделал — очень аккуратно. Нацу взяла его за руку, а вторую протянула Шоё.

— Он мой парень, знаешь ли, — прошептал Шоё.

— Знаю, — сказала она, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и явно не торопясь уступать брату место посередине. Шоё надулся. Ну почему у него не крутая старшая сестра, как у Танаки? Вот та бы такого не делала. Его недовольство только возросло, когда Нацу заставила их купить ей амазаке и мочи, а потом настояла на том, чтобы Шоё держал ее бесполезную маленькую сумочку, пока она сама пыталась одновременно слопать мочи и выпить амазаке и в итоге вся вымазалась в липком месиве. Хотя Шоё все же перестал хмуриться, осознав, что Кагеяма улыбался — не только из-за Нацу. Из-за всего.

И эта улыбка была куда приятнее, чем Шоё привык видеть на его лице.

Улыбка пропала, стоило им только встретиться взглядами, и Кагеяма прикрыл рот ладонью в перчатке.

— Что? — спросил он.

Шоё встряхнулся.

— Ты улыбался как нормальный человек.

Кагеяма прищурился, словно пытался вычислить, что означает это новенькое оскорбление. Шоё отвел взгляд.

— Я имею в виду, это была приятная улыбка.

— О.

— Братик, — позвала Нацу, и они оба развернулись. — Вон те люди нам машут.

Шоё поднял взгляд и увидел несколько ребят из команды — третьегодок, Танаку и Нишиною. Все они были закутаны в зимнюю одежду и смотрели в их сторону. При виде Сугавары в груди Шоё запузырился хохот. Два дня назад во время тренировки Танака с Нишиноей все пытались рассчитать, кто что принес для обмена подарками, желая вычислить того, кто отличился с пресловутыми макаронами, и — убив целый день на восстановление общей картины — с полнейшим неверием в глазах повернулись к Сугаваре.

Увидев смотревших на него с таким видом Танаку и Нишиною, Сугавара потерял самообладание и хохотал так, что свалился прямо на паркетный пол, прижимая ладони к животу. Дайчи пришлось помогать ему добраться к краю площадки, а потом он отругал Танаку и Нишиною за «помехи тренировке», хотя было очевидно, что это именно все еще подвывающий Сугавара всех отвлекал. Но с капитаном никто спорить не стал.

Шоё до сих пор не мог поверить, что его самый заботливый и внимательный семпай купил этот пошлый подарок… но, опять же, у Сугавары всегда была какая-то озорная сторона, которая включала в себя подделывание голоса матери по телефону. Наверное, Шоё даже не стоило так удивляться. Дайчи вот не удивился.

— Надо же, какая встреча, — сказал Сугавара, когда Шоё с Нацу и Кагеямой подошли к ним. Шоё представил всем Нацу, и та прямо-таки засияла под всеобщим вниманием, на удивление заинтересовавшись буйной личностью Танаки.

— Что, все сюда пришли? — спросил Кагеяма.

— Это не планировалось, — сказал Дайчи. — Нужно было выбрать храм подальше… сначала мы наткнулись на Асахи.

Асахи вскинул руки.

— Эй, ну…

— А с кем ты был? — спросил Шоё Асахи, прикидывая, вдруг тот тоже был на свидании. Но Асахи кивнул на группу человек, стоявшую возле того места, где они покупали мочи для Нацу. Среди них была безошибочно напоминающая Асахи высокая девушка, и она прижималась к женщине — должно быть, матери. Значит, Асахи пришел со своей семьей — они все были высокими.

— Мы с Рю пришли помолиться за победу, — усмехнулся Нишиноя. — Я захватил много монет.

— Мы тоже, — быстро сказал Шоё, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко… пока вдруг не вспомнил, что все и так знают об их отношениях, и ходить на свидание в храм было вовсе не так уж и странно. Кагеяма изогнул одну бровь. — Что? — оборонительно пробормотал Шоё.

— Я-то думал, что ты будешь молиться о прибавке в росте, или еще чем-то таком.

Со стороны Танаки раздался фыркающий смех.

— Кагеяма-кун! Не так положено разговаривать с человеком, который тебе нравится!

Кагеяма, моргнув, посмотрел на него, словно только сейчас осознал, что его предположение могло чем-то оскорбить Шоё. Но в итоге на его лице появилось озадаченное выражение.

— Но это правда…

Получив пинок от Шоё, Кагеяма сбился на полуслове и пожал плечами.

— Уже почти полночь, — сказал Сугавара. — Нам стоит встать ближе, чтобы вознести молитвы пораньше.

— Ты что, спешишь? — спросил Дайчи.

— Хм… возможно, я просто хочу, чтобы мои молитвы оказались в начале очереди. — Сугавара усмехнулся всем. — Пойдемте.

Они перешли на площадь перед лестницей к алтарю и стали ждать, стуча ногами от холода. Когда колокол прозвонил полночь, очередь начала двигаться, и вскоре уже настал черед Шоё бросать монету в ящик. Что он и сделал, после чего поклонился и хлопнул в ладоши.

«Пусть мы выиграем национальные, — горячо подумал он, крепко зажмурившись. — С Сугаварой-семпаем и остальными. Пусть они выиграют национальные вместе с нами. Я хочу простоять на площадке до самого конца».

Он склонился над сложенными перед собой руками, а потом вместе с Нацу отошел в сторону. Спустя пару секунд к ним самым серьезным видом присоединился Кагеяма.

— Мне нужно спрашивать, о чем вы двое молились? — спросил Сугавара, увидев их лица.

Шоё моргнул, услышав тон его голоса. Сугавара что, подумал, будто они с Кагеямой пожелали какие-нибудь любовные штучки? Так-то он мог бы… но возле алтаря у него даже мысли об этом не возникло. Кагеяма выглядел таким же озадаченным.

— Забейте, — коротко рассмеялся Сугавара. Когда к ним подошли все остальные, они пошли дальше, чтобы получить предсказания.

Как только они оказались в голове очереди, Шоё помог Нацу взять предсказание, а потом схватил свое и возмущенно фыркнул, услышав, что помог сестре добыть дай-кичи, величайшее благословение. Его собственное предсказание оказалось наихудшим из возможных.

— Это ужасно! — заявил он. — Тут говорится, что я буду много болеть.

— И у меня так же, — сказал Асахи, потирая затылок. — Ну… Я простужусь. И меня ограбят.

Нишиноя рассмеялся и хлопнул его по спине.

— Тогда я обязательно что-нибудь у тебя стащу. Чтобы больше никто этого не сделал.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно протянул Асахи, и Сугавара сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Мое говорит, что я стану богатой, — сказала Нацу, сияя улыбкой и пихая свое предсказание в лицо Шоё.

— Ну и зачем тебе деньги? Тебе всего семь! Отдай мне…

Сугавара не дал Шоё отнять у сестры предсказание, цыкнув на него и оттолкнув к Кагеяме.

— Давай, иди и завяжи свое плохое предсказание. Может быть, вон там?

Он показал на сосну, стоявшую чуть подальше от тропы, и Шоё осознал, что это был их шанс немного побыть наедине: вокруг дерева царили тени, огни от храма туда почти не доставали. Шоё потащил Кагеяму за собой и обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Танака громко радовался хорошему предсказанию и сравнивал его с предсказанием Нацу, вызывая у нее хихиканье. Казалось, Нацу даже не заметила их ухода.

А вот Кагеяма все пытался отстраниться.

— Я не хочу повязывать свое, — сказал он.

— Идиот! Тогда помоги мне завязать мое. Если, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы я проболел весь год.

— Не хочу…

— И насколько хорошее у тебя предсказание?

— Малое благословение. Но там говорится, что я получу желаемое.

Шоё надеялся, что какая-то часть хорошего предсказания Кагеямы передастся и ему — все равно большую часть времени они хотели одного и того же.

— Вот, повяжи мое повыше, чтобы никто не смог убрать.

Кагеяма фыркнул, снял перчатки и сделал, как просили, приподнявшись, чтобы достать до высокой ветки и повязать предсказание вокруг нее. Как только он закончил, Шоё потянул его за воротник и крепко поцеловал. Кагеяма удивленно дернулся, а потом замер, и его губы расслабились под губами Шоё.

— С Новым годом, — сказал Шоё, когда они отстранились. Его дыхание вырывалось белыми облачками. Кагеяма быстро оглянулся вокруг — рядом никого не наблюдалось, хотя у храма, определенно, были знакомые по школе люди. У него на лице появилось какое-то странное выражение.

Когда Кагеяма шевельнулся, это движение было слишком быстрым для взгляда. Шоё ахнул, когда Кагеяма прижался к его губам открытым ртом и долго, глубоко поцеловал, отчего у него подогнулись колени, а сердце пустилось вскачь. Он приподнялся на мысках, для поддержки хватаясь за плечи Кагеямы, и почувствовал, как в волосы зарылись пальцы.

— Гм, ре… ребята…

Они отшатнулись друг от друга. Асахи стоял, загораживая свет и упирая руки в бедра. Такая поза казалась неправильной для него, но когда Шоё заглянул за его спину, причина стала ясна: похоже, их заметила небольшая группка людей, которые теперь украдкой посматривали в их сторону. А Асахи пытался блокировать обзор.

— А… прости! Спасибо за… прикрытие…

— Гм, я все равно пришел повязать свое предсказание… так что ничего такого…

Асахи подошел к дереву и повязал предсказание, а Шоё с Кагеямой ждали, пока уйдет заметившая их группа. Когда Асахи закончил, они все вместе вернулись к сокомандникам. Сугавара предложил выпить амазаке перед уходом. Все его поддержали, хотя Нишиноя пожаловался, что не любит этот вкус.

— Я даже как-то жалею, что мы не собрали всех, — сказал Дайчи, когда все уже сжимали в руках по исходящему паром стаканчику. — Такое ощущение, что мы бросили ребят.

— Можем прийти сюда еще раз перед весенним турниром, — предложил Сугавара.

Нишиноя покачался на пятках.

— Или после, чтобы поблагодарить за победу!

— Осторожно, — сказал Дайчи. — Боги поразят тебя за излишнюю самоуверенность.

Шоё посмотрел на свой стаканчик, ощущая, как от сладкого рисового питья по телу разливается тепло. Да, кое-кого не хватало, но они были здесь командой. Когда закончится весенний турнир, чем они станут? Удрученный, он поднял голову.

— Мы же всегда будем командой, да?

— Что? — округлил глаза Дайчи. Казалось, его удивила внезапная вспышка Шоё.

Тут же заговорил Сугавара.

— Конечно же, — сказал он, взъерошив Шоё волосы. — И вы всегда будете нашими драгоценными кохаями.

— Тогда ладно.

Разговор перешел на другие темы, и вскоре все они уже выкидывали свои бумажные стаканчики и шагали к выходу. Танака нес на руках сонную Нацу, и Шоё надеялся, что она сможет проснуться, чтобы спокойно доехать до дома на велосипеде — ей нужно было не спать, чтобы держаться за него.

Хотя Шоё не особо размышлял о Нацу. Он пропустил всех вперед, все еще обдумывая пребывание в команде и то, каким будет наступающий год. Кагеяма с любопытством посмотрел на него, когда Шоё остановился на вершине лестницы, в паре метров от обозначающих вход в храм огромных ворот.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Кагеяма.

Шоё покачал головой.

— Я хочу и дальше быть в команде и играть в волейбол. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из наших выпускался.

— Ну, да. Но едва ли это возможно.

— Знаешь, однажды мы тоже окончим школу.

Кагеяма сунул руки в карманы.

— Знаю.

— И ты не беспокоишься на этот счет? — спросил Шоё, понимая, что глупо волноваться о чем-то настолько отдаленном.

— Ты ведь собираешься поспевать за мной, да? Даже если на мировом уровне. Ты обещал, так что я не беспокоюсь.

Губы Шоё поджались, а руки стиснулись в кулаки.

— Точно! — сказал он, ощущая знакомое пламя решимости в груди. Шоё уже поклялся, что будет преследовать Кагеяму, пока не одержит победу — а не «до тех пор, пока они не выпустятся» или «пока это не перестанет быть приемлемым». Ему просто нужно скорректировать свои цели, если он когда-нибудь выиграет у своего обернувшегося любовником соперника.

Кагеяма улыбнулся — снова этой приятной улыбкой, той самой, из-за которой Шоё волновался, что в него влюбится кто-нибудь еще — и протянул руку, чтобы похлопать его по голове.

— Я не позволю тебе победить меня, тупица.

— Что?! — Только Шоё подумал о Кагеяме хорошее, а тот взял и ляпнул вот такое. Шоё прищурился, а секундой позже он уже бежал вниз по ступеням. — Тут вопрос не в том, позволишь ли ты! — крикнул он, слыша за спиной негодующее фырканье и быстрый топот пытающегося обогнать его на пути к подножию Кагеямы. Сугавара крикнул им завязывать с беготней, но Шоё пролетел мимо остальных, ощущая в себе желание пробежать не только до конца ступеней, а гораздо дальше.

Легкие горели, холодный воздух жалил, но Шоё не мог перестать улыбаться — не мог, даже когда Кагеяма нагнал его и провозгласил, что выиграл, даже когда они сравнялись, даже когда Кагеяма прижал его лицо к своему пальто, дернул за волосы прежней железной хваткой и принялся отчитывать.

Особенно в этот момент.


	19. ГЛАВА ДЕВЯТНАДЦАТАЯ. ЭПИЛОГ

— Выглядят хорошо, — сказала мама, рассматривая пирожные. — Немного… кривоваты. Но на вид нормально.

Тобио нахмурился. Он вообразил, как подарит пирожные Шоё, а тот наморщит нос.

«Они все кособокие, — представились ему слова Шоё. — Ты хоть немного старался?»

Тобио действительно старался. Эти кривые миниатюрные лава-кейки стали результатом второй попытки, предпринятой уже под присмотром мамы. Она постоянно целовала Тобио в лоб и мягко, с гордостью улыбалась, чем только смущала. Так что это было совсем не просто.

— Я так тобой горжусь, — сказала она, наверное, в тысячный раз. Плечи Тобио поползли вверх.

— Не нужно постоянно это повторять, — пробормотал он.

— Но это было бы слишком сложно! И твой отец тоже будет горд. Можно же ему один оставить, да? Из неудавшихся. 

Тобио кивнул, чувствуя себя немного напряженно. Отец принял их с Шоё отношения, но между ними все еще оставалась некоторая неловкость. Он вообще никогда не обладал талантом разговаривать с отцом, и это у них было взаимно. Просто теперь они чуть сильнее отдалились друг от друга.

Мама настаивала, что все не так плохо. Она сказала: это потому, что его отец — идиот, который вечно не знает, как начать разговор. То же самое можно было бы сказать о Тобио — во всяком случае, часть про неумение разговаривать с людьми.

— Ладно, — выдохнула мама, опираясь белыми от муки руками на столешницу. — Эти на твой вкус достаточно хороши? Или им обязательно быть идеальными?

— Достаточно, — буркнул Тобио. Он не мог вынести мысли о том, что мама еще час будет целовать его в лоб и говорить, насколько им гордится. Если Шоё поднимет кипеш из-за нестандартной формы пирожных, Тобио просто дернет его за волосы и наорет.

Хороший получился план.

* * *

Следующим утром все пошло совсем не так, как он предполагал.

Утренняя тренировка была отменена. Поскольку национальные уже прошли, теперь команда тренировалась не каждое утро, хотя Шоё частенько удавалось уговорить его потренировать удары в выходные. Добравшись до школы, Тобио даже не успел высмотреть Шоё среди других учеников, когда его подкараулила невысокая девушка с каштановыми волосами, которая хотела поговорить с ним наедине.

Он мысленно отвесил себе пинка за то, что не договорился встретиться с Шоё перед учебой. Девушка потащила его в сторону, на небольшой дворик.

— Мне бы хотелось узнать тебя получше, — сказала она после сбивчивого признания и протянула разноцветную коробочку, а Тобио уже успел забыть ее имя и номер класса. Он понимал, что стоит с каменным лицом, но совершенно не знал, что делать. Принять шоколад? Или сразу же отказаться? Тобио сам потратил кучу времени на пирожные для Шоё; любой вариант действий казался несправедливым, поскольку он не мог ответить на чувства девушки.

— Прости, — напряженно проговорил Тобио. Он был совсем не готов к тому, что она пихнет перевязанную ленточкой коробочку ему в руки и убежит. Тобио смотрел ей вслед, размышляя, что, скорее всего, сделал все наперекосяк.

— Кагеяма! — крикнул кто-то от входа в школу, и Тобио заметил в толпе Сугавару. Он зашагал обратно, почувствовав облегчение при виде дружеского лица.

— Я только что видел, как ты кого-то отшил? — спросил Сугавара, когда они оказались рядом.

Тобио отрывисто кивнул.

— Кажется, я сделал все неправильно. Как вообще полагается отказывать?

— Хм-м… Думаю, нужно смотреть по тому, насколько серьезна девушка. Иногда приходится действовать наобум. А иногда…

Тобио сглотнул.

— Ну, приятного способа кому-то отказать все равно не существует, верно? Уверен, ты со всем разберешься.

Сугавара хлопнул Тобио по плечу и пошел прочь, а тому оставалось только провожать его взглядом. «Разобраться?» Он даже не знал, как просто разговаривать с девчонками, если не считать Нацу и тех, кто играет в волейбол. Не говоря уже о тех, кто пытается признаться ему в любви.

И где вообще Шоё?

Потом Кагеяма получил еще одно признание — возле шкафчиков. Девчонка захихикала и покраснела, что казалось странной реакцией на отказ, и Тобио решительно намерился не дать снова поймать себя в одиночестве. Он спрятался в мужском туалете, по пути в класс увидев целеустремленно идущую к нему девушку, и не выходил оттуда, пока не прозвенел звонок. Приготовленные вчера шоколадные пирожные оттягивали сумку. До сих пор с Днем святого Валентина у него был полный провал; они не разговаривали об этом с того самого дня в прошлом октябре, когда Шоё пришел к нему домой поиграть в видеоигры. Но всю последнюю неделю Шоё был весь на взводе — как минимум, сильнее, чем обычно. Если бы Тобио не удалось сделать пирожные, это было бы еще одним доводом в пользу того, что Шоё было бы лучше встречаться с девушкой.

На протяжении всего урока математики Тобио сверлил стену мрачным взглядом.

— Шоё! — крикнул Тобио, когда наконец наступил перерыв, и он заметил свою добычу — нет, парня, все еще парня, не добычу — в коридоре. Разговаривавший с одноклассниками Шоё обернулся и вздрогнул, увидев выражение лица Тобио.

— Что? — спросил он, подняв плечи.

— В каком смысле «что»?

— Почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты собираешься меня убить?

Тобио моргнул. Шоё разве не ожидал получить? Разве не очевидно, что именно Тобио пытался сделать… что у него не хватало смелости сделать это перед друзьями Шоё, чьи имена и лица все еще сливались в памяти мутным пятном?

— Обед, — процедил он.

Одноклассники Шоё смотрели на него с опаской, словно подумывали, не нужно ли вмешаться. Тобио, моргнув, посмотрел на них. Шоё, должно быть, узнал это ошарашенное выражение лица, потому что тут же потащил Тобио прочь, спокойно помахав друзьям на прощание.

— Наружу, — пробормотал Тобио, глядя поверх голов одноклассников, большинство из которых выглядели веселыми или взбудораженными. Он заметил девчонку, которая пыталась подойти к нему утром, и ускорил шаг. Убедившись, что Шоё идет следом, Тобио чуть ли не побежал, задержавшись только чтобы переобуться в уличные ботинки. После этого он не останавливался, пока они не добрались до двора позади спортзала, откуда уже не было видно школу. Шоё согнулся пополам, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Это не считается за победу, потому что я не знал, куда мы идем.

Тобио поджал губы.

— Я не пытался выиграть. Я пытался уйти подальше. Мне весь день девчонки признаются.

Шоё разогнулся, чтобы бросить на него мрачный взгляд.

— О, ужас какой. Должно быть, это так тяжело, когда кому-то нравишься…

— Это ужас!

— Да-да, — протянул Шоё, пока Тобио копался в сумке в поисках коробки с пирожными. Она была маленькой и помятой по краям, но форму сохранила. Тобио пихнул ее в руки Шоё.

Шоё уставился на него.

— Это что?

— Шоколад на день святого Валентина.

Снова повисло молчание — на лице Шоё промелькнуло нечто почти похожее на удовольствие, — а потом:

— Ты должен был что-то сказать! — заявил Шоё, прежде чем взмахнуть руками и заговорить высоким, похожим на девчачий голосом. — Хината-кун, ты мне нравишься, пожалуйста, давай встречаться!

У Тобио покраснела шея.

— Это для людей, которые еще не вместе!

Шоё обиженно поджал губы.

— Ладно, ладно! — воскликнул Тобио. — Тупица-кун, ты мне нравишься, пожалуйста, давай продолжим встречаться.

Шоё рассмеялся; серьезное выражение слетело с его лица, и он выхватил коробку из рук Тобио. Холодный февральский ветер взъерошил ему волосы, но лицо ярко сияло, а улыбка широко растягивала губы. Шоё плюхнулся на траву, не обращая внимания на легкую сырость, из-за которой униформа наверняка запачкается грязью, и открыл коробку.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Шоё, заглянув в коробку и явно не заметив кособокости пирожных. Он откусил половину одного и уставился на Тобио, с набитым ртом говоря что-то похожее на «вкусно».

— Прожуй, тупица!

— Во… восхитительно!

Тобио тоже присел, очень быстро. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь пренебрежительное, но в голове было пусто. Все, что он мог видеть — это отчетливый восторг на лице Шоё, хотя тот и выглядел немного глупо с вымазанными в шоколадном соусе губами. Стало еще хуже, когда Шоё сунул в рот еще одно пирожное.

Казалось странным любить кого-то так сильно… даже то, что ему просто было позволено любить кого-то так сильно. Это все еще немного пугало. Сейчас, как и раньше, Тобио боялся, что это чувство может ускользнуть сквозь пальцы, но каждый раз, когда они вместе выходили на площадку, земля под ногами словно становилась прочнее.

Они были командой.

— Ты чего так смотришь? — спросил Шоё, склонив голову набок, будто любопытная птица с шоколадным клювом. Тобио схватил его за голову и смущенно толкнул ее вниз.

— Хотя бы рот вытри!

— Вот ты и вытри!

Шоё подскочил вперед и повалил Тобио на мокрую траву. Он потерся губами о лицо Тобио, пачкая и его, теплыми руками сжимая ткань униформы. Тобио удалось оттолкнуть его достаточно, чтобы обхватить ладонями лицо Шоё, удерживая на расстоянии.

Шоё сиял вымазанной шоколадом улыбкой. Тобио пришлось отвести взгляд.

— Я тебе нравлюсь, — сказал Шоё.

— Очевидно.

— Ты мне тоже нравишься.

У Тобио было такое чувство, будто он вот-вот растечется лужицей. Ну и что ему полагалось на такое ответить?

— Хорошо.

Шоё фыркнул и сел, явно не обращая внимания, что взгромоздился на Тобио верхом. Его взгляд снова упал на коробку с пирожными.

— Возьму еще одно…

Тобио поймал его руку на полпути.

— Съешь обед.

— Потом.

— Перед.

— Ладно.

Тобио отпустил его руку, и Шоё встал на ноги. Он поднял свою сумку и начал есть — неохотно, бросая тоскливые взгляды на коробку с пирожными. Тобио тоже достал свой обед, хотя для еды на свежем воздухе было слишком холодно. Его задница замерзла, а штаны промокли от сидения на траве.

— Ну и кто там тебе признался? — спросил Шоё, подцепляя очередной кусок.

— Не знаю.

— Совсем?

— Думаю, одна из них, возможно, учится в моем классе?

Шоё рассмеялся.

— Ты безнадежен.

— Я никогда не говорил, что у меня с такими делами хорошо!

— Только не говори Ное или Танаке, что тебе признались, а ты даже забыл, кто.

— Я и не планировал. Хотя Сугавара-сан меня видел.

Сжимающая палочки рука Шоё задумчиво опустилась, и у него появился какой-то странный взгляд.

— Интересно, а другим кто-нибудь признался?

— А какая разница?

Шоё вдруг подхватил свои вещи и сорвался на бег.

— Я хочу узнать!

— Шоё! Погоди… — Тобио сердито фыркнул, запихивая коробку из-под еды в сумку, и рванул за Шоё — обратно в полную людей школу.

— Мне наплевать, если кто-нибудь признался Цукишиме, но я хочу узнать, как обстоят дела у Танаки-сана, — сказал Шоё, наклоняясь, чтобы переобуться обратно в школьную обувь. — Или другим!

— А с чего кому-то признаваться Цукишиме?

Шоё пожал плечами.

— Потому что он высокий? — Он начал подниматься по лестнице, но остановился, услышав женский голос, крикнувший: «Хината-кун!»

Тобио огляделся, ожидая увидеть Ячи или Киёко… но это были не они. Это была незнакомая ему девчонка, чуть выше Шоё и с длинными черными волосами. Внутри все сжалось, хотя Шоё только выглядел удивленным.

— Да? — спросил Шоё, не сходя с нижней ступеньки.

— Гм. — Девушка подошла и встала рядом с Тобио. Она решительно его игнорировала, глядя только на Шоё. — Я, эм…

Тобио задумался, не должен ли он уйти, но девушка все еще не обращала на него внимания. Она достала из юбки коробочку — у этой юбки есть карманы? — и протянула ее обеими руками с легким поклоном. — Пожалуйста, прими!..

— Принять? — ошарашенно переспросил Шоё.

— Мои чувства, — затаив дыхание, договорила она.

Тобио точно стоило отойти подальше. В животе словно появилась каменная глыба. Он понимал, насколько Шоё будет счастлив, что ему признались… вот только Шоё все еще не улыбался.

— О, — сказал он.

— Я видела тебя на национальных, — пискнула девушка; вся ее смелость, казалось, померкла перед его затянувшимся замешательством.

Тобио был готов к тому, что теперь Шоё улыбнется — тот обожал, когда людей впечатляли его волейбольные навыки. Но вместо этого Шоё поклонился, крепко прижав руки по швам.

— Прости! — крикнул он. — Я уже встречаюсь с человеком, который мне очень нравится!

Тобио вспыхнул, а девчонка поникла.

— Ох! — выдохнула она. — Прости!

Они стояли и глядели друг на друга так, будто забыли, как дышать. А потом, пробормотав извинения, девчонка склонила голову и ушла с самым смущенным видом. Шоё таращился ей вслед.

— Ты это видел? — спросил он, словно Тобио мог бы это пропустить.

— Почему ты не счастлив?

— Не знаю, — моргнул Шоё. — Наверное, это все же не так потрясающе, как мне казалось. Поверить не могу, что кто-то и в самом деле мне признался.

— Глупость какая, — сказал Тобио, потому что так и было. Люди близоруки и поверхностны, но любой, кто увидит Шоё на площадке, должен знать, насколько он замечательный. Тобио знал даже тогда, когда не желал это признавать. — Конечно, люди будут тебе признаваться.

Еще много, очень много людей. Тобио только надеялся, что ответ Шоё будет оставаться таким же.

Они оба подпрыгнули от звука школьного звонка.

— О! — вскрикнул Шоё.

Тобио приподнял бровь. Ну и куда мысли Шоё усвистели теперь?

— Увидимся после занятий! Дождись меня, ладно?

«Я всегда тебя жду», — собирался сказать Тобио, но Шоё уже убежал. Тобио удалось дойти до класса спокойным шагом, размышляя, что заставило Шоё вот так торопиться.

* * *

Когда они вышли из школы, ветер уже немного поутих, и мир купался в нежарком, ровном свете поздней зимы. Вчера целый день шел дождь, но сегодня несколько бежавших по небу белых облачков были пронизаны золотом.

Попросив Тобио подержать велосипед, Шоё принялся копаться в сумке.

— Что ты ищешь? — спросил Тобио.

— Это! — заявил Шоё, протягивая лист бумаги, разукрашенный цветными карандашами и сложенный в виде конверта. — Та-да. С Днем святого Валентина.

— Что? — Тобио взял самодельный конверт и обнаружил, что вес внутри был распределен неравномерно. Шоё забрал у него велосипед.

— Кагеяма-кун, ты мне нравишься, пожалуйста, давай встречаться, — серьезно сказал он, а потом расхохотался. Тобио фыркнул.

— Что это? — спросил он, поднимая край конверта. Внутри обнаружились два энергетических батончика в видавших виды упаковках. — Это энергетические батончики, которые ты держал в школьной сумке, — констатировал Тобио.

Он знал это, потому что Шоё постоянно избирательно утаскивал еду у других людей — обычно у него, — вместо того чтобы употреблять собственные энергетические запасы.

— Тебе не обязательно их есть, — сказал Шоё. — Я просто хотел тебе что-нибудь подарить.

Тобио вынул энергетические батончики и присмотрелся к конверту: на одной стороне было написано «награда лучшему связующему», а еще там обнаружились рисунки тануки и волейбольных мячей. Он поймал себя на том, что пытался сдержать улыбку.

— Спасибо.

— Вон они! — крикнул кто-то впереди, и Тобио вскинул голову. Перед магазином Укая стояли ребята из команды.

— Я же говорил, что не будут они устраивать романтический ужин при свечах, — заявил Нишиноя потирающему затылок Асахи. — Еще слишком рано.

— А почему вы все здесь в День святого Валентина? — спросил Шоё, ярко сверкая глазами. Он побежал к ребятам, утаскивая за собой грохочущий велосипед.

— Хороший вопрос, — буркнул Дайчи, заслужив этим тычок локтем от Сугавары.

— Мы получили шоколад! — одновременно провозгласили Нишиноя и Танака, а потом добавили: — От Яч-чан.

Ячи вскинула руки перед собой.

— Это пустяки!

— Да, потому что такие же достались и всей остальной команде, и это был обязательный шоколад, — с пренебрежением высказался Цукишима.

— Я не смогла найти вас двоих во время обеда, — пояснила Ячи, протягивая две коробки. — Киёко-сан помогала мне их готовить.

Тобио видел, как Нишиноя с Танакой блаженно зажмурились — так вот почему они были такие счастливые.

— Это не от меня, — строго сказала Шимизу, пристально глядя на своих главных поклонников. Складывалось впечатление, что она их уже за что-то отчитала.

— Мы собираемся купить булочек с мясом, — сказал Шоё и Тобио Сугавара. — О! Но не позволяйте нам сорвать вам свидание!

И рассмеялся, увидев выражения на их лицах.

— Шучу, — отмахнулся он. 

— Булочки с мясом, булочки с мясом! — начал распевать Шоё, а Тобио засунул энергетические батончики в карман, аккуратно сложил конверт из-под них и положил его в сумку. Он не хотел испачкать свой подарок.

Нишиноя и Танака поддержали песенку про булочки с мясом, и Тобио никак не мог не задуматься, почему они так счастливы, если все, что они получили — это обязательный шоколад. Он знал, что они надеялись на большее, делали ставки, но, казалось, больше ни от кого шоколада им не досталось. Танака замолк на полуслове, увидев, как Тобио на него смотрел.

— Что? — спросил Танака.

— Разве вы не надеялись получить признание? — озвучил свои мысли Тобио.

Танака рассмеялся, хлопая его по спине.

— А у тебя наметился прогресс, Кагеяма! Ух ты, я впечатлен!

Тобио непонимающе моргнул.

— С твоей стороны очень мило побеспокоиться за нас, но тут есть и позитивный момент! Ты разве не видишь?

Тобио подумал обо всем, что мог бы сказать Сугавара.

— Вся команда собралась вместе? — предположил он… но, возможно, Танака больше напоминал Шоё. — Нам сейчас купят булочки с мясом?

Танака усмехнулся, подняв палец.

— Превосходные догадки, но нет. Где Киёко-сан?

— Здесь, — сказал Тобио.

— А где ее нет?

— Где-то еще?

— Именно! И если она здесь, то ей больше никто не признается!

Сугавара потянул Тобио от Танаки.

— Не задумывайся об этом слишком сильно, а то впадешь в депрессию.

— Эй, это позитивный момент! — строго заявил Танака.

— Вот и продолжай себя в этом убеждать, — с жалостью улыбнулся Сугавара. Он отвел Тобио за пределы слышимости остальных и тихо спросил: — Я слышал, что Хинате кто-то признался?

— Да, — кивнул Тобио.

— И что ты думаешь на этот счет?

— Что этого следовало ожидать? — попытался предположить Тобио, задумавшись, почему все его семпаи вдруг начали ждать от него правильных ответов на такие вопросы.

— В смысле, как тебе его ответ? Он тебя удовлетворил?

Тобио ничего не сказал, потому что наверняка снова ошибся бы.

— Ты же всегда беспокоился, да? Что он захочет быть с кем-то еще? Разве ты теперь не счастливее хоть немного?

Так давить было несвойственно Сугаваре, и поэтому Тобио попытался ответить.

— Возможно, — на пробу протянул он. В воображении предстала сцена, когда Шоё поклонился девушке — напряженный, совершенно не похожий сам на себя, — хотя множество раз говорил, что хочет получить признание. Это утешало, немного, но не отбрасывало тревоги совсем.

— Думаю… — начал Тобио, поддавшись ободряющим кивкам Сугавары. Он оглянулся, убеждаясь, что Шоё все еще находится за пределами слышимости. — Пока у нас есть волейбол, я не буду беспокоиться.

— Ясно, — сказал Сугавара, хотя его улыбка казалась немного натянутой. — Что ж. Возможно, однажды это будет «пока мы вместе, я не буду беспокоиться», а не «пока у нас есть волейбол».

Тобио задумался. Технически, разве это не одно и то же?

— Булочки с мясом! — крикнул в этот момент Шоё, подпрыгивая, чтобы выхватить из рук Дайчи коричневые бумажные пакеты.

Разговор Тобио с Сугаварой подошел к концу — все столпились, чтобы успеть урвать булочку, пока Шоё не слопал все. Ребята набивали рот булочками и обсуждали события дня. Никто не собирался расходиться, и в итоге Дайчи, вздохнув, сказал, что всем достанется еще по булочке с мясом, если потом они обещают уйти. Хотя при этом он улыбался.

Когда все наконец разошлись, солнце уже почти зашло, и Шоё настоял на том, чтобы проводить Тобио до дома, хотя по пути они даже не разговаривали. Идя рядом с Шоё, Тобио чувствовал в груди какую-то легкость. В небе над ними быстро бежали облака. Шоё бездумно улыбался — такой улыбкой, которую Тобио всегда хотелось целовать до тех пор, пока она не превратится в смех или веселое «Ты что делаешь?» Быстро обежав взглядом окрестные дома, Тобио прикинул, можно ли сделать это здесь.

— Ты слышал о первогодке, которая попыталась подарить Танаке-сану шоколад? — вдруг спросил Шоё и, подняв голову, встретился взглядом с Тобио. Его улыбка стала еще шире.

— Слышал. — Кажется, Танака таращился на девчонку так долго, что она извинилась и убежала. Но затянувшаяся безнадежность Танаки в отношениях с девушками сейчас была самой далекой от мыслей Тобио темой. Таким, как сейчас, Шоё выглядел даже еще лучше — с блестящими весельем глазами, раскрасневшимися от холода щеками и взъерошенными ветром волосами. Заходящее солнце начало окрашивать все вокруг в оранжевые оттенки — в цвет Шоё.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Шоё, вскидывая брови.

— Ничего. — Тобио отвернул голову, поглубже запихивая руки в карманы.

«Возможно, однажды это будет „пока мы вместе, я не буду беспокоиться“» — услышал он в мыслях голос Сугавары. Тобио не беспокоился. Он снова взглянул на Шоё и чуть не дернулся, обнаружив, что тот все еще смотрел на него с вопросом в глазах и улыбкой на губах.

— Что?

— Ты опять думаешь всякие странности, да? — спросил Шоё.

— Нет.

— Что тебе сказал Суга-сан?

Иногда случайные приступы проницательности Шоё становились серьезной проблемой.

— Немного. Просто спросил меня, как я себя чувствовал после того, как тебе признались.

— И? Как ты себя чувствовал?

«Хорошо».

Ему было приятно… и Тобио вдруг поймал себя на словах:

— Пока мы вместе, я не буду беспокоиться.

Брови Шоё озадаченно сошлись на переносице, а потом он рассмеялся.

— Чудик! Это же само собой разумеется, так ведь?

И Тобио понял, что улыбается в ответ — окрашенному в оранжевый миру, Шоё с порозовевшими на холоде щеками, собственной неуверенности, которая отступала и накатывала только для того, чтобы один рыжеволосый парень разбил ее на мелкие брызги с той же силой, с какой обычно пробивал подачи. «Это же само собой разумеется».

— Наверное, так, — сказал Тобио. Когда Шоё ткнул его локтем, он толкнулся в ответ, а потом еще раз, когда Шоё всерьез попытался сшибить его с ног, смеясь и чуть не роняя велосипед.

Тобио не мог побороть чувство, что сейчас он находится именно там, где и должен быть.


End file.
